


The Small, Shared Things

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个对Sherlock至关重要、改变他一生的人——甚至还未成为一个人，只是几个细胞的集合——进入了他的生命。</p>
<p>Sherlock和John有了一个孩子，从中他们逐渐领会到人生真谛。</p>
<p>中文翻译版（英文连接见内）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Small, Shared Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300526) by [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors). 



从根本上来说John和Sherlock与“平凡”两字基本无缘。不过，他们都觉得目前的生活过得还算舒服开心。

他们变幻莫测，这点其实早在意料之中。John会磕磕碰碰地冲下楼想吃早饭，结果只见Sherlock钻在无数撮颜色古怪的人类毛发当中为它们分门别类。值得表扬的是John会眼睛都不眨一下去烧水。他很能理解“早餐前六大不可思议”，因为他常常看着Sherlock去尝试——然后成功地达成——那一条又一条。公平地说，Sherlock也常常被John惊到——如此普通，如此随意，却又在那伤痕密布的皮肤之下蕴藏如此之多。每次Sherlock醒来，发现John仍在那儿，仍会扁着嘴唉声叹气，仍会翻着白眼嘟哝不休，仍因太过温柔抑或太过愚蠢而没有离他而去——好吧，他们同样程度地为对方感到惊奇。

第一次出其不意的重击来自John，并且，尽管也不是那么地毫无预警，仍然叫人震惊。John正要出门去Manchester追捕罪犯的首脑团，而Sherlock则在后方调控。彼时，计程车在门口晃荡，John在做最后的准备，他忧心忡忡地检查了留给Sherlock的便条——（徒劳的）关照他的那些关于账单和购物还有此处被删除的东西。最后，他把外套朝手臂一甩，转向他的室友。

“好好照顾自己，嗯？”他无奈地说着，把Sherlock的脑袋稍微按下来一点蜻蜓点水地在他唇上印了个吻，然后跑出门。

这又是一次意外；生活中的千头万绪仿若随意地不断行进，不断擦身而过，直至它们终有一日撞进彼此怀抱，而后，骤变，质变，一齐喷薄。如果Sherlock也漫不经心，他会让他的大脑视其为理所应当，如同往常那般，他几乎就要这么以为了。但是John这记出其不意的重击阻断他的思考轨迹：这是一件即便不去考虑无限性理论也从未发生过的事，它前无古人后无来者。

几秒钟以后John又一头雾水地冒出来，他的脑袋也才重新开始转。

“我刚才是不是——”

“是的。”

“……好吧。”

John还是照计划去Manchester了。当他回到家，他的“和漂亮女孩儿约会结婚生娃没准养只狗”这一人生大计已经被“把我的室友操到死去活来”的新的人生大计推翻了。相当彻底的推翻。

（如果Sherlock有什么心爱之物，那绝对应该是悬念。层层谋划，千曲百折，而他剥茧抽丝揭开谜底。那些意料之外的事嘛，与之相反地，总来得猝不及防。它们只会从天而降，缺乏想象又无聊的样子——无法循证的事有什么好玩的？但是这件事，又值得另眼相看。）

不过就算被狠狠地震惊到了，第二次意外却来自Sherlock，而就算他知道这才是真正的出其不意的重击——重击，十分非常相当沉重的一击——实际上他也并不惊讶，好像这件事在他的盘算之中。真正的惊讶是：a)这个实验有个很成功的结论；b)当Sherlock告诉John这件事时他的反应。

（Sherlock也非常钟爱秘密。他喜欢能够早早就说出别人察觉不到的事情。并且这样也具有悬念，他可以决定别人什么时候能知道他所知道的，他手握开启他们理解之门的钥匙，他让人对自己的天才脑瓜五体投地。当他是那个操控悬念的人，他会有种尽握先机的感觉：力量，控制，知识。）

但是，当他看着镜中自己的双手在白皙的腹部游走，往上，往下，悉数抚过，他仍执拗地不肯相信此刻他正享受一份保守秘密的快感——保密，悬念，还有惊奇，它们阻止了他把这个消息告诉全世界——虽然他的脊椎底部也有一份同样执拗地不肯挪步的隐隐不适，那一丝藏在腹部的沉重。

在Sherlock告诉John这个意外事件二号之前，他们（基本上是John）都认为两人会过上快乐安宁的生活。

但Sherlock和John从不真正归于平凡，他们将发现自己是多么与众不同，而这一切，都源于小小一团细胞。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/481249

(Tuesday, October 18th; Week 5)

周二，阴雨绵绵，早晨。

Sherlock躺在床上朝四方形的小窗望出去。他能听见整个伦敦在底下运作，不断地活跃着觉醒着，而他眼前这块正方形的天空却显得宁静沉寂。这是一个悖论的世界，如同其中自相矛盾的人们。

John会觉得他自相矛盾吗？他出神地想着，更紧地挨近那个呼呼大睡的男人。John带着鼻音嘟哝几声，手臂将他拥紧。或许他已经这么觉得了。Sherlock不确定自己是不是喜欢这个想法——成为一个谜团，成为他人探究的目标；那会无比权威无比令人陶醉。但是说到John……他爱他对自己大惊小怪的赞叹，是的，他那些“太神奇了！”或者“美妙绝伦！”的赞叹和看着自己工作时双眼闪闪发亮的样子。他是唯一一个真正赞叹的人。

与此同时，他也是唯一一个Sherlock想要完全了解的人；想要看穿他洞悉他的一切。清澈的，静止的水，他想着，不是伦敦的天空那样乌七八糟。

然后……他向下看去，看到自己苍白的修长的身体。

他无声地快速下了床。走到门前他犹豫了，回头看着凌乱床单中的John，光线透过窗户落在他沉静的睡脸。没有做噩梦，多久没有做了？因为我吗？或许吧，有可能。他会过多久再度被噩梦抓住？因为我，和我为了我们两人所做的事？

——————

对Sherlock来说，这不是噩梦。更象一场不可思议的有趣的梦。

当他第一次想到这个念头，他觉得太疯狂太匪夷所思，便把它丢到一边。它确实疯狂确实匪夷所思。只不过，他相当了然，它只是太不切实际。它能成功。确切地说，根本无所谓不切实际——它能很轻而易举地成功。它的不切实际只是因为自己竟开始对此有了兴趣。

但或许那连不切实际也算不上——它只能算是出乎意料。考虑到他生活中如此之多的出乎意料，考虑到“它”所仰仗的一切都是那个出乎意料的John进入他的生活，毫不犹豫地吸纳他的一切，他的光与暗的两面，被他的气息萦绕着，他们彼此之间……他无法想象比这更美好的事。没有任何事能比这一想法更令他颤栗：他们彼此，血肉相连。被一个活生生的东西紧密相连。

他做了测试，做了研究，他思考着——很周详的思考，因为就算是他也知道这个决定牵扯太多。然后他们做爱——做了很多很多很多次（因为那一个礼拜都没什么案子，和排卵期恰好重合）。然后现在，有了这个。

他有些感到自己象传说中的神一样——有这样的创造之力。那么一刻二刻他忘记John需要被告知此事，也忘记了这件事一旦开头就覆水难收。他无法控制一个大大的笑容在自己棱角分明的脸上漾开。

他听到John的脚步声踩着楼梯下来于是赶紧对付手里一片面包。他不需要吃东西，现在更不需要。

“早安。”John喃喃着，带着起床气的样子可爱极了，他轻飘飘地朝冰箱走去。“我们有案子吗？”

我们。这个词一直很陌生，Sherlock知道，“我们”。“是的，”他回答道，掏出手机看着最近一条短信。“Islington，凌晨三点发现两具女尸。其中一个是白化病患者。”一个白化病患者，John。他轻微地颤抖了一下，注意到John温柔的——似乎略带不悦的——目光，便尽量停下兴奋的颤栗。“我本来打算去的，不过Lestrade已经讨厌地把尸体移到停尸房了。”

“讨厌？为什么这么说？”

“犯罪现场包含着和受害者尸体相同多的线索，John。”

“那你为什么还不去现场？”John问，坐在他桌子对面。

Sherlock叹气，戳着鸡蛋泄愤。他可能叨咕了几句类似废柴苏格兰场之类的话，但他的大脑在此之间已经跳过眼下这番交谈了。线索太少去个毛啊，警长发的短信太简略信息量不够。不过呢，他能从中得到什么？他能获得哪些别人想也想不到的信息？

他靠上椅背，双手指尖抵着下巴冥想了一会儿。突然两道凝视着他的目光将他拉回现实。“怎么了？”他不耐地咋舌，不喜欢这番无声的打搅。

John仍凝视着他，他感到胸口抽紧了，虽然他知道这不可能：他知道了？他怎么知道的，他从没——

“你在吃东西。”John脱口而出，然后Sherlock飞快地、不自觉地、赧然地——他不会承认的——放松下来。谢天谢地。至少应该想到John还有这种程度的观察能力，而且John已经成功地比其他人都更频繁地令他惊叹。

“很棒的观察，John，你的技术又精进了。”Sherlock面无表情地说，然后他切切实实地感到John头发都竖起来了。

“你有案子。你从不在有案子时吃东西。”John的眼睛还是睁得很大，大得滑稽，不过很快地它们就眯了起来聚焦在Sherlock身上。“你有什么不舒服？”

Sherlock体内有什么东西惊跳起来，John竟知道这些事，他永远都会为John感到惊奇。尽管有那么多的不解，他所掌握的一切却都如此非同寻常。都是最好的事。也是别人都不会知道的事。

John对Sherlock那么地了解，能那么轻易说出关于他的这些那些——真恐怖，令人头晕目眩，仿佛他给了John一把手术刀让他切开自己外面所有屏障，一层又一层。他会给的，只要John想要，或许那更加恐怖因为他知道如果John切得够深够彻骨他将会发现什么。

可即使John能猜到这些事情，他却仍不去深度挖掘。Sherlock不确定自己对他这一习性该是爱还是恨。告白和表达情感之类叫人不快的艰难工作还得由自己来做，可他对此感到无与伦比的愉悦。

但他也知道，也许，或者，John能再次做到不可能之事。

这个念头被立马删去——清除，粉碎，从记忆里焚烧殆尽直到片甲不留——然后他猛地抬起头，思绪迅速回到眼前的谈话中。“哦，没有，我很好。”他站起来，把早餐随便推到旁边。不知为何，他不饿了。“走吧John，我们得在八点前赶到停尸间不然尸体上的咬痕就完全没有临床意义了。”

\---

这起案子比他预料的还要乏味得多。在他看了第一个死者的脸没几秒钟之后案子的来龙去脉就自动呈现在脑海里，而第二具尸体的牙齿佐证了这一切，再加上少许GOOGLE就更加确凿。肯定是她们的兄弟干的，显而易见。

“兄弟？她们的兄弟？她们根本没有血缘关系。”Lestrade说着，不爽地搔着头顶。当然，现在的他也已经知道自己一般情况下，尽管也不是每每如此，基本都会错。

“别傻了Lestrade，”Sherlock说，烦躁地呼出一口气，“一个是收养的，另一个是亲生的。”

“那你是怎么——Oh god，我管这干嘛？去个人把她们弟弟抓来，快去。”他喊道，坐到椅子里用手托住脑袋。

Sherlock对此嗤之以鼻。除了为自己的愚笨感到压力山大以外那家伙还有什么好不爽的？连Sherlock自己都没在生气呢，明明他已经有很久没接过一个像样的案子了，那可真不寻常。为什么他自己不生气？为什么他不生气这件事这么非同小可？

哦，对。还是因为那个。不自觉地，他的手从双腿两侧慢慢向上移去，但他及时停止了。真奇怪，这已经占据了他太多时间和精力。他无法停止去想它，对一个不能停止思考的人而言这很是危险。以前只有在办案子时才会这样，而现在，他总是想着它。体内的另一个生命。那是他自己，一部分的自己。他的思绪不受控制地开始奔逸，想着这个小生命的哪一块会遗传到自己？是大脑还是头发还是——

“Sherlock？”

他的视线跳回Lestrade困惑的目光里。“你在笑什么啊？自从你跟你家医生搞出泳池事件以后我就没见你这么开心过诶？”

Sherlock皱起脸。他可不喜欢时不时被提醒他们俩的事儿对苏格兰场而言是多么地顺理成章。不过话说回来，他更不喜欢的是，他们竟花了这么久的时间才走到正题上。最最讨厌的是连那个Anderson手脚都比他们快。如果是John以外的任何人，可能早已破坏这一段美满因缘了——不过既然现在他已经和John有了这么一腿，那其他的就无关紧要。

他意识到自己还没回答Lestrade的问题，而且基于他已经不必在这里打探任何消息的前提下，他打算继续不回答。他给了Lestrade有点轻蔑意味的一瞥，而后快步走出太平间。他听到身后一声压抑而绵长的叹息，但他没去管。

一出门他就停下脚步，转过身。John正在门边打电话（并非家人的电话，他正笑着呢。那就是医院的。很可能Sarah又放他假了），然后John很快把手机塞进口袋回到他跟前。

“怎么样？”

“解决了，无聊。”他咕哝道，用脚乱踢地上一粒小石子发着没来由的脾气。John莞尔一笑，用手臂挽住他。

“走吧，嗯？我们去找点乐子让你开心开心。”

“Oh？你有什么主意了？”Sherlock不否认，或许，只是或许，他从话语间传递某种暗示。内分泌啊内分泌，都是内分泌的错。

John——美妙绝伦的、聪明的John——很快会意。他的手臂揽得更紧了些，身体与他贴得更近了些；Sherlock感受到这些细微之处，感受着它们仿佛它们占据自己整个时空——因为确是如此，它们已占据了自己的一切。

“那个，我知道，你现在手头没在忙案子。”

Sherlock沉下脸。讨厌的事来了。“所以，你要让我吃东西或者睡觉或者做其他类似的白痴事？”

“它们不白痴，而且我没在说这些——你忘记当你在忙案子时我们还有其他不能做的了。然后呢，既然你没案子，那个，春宵一刻值千金，不是吗？”

Oh，我真笨，当然了。很显然自己的大脑正一反常态地翘着班。不过，它马上就会为另一件事忙的不可开交无瑕他顾。

“我已经开心起来了。”

他们冲进公寓，John被推到还来得及没关好的门上。Sherlock推搡着他，脑袋在John的上方晃悠。当他俯下头时他们险些撞到鼻子。John抬头对他露出挑衅的笑容，而Sherlock得意一笑径直低头而下。

他将脸埋进John的肩窝好用嘴唇吸吮他线条分明的脖颈，在皮肤上留下很深的吮咬的印痕。给你打上标记，你的全身上下，是我的，都是我的，全部是我的。John抬起头从齿间逸出一声呻吟，双手不怎么稳健地摸到Sherlock的长裤，胡乱拽着他的衬衫把它拉高。John的手指摸索着他微凉的肌肤，爱抚完背部再一路往下，往下，往下。那粗糙的、轻柔的手指擦过腰际令Sherlock全身颤栗，他低吟着将胯部往前抵去，将两人的下身贴在一起蹭动。织物的摩擦感很刺激，很美妙，但又无比碍事必需立刻移除。

他的舌头在John脖颈上舔出一条湿亮的痕迹，然后与John激烈地接吻。John将他的下唇舔舐顶弄到齿间，轻咬着它，让Sherlock在粗重的喘息中几近哽咽。他立刻予以回击，无比熟稔地用身体缠住John，存心将彼此——仍可恶地穿着衣服的——身体紧紧挨着。一个膝盖顶进他的两腿之间，令他自喉咙发出哀鸣——John已经硬得不得了了，God，他硬得好像跟着血管在搏动。Sherlock可以切实地感受到那份热度。他的指甲滑下门板，落在淡金的发丝上纠结着，急切地抱住对方的脑袋。求你，求你了我是你的，我属于你，只属于你。

手还逗留在裤腰，John一边扯扣子一边喘息着咒骂，最后那条长裤终于让路了，于是John握住他轻快地撸动了一下，让Sherlock发出迷乱的呻吟。他也随即往下拉着John的牛仔裤直到它褪至膝盖，从而握住John的分身，勃起的、份量可观的东西，终于被他握在手中。

多奇怪，和John一起做这无聊而单调的运动，从不让他感到无聊或是单调。就目前看来，它还有如此多的意义。完完全全与单调搭不上边。它非同寻常。

John正在他口中微弱地呜咽，他们两人都亟需解放。在进门的瞬间（John还能秉持着先问一句Mrs.Hudson是不是出门了，不要吵到她之类的礼仪风度，而Sherlock则极力让他意乱情迷到跟自己一样什么都不管了）他就知道这次坚持不了多久。但他很诧异竟这么快——当John用拇指压住自己分身的顶端，指甲嵌入紧绷的铃口，就只是这样，Sherlock就射了，火热的液体沾满John的手。

Sherlock滑坐在地。他不在乎，也不想克制自己。有的事情会不经思考就发生，虽然它们并非最完美的抉择却感觉最为美妙。无论如何，这才是一切的开始。他的思绪从不停止奔逸，他的双眼也总是闪过光芒——但现在这样会让他动作迟缓，犹如世界变幻太快他再也无法追上。这是一种奇怪的，不正常的感觉，堕落到最底层，如此本能地、原始地。在他从前的生命里从不愿这样放纵。

他依着John轻颤的大腿缓缓呼吸，鼻尖拱进John胯间蜷曲的毛发中。他先用舌头慢悠悠地由下到顶把John舔了一遍，再用口腔包裹住。John剧烈地颤栗起来，头向后仰靠着门，紧紧闭住眼睛。他在喘息，或是祈求，也有可能是在重复着Sherlock的名字。是的，是在重复Sherlock的名字。

他伸出一只手占有性地抓住John的臀部，一边口中吸吮着一边狠狠捏了一把。John强忍着抽送臀部的冲动，苦苦压抑而不断轻颤。总是这么温柔，就算在进行这种Sherlock觉得普通人都会忍不住粗鲁起来的行为时也这么温柔。他想知道John完全放开时会是什么样。抛开温和的一面，举止狂野的John。他看见过他杀人，但John从未在自己面前变得致命而危险。Sherlock哆嗦起来。他不确定自己是不是真的想知道，尽管他可以确定自己极度渴望得知——一切。John一切最微小细碎的没人知道的、也不会知道的部分——他想得到John愿意给予自己的一切和试图隐藏的一切。

下次再来吧。

至于现在，他得好好关照这个，将John吞到喉咙深处再慢慢地吐出来用嘴唇揉弄着顶端。John已经在哀鸣了，他撑不了多久。Sherlock含着John的阴茎调皮地笑着。这是他所了解的关于John的事，也是他非常确定别的人都不了解的事——而且，如果能够这样一直下去，没有人能知道。他低吟着再度把John的阴茎含进去，吐出来，不断吞吐，然后就该这样：用牙齿轻柔地施压，蹭过头部，最终使得John高潮，激烈地射在他嘴里。

John倚着门猛地坐倒，最后和仰头靠着墙的Sherlock歪在一起，眼睛紧闭。然后一边的眼睫翕动了，底下瞳孔仍然扩大着。Sherlock感觉自己得意地笑了起来，并随着John也开始大笑而愈发得意。

这时传来钥匙开锁声，可怜的Mrs.Hudson回家了。他们对这恰好的时机发着牢骚，手忙脚乱，窃笑不已，往楼上边跑边和裤腿搏斗，感觉搞笑得不得了。

他感觉活力充沛。这么地充沛，Sherlock不禁想到或许就是这份感觉，使他如此快乐而不愿让给其他任何人，也不愿去想象John有任何其他感想的可能。

当他们一边纠缠一边上楼，John在他背上种下一个又一个懒散的吻，一手搭在他的腰上。而他实在无法将话说出口。一个特殊的难题，一个他从未面对过的难题。但事实上，这本身就是他从未面对过的事。即使保密这件事是那么有趣他也不想独自面对它。。这是一件需要分担的事。所以为什么他要犹豫？即使明知John是怎样的人，即使此时此刻感觉难以名状的恰到好处？

微乎其微——但Sherlock感觉到了，每一分每一寸——John环抱在他腹部的手臂收紧了。

——————————

这天接下来的时间都在百般相拥而眠中度过。如果没有John在身边的话万事都会无聊得令人难以置信，不过就算是John也觉得在床上赖一天太无趣。他轻柔地把Sherlock推开，笑着说：“真要命，已经一点钟了，我们不能永远呆在这里。”

“当然不能，没有什么是永远的。”Sherlock嘲笑道，不过还是懒洋洋地搂住John把他往下拖。

John没反抗，却慢慢地沉静下来：“有些事，是永远的。”

无限的永恒。Sherlock的大脑如此广袤宽阔。太过广大而无法包围无法压制无法去理解这个。而当他够到理解的界限时，却发现那儿只是一道漆黑的深渊。不，没有，没有什么无穷无尽或者永远永恒的东西。而仅仅在此时此地，他把脸埋进John怀抱的暗影之中，这片漆黑才不至于令他害怕。

他想法子让John又陪他呆了一个小时，昏昏沉沉地瞌睡着，不过最后他们还是下了床继续正常地过起日子。Sherlock投身于一个看起来挺可疑的实验里头，餐桌上乱七八糟摆满各种玻璃试管，他完全沉湎其中，摆弄显微镜刻盘，不时兴奋地欢呼。John则看看书，付掉账单，做一份Sherlock不肯吃的午饭，最后跟几个兄弟去泡吧。他原本只是随口保证会早点回家，不过Sherlock根本没在听，直到他再度走进房间重复一遍。这样做也有好处，因为John会把他拉过来草草一吻，让他尝到John舌尖上淡淡的啤酒味，以及感觉到他半边上扬的微笑。当John走掉以后就有一种少了什么东西的感觉，这感觉并不特别真切。他觉得最好置之不理等它自行凋亡。

过去从不是这样。他是个相当离群索居的人——当然是他自己选择这么做的。别的人都非常无趣、单调、枯燥，叫人无法忍受，所以他决定不跟这些人打交道。但John改变了一切。他填补了一块空间使它更大，更明亮，使得Sherlock再也不想回到自己的一隅之地与世隔绝。有的时候他好想敞开自己的每一个角落然后说道：你看！这就是你在我脑海中所开辟的地方，又开放又宽广又大得惊人！John会告诉他人心就是如此，尽管他们还会彼此保留着秘密。

而那个——他想着，当John，John，还是John，不断充斥着他的所有思绪和感官之时——就是John使他做出的改变，在此地，在此时。

——————————

月光透过墙上的窗户朦胧地盈满一室，John是银色的，有着浅蓝色轮廓和阴影。

他的视线落在那具坚定有力的躯体上，John平缓地呼吸着，如此无知无觉。他仍认为这个主意很美。是个最美丽的主意，如果可以用美丽一词来形容的话（而Sherlock知道，大部分时候它们一点儿不美，可有时会如此）。

Sherlock从John的胳膊里脱开身，无视了扑遍全身的冷意。他穿过房间，如一抹白影，无声无息。转弯处的镜子在一片沉寂中注视着他的举动，直到他站定在跟前。镜子里的Sherlock与他对视着，即使在昏暗中他的眼睛也莫名地闪亮。他想象着John会从这双眼睛里看到什么。他搞不懂为什么就算他把一切都做得显而易见到痛苦的地步，对John坦白到令自己都感到恐惧不安的地步，John还要花上好几个月——甚至要几年——才能看透其中深意。

他已经没有几年的时间让John挖掘出他的秘密了。他只有，大概，九个月。

他的视线落在自己那平坦的、光裸的腹部。这么平平一块什么都看不出来，只是随着他的呼吸缓缓起伏，什么都看不出来。但是在他的脑海中他可以看到——一小团细胞，生长，分裂，从无形到有形。有一个人。就在这片皮肤之下，一个纯粹的生物，一分一秒地生长着。每一秒消逝而过的时间都在织就他体内的这个生命，他渴望亲眼看见它。他太渴望能看到，以至于有短短片刻他的手指摸索而上抓住这块皮肤，仿佛要将自己掀开好朝里头看看，好对里面说：你好啊，瞧你这个小东西，是我的也是他的，是我们两个的，永远永远直到时间尽头。

Sherlock被自己这份感情惊吓到了。他知道所谓“永远”是不真实的，是错误的，愚蠢的，荒谬可笑的。

但是，直至死亡将他们分离。

对，这点他可以做到。

他松开手，十指在冰凉的肌肤上交织，用力，仿若在给予一个拥抱。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/481253

(Wednesday, October 19th; Week 5 continued)

那天早晨过得一点也不好。

Sherlock留在厨房的实验，过了一个晚上就——腐烂了。对，这个词比较恰当，但John事后对此的反应过于一惊一乍。他们在一大早五点左右冲进厨房，又咳又呛，John吼着诸如屏住呼吸！要死人啦！这样的话，而Sherlock尽管相当不屑还是乖乖照做了（因为John说得没错，根据那个东西的性质，他们不该吸入。吸进身体会……不太好）。

接下来是度日如年的六小时，一团乱的勘探小组，然后好像还有几辆救护车，最后他们得以回到公寓。John骂骂咧咧了好久，Sherlock却为实验结果的遗失惋惜不已，总而言之，这整个上午221B都飘着乌云。

John内心暴躁，试图补觉。Sherlock拉小提琴，等同施虐。

嗞————，刺耳的尖锐提琴声，拨拉，拨拉，再是嗞——

John更不开心了，时钟已走向正午，他还累得要死。

Sherlock同样地不开心，也正因如此他没有注意到John的不快。那些实验结果将是犯罪科学领域的一项突破，他到底在哪儿疏忽大意才导致这种结果？是不是John/Mrs.Hudson/Mycroft动过手脚？要是那些傻瓜警察没有阻止他去挽救最后一些样本他会有何收获？样本再也没有了……

Sherlock继续泄愤中。

拨拉，拨拉，嗞嗞嗞嗞————嗞————

再把头埋在枕头下几分钟之后，John受够了。随后他意识到自己在这件事上做了一个不怎么明智但又极其重大的决定：他决定去洗个澡，结果不小心踢翻洗脸池边上的垃圾桶，于是他发现了那个。身为一个医生，John一看到滚落在自己脚边的东西就知道它们是什么。

啪嗒。

一根弦弹了一下卷曲起来在空中晃悠，Sherlock皱起脸。得把它修好——John最喜欢的一支乐曲有很大篇幅需要这根弦。以后不该折腾它。不过他会好了伤疤忘了痛。他总是这样。

他叹着气把小提琴放回琴匣。没能有助思考。现在他感觉更加混乱。但他仍细心安置着它——将琴身擦拭完毕，琴弓裹入柔软的丝绒，固定好琴匣上的银质锁扣。等放好到书架上他才看见John，John已经在厨房和起居室之间的门边站了一会儿了，很可能是来抱怨刚才的噪音。好了，他再不必烦恼，可以去多睡一下，因为自己……

Oh。

Oh。

John手里——非常，非常稳定的手——有三支验孕棒。Sherlock的那三支验孕棒。

（三支。毕竟，得保证百分之百的确定。不经重复测试就怀抱希望是无意义的。）

“这些是什么？”John问，声音很古怪。不对。他在想什么，为什么，为什么——

他选择平常那种屈尊俯就的语调。“拜托，John。你完全明白它们是什么。”

“打住。”John插嘴，声音急躁而冷硬，使得房间里骤然陷入寂静。Sherlock的心跳响彻耳边。“说人话。”

“我能向你保证，这一次，我真的不是计划好的。”他的回答很冷静，虽然可以感觉全身血液正在愈来愈大声地啸叫。如擂鼓，如吟唱。这个，不管现在还是以后，都——

John瞪着他。他的下巴收紧着，最后费力地张开嘴，过了好一会才发出声音：“这是你的？”

Sherlock仅仅回以注视。

“不、不是为了某个案子或者某个试验或者——”

“不是。”

John眨巴了一下眼睛，然后又眨巴一下。舌头舔舔嘴唇：“那么你，你怀——”

“是的。”

顿时一切变得非常地、令人恐惧地安静。Sherlock鼓足勇气注视着他，大脑却正因揣度John面无表情的脸上每一分每一毫而高速运作。这太叫人恼火了，他之前也这么想过很多次，他就是不能象看穿别人一样看穿John的所思所想。与此同时，这又是世上最出乎意料地美妙的事。

可是，现在，现在这是完全不一样的感觉了。

“John。”Sherlock最后还是开了口，语声比自己试图维持的轻微许多，几近耳语，如一声叹息。

John抖了一下，作着深呼吸，一手扶握住门框。他的关节绷得泛白，而另一只手突然捂住脸。“我的天啊。”他低声说，“Oh，我的天啊。”

Sherlock的心抽紧了——他能感觉得到，确确实实地抽紧了而并非什么形象化的比喻。是不是此刻将它掏出来给John看就能让他懂得这一切？为什么他不开心？这是件美好的、强大的事，是他们两人做的最重要的事。对参加过阿富汗战争挽救士兵生命的John也好，对抓捕罪犯挽救受害者生命的Sherlock也好，这都是如此重要。这意味着一切。难道他不明白吗？突然间，不知怎的，他觉得自己会用某种方法，某种疯狂的、匪夷所思的方法把John翻个底朝天——他会去思考，去研究，去为之深深沉迷甚至会不惜一切代价地获得解答——John已经成为他失去理智的唯一焦点。罔顾世间万物，罔顾那些平凡的普通的正常的存在，因为他已经一败涂地，已经狂热不已，他所需求的赖以生存的全部都在这一个男人身上。John是唯一一个契合了他参差不齐的锋利边角，并用他那种不正常的、难以置信的方法将它们软化的人。所以为什么他不能明白，这个东西，融合了他们的轮廓，他们的形状他们的构造他们的性质，让他们在同一件物体上合为一体——他怎么能明知其意义重大，却还不肯面对Sherlock的眼睛？

看着我，看着我，看一看。看我。看这个。看我们。

John正避开视线。并不是要看向别的地方，问题在于他四下张望却唯独不看他。不肯看向他视线应该归属的所在。

Sherlock低下头，平静地，泰然自若地。呼吸深慢，然后他突然而果决地站起来走向John。他迅速拉近两人距离，一步一步，每一步都那么重要。他站在John跟前，影子罩住了那个仍拽着门框的男人。他离他这么近可以闻到他的气息，他了如指掌的气息，但他也感受到了他的恐惧。为什么你要害怕，为什么会有人害怕这个，John，为什么，告诉我。可是Sherlock不想听John会给他的任何回答，他不想听John最可能会说出来的话——不，不要说出来，我受不了听你亲口说出来，这个答案已经在我脑海里轰鸣不断。而更重要的是，语言已经无法描述现在，无法描述此时此刻。

Sherlock深谙沉默的宝贵之处。在沉默中更易思考。但是他也发现，在沉默中更易去感受。没有什么分散注意。

现在，这里。

在沉默中，Sherlock解开衬衫，快速地把手臂从袖子里脱出来。John的眼睛仍然闭着，仍沉浸在思考中。Sherlock可以透过表象看到John的思考回路在拼命工作，他明白了。他知道这是一种什么感觉。信息量过于庞大，集体蜂拥而至，以一种无法逃避的方式。可他现在渴求John能够理解他，比起需要氧气维持呼吸更强烈的渴求。

Sherlock握住John的手腕把他的手拉下来，稳稳地按在自己小腹上。有一瞬间，John一动不动。然后，他的手指动弹着，犹豫着，最后张开十指贴住他的腹部。

他无法压抑喉间逸出的喘息。突然，他们紧密相连了，他比以前更沉醉于这份密不可分的连接之中。在他腹部上的温暖的皮肤和在他体内的东西都属于同一个人。是同样的John，也是同样的他。他们合二为一，不可分离。美妙极了，无与伦比。John，你能感觉到了吗？

John的手指，柔韧，但又如此、如此坚定，在他的皮肤上滑动。

最后，是的，John抬头看向他。Sherlock凝视着他的双眼仿佛这是他的一切，他的全部。湛蓝，幽深，还有这许多暖意。蓝色从来不象这样暖色调，随着闪烁的光芒甚至好像金色，啊啊，他祈求那个孩子有John那样的眼睛……“John，”他开口，迫切地想要他专注于自己，“我知道我们没准备过这个，我知道……我知道还有很多决定等着我们一起去做。我工作上的，还有，嗯，其他事情。可是我也知道——我，我感觉到了——这比什么都重要。John，我们之间有了纽带，由另一条生命连接起来了，我能感觉得到。”他停下了，有点哽咽。“我可以感受到体内这条生命，它有一部分来自于你。”

Sherlock绝望地双手抓紧John的胳膊，然后对方温和地，轻柔地把他的手推开。但John没有走开，依然注视着Sherlock的眼睛。他的舌头无意识地轻舔嘴唇，然后说道：

“我明白。”

他这么说，而后Sherlock脑海里一切都混沌了，变得五光十色，绚丽不一，他不再独自面对这一切，他知道了，John明白。

“上帝，我也能感觉到它。”John温柔地笑了，笑容很浅。“不过我得……我需要一点时间去考虑这件事。”

“有什么好考虑的？”他脱口而出，不，这不对，住嘴，我的意思不是……

John只是摇摇头，双眼依然温柔愉悦，并且真诚。“你已经有，大概，好几天吧至少，考虑这件事？我只是……也需要一点时间。”他退开，又看了看Sherlock，张开嘴，踌躇片刻转身去拿外套。

不过走到门口他又停下了，又一次回过头：“我想你知道我并不生气，”他说，“你知道的，对吗？我真的只是需要一点点时间适应？”

Sherlock，双目失神地注视着厨房的方向，背对着John，点点头。

他知道，他知道John明白这一切，没有什么问题，目前还不会有。

他会给他自己的一生。只要John想要。

\---

 

过了半天，他听到楼梯上响起脚步声，Sherlock立刻挣扎着直起身体朝门口冲去，紧张得心都要从喉咙里跳出来。但是他的表情随即又变得很失望。唉。Sherlock发现那脚步声比John的要沉重许多，其间还有一柄伞的铜制伞尖有节奏地敲打着。

“好，Sherlock。”

Sherlock没有应答。他也没有从门边让开。就这么保持着怒目而视。不过这个表情一向派不上用场，必须再多做尝试以便确定这结论是否真的逼人地正确。

“我能进去吗？”

Sherlock仍堵在玄关瞪着他，Mycroft叹口气。“好了，别这么幼稚，你想给孩子这么做榜样？”

Sherlock的胃里开始倒腾，但他保持着一张扑克脸。慢吞吞地，心不甘情不愿地，他挪开了，走进去横躺在沙发上。他没有招呼他哥哥就座。那家伙站着也挺好。

不过Mycroft还是轻松惬意地坐进John的椅子。有那么几秒，或是有几分钟那么长，他们就僵在那里。Sherlock考虑着各种方法让全英国都不再生产Mycroft最爱吃的那种奶油蛋糕，然后那家伙就不得不牺牲宝贵时间想法子从美国进口——但无论如何也比不上以前的好吃的——蛋糕。Sherlock能确定他有认识的人曾经欠了自己一大个人情，能帮上这个忙。得再多挖掘一下。

一如既往地，Mycroft极尽幽默地开了口，当然所谓幽默仅相对他平常那种枯燥谈话而言，“你要不要先穿上衬衫？”

Sherlock低头一看，然后意识到他的衬衫还被丢在靠左一点的地板上。他决定让Mycroft再对自己匀称优美的体形羡慕嫉妒恨一会儿。让你多跑外勤，你这个趾高气扬的——

“那么，我想我们的好医生已经知道了。”

Mycroft改变谈话策略，这一招奏效了。Sherlock脸上的笑意立刻退去。爱偷窥的死三八。“你真在监视我们？”

那是必须的，Mycroft的眉毛微微下沉。“我，当然，比你早一个星期知道。”Sherlock停下把玩沙发背后的一根织物没有出声。他们之间不需要愚蠢的问答，一个眼神就足够了。“但真相他并不知道，是吗？我认为，你一个人做了这一切，Sherlock，十分周密的计划，但最重要的是你没有考虑到他会不会想要这个孩子。”

Sherlock动作剧烈地坐起来，脚砸向地面，怒不可遏地看向他的兄长，头颈后面的寒毛都气得竖起来了。“我当然考虑过！”他脑海里一切空当都被John占满，一切被删除的资料都是为了那个重要的人腾出空间。

对方扬起一根眉毛：“那为什么你没有事先问过他？”

“为什么你在我家放窃听器却不事先问过我？”Sherlock光火地说。 不，他的哥哥不是这番谈话的合适对象。如果事情按Sherlock的计划进行，这番谈话将永远不会发生，它将会被牢牢阻隔在外，不会被谈及甚至不会有丁点相关的想法。他无声地走到窗边，沿路捡起衬衫不耐地往身上套，然后他站在那里，一边系扣子一边注视着底下车水马龙的伦敦街道。他该给John多少时间？已经过了太久，他该回家了。

“Sherlock，”Mycroft说，那声音还是柔和耐心地令人生厌，Sherlock无法忍受。无法再忍受他高高在上的态度，他总会获胜、总会领先一步成竹在胸。上帝，他明明自己也知道——“我只是想知道为什么你会觉得这是一个好主意。”

“这不是一个好主意。”Sherlock回答，他的声音低沉而随着绷紧的背部一字一顿。他再度回头面对他的兄长，与他视线相对。“这是一个美妙绝伦的主意，比我们以前的一切决定都要美妙，如果你无法理解就滚蛋吧，Mycroft。”

Mycroft锐利地注视了他一会后把双手放到腿上。“你那位医生几分钟后就会到家。等他回来你们会……好好地谈谈。但愿你的决定是对的，不管对你还是对John来说。”

“我完全可以自己作决定，非常感谢你们。”

他们吵得太专注都没发现John已经来了，直到他开口说话。当然Sherlock其实是注意到的，他每次都能注意到。他会稍稍向John的方向侧过身体，心跳会加快，脑袋会朝他那里歪——不过，有时候，对Sherlock来说，特别是John成为话题中心的时候，他的大脑总要慢半拍才能作出反应。

医生朝他们微笑了一下，转而把注意力全放到Sherlock身上：“我在想，到Angelo的餐厅去吃午饭，可以吗？”

John以正对Sherlock的角度，巧妙地把Mycroft排除在对话之外。只有他们两人，他们的这块小小空间，他们两人头上那一小窗明亮天空。Sherlock想要紧紧地一直地搂着他，一直不放，因为John实在是完美极了，毫无瑕疵，他与自己如此合称，量身定做，天衣无缝。莫名地，尽管说不出口，但Sherlock认为他们会没事的。

他点头，彼此迟疑地笑了笑，然后Mycroft清清喉咙站起来。“见到你很高兴，Dr.Watson。”

“见到你也很高兴，Mycroft。”John颔首，让出大门等Mycroft通过。

“你的博客写得如何？希望Sherlock没把你吓得太厉害。”

“噢，一点问题也没有，非常好。”John意有所指地搭在敞开的大门上。

他盯着John，来回审度评判，最后他轻轻地哼了一声，道了别，走向楼梯。他的黑伞在身后转来转去，最后，楼下响起关门的声音。

“走吧，嗯？”John抢先说道，他们沿着Mycroft走过的路径步行着，但是Sherlock却觉得自己有额外一项优势：他没有握着一个木头伞把，他的手指是被John握在手心，他微笑了。

没错，Mycroft并不会每次都赢。

\---

Angelo餐厅安静得不若平常。几个服务员在后面吃着中饭兼晚饭，其中有个身上打满洞的年轻人——正和女友同居中，但女友很快要把他赶出门，就在本周之内；他们还有两只到三只猫，无法精确判断——在此地做小工，除此之外没有别的动静。Angelo带着他特有的笑容迎到门口，握手寒暄之后将两人带到那张一直就座的餐桌边。

“为你们新弄来一瓶很棒的酒，每个老朋友都知道——”他快活地打开话匣子，在他们桌子当中摆了一支蜡烛，一如这六年来他们光顾的每一次。

John，看着他带着欢快的表情点燃蜡烛，突然皱起眉：“呃，不用，”他打断Angelo的话，而后者惊讶地看向他。“不必上酒。”

Angelo紧紧拧着眉毛，不过眉间的皱摺一下就抹平了。“噢！对，可能喝酒还嫌有点早。那就等等再说。”他朝厨房晃了回去。

Sherlock看着John。“并不是因为时间太早而不宜喝酒，对吗。”他问着，尽管那理由听上去很合理，他也能想到John的真正用意。

John微微点头表示肯定。他的双手在眼前的银质餐具两边握成拳，最后，他抬起视线。

“散步时，我想了一些事。”

“我，我怀孕的事。”无需闪烁其词，不必遮遮掩掩，没有任何东西需要隐瞒。不用拐弯抹角了。即使这么想着，要说出那些话也让他感到万般生疏。把它们说出口，让它们漂浮在彼此之间，这种感觉很奇怪。

“对，对，”John说，“但比这还要深刻，Sherlock。这是一件非常、非常严肃的事。我们平时的生活方式并不是十分……有助于抚养孩子。而且首当其冲的是我们……好吧，经济情况是一回事，而我又在外科部门工作——有孩子的话会很受影响。还有我们必须制定一些原则上的条款来约束你的……某些习惯。”

这些，Sherlock已经预料到了。这不成问题，他稍稍放松下来靠上椅背。“不准再贴尼古丁贴片，我说的对吧。”

“绝对不准。”

“你可能会在我的营养摄入方面更加坚持。”

“这个自然。”

“作息也要规律。”

“那是废话。”

“我料到了。”Sherlock得意地对他笑着，但John又竖起一根手指。

“喂喂，还没完呢。家里不许再放危险性的化学试剂，实验室里也不许有。”

Sherlock的嘴唇发白：“什么？现在开始？”

“对，我现在就担心得要死是不是今天那阵烟已经造成什么不好的影响了。”

他体内有什么东西又刺痛了起来。啊，本能的保护欲，太正常了，这不是那种烦人的占有欲之类。不过，他想到自己不能再碰那些东西就很不舒服。解决案子时会需要它们的。去解决谋杀案时。它们就是派这个用场的。除非John想……噢。不，不不不，他不能这么想下去，快停下。

“我还是会去侦破案子的。”

John迟疑着，然后轻笑。“你我都知道这方面我拦不住你。我觉得全伦敦的人一起上也拦不住你朝犯罪现场跑。老实说，Sherlock，我没法逼着你去做这所有一切，这都是你自己的选择，而我……”他深吸一口气，“我会支持你，即使并非每次都意见一致。不过，哈，我会不停地唠叨的，因为有些事你肯定会忘得精光。我只想稍作预防，”他最后说道，一手探入发间，“怀孕这件事必然导致你生活方式上做出很多很大的改变，Sherlock，你必须面对这点。这是……是一个小宝宝……我们现在所谈论的，Sherlock，是个孩子。”

他的话语末尾带着一丝惊叹，Sherlock想去亲吻这份惊叹，去亲吻John，好知道这番感受是不是与自己的脑中一样。

“没问题。”他同意了，如果就是这点要求应该不难办到。该不该反对一下？他不知道，依据不足，但让John高兴起来这一点就同样让他感到迷醉。他们的谈话中心转到其他细节，过去轻松自在的生活方式被一点一点改变了。不该这么轻松的，可事实就是如此。为什么？为什么这么轻易接受这件事？John，John。即使他们在深海中无力地随波逐流，浮浮沉沉，不断颠簸漂游，John也总是会紧紧地抓住他不放，在暗无天日的水里寻找灯塔之光。

“我们还会有别的事情要做的，先告诉你一声。”John毫无预警地说着，那时他们正在吃甜点权当庆祝此事（Sherlock有点不情不愿）。他把戳着一块蛋糕的叉子指到Sherlock的方向。“那个还不着急，我们会一起慢慢去了解的。不过别以为一切到此为止。”

Sherlock沉默地凝视了他片刻，无意识舔着勺子。是的，远远不够。他还有无数的事要告诉John，要告诉他这是怎样一种感觉，要告诉他这有多大意义。虽然John是个彻头彻尾的无聊的现实主义者，在他们相遇那刻也已有什么发生改变了，John也会知道的。

他会知道——奇迹无处不在。奇迹存在于John对他露出的温柔却将信将疑的微笑中，存在于人类精妙的身体构造中，甚至存在于一些极其单纯的事物中，比如那窗外开始飘落的，伦敦特有的绵绵细雨。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/481255

(Thursday, October 20th; Week 5 continued)

第二天早上，他们却没时间去实行John所说的事。Lestrade给Sherlock打电话了，结果他立即兴致盎然奔赴现场。

这是个美籍摄影师，二十出头，就读艺术学校，来修学旅行结果却在森林里被棍棒殴打致死。一眼看上去好像是起典型的谋杀，不过袭击她的人留下了提示，让这起案子起了翻天覆地的变化。

“这个‘提示’是什么意思？”Lestrade问道，可是虽然他在现场瞄来瞄去百般寻找——秋末的落叶残破凌乱地散在树木四周，灯光下显得泥泞的地面，融化了的雪——却什么也没找到。

Sherlock嗤笑起来：“动动脑子Lestrade，这太明显了。”一开始他就注意到这个，此后案情便逐渐水落石出。一切，天衣无缝地排列着，将会以完美的方式将他们带领到凶手面前。这么明显，这么醒目。可这帮警察还在用茫然的眼神看着他，Sherlock叹息。他指着僵冷地躺在树木中间的尸体。

“看看，动动眼睛动动脑子，她就是提示。”他走过去，在尸体举过头顶的手臂旁边蹲下，“这个姿势是有意为之。”他说，指尖如飞絮般轻柔地划过她的皮肤表面，“如果我没弄错——”才不会弄错呢，几乎从来都不会错的，“这是‘他’的意思。前提是她没有一个动作做到一半的话。不过既然她是个聋哑人，这看起来就更象试图揭示凶手的举动。”

然后Lestrade眨巴了几下眼睛，挫败地呼了一口气，问：“那么，‘他’又是谁？还有那个，聋哑人是神马？”

“助听器。说真的，脑子要跟上啊。脚印显示有三个人来到这块空地，而她的脚印尺码是，多少？”

“七号。”John检验着尸体一边回答。

Sherlock点点头，有点高兴自己的推测是正确的，不过那不足为奇。“这里，还有这里的脚印都很明显，”他说着站起来走到树丛边，“但更远一点的地方有十号的脚印，男性，虽然可以说是远足的人留下的，但鞋底痕迹同。两个男人，一样的脚印大小，不同的鞋。一位就是我们要找的凶手，而另一位……”他皱起眉，飞快地思索着各种可能性，目光有些失焦。共犯？不，有挣扎的痕迹。叛逃的共犯？不，不止这样，还有一些……啊，对，助听器。“另一位被凶手劫持了。”

他回过身对着探长，把助听器举到眼前：“受害者是聋哑人，需要一名翻译，特别是她身处陌生的国度时。那名翻译是你们要找的人，但是，究竟谁是凶手……还很难说……”

Lestrade的声音将他从奔逸的思绪中拉回现实，他面前展现出无数可能，如此奇妙，亟待验证。“你有什么主意？”

他脸上露出一个大大的笑。“无数个。”

\---

(Thursday, October 27th; Week 6)

毫无头绪而辗转难眠地过了一周后，John发现了他贴在手臂上的尼古丁贴片。

Sherlock已在脑中将案子反复分析了一遍又一遍。他刨根究底却一无所获。突然间，那谜团变成一个雪白的空间，亮得什么也看不清，刺激着他的思维让他陡然生出填满这块空白的急切欲望。无数的问题都浮现在他眼前，最重要最醒目的就是：谁，谁，谁干的？但答案却遥不可及。

同时John也徘徊着，懊恼着，不断地思考着——不管他怎么叫自己别去想了也不管Sherlock怎么说——另一个人在哪里？另一个无辜的活着的人还没有被救出来。

而他也一直——特别是听见Sherlock深夜里走进厨房，喃喃自语着挫败叹息着脚步声越来越仓促苦恼的时候——为Sherlock的状态深感担忧。

但现在他已不觉得担忧。只觉得一股怒火燃烧到无比炽烈，因为他看到对方衬衫上凸现出那个东西的形状。

“该死，Sherlock，”他咬牙切齿，一把抓住那条手臂把袖子往上撸去，显示出一块方形贴片，然后他对上了Sherlock不安的双眼，“你他妈的……以为自己在干嘛？”

Sherlock咬着嘴不让那些刻薄话出来火上浇油。那不对，很不对，快停下。想别的办法，别犯傻。John，这是为了更有益的事。

“可是John，我需要——”Sherlock打算软磨硬泡一下，但John狂怒地把贴片撕下来的样子让他哽住了。他感到刺痛，眼睛也感到刺痛。无数细针戳刺的疼痛。

“不！你不需要这个！”John的另一只手扶住Sherlock的后脑将他与自己挨在一起。他狠狠地凝视着侦探的眼睛，有那么片刻，Sherlock感到一阵恐惧沿着脊柱爬升。“你，你这个头脑，我已经见证过有多厉害。但比这更重要的是——天啊，Sherlock，好好想想它。这或许只是一张贴片，但是我知道它的机理，知道有东西进入你的体内。我知道这些药物将会直接进入你的血液循环然后……然后侵入我们的孩子，Sherlock。对你来说还有什么比保护它的安全更重要的？因为现在我也是一位父亲，你必须告诉我你是不是能把它置于一切之上。因为，没有任何东西——绝对没有，你好好听着我的话，不管是药物还是案件还是别的随便什么——比这个孩子重要。如果你做不到，那么可能……可能现在还不适合要孩子。”

他的五脏六腑都翻腾起来极力抗拒这一想法。他可以感觉到自己的理智正在崩溃瓦解的边缘。不，绝不，John，我绝不会再——

“我很抱歉。”他低声说，声音有点破碎。头脑里乱糟糟的，他跪倒在John跟前把脸埋进对方的毛衣里好阻隔掉一切——一切的烦恼，声音和光，除了John以外的一切。John迟疑了一会，叹息着把手指伸进Sherlock的卷发之间。

“别道歉，只是不要再这样做了。”他疲倦地说道，“我……在几天之前，甚至什么都不知道。而现在呢？你不能让它受到危害，Sherlock。我知道你很在乎，上帝，一开始我甚至被你那么在乎的样子吓到了。但你得身体力行地做到。”

想说的话都堵在喉咙口，象咽下一口蜂蜜，但却带着苦味。“我做不到——我不确定自己知不知道怎么去做。”他告白着，让自己在那瞬间直面绝望——所有的思绪，感情，有多么绝望。当然大部分是因为荷尔蒙和化学反应，可是同时他也知道自己确实错了，在各种方面，比如说不出该说的话，比如显露出自己这样地无能。他结结巴巴地想开口可是说不出来，心在抽痛。这是这么简单的一件事，只是这么一件事而已。但为什么，为什么是这样一件事？

“这对我很重要，”他努力地开口，埋在厚厚的毛衣里说话好像更容易一些。“这个……我满脑子想的都是这个，挥之不去，也删除不掉。当然我一点也不想删掉它，”他急急忙忙地说着，“可是John，是不是它总是会给人这种感觉？对……对我……对……”

“是的。”

“我忘记了。”

“我明白。”

“不会再这么做了。”

“是的，不会再这么做。这一点，Sherlock，才是关键。”John俯下身，亲吻Sherlock的头发。“我们会好的。”他对着唇边的发卷儿轻声说。

Sherlock却再也不能这么肯定了，但他一直相信John。

“耶稣那个基督，你上次洗头是什么时候？”John问，温柔地把他扶起来。Sherlock一边站起身一边注意到了他的眼袋，他的心蓦地扭在一起，John的眼眶泛着红色，泛着疲倦。不，他不会再做这么过分的事了。一团新生的活力注入他的身体，一个无声地闪耀的确定。他一定会好好地干这件事。绝不失败。因为他是Sherlock Holmes，不会失败的人，更不会让John对自己失望。绝不。

“John，我，”他吞咽着口水，这不会难如登天的，再努力一下：“我知道以前我不像是那种想要孩子的人，可是现在——我真的想要，John，我会为它做一切的事。”

John沉默地看着他，看着他睁得大大的渴切的双眼，和他的颤抖，然后John把他拉进怀里：“来，”他在他耳边呢喃着，把脑袋贴着Sherlock的，“我们先去好好给你洗个澡，然后再过来把案子理一遍，我们一起，好吗？”

Sherlock点点头，然后他们在原地相拥了许久。

\---

(Friday, October 28th; Week 6 continued)

第二天早晨，犯人被逮捕了，而他手里胆战心惊的人质获得了解救。

那个学生——就是凶手——没能参加受害者获胜的某次摄影大赛。他在发现受害者是靠作弊手段赢过他这个搭档之后便怀恨在心。在各种心理作用下他们的不和逐渐加剧，而在这次欧洲修学旅行中到达顶点。但他没料到有目击证人在。他劫持人质试图索要赎金好继续进行学业，也想顺便惩罚一下那家伙——他错误地把翻译当作是受害者的新情人了。这个案子充斥着丑恶的人性。人类与他们的愚不可及，从不改变。

简单得令人惊讶。所有的一切，到最后都是这样。

而在这之后，他又开始继续烦恼，烦恼着为什么这件事会如此困难。

\---

(Sunday, October 30th; Week 7)

“好，”John终于开口说道，在一个周日的下午，他们一起窝在沙发上的时候。他关掉电视机，把注意力转向身边的男人。“我们该谈谈原则问题了。”

Sherlock叹口气。无聊啊。躲不掉了，太没劲了。“刚才半个小时你就一直在想怎么提起这个话题。你整个人都很……紧张。”

“嗯，对。有点重要的事必须谈谈，我们要认真严肃地对待它们。”尼古丁贴片一事仍令他们心有余悸，也令他们彼此默认这类事件绝不会再一次发生。

“好吧，预备，开始。你先说。”Sherlock说着，头往后一仰，闭起眼睛。

John沉默片刻。“我们要按次序来谈？”他的声音里带着好笑，Sherlock微微睁开一只眼睛看着他不知道这哪里搞笑了。

“干嘛？我认为谈谈原则问题就要先把规定撸一遍。”

“被你搞得好像在做游戏。”

“让它变得更有效率也更有趣味而已。有问题吗？”

“我只是，本来在想，我们是要谈谈……哦，我得打消把这件事看得很平常的想法了。”

“拜托，John，平凡，是一件非常——”

“无聊的事，好吧，好吧，我明白了。不过还是让我们把自己当成普通人谈一谈先，可以吗？”

Sherlock漫不经心地挥挥手，John不爽地吸了吸鼻子，重新理好思路。“好，这样，首先我必须得问一声——你计划这件事多久了？”

Sherlock一脸天真无辜，但John发现他的肩膀绷紧了。“计划什么？”

“拜托，伟大的Sherlock Holmes不可能碰巧怀上孩子。并且以前我在自己电脑上发现你浏览过有关怀孕的网站，当时我猜是为了某个什么案子，不过，你看，”他的笑容稍微有点过于灿烂，“我猜错了。”

“显而易见。”

“所以？”John继续着，无视他的话。他在沙发上动了动让Sherlock把脑袋靠着自己的肩膀，好伸出一只手把他搂住。

坦白点说，97天。那时有一起案子涉及两名人质的谈判。一位父亲，从一位辛苦工作的母亲——合法监护人——身边，拐走了自己的两个孩子。很典型一个案子，如果不是父亲当时神志已经失常，并且此后还以孩子们的生命来威胁一些模糊的事情的话。John和Sherlock都不觉得这案子有意思，但是John还是多花了几小时啃它，并且催促着，劝说着，鼓动着Sherlock一起解决。最后，John把小孩子们从浓烟滚滚烈火燃烧之中救出来，陪着他们寸步不离，即使是坐着救护车回伦敦的漫长路程。

Sherlock仍记得当自己转过一个拐角，看到John蹲在那两个吃尽苦头，精疲力尽，但是安然无恙的孩子跟前。他打着手势在解释着这样那样的事儿，然后他们笑了，三个人一起。一瞬间，Sherlock内心感到剧痛，他感到自己对此毫不了解。他们在分享什么秘密？是什么让他们看起来容光焕发？John，特别地，光彩照人……我的John，他是怎么在这种情况下还显得兴致勃勃？并且，还奇怪地……年轻，他看上去很年轻了很多，直到那位母亲来把孩子们带走。

Sherlock困惑了好几天，然后又在脑内把这件事回味了一个礼拜。他认为自己喜爱John那时的样子。他决定要让John一直那样。并且他有无数的理由，无数的决定都指向那一个答案，是的，就是这样。然后过了一连串的步骤，他做到了，于是现在他们才会坐在这里。

他没有全说出口，只是神秘兮兮地朝John笑了笑，说：“大概三个月。”

“耶稣那个基督，”John呼吸了几次，正抚弄着他颈背部的手也停了一会儿。“所以，我们是不是已经……呃……努力过，一阵子了？”

“不是‘我们’，”Sherlock吸吸鼻子，“那时基本是我拼命在拖你上床。”

“我——噢，老天，我想起来了，”身边的男人咕哝着，忍俊不禁，“我还想你哪里不对劲呢。那你以后就不会再那样子咯？”他问道，语声中还带着一丝希望。Sherlock用自己最经典的“别傻了”眼神瞟了他一眼，不过John对此无视，问了另一个问题。

“然后，你大概，有了多久了？”

Sherlock的手指在腿上交叠起来，脑里计算着日期：“这个礼拜开始是第七周。”

他不自在地轻咳几声，看到John突然如此地……只能被形容为敬畏的表情。他又觉得体内有什么抽紧了。John懂了；这一造物是多么地妙不可言——就在自己的皮肤之下，它分裂，成长，存活；即使在这么早期也可算惊人——特别是现在。当John和自己一样感知到这份神圣之处，那不管还有多少犹豫踌躇也都已消失无踪。它们蒸发了。从脑海中删除了。

他感到突然被抱得更紧，于是眨眨眼睛：“不管怎么样，接下来还有什么计划？我们好像一直在回顾过去而没有在考虑未来。”

“对对，”John感慨着，冷静了下来，不过他的嘴角还是上扬着的。“有很多事我们可以等碰上了再做，不过现在得谈谈产检问题。我知道，我是个医生。”John说着，已经预料到Sherlock会有反对，“但我们还是需要有这方面的专业人员，有专业知识背景的那种。”

Sherlock呲牙咧嘴——他们得少掉很多研究案子的时间了——不过基于之前的承诺他还是表示同意，让John继续下一条。“那么接下来谈谈工作吧，肯定得谈谈的。”

Sherlock立即顿住了。要他放弃工作这一想法简直无法去想象，而一想到将被困顿在家无所事事，没有理由再去拒绝接收那些无用的信息，他便惊恐不已。“我不会放弃工作的。”他斩钉截铁地说，执拗地把自己埋进靠垫里。

“我也这么想，不过你得知道，从医学角度来说，你会被现场的各种味道困扰到的。化学试剂会让你比以前更容易头昏眼花。”

Sherlock的脸上寒气直冒可以把牛奶冻成冰了。“除非死，不然我会一直工作下去。”

“拜托，你是死了都要查案子的。”John坐直了点儿，“不过不许跟在犯人后面狂奔，至少在孕晚期不许。”

在他肩膀上捏来捏去的那只手搅得他愈发情迷意乱，他心不在焉地嘟哝着同意了。手指的触感出人意料地强烈，而且他可以确定，那家伙是故意的。

“John，”过了片刻他说道，而那只手已经偷偷地往下摸他的手臂了，“你在试着挑逗我吗？”

“有用没？”

“微不足道。”

“啥？孕期恳谈会对你没效果？”John开着玩笑，转过头，鼻尖极其轻微地蹭了蹭Sherlock的脸颊。“我就是想让它——有趣一点，对你来说。”

“嗯哼，你可以做得更好。”Sherlock回答他，John对他的坏笑如样奉还。

“还当效果真的微不足道呢。”

他把嘴唇贴上Sherlock的，让后者愉快地轻轻喘息起来。Sherlock修长的手指探进John的发间，扯着那头小短毛好把John拉得更近。John动了动，另一只手温柔地把Sherlock往后推倒。他们俩陷入靠垫里。John的体重压在他身上很舒服，Sherlock低吟着，被John吻住。他的舌头探入自己的口腔，沿着四周舔舐不停，让Sherlock低低的喘息变成呜咽。Sherlock把手紧紧地搭上John的后腰，撩高他的T恤，两人火热的肌肤彼此相贴。

John，一手握住扶手支撑着自己，慢慢地挪开身体。他微笑着，但Sherlock皱起眉。

“干嘛啦？”他问，对John的中断烦闷不已，可对方似乎还挺高兴的。

“就是觉得……你。还有我们。老天，我们竟然要当家长了。”他又低下头吻着Sherlock，但这次吻得很深很激烈，他的舌头舔出一条情色的痕迹，下半身也压过来摩擦。

“哎，”Sherlock在他们分开来以便呼吸时开口，“雄性生物对自己有了子嗣的典型反应，为了增加后代的存活率，而……”

“说不定只是因为你太他妈诱人了，”John打断他的话，一只手向上放到Sherlock的脸侧，手指关节沿着他那高高的颧骨来回抚摸。他的表情变为若有所思状。“不过呢，可能本能确实起了一定作用。也许光是想着你怀有我的孩子就是那么地……美妙绝伦，无可比拟。”

对，John，他总是能理解，那么好那么好的John，比其他任何人都要理解得深刻，理解得透彻。

这是他脑中最后一丝想法，而后John与他再度沉沦。此时，他已忘却了思考，又或者，他可以轻易地不去思考其他。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/481258

(Friday, November 11th; Week 8) 

大约一周之前，Sherlock还把这看作是世上最棒的一件事。毫无疑问现在依然如此。想到他和John的结合会诞下一条生命仍令他的背脊为之颤栗狂喜。但他好像有点，呃，忽略了某些……不良反应。

他趴在马桶上大吐特吐，两条长腿弯曲在地，手臂撑在马桶圈上发抖。瓷砖让他呆得很不舒服，而且已经满脸是汗，胃里不停地翻腾搅动令他作呕，看在上帝的份上他根本没吃东西，肠胃在傲娇个毛啊？他气呼呼地动了动，结果这么一动又让他的肚子开始造反。呻吟着，他垂下脑袋，靠到那片微凉的乳白色上闭起眼睛。

陌生的感觉如此之多，不约而同地一起到来。他以前已经把这些都归过类了，比如感冒的时候，肺炎的时候，还有儿童期各种各样的疾病。而它们会出自一个新的诱因，这一点还挺有趣的——至少他曾这么认为，要是没被搞得这么痛苦孱弱的话。现在，他都记下了，为将来再走一遍老路做好了准备。真不明白为什么没人找到有效的方法来治疗早孕反应。话说回来，不要怀孕才是唯一的保险方法，因为很不幸，抗生素什么的都不能用。说不定他能找出一种方法，他自嘲着，等自己不再被折腾得要死要活的时候。

他呜咽了一声——然后皱起脸，以前他根本都不发出这种声音的——不过大部分的症状似乎都缓解了。终于这阵过去了，喵了个咪的。他不甚稳定地扶住洗脸台把自己撑起来。

他瞪着墙上镜子里的倒影，披头散发脸色苍白，是他很不习惯看到的自己。即使他为实验忙到天昏地暗的时候也没有……。他伸手拢了拢蓬乱的头发，左右打量了一下，还是对这幅样子很不满意。然后他又跟镜子对瞪了一会儿，开始扯着衬衫，把扣子解开，转身侧对着镜子。

还是，什么也没有。

反应已经这么强烈了，还是什么也看不出来。

即使这样……

他一手横放在腹部，双眼仔细地在这片白皙，完整，平坦，微微膨起的皮肤上逡巡。不管怎样，他微笑了。

一切都是值得的。

“Sherlock？”公寓里响起了一声叫喊，然后楼下响起关门的声音。很快地，Sherlock把衣服穿好，John的脚步声踏踏踏地冲上楼。等John出现在眼前，他正随随便便倚着洗脸池。

“嗨，你是不是……”John在玄关停下脚，眉毛拧到一块儿。“你怎么了？”

“啊？噢，没什么，就是……打个瞌睡。”

“……瞌睡。你打了个瞌睡。”John半天才说道，根本没相信，“在早晨八点打瞌睡，头发还乱成那样？你是不是，做了个噩梦什么的？”他的话语里带着一点笑意，但仍是郑重其事的语气。John曾有过这样的梦魇，窜到他床上，钻进他的梦里。Sherlock飞快地摇摇头。

“不，不，我……”

“你还在出汗。”

“哦，我没事，真的，我……”

“Sherlock。”

这一声里藏着命令性的口吻。这是Sherlock一直在揣度的John隐蔽的一面，在他冷静，文明有礼的举止下不断挣扎显露。Sherlock试图让自己强硬地面对他，但是他刚刚已经把力气都用在呕吐上。他叹息着。John几时变得这么擅长看穿他的表象？得回顾一下了。

“我可能是有很强烈的，呃，孕吐。”

John点点头，关切地看着他，“你还好吗？”

“好，当然很好，现在可好了，我们应该去——”

“不用，别着急。”John说着，哦哦，这就是他的本质，唠里唠叨，体贴关照，保护欲又很强。Sherlock早料到了，还曾试图躲开可惜没成功。John无处不在，此时，此刻，如水一般，如浩瀚的海里一小捧水一般。在无边无际的海洋中他已经剩不下什么可以隐藏的了。

“你刚才很难受？”

他做个鬼脸，老实地说：“对，显而易见。”

“现在感觉好些了？”

“好到飞起。”他的胃微弱地抗议了一下下，又重归平静。暂时地平静。

“然后你想瞒着我好让我放你跑去现场？”

“John，”Sherlock说，用那种居高临下的眼神看着他，“你自己也说了，我要去现场你拦不住的。”

现在轮到John皱眉了。“我只想好好照顾你，Sherlock。你也不想把自己折腾空了，或者对着证物吐一脸血，不是吗？”

Sherlock对这说法很是生气。“说得好像我会那么不当心。”他摇摇头看向John。“谢谢你的关心，但是我跟你保证，在现场时我完全能够照顾好自己。拜托了，John。”他用更柔和的口吻说着。我正在让你进入我的世界，比以前对任何人的退让都要多。别的人都不值一顾，可是你不同。请你明白，请你知道这一点……

“好吧。”John片刻后又说，目光中带着妥协但仍充满关切，“但你要是吃不消了得立刻告诉我，我会立马连踢带踹大呼小叫地把你丢到肩上扛出去。”

他们正准备出门，Sherlock在玄关低头对他笑了。

“John，你啊，总是浪漫得不得了。”

\---

从现场回家的路上John第一次提及产检的事。

“神马？为什么？”Sherlock反问道，猛地从思绪里抽身而出。平时，去过一个新的现场以后John都会让他在出租车里自己思考，过滤着从现场获得的所有讯息，推算演绎，归纳总结，然后找到突破点。他的思绪会将其逐层解密，将线索平铺在眼前仿佛一张地图。但现在他还混沌着，没理出什么头绪就被John喊得回过神。

“我认为现在该去听听专业人士的意见了。”

Sherlock不解，迷茫地说：“你就是一个医生。”

“没错，可那不是我的专长，你需要一个专业的产科医生。”

“我每次新上手一件事也总能干得不错，人就是以此不断学习的不是吗？”

John叹息。“我太操之过急了。应该先给你弄个手啊脚啊什么的来玩玩再谈这件事。”他嘟囔着，一手扶额，“我的意思就是，我们必须确保自己所做的事情都是正确的，饮食也好，计算日程也好……诸如此类。”

“唔，好吧。”最后，Sherlock喃喃着。姑且不论他到底是为了让John别再唠叨还是他真的对体检有了兴致，总之他同意了。John满足地闭上嘴靠在后座上。

\---

(Thursday, November 17th; Week 9)

下个礼拜的礼拜二，当John一边跟Lestrade道歉一边把Sherlock朝停尸房的门口推的时候，Sherlock却完全没买账。

他转过身，高高地挑起眉毛。这是个明白无误的信号：John知道他们还没结束手头工作，而且他也没检查完那个女人皮肤上的疹子，但John还在尽可能快地抓着他一起走人。“John，这到底是——”

“走吧，我们已经迟到了……那个。”John说，没有忘记旁边Lestrade的存在。但是Sherlock还是——一如既往很麻烦地——傲慢。他的眉毛挑得都快上天了，并且抓住了门框弄得John挤到他身上。

“什么东西？”他很是不耐，唉，John又忘记他有多讨厌被蒙在鼓里了。而且加上他又失去了和尸体共度的珍贵时光……

John正期待地看着他，尽管对他高高地搭在门上的手很不高兴。他看起来很着急，舌头舔着嘴唇：“那件事，Sherlock，医生，和检查。”

John还没说人话。Sherlock已经开始怀疑他的脑筋和他是不是需要去做个什么检查了，这时，一只手伸过来，按在他的腹部，轻柔地按着。John扬起一边眉毛。

啊啊，那个医生。

Sherlock的眉毛平伏下来，低头对John说：“重新预约。”

“什……不行！”John恼火地开口着，继续徒劳无功地掰着Sherlock握紧门框的手。

“这儿还没干完。”他试图越过John，但John坚如磐石。

“已经迟到了，我们。”John重复道。

他们互相生气地干瞪眼，直到最后Lestrade存心咳嗽几声，把两人惊醒。他们转过脑袋，发现探长目光直视两人中间，双手插在衣袋里一脸看好戏的笑容。

“我是不想知道你们在搞什么啦，”过了一会儿他说，脚跟用力顿了顿，“不过这个尸体会在这里等你回来的。”

Sherlock还想反对，Lestrade挥着手把他们送出门，表情还很了然，“我会叫Anderson别碰尸体，保证。”

John放松下来，Sherlock仍在闷闷不乐。他们又要浪费时间了，这明明可以证实某个嫌疑人的供词。就算不管供词好了，他也超级想看看那些疹子是什么病理特征……可这得是John也觉得有意义才行。但是，没有，显然没有任何意义，显然去产检才更为迫切，尽管他们还有该死的九个月可以慢慢检查……好吧，八个月。

他尽量朝Lestrade感激地一瞥，而后终于被拖走了。John在他后面嘟哝着老天保佑之类的话，一边保证他们会尽快回来。

 

一路上Sherlock都在闷闷不乐，缩在出租车的窗边死活不肯看John。而John却毫不介意，开开心心地哼着小曲，有时候他这幅“姑且让让你”的样子真让人不爽。

没过多久他们就下了车。Sherlock立即象一块海绵一样开始汲取四周的情报，分析着推理着，直到获取有用的结论。他发现，怀孕者在这里一般情况下都很安全，因为此地远离市中心，员工注重清洁卫生，患者主要由32岁以下女性构成，并且这里正在使用最先进的科技手段——有资格进修的职工姓名下面划有横线。所有这一切资料都在他们进门前就被Sherlock收集到了。看起来是个很典型的妇产科医院。唔唔，无聊呀。不过或许John会觉得很有安全感。安全得要死。

他抢在John前面走到前台，抢在John阻止他之前已经挂好一副兴高采烈的笑容。

“Hi，美女！”他用John称之为假惺惺的热情口吻说道，伸了一只手出来和柜台后的女人握了握。那女人有点被他吓到，不过还是兴奋地红了脸迎接他。

“你好，先生，请问有什么能帮……”

“噢！就是，能到这里来我有点太鸡冻了！真的，真的——哇哦，那个是子宫的实物模型？太棒了。你知道，我的伴侣，他是个医生哦！不过他却没有这样的模型……他比较喜欢亲手摸来摸去的，你懂我意思吧，”他说着对她会心地挤挤眼，“也不是说他真的看过我的子宫啦……哦哦哦，不，我不想让你误会什么稀奇古怪的事。不过我得承认，我们在身体方面很开放的啦，为什么这么说呢，就是有那么一天，我们在外面公园里，大庭广众之下，我告诉你哟，然后——”

“你好，很抱歉，”John插进来，脸已经变得非常非常红，红得令人想笑。“他脑子有病——好吧，我们在两点有预约。”John省略一切解释的说辞，不过对方也不再追问。只不过她露出了很有趣的坏笑。

“啊，对，你们肯定是Dr.Watson和Mr.Holmes，对吧？”那个女人问着，尽管还有点脸红。于是Sherlock决定一有机会他就要再来一通少儿不宜的发言。但John紧紧地抓住他的手臂把他朝候诊室拉过去，让他的计划成为泡影。

“你就不能正常一点？”John咬牙切齿地说着，生气地乱翻杂志。

“你就不能等我搞定那具尸体？”Sherlock针锋相对，“而且，照我的习惯我还会说出上个礼拜她长了五磅肉，因为之前她和我们进门时擦身而过的电脑工程师有一段惊天地泣鬼神的分手戏码。可能我还会说到旁边的写字台后坐着的那个女人爱猫成狂，而且她已经负担不起让猫产仔的开销了。哦，接下来还有坐在对面的那个男人，为了自己迷恋的女人从医学院辍学，结果却发现她是个同性恋。没错，非常正常的办公室的一天，我向你保证。”

他知道这么讲太难听了，John会认为他太残酷无情，可这是事实，这是所谓的“正常”，如果这是John想要的那Sherlock就会给他。他可以听到John气得耳朵冒烟的咝咝声了，如果他有这个本事的话毫无疑问现在就是发作的好时机。

“你答应过会来的。”

“没错，可我从没说会为此丢下工作。”

“你是不是打算一直把我们放在第二位了？”

Sherlock突然变得非常、非常安静。两秒钟前还在进行的琐碎的斗嘴已经彻底变了性质，让Sherlock突然只能大大地睁着眼睛，紧紧地，盯着John。John继续一门心思地翻杂志。他逐渐无法不去注意到那双翻着彩页的手了——即使如此轻微，它们分明也在颤抖。Sherlock吞着口水，不确定空气是否还在肺里流通着。片刻之前John还完完全全地在他身边，但现在，他却觉得他的存在感极其匮乏令他无比渴切。不，John，我怎么会这么做呢。有时他很震惊，经历那么多事以后John竟还不明白。

没等Sherlock开口，一个四十多岁的女人招招手叫他们过去，不久之后他们又沉默地坐在一个房间里。

“John，我——”

“Sherlock——”

他们闭上嘴，感觉很差，心慌意乱。Sherlock讨厌这样，讨厌在这么特殊的时刻却变成这样——

噢。

或许他忽略了John的同情心。

可是又一次当他张开嘴想说点什么时，另一个医生进来了。Sherlock几乎要抓狂。这儿的时间过得糟透了，就象这儿的办公室里各种事情。但他发觉最好别说出来，起码现在不要说。过了一会儿当他们叫他去做那些真正恐怖的检查时事情就变得更糟了。

他厌恶被东西戳进身体探弄。特别是John看上去不大肯陪他一起做这些检查。他已经随时随地都会对John的安抚产生一种不甚健康的依赖了。他的羊毛衫，他的蓝色眼睛，他的柔软的皮肤……一切都变得无法忍耐，凭什么John就近在咫尺，看起来却远在天边，自己还不能纠正这一切？

女医生开始问一些很枯燥无聊的问题，他象自动机器人一样回答着。他的思绪还在John身上，在这里那个真正的谜题身上。把他解开，象解开其他人的谜一样——说起来容易做起来难。一直，一直是这么个谜题，却从未有过解答。

营养？很好。健康？很健康。社交活动？不是最好。但他没这么说。心理健康？John的意见比自己的更有参考价值。一个很重要的决定，但他甘愿这么做——只要John能别再这么奇怪，别在坐在椅子上一声不吭，只要John能从自己够不到的地方走过来——

“停。”他突然说，然后那个干巴巴地讲着一堆他必须立即着手开始进行的“营养摄入大计”的医生看起来松了一口气。当他叫她从房间里回避一下时她还有点不确定，不过最后，她看了他们俩一眼，尽可能快地走掉了。她刚才是放下手里一个怀着三胞胎的爸爸过来的。三胞胎。可以理解她的疲劳和压力。John会对增加她的负担感到抱歉的。不过现在他们还有自己的事要处理。

Sherlock转身面对John，而后者仍瞪着地板，魂飞天外。

他把自己的金属座椅拉过去一点儿，接着飞快地抓起John的手，搭到自己手腕上。

从医生的角度来说，诊脉是一种安慰性的举动——又快又方便；在打仗的时候还经常能捞到活人。不过这还有镇定的作用。手指按着皮肤，陷入那种不会停止的、重复的脉动里，找到真正重要之物。John能很自然地找到脉搏，并且无意之间会从中获得一些安抚。

现在，这一举动奏效了，在他的手指按进那处熟悉的凹陷，感觉到Sherlock白皙皮肤下扑通，扑通，扑通的搏动。他都不知道自己在搞什么飞机，说不出话地抬起了头。Sherlock又一次震惊地看到他的眼袋和黑眼圈。可尽管那很恐怖——又糟糕，又吓人，坏透了——他却为自己并非孤身一人在这里而感到安慰。

“John。”最后，他说，声音低沉轻柔而焦虑。“你搭到的脉搏是因为我的心脏泵出血液流遍全身，我的A型血液在血管中流动，搭载着我的DNA维系着我的生命。你的血，也是A型，也在你的体内作着一样的事。如果没弄错的话当我们的孩子的循环系统逐渐发育完善，我和你的血液都会被包含其中。里面将会有你的一半，也会有我的一半——我们两人各执一半，然后它们合为一体，最终得以在我们孩子的血管中流淌，给它生命。别告诉我你以为我会除了你之外人做这件事。”

John的脸垮了下来，在他反应过来前已经把Sherlock抱进怀里。“你真是个混蛋，”他说，肩膀发着抖，“可我这么地爱你，这么地，Sherlock……”他拥紧Sherlock纤细的身体，鼻子贴着他的脸颊，深深地吸了一口气。

他该觉得束手束脚才对，但这是John，这是他的一切。他让自己沦陷入这个怀抱，轻不可闻地叹息。

“工作真的很重要。”过了一会儿他哑着嗓子说，“这是我这么多年唯一拥有的东西。可我也已经为你腾出空间了。”我把所有的空间都清理干净了，所有的地方都让了出来，为了能把你留在里面，为了你，为了留下你。“那样够了吗？你能妥协吗？”

这样不对。他说的话是错的。无法连接。仿佛他的感受和语言之间发生断裂。

但是，John，手就那样放在他腕部的脉搏处，放在两人身体里正在吟唱的相同的乐曲之上，明白了。而这就是他在乎的一切。

\----

晚些时候，他们跟医生赔了个礼，又跑去研究了尸体买好了牛奶才回到公寓。Sherlock在家里向John道着歉，用他的手和唇舌——而John接受了这个彼此间已相当熟稔的方式。Sherlock或许还有一些不确定自己正在说些什么，但那些话都会算数。他能感觉到，他也能从John的嘴唇上品尝到。

事后John躺着，双手懒洋洋地抚摸Sherlock的皮肤。“你的肚子还很平。”他瞌睡地说着，在他的皮肤上划一些毫无意义却令他不断哆嗦的花样。

“根据医生的话，可能要等三个月以后才能看得出来。”

John俯下身去舔着他微凉的腹部，沿指甲的抓痕舔舐四周边缘。

“嗯，我想让你早点被看出来，”他贴着他的肌肤低语，在腰际落下一个又一个轻吻。Sherlock极力让自己不要更多地沉迷贴近于他。太多了，太快了，狂风骤雨般袭来的感知，但为了你怎样都可以，不管什么……

Sherlock能感受到John的笑在身上蔓延，舒适的暖意一直蔓延到他的脚趾。

“我想……我想让全世界都知道……”

Sherlock用手肘把自己撑起来：“逻辑上来说，最好等过十二周，以防……”

John已经在摇头：“不，不，不要说，我们不会——”

“……万一我们失去这个孩子。”

这个想法让John和他感到了一模一样的刺痛。John猛地俯压在他身上：“绝不，无论如何都不会。我……会不惜一切代价。”他轻声说，瞑暗的蓝眸牢牢地锁住他的双眼不放，“来保住这个孩子。”

“很高兴我们意见一致。”Sherlock小声低语道。他们互相微笑了，成功地把话题转移到无伤大雅的玩笑上，回避了那个没人想直面的话题。

John咕哝了几声不知道是他的名字还是别的什么东东，深深地吻住他。Sherlock决定先放下烦恼，好好地回应过去。

\---

Baker Street里生活继续进行着，正如他体内的那条生命正千变万化地成长着。还是有些家伙杀了人还自以为能逃脱法网，而Sherlock也还是一如既往，身边陪伴着他的军医，证明那些家伙的想法很傻很天真。世上仍有战争，仍有饥荒，仍有爱与痛失所爱，Sherlock有时发现自己正思考着为何这世间万事与万物都在变幻而人世的本质却一成不变？但他并不惊讶。因为即使在这里，在他们这块微不足道的世间一隅，过去的种种也不断反复纠结缠绕着。每次John发现自己最爱的那件毛衣被浸到一桶黏糊糊的焦油里、摆在餐桌上的时候，他还是会发牢骚（“真的假的？为了案子？那会是个什么鬼马的案子啊我说，Sherlock？还是我会不小心死于一场铺马路时发生的恐怖意外，只留下衣服让你调查？是不是今天的案子啊我说？”），Mrs.Hudson还是会在他们去工作时帮他们打扫房间（“我可不是你们的管家！”），还是要烧水泡茶，电视里还是在放超级无聊的节目，有时Sherlock会无意识地抚摸腹部，好让自己相信它一点也没有变，一丁点也没有变化。

但它依然在变，与日俱增。

墙上正挂着一个日历，中间打着一个潦草的叉以标注日期。John，身为一个医生，决心每个礼拜都要记录过程，有几次他的笔记会写满边边角角：早上闻到培根的味道会吐得更厉害。特别想吃薄荷味道的东西，两点钟——一大清早的。今天讲话态度特别差；每个星期四都很糟糕天晓得为什么。Sherlock是个大着肚子的傻瓜。走进公寓的话会看到一堆关于怎么做爸爸的书堆在茶几上，那已经不足为奇了，而John的阅读量正以指数递增。他们花了比以前都要多的时间一起看书，漫长的沉默里只有书页翻动的响声以及偶尔彼此交谈的一些值得注意的部分。Sherlock越来越频繁地打破沉思来跟John讲话，从房间讲到经济情况再讲到他要吃点什么再继续发散更多。他觉得自己没有一开始设想的那么介意了。他感到很自在，有了缓冲空间，而后他意识到自己最初的直觉是正确的——这件事是如此重要，是至高无上之事，他已经无法想象没有这一切的生活了。有时候，这种思潮来得汹涌无比让他震撼。他估计都是荷尔蒙惹的祸。

不过也有些方面比较困难。每天，Sherlock都感觉得到血管中横冲直撞的血液流动，他渴望着自己不被允许再碰的那些东西，而且还有更多的疼痛不适在发作着。他睡得更久（竟等太阳升起来了才醒），坐着的时间比以前多了因为双脚罔顾他的意愿而使不上力。他常常打恶心，胃里明明空空如也还会搅成一团，甚至他越来越多地在犯罪现场找借口走开，留下John去跟人解释他得了多么多么严重的肠胃感冒。

现在，John会听他抱怨一大堆，不过这也不是新鲜事。

然而渐渐地他们生活各方面发生的变化开始醒目了，开始悄悄地、一点一点地浮上水面。

最后到了那一天，他翻了个身，把纤细修长的手指贴上腹部的隆起，接着他亲眼发现。

\---

(Saturday, November 26th; Week 10)

“John，John，John！”

“是，是，来了，出了什么——呃。哦……我的天啊，什么时候——”

“我也才刚刚注意。”

“我……哦，天啊，看看你，这太……这是真的吧，是吧？”

“千真万确。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/484881

(Thursday, December 1st; Week 11)

 

检验师将冰凉的凝胶涂在他的腹部，很凉。她对他紧张地笑笑——一开始他们使用的那种冷静和安抚性的口吻已经趋近焦虑了，不过Sherlock在忍耐。至少，最起码——把以后可能要照管自己孩子的人惹毛了可不是一个理智的想法。他还有更重要的事需要思考，特别是当对方说着一些安慰性的话语——“现在，如果你听不到什么声音，也别失望噢，这种情况时有发生。”——而后将探头贴到他的肚子上。

她上下移动着探头，身边John紧张地微微颤抖着，于是Sherlock扬起眉毛鄙视他。

“放松点，John，该听到的我们会听到。”

“放松？那又是谁死活非要准时到医院的？”

那个医生试图掩饰笑容，Sherlock看上去有一点点挫败。

但突然这一切都不再重要，有声音响彻整个房间。

如音乐一般。

他并不是要说这个声音有什么新的特别的地方。心跳就是心跳而已，而且这心跳在他旁边的音箱里轰鸣不断，就跟随便什么擂鼓的声音没什么两样。只是噪音而已，又迅疾，又嘈杂。

又美丽。

或许那只是一些声波，是录音机和组件发出振动共鸣的结果，但那些也是自己和John，是他们结合而成的真实，是一种具象。这是他获得的第一份证据，这份证据的存在狠狠撼动着他就好像轰鸣声撼动着这个房间，钻进他的大脑让他除了这个什么也听不见。顷刻之间，原本仅存于他的想象和身体之中的东西变得这么触手可及，如果他能把这声音拢在怀里的话他会把所有的都抱过来直到自己沉浸其中。他感到这声音渗入骨髓：babum，babum，babum；比他的心跳更快仿佛要迫不及待地来到这人世。

John笑了，眼里泪光闪烁，一手不稳地抚摸着Sherlock的脸颊。

“你在哭。”他说。

Sherlock的手好像已经不属于自己了一样，带着怀疑的钝感碰了碰脸。唔嗯。他是哭了。

\---

整个回家的路上John都在不停地对他上下其手——无意识地用手指轻轻擦过他的后颈，稍微再稍微朝他挨近一点儿。很烦人，几乎是逼人了，所以Sherlock忍不住一到家就把John推到门上咬住他的嘴，强硬地用舌头顶开John的双唇探入他的口腔。John也一样，热烈地深切地吞下他的呻吟喘息，湿润的嘴唇与Sherlock的彼此吸吮。一直不停地触碰过来的双手此刻正慌乱地摸上他的臀部，紧紧抓住拉过去贴得更近，然后探入大衣里揉弄腰侧。

John正用牙齿沿着Sherlock的耳廓轻扯，而Sherlock则把头懒洋洋地抵着他，突然背后响起一串咳嗽声。

Sherlock，茫然地，意识到他们还在公众场合。John花了更久的时间才意识到这点，不过他也总算反应过来了，于是两个人很快转过头，看到Mrs.Hudson，拎着购物袋站在走道里笑眯眯地望着他们。

“好啊，亲爱的，真不好意思，我一点儿也不想打搅到你俩，就是得把我买的这些冷冻食品快点放进去。”她客气道，仍是笑眯眯地等着两人放开彼此，有些赧然地让出路来。John还从她手里接过几个袋子，她先是婉拒，最后还是接受了这份好意。

Sherlock跟在后面进门，一路晃上自己的房间，John先去了Mrs.Hudson那儿。他们在闲扯着天气之类的——当然会冷了，这是十二月嘛——Sherlock便相当满足地呆在房间里等着John。

当但John最后出现在楼梯口时，看起来已经一点也不想寻欢作乐了。他表情十分地困扰，Sherlock盯准了他手指尖上的细小纸屑。旧纸张，纸质很硬，铅笔污迹，不是画笔，所以肯定很旧了；还有胶卷印。

“Mrs.Hudson给你看了几本旧剪贴簿。”Sherlock说，正确无误。John的嘴紧紧地抿了起来。

“对，它们被拿出来放在柜子上了，她有一点——你从没告诉过我她还有过一个女儿。”他边说边走到Sherlock对面的椅子跟前坐下，眉间有一道微小的皱痕。

Sherlock轻轻摇了摇头。

“你从没问过，也没这个必要。她在两岁的时候就死了。”车祸，头部受创，当场死亡，很快。

“天，那可糟透了，那真的，真的太可怕。”John呼吸微微一滞，“我想告诉她。”

“告诉她什么？”Sherlock问着，轻快地动了一动坐到靠垫的边角处。他迷惑地看着John，试图理解这么诡秘一句话的含义。

“告诉她我们有孩子了。”

“呃。”

这是Sherlock能做出的唯一反馈。一段出乎意料的……情感，溶入他的思考过程中，他感到要抓住事情的关键比平时来得困难，有些微的嫉妒和占有欲在角落里滋生。尽管他十分了解他们的秘密藏不了多久。到现在为止也就几个星期，这本来只属于他，然后属于他和John——只有他们俩。他们的这个小小的共同分享着的秘密，就象那种可以被悄悄地放在家里、远离尘世喧闹、不为人知掩埋极深的东西。

要说Sherlock害怕迎接一条新生命……好吧，那是个奇怪的说法，他思考过很多很多遍了。他也曾与死神共舞，也曾感受过那些毫无人性的家伙身上残存的温度。他看到过有人为之大开杀戒的东西，看到过贪婪，渴望，欲罢不能。这一切都如此渺小琐碎和愚蠢。这只是工作，他需要解谜来打发时间，但即使那样也不能阻止他隔绝了一切凡人的种种。事实上，他不能把凡人俗世隔绝在身外。他们随时随地，包罗万象，总是如阴影一般紧随着他，总是一切事物之后的根源。即使被他厌恶，也无处不在。抑或是，因为他们无处不在，病态，亵渎，使人痛苦，才被他厌恶。他一直不断地在其中穿梭前行，揭穿他们的动机和企图，如此简单就好像在织着布匹，让纠缠的线条平整地铺在眼前，一览无遗。没有隐秘。Sherlock了解一切，每一个的每一方面。

对，起码他本来这么想的，直到遇见John。从那刻开始世界就不同了，已经不可能把所有事情一概而论了。但如今他想，或许——甚至肯定——这世上有善良的人。他知道有伟大的人，但是善良的好人，极少。他从未衡量其价值几何，但不知从什么时候起，他们出现在他的生活中。并非是一大群人，但是出现在他重要的生活部分里。也许当他的孩子终于降生在这个世上，会生活在这样的一些人里。它会慢慢长大，自己学习何谓憎恨何谓恐惧。

但从头开始的时候，没错，这些人就足够了，会有足够多的善意和光明。

“好吧，告诉她。”最后他站起身，“那你是先和我干一场，还是说完了来？”

John眨巴眨巴眼睛：“呃，你确定我们已经准备好要告诉别人了吗？”

“我猜想我的回答会左右最后结果：是的我确定。”他一边说，一边靠近他。

“我们是不是该……再谈谈？”John最后的挣扎，不过Sherlock已经倚在他身上，象检查证据一样专注地凝视着他，于是John的脑子就被他搂上来的手臂搞乱了。这个，不管怎么说，是他们现下状况的原始诱因，而且Sherlock才不肯忘记这一技能。文件，保存。

“谈话比干点别的无聊多了，”Sherlock靠过去深深地吻他，热烈而绵长，一直吻到John笑着逃开。

“有什么能让你爽上一个小时的东西倒好了。走吧，我们去告诉Mrs.Hudson。”

\---

Mrs.Hudson哭了。她一直用手帕抹着眼睛，说他们一定会成为好爸爸的，她可真为他们高兴，以后当他们要出远门她也愿意帮忙看小孩，没问题。还有其他数不清的鸡毛蒜皮的小事连Sherlock都记不清了，因为她太激动以至晕乎乎的。

Sherlock看到眼泪就觉得不自在，但当Mrs.Hudson张开双臂紧紧地拥抱他时，他的眼神柔和了。她抱的时候也很小心Sherlock大衣下微凸的肚子。John给他们倒着茶，笑嘻嘻地，Sherlock发觉自己很喜欢这笑容。

管家，房东，保姆——等他们告辞，上楼回家时，她再度强调不管自己是什么，只要有需要她就一定会帮忙。她是一个好人，这才是关键。因为Sherlock只会给孩子最好的东西。

\---

(Monday, December 5th; Week 12)

“John和我有孩子了。”某天下午，当他们围着一名破产后便失踪的男子的尸体，站在深达脚踝的泥地上时，Sherlock将这个消息公之于众。

然后是一阵出人意料的沉默。Sherlock的双眼从被害者身上移向John，捕捉着他的视线。John的眼睛瞪得好大，不过看起来没有被吓到，可惜在场的其他苏格兰场警察就不是这样了。

“那个……有什么不对吗？”Sherlock悄悄地问John。

“我们还没认真讨论过要不要告诉别人。”

“可我们告诉Mrs.Hudson了。”

“Mrs.Hudson可不是苏格兰场里下赌注的重要成员。”

“我只是觉得……”

John皱着脸叹气说：“不，那并没什么不对。是的，是真的，我们有孩子了。”他说着回应了来自四面八方的围观，“现在能工作了吗？”

“而且，怀着孩子的是我。”Sherlock澄清完毕继续检查尸体。

剩下的警察面面相觑，但Sherlock不在意，还很激赏这份在他研究现场时的宁静。不过Dimmock——今天来的D.I.——清清嗓子将宁静打破了。

“那个……我们都为你们俩感到高兴。”他最后说道，很奇怪，好像还挺真诚的。

Anderson今天没在场，太走运了。绝不会让Anderson进入他们孩子的方圆十里之内。

大多数人都附和着探长点头，有一名技师看起来尤其高兴，好像已经开始自动自发地打算送礼金。

“哦！对！”Sherlock看到她那样子突然醍醐灌顶，直起身体抓住John的胳膊：“请客吃饭收红包！”

他转了个圈，大衣下摆在膝盖的位置旋了起来，然后又服帖地落到原处。

John只能扶额。

\---

(Tuesday, December 6th; Week 12 continued)

因为Sherlock这么搞了一出，他们便首先进行了一场关于行为礼仪的会谈，当然Sherlock基本当作没听到。然后他们又商量该怎么通知亲朋好友——亲朋好友，Sherlock，不是他娘的全世界。

Sherlock考虑了一下。他还是认为是体内的化学反应在驱使自己这么做，但是他一边想要保密一边又想到处宣扬这件事的自我斗争——在这么长的时间之后，看着我手中从未设想会拥有的东西，甚至从未想过自己会渴望的东西——犹如一团乱麻。或许，最直接的方式也是最好的方式。

John以他充满敬畏的，温柔的口吻——现在Sherlock已经听过许多次他的这种口吻了——重复道：“一旦告诉他们，就收不回来了。这就……这就成为现实了。”

象其他时候一样，Sherlock忍住了几欲脱口而出的刻薄话。说真的，在一开始几个礼拜，他也无法理解。John的反射弧比他还长也是正常的。其他人就更迟钝了，他可以等，他会坐等John为此事立下一块里程碑，上书：这是真的。

Lestrade那天没在现场，鉴于他的工作最受Sherlock怀孕的影响，他们先给他打了电话。第二天Lestrade就带了几个旧案子的卷宗来拜访了。Sherlock极力忍住了没在门口就跟他抬杠，而且他还一直使劲忍着——毕竟对方是来听一个好消息的。万幸，Lestrade还带着东西来分散他的注意力。

他们坐在沙发上一起钻研这些卷宗。大部分是Sherlock在钻研，Lestrade只负责坐在一边适时点头以及说两三句无关痛痒不会影响Sherlock的话。总体而言，Sherlock很欣赏Lestrade，觉得他……很不错。不是John的那种“不错”，而是他身处一群笨蛋之中显得比较鹤立鸡群。并且对于他一开始为Sherlock所做的——在那个他嗑药过头的慢性自杀的夜晚……他也许永远不会忘记也永远不会知道，为何那天夜里探长只是叹息着，亦步亦趋地护送他回到家。而在这方面John也一样，他勉强可以承认，在John之前，Lestrade也同样尊重他。Sherlock对此心怀感激。他对自己不施以嘲笑的态度令人……很高兴。

当他们告诉他孩子的事，他的态度也是那样。

他对他们轮番看了一会儿，忍不住笑了笑。

“那个孩子绝对会过得很幸福。”

\---

(Friday, December 9th; Week 12 continued)

John回到家，手里拎着购物袋，然后发现Sherlock四肢大张地躺在地上，闭着眼睛缓缓地呼吸。

他对地上这个状况挑起眉。“Sherlock？”他问着，小心地绕过那双乱伸的长腿，最后忿忿地晃悠进了厨房。

Sherlock没睁眼，不过喉咙里咕噜了一声以示明了。他衬衫敞开在两边而手指上下抚摸隆起的腹部。现在他穿着紧绷绷的衬衫时肚子已经很醒目啦（每天他都要抱怨自己不得不敞开最下面的一个扣子，而且John和他都不愿想象哪天他真的穿不下那些高级定制服装的话会怎么样）。只有冬天的大衣才能把肚子遮住，还好，随着他们把这消息告诉那些幸运的——或者，根据立场不同，不幸运的——家伙时，天气也越来越冷了。

John一边放东西一边鼓搞通心粉一边用眼角瞥着Sherlock。他把水烧热，把东西都准备就绪，走回大开的房门边。虽然知道最好别问，他还是问了：“你在干嘛？”

“呼吸练习。”

John看上去被这么简单的一个回答噎到了。“噢，明白。”

Sherlock睁开一只眼睛，银灰的眸子落到John身上：“几时吃晚饭？”

John回过神，表情明朗起来：“一会儿就做好。怎么？今天不用我硬把晚餐塞进你喉咙里吗？”

哼，John还好意思说他喜欢大惊小怪呢。他深吸一口气表明自己的锻炼到此结束，接着坐起来——有点困难，他做着鬼脸，抬起头，自凌乱的刘海发卷之后看着John，嘴唇明白无误地嘟着。“我一整天都饿得慌，又没人在旁边做饭。”

John干巴巴地笑笑，掉头朝厨房走：“所以我得又当你的提款机又当你的家政工？”他转向一堆佐料，而这时，Sherlock悄无声息地站在他背后双手搂住了他的腰，他大吃一惊，绷直了背。

“那个，我觉得，有人怀孕的时候，家里就是这样子的。”Sherlock低头在John的脖子上蹭来蹭去。不知道从什么时候开始，自己变得这么……容易动情。但John身上有些东西令他毫无抵抗之力，Sherlock也早已不再试图忍耐。荷尔蒙，荷尔蒙，都是荷尔蒙的错，他的理智在尖叫，滚来滚去寻找答案。不过荷尔蒙本身给出截然不同的答案。他感受着John背部隐约的柔软心跳声。不管怎样，John太好闻了——肉桂？麝香？胡椒？——那也无关紧要。

John放松自己，头朝后抵在Sherlock脑袋下面，拿着通心粉包装盒的手也顿在空中。

“拜托，我们家一直都是这样子的。”话语中没有抱怨之意地，John与他面对面，眼中的柔情蕴含了一切。他扬起脸，甜蜜地、温情脉脉地吻着他，两只手搭在Sherlock的腰部拇指轻轻地爱抚那膨起的部分。然后他们分开了，John看向自己的手，看向手心底下Sherlock暴露在外的皮肤。“你好啊，”他轻声道，露出了Sherlock所见到过的最美好的微笑。Sherlock只能看着，看着John对他们的孩子说些语焉不详的话，陌生而又愉悦的感觉在他胸中翻滚，上涨，盈满他的喉间，即将脱口而出。

“我知道你还听不见啦，不过还是得跟你说，你的父亲真是完全、根本、彻头彻尾地就不会照顾好自己。除非是为了你。他很会为你着想，”John说，抬头朝Sherlock挤挤眼睛，然后用认真几分的态度继续：“知道吗，你已经对我们起了很多正面影响。”

他顿了顿，拇指在眼前微隆的腹部表面漫无目的地划着圈，让这块皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。“而且你都还没出生呢。还在里面成长着，准备要与我们相见。”John突然蹲下身平视着Sherlock的腹部，然后把温热的脸颊贴了上去，以一种在Sherlock眼里极其幸福满足的神态闭上眼睛。“你会很美，象你的父亲一样美。”

“还会很强壮，象你的爸爸一样。”Sherlock听到自己在说，John的手指只停了一下下，随即照样在他的肚子两边画圈圈。

“足智多谋，生气勃勃，精力充沛，就象那家伙。”John狡黠地说，然后两人一起小声笑了起来。

Sherlock吸吸鼻子：“勇敢，善良。”

“你会有他的头脑。”

“你会……会有他的心灵。”

John抬头，深邃而不可捉摸的双眼望着他，但里面似乎承载了什么东西。有什么东西充满了他的眼睛，尽管Sherlock不知道那究竟是什么但也仿佛被它填满了，被它填的满满的，快要溢出来了。

“不，会有我们两人的心。”

John站起来拍拍膝盖，最后又过了很长的片刻他才放开Sherlock，转回炉子跟前。“不过对他的厨艺就别抱期待了，”他又说，“尽管我已经告诉他这都等于化学实验，他明明应该能学好的。”

Sherlock不屑：“你在用激将法吗？”

John，正把面条倒进沸水里，笑了。他拿起一把刀，示意旁边炉子上一堆洗干净了的红番茄。“推理得好，先通过番茄这关吧，没问题吗？”

Sherlock对踩中John圈套的自己做了个鬼脸，乖乖行事。不出所料番茄不怎么听话，没多久John就摇着头，对他是个菜鸟深信不疑，叫他还是去拿盘子算了。

在John做饭时Sherlock看着他，看着他就那样在厨房里走来走去，隔一会儿就会低低的哼上一段。Sherlock只要看他一眼就能采集信息；从他的姿势，他的皮肤，他口袋里的东西就能读出简单的答案。但那还有些花了很多年并且还要再花很多年去理解的东西——就是那简简单单的，关于John的一切。比如他轻缓地摇晃胡椒瓶的样子，端起锅子时微微震动的样子。这都是些奇怪的、毫无规律的东西，但Sherlock注视着它们，将它们一一归纳，分类。在别人身上都是微不足道的，在过去都是被他不屑一顾的，现在却变了——有关John的一切都太重要。而尽管现在Sherlock还不明白为什么会这样，总有一天，这些细碎点滴会告诉他答案。

John把热腾腾的意大利面堆到盘子里，浇了一大团番茄酱上去，满意地呼出一口气盖上锅盖。他看看餐桌，朝另一个人示意一番，于是两人一起坐到起居室的小桌子边上。

他们彼此之间漂浮着某种惬意的宁静感，Sherlock从没觉得和人这么一起吃饭会如此地愉快。Holmes家的晚餐时光只是一片短暂的沉寂，穿插着不自然的交谈以及妈咪偶尔的激动。但这就完全不同——John不强求他的关注，只是满足于面前的餐点并且时不时地对他投以微小却明朗的笑容。当他们互相说话时也很轻松自然，无需分出高下。

他的手捏紧了叉子。

“我的母亲希望我们回家去吃圣诞大餐。”他脱口而出道，不自在地挪动着。

John看看他，点点头：“我猜到了，yeah。”

并不是说John以前没去过Holmes家吃圣诞大餐。只不过那件事总归让人不太舒服，却又在可忍受程度以内。当他去过一次以后，某天他稍微喝多了点儿甜酒，就把这事比喻为——原话就是——跟收拾狗屎差不多。义务性的，并非出于本意的，也不怎么有趣的工作。Sherlock无法选择是要对这不礼貌的说法感到生气，还是怒赞它一针见血。

“必须把这件事告诉我的家里人。”他的鼻子不悦地缩了起来，两只手在桌边不自觉地颤动，仿佛希望能把这件事弹得远远地。

“到那时看都看得出来了。”

“现在就已经看得出来了。”Sherlock佯怒地瞪着鼓起来的肚子，挡在中间让他没办法更靠近餐桌。

John笑嘻嘻地：“对哦，不过你难道不觉得，能让他们知道这件事……很兴奋？”他小心翼翼地咬了一口通心粉，这漫不经心的姿态也令Sherlock的瞳孔微微收缩。

“我干嘛要兴奋？这件事很重要的，我不想让他们跟以前一样多管闲事。”

让他惊讶的是，John朝他笑了。“你的家庭也不是那么糟糕。家人应该在一起彼此相互支持。”

“你知道我家里的人的，John。”Sherlock轻声道，然后他们沉默了一段时间没有讲话。

“对，我知道，”最后，John叹息着放下刀叉，一只手挡在脸前。“但那需要改变，对吗？我们会改变他们的，你会看到的。”

Sherlock没有回答，但他眼见John做到过更不可思议的事，所以他愿意让他尝试。

“况且也不是去呆上两三个礼拜。虽然呢，我想在这儿度过一个更美好的圣诞节，只有我们的圣诞节。”John说着站起来收拾盘子。

“那你家？”Sherlock把脚抬到桌子上看着John回去厨房的背影。

“我家什么？”

“是不是也需要告诉你的家人。”

“当然，我的意思是，我家也只有Harry了。”John的鼻子皱了皱，“不过别在圣诞节，一天里面不能面面俱到。”他又走到门口，局促不安地：“其实，我正考虑下周去看看Harry。”

Sherlock沉吟地看着他。他知道John一直都想努力修补和姐姐的关系，但也一直徒劳无功。虽然John不肯承认那都是由于他不去尝试的缘故。这是一次不同的改变，一次巨变，因为John竟不顾自己对她各种陋习的反感与她接二连三的失败主动找她出来。为什么呢？为什么？啊啊。因为家庭。John觉得有自己的家庭了，所以想为此营造一个美好的环境。这是John和他的快乐梦想：幸福的家庭生活。

对他们来说这却不是梦想。这是Sherlock很轻易就接受的现实，就像John相信的地球绕着太阳转一样的现实。可是，想籍此弥补过去裂痕，破镜重圆，又是一种愚蠢的妄念。

他感到有些话语不自觉地跑了出来，那是一个奇怪的发音：“好。”

John也很惊讶：“真的？你答应我去？”

“又不是没了你就不行。”Sherlock绷着脸，而John低头以掩饰笑容，“如果你决定要去看姐姐，那很好，去吧。”

这次轮到John眯起眼睛：“什么？你觉得我不该去？”

“我的想法如何会是关键吗？不管怎样你都会去的。这对你来说很重要。只有在为某件事非常焦虑的时候你才会这样不停地在房间里走来走去。所以别焦虑了，去吧，你晃的我脑袋都晕了。”Sherlock急躁地说完更往椅子里缩了几分。

John张开嘴又闭上。他有点站也不是坐也不是，等到他意识到后便极力使自己保持平静。“好，好的。我会在周一出发。记得提醒我打电话给Sarah请几天假。”他知道，最后Sherlock必然把这件事抛诸脑后，所以他还是在便签条上记了一笔。他边在灶台上写边看向日历：“Sherlock，你知道礼拜天是什么日子？”

“11号。”

“不，我的意思是……是你怀孕满三个月后的第一天。”他从门边过来，脸上挂着大大的笑容，在Sherlock的唇上飞快地印下一吻，“我们已经度过将近三分之一的时间了。”

无意识地，Sherlock的双手来到腹部。多么荒谬，在半年之内，某个还没成型的小东西将脱胎换骨。而又多么地奇怪，在毫无期待地过了这些年，一个新的混乱分子将进入他们的人生。这是多么彻底、多么纯粹的疯狂，在改变他们的事情中，在所有发生过的一切当中，这一个才是根由。

在John的笑容明亮得令他眩晕时，在唇上的触感变得越来越深入时，他自心中发出了一声难以置信的，却又承认了这一切的低鸣。

这真是太奇怪了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/484887

(Wednesday, December 14th; Week 13)

 

接到电话的时候John正在从Harry家返回的火车上，气呼呼地坐在车厢一角。

John过去接到过很多电话。这一次也无甚特别。噢，对，只是一些皮外伤，他会没事的。我们会留观他一晚上好确定淤青有所消退。还给他缝了几针，不过一个礼拜以内就会恢复得很好了。他总是很怕接到不一样的电话，那些棘手的电话，如同在夜的宁谧里活灵活现的噩梦。他从来没有——在处理感冒发烧或者顶多一只断手的时候——打过那种电话，真是万幸。他无法想象自己必须拿起话筒，告知别人一些糟糕透顶的事，并且聆听那噩耗的传递。

但他也知道电话另一头的人会是如何感受，他很清楚那一头才更备受折磨。可这一次，他担心的是两个人。

Sherlock在他抵达的前一刻就隔着走廊听到他的声音，听到他涨红着脸气喘吁吁地失魂落魄地冲进房间。他可以从那不断加快的步伐中感受到他的恐惧，可以从他慌乱地招呼护士恳请他们指点自己的方位时听到他的恐惧。最终，他从那双瞪大的蓝色眼睛里看到了它。

“Sherlock。”John叹息，不论出于放松还是愤怒抑或惊恐，都已无关紧要。因为John突然就在这里了，包围着他，将他裹在一双穿着毛衣的胳膊里，把他搂得紧紧的。Sherlock手抓住那温暖的织物，情不自禁地靠得更近。颤抖逐渐停止了，John哆哆嗦嗦地吸了一口气。

John想后退，但Sherlock含糊地哽咽着又把他拉回来。John以忧虑的手指轻梳他的头发，安抚着他，温柔地让他安静下来。

“没什么事。孩子……没事。”他悄声说着，因为他知道这是John想听到的话。

“护士告诉我过了。”John反复安抚他，但他的抚触里带上一丝刚才没有出现的颤抖。

可是你必须亲眼见一见。是的，我的John，我明白。我也一样。叫他们做各种检查，询问结果，叫他们告诉我是不是已经失去它了。

就好像在坐过山车一样，骤然地，那种内脏都往下沉的感觉里，这个念头往黑暗的方向疾走。他试图躲避。删除，删除，删除，无法完成请求，重启Y/N？

“我脑子里全是它。”他承认道，这份破碎的告白和他突然呼在John锁骨上的热气令对方痛苦地一颤。John的手臂收紧了，而Sherlock沦陷于他的怀抱，让John把他抱紧，抱得更紧。

“告诉我发生了什么？”

但是，究竟能说些什么呢？如果开口，我也不知道自己会讲出来什么话。一切小心维持的、棱角分明的边线都坍塌了。只剩脑海中一堆无法清理的瓦砾。所有的信息，这些情绪，他都无法处理，无法思考，每次他试图动动脑子都只能找到——“前面有光。下着雨。一个司机和他的妻子在争吵。使用暴力——高高举起皮带。脸很红，显然气得不轻。无瑕想别的事，因为太专注于家事了。灯越来越近。一部货车。我看到那辆车，发现我们正滑出车行道，可我无法阻止。车灯就在眼前可我束手无策，我动不了了，只能用手臂环抱住自己。除了它什么也不能想，满脑子都是它，这时眼前闪着灯光，耳朵里都是巨响，然后我们就被撞飞到雨里了。我不能，不能失去它。我没有失去它。他们割断安全带做了检查，我没事，它也没事。可我一直好像能看见——”他把脸埋进John的肘弯，深呼吸。肉桂，肉桂，肉桂的香气，我想要的一切就是这份气息还有你，无法想象没有它会是怎么样。

“停，张开眼睛，Sherlock。”

John的声音很温暖，很柔和，带着归属感，他无法控制自己地回应着。眼睫翕动张开，他感到睫毛上沾着水滴可他不在乎。John看着这一幕嘴唇抖了抖，但声音还是很稳定，Sherlock把持着他就象他的手攥着他的毛衣一样紧。

“是我。看着我，Sherlock。一切都很好。”他喃喃着更多安抚的话语，无意义的话语，不断的抚摸着他。Sherlock感觉到每一点每一滴都汇入自己脑海。

它们在脑海中穿行，然后，慢慢地，那团思绪的死结舒展了。他发着抖，却冷静下来，直到重归自己熟稔的清醒状态。他的心跳变慢了，身边的心电监护曲线变得平缓。护士走进来，医生来到旁边冷冷地瞥了他们一眼仿佛在说不好意思电灯泡来啦别轰走我。他们没有。检查过Sherlock的擦伤和淤青之后，他们很满意于他的状况，不出声地又走了。John看着他们离开，咬了一秒钟牙齿，接着爬上床躺到Sherlock旁边，把他搂在胸前。

这样做很不舒服。也很不合规矩，很不对，很怎样怎样……他抬头看着John，挑起眉毛，而John摇摇头。

“我是你的医生，只是在做对病人最有好处的事。”

Sherlock的嘴角抽了一抽但没有作声。他感到很奇异地……精疲力尽，无法勉强自己再苦苦思考这份感觉，他已经受够了。感觉。如此空洞，如此累人，可是……他感到John好好地贴在他身侧，环抱着他腹部的隆起。John的手，强健，稳定，将彼此搂在一起，他的脸埋在黑色卷毛里。

“睡觉。”John耳语道，然后又一次，那些话汇进他的脑海。噢。他本以为John会想再多说说话。John喜欢聊天，他认为这样可以解决问题。或许有些事最好藏在心里，或者是，他想着，John的手指正在他的背部划着令人舒缓的动作，家的感觉盈满他的胸间，只是不再需要用语言表述任何的事。

第一次，Sherlock的大脑令自己失望了，但是John……John从没有过。

\---

“你的姐姐怎样？”

他们横躺在床上，总算是到了家。Sherlock再度确认了自己的健康情况，John坚决保证会好好照顾他的——当然，他不用这么口头保证。朦胧的月光透过四方形玻璃，Sherlock头搁在枕头上这么问着，银灰的瞳孔又大又色泽浅淡。John叹气。他还是搂着Sherlock。“你猜猜看。”他侧过身和Sherlock面对面，互相映出彼此的身影。

Sherlock的视线扫过他全身，揣摩着，整合着，尝试着从自己忘却的角度去感受。

“你……你紧绷的肩部。不悦。拜访你的姐姐通常都会这样，不是什么新鲜事。但我还注意到你的钱包里那张总是塞在银行卡后面的照片不见了，那是新发生的事，而且是不好的事。”

John阴郁地摇了摇头，把眼睛闭上，脸贴着枕头：“是的，你说的没错。不好的事。”他突然吸气，舌头伸出来舔舔嘴唇，“我们……吵了一架。”

Sherlock等着他继续。他从John主动提议去拜访他姐姐起就知道这会是很重要的一行。高尚，甚至可以这么说，尽管高尚的行为并不总是意味着会成功。可他是John，他的行为最为高尚，Sherlock愿意放他尝试。John的想法会让这次有别于以前每一次失败的努力。Sherlock不知道——或许，他已经被他们俩的事迷住了，让这个占据了大脑太多空间。或许他们对此投注太大希望，希望越大失望更大，但Sherlock没有开口——最好让John自己得出结论。

“一切都进行得很好，”他轻轻地说了。在一片寂静中室内回荡着他的声音，低低的，沉沉的，包绕在他们床上的小世界周围。“我告诉了她这个消息，她为我们高兴。我以为，大概……我以为我和她有所进展了……你懂的。有那么一刻，我们……相处和谐。愉快。但，”他瘪起嘴，“昨天深夜我下楼，她却拿着酒瓶坐在桌边。”一声短暂的、嘲弄的笑刺破了宁静，“然后，上帝，她跟前还有四个喝空的瓶子。可是接着，好像这样还不够似地……她开始……讲述。”

他的声音变得沙哑，Sherlock将一只微凉的手伸过床单抓住他的手腕。John低头看着那些细长的，紧握住自己的手指，仿佛有晕染的光芒，坚定而温柔地握住自己不肯放松。他咽着口水。

“她和Clara。她们怀孕了。Harry怀孕了。然后她流产了。”他的声音中有份麻木感令Sherlock脖子后面的毛都竖起来了，这声音死气沉沉，是一种恐惧而又麻木的，从他喉咙里发出来的响声。仿佛话语本身的意味还不够惊悚。

因为酗酒。她将自己和肚子里的生命一起扼杀了，冲走了，顺着她喉头咽下的烈酒化为灰烬，将一切烧灼殆尽。她无法抵御这烈焰，即使为了救回她的孩子。

他抓住John胳膊的手收紧几分，而令他不能自已地失落的是，John并未回握他。

“我本可以当——本来是——一个叔叔。”John声音很低，Sherlock的手指感受到底下逐渐加快的脉搏，他还感受到脸颊边加快的呼吸。最后，他感觉到John肩膀的剧烈颤抖，和他湿润的，注视着自己的双眼。

“我本来可以当叔叔了，可她甚至不肯试着——”

Sherlock贴过去，和他脸贴脸。他把John的脸捧在手里，拇指抹过对方脸上两道痕迹，湿润的咸涩的痕迹。他的手指持续抚摸他的皮肤，不安地等着他平静下来。他从不是这块料，John才是担当安抚角色的人，John可擅长安抚人了，但他……他却……Sherlock忍下一声呜咽，John仍在他手下崩溃着。

我无法让你好起来，我什么也做不了吗？

他把唇贴到John的嘴上，绵长的、深切的吻，将John带入潮湿而温暖的唇舌之间。John的嘴在他的唇下无助地张开了，他便轻柔地探进舌头，沿着他的嘴唇舔过。那既温热又柔软，他不断地引导又引导，哄得John开始汲取，开始在唇舌交缠中低沉地喘息，而两人逐渐沉沦于这浓烈的迷醉的气息。

Sherlock让John逐渐翻身直至仰卧，两人的亲吻随着动作不曾中断。Sherlock把手臂搁在枕头上支起上半身，垂着脑袋仍用舌头与对方互相爱抚。随着湿润的舔舐声，他稍稍退后，睁开眼睛，看到John的嘴唇破了，John的目光也很沉。他又低下头，这次仅是和John额头碰着额头，原本在John脑袋边抓着枕头的手回来抚摸他的脸侧，抱住了他的脑袋，使得两人彼此相连着无法分离，而他注视着John的视线变得强烈。

“本来可以。但这只是现在，John，我们还有未来。”他咬了一口John的下唇，将他的反对转为一声甜蜜的，愉悦的低鸣。John抓住他的头发把他往下拉。Sherlock感到身下那颗心脏的跳动加速了，他感到呼吸困难——John正粗暴地、迫切地在他的唇上刻下烙印。有什么东西开始慢慢滋生，美妙而深沉地在这份宁谧中滋生，他们彼此的吐息反而将那缕沿着脊柱灼烧的火苗越扇越旺。

John倒抽一口气，被Sherlock的膝盖突然顶开腿挤压着他慢慢勃起的部位，而这让他再度压抑地呻吟。Sherlock喘息粗重，喉间发出低低的咆哮，嘴唇用力贴上John的。

“哭也可以。尖叫也可以，只要你想。放下这件事。”他在急促的呼吸里恳求着，因为这是他唯一知道的该说的话，是他唯一知道的能给予的安慰。John可喜欢说话了。但那份紧张仍在他肩上拖延不去，仍沉重地悬浮在他四周的空气里——Sherlock已经疲于向他靠近却一头撞在原本不存在的透明玻璃墙上了。

所以他干脆把这玩意砸碎，握住John的手把玻璃拽下来，吻住John的唇把玻璃咬下来。他把John的睡衣扣子解开，拍掉他哆哆嗦嗦的手指，不耐地扯掉自己的睡衣之后再俯下身。他用舌头顶弄John起伏的锁骨凹陷，舔出长长的湿痕，打着转儿爱抚他。John在微弱的月光下闪烁着，Sherlock哽住呼吸，看着他身上的痕迹，那发烫的渴望。放下这件事，让它过去，John，让我使你重回完整，就象你以前对我做的那样。

John咬着肿胀的嘴唇把Sherlock拉起来跪在跟前，双手张开搂在他背后。他把他抱在怀里，Sherlock感到John弯过身以贴合自己，抵着他整个腹部。有一只手在他的后颈极其轻微地施着力，好让两人连在一块儿，粗糙的指节令他皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。他轻叹着退开一点点——视线与John胶着，他歪过头，鼻尖擦过John的。

“要不要做？”

John的眼变暗了，抱住他的手也紧了一紧：“你想怎么来？”

Sherlock略略扫了他一眼，然后坐到他的腿上：“坐直了。”他要求道，John直起上半身。Sherlock把他挤到紧挨着床头柜，然后停下再索取一吻，让John的呻吟溶入两人交织的肌肤之间。当他抬起头，John已性致勃勃，双腿在凌乱的床单上张开，阴茎挺直着顶端已经湿润，他的脸上写满欲望，眼睛亮晶晶的映衬着发红的嘴唇。但还有皱折，深刻地，阴沉地刻在他的额头，也还有痛苦的回忆闪现在他的瞳孔中。Sherlock想把这些从他身上焚烧一空。

他转过身，背部栖息在John的胸口，一个出乎意料的温柔的吻落在他的头发上，一双手环绕住了他的腰，在他紧绷的皮肤上颤抖。Sherlock纤长的手臂撑在身后，手指抓住床头的木板，而脑袋往后仰去，靠着John的肩膀，转过头去闻着汗味和隐约的John特有的气息。当他的鼻尖轻擦过John的皮肤，后者在他身下战栗起来，双手与他的一起用力让Sherlock支起身体。然后那双手离开他的腰际，Sherlock就悬在那儿，肩膀已经开始因这个姿势而不适。他颤抖着等待，等待，过了片刻，对——一根手指，沾满了润滑剂，在他的入口揉动，然后插进一个指节让Sherlock猛地喘息，按揉着紧张的内壁。接着又插进第二根手指，Sherlock已经忍不住朝John的手上压低身体，头往后仰着露出修长的脖颈曲线，颤抖地呼吸。

John低下头开始啃咬他，舌头飞快地舔着吸吮着，而Sherlock就在John的手指上操弄着自己。“God，我爱死你这个样子……全心全意而放荡地渴求着我。”John朝着嘴边这块破碎的皮肤说道，Sherlock的反驳被他的手指一记剧烈的抽插哽回去了，前列腺受到细微的摩擦，令颤栗的快感冲上脊柱直达脑内。正如他所想。Sherlock可以享受那份快感，是的，他非常享受那快感，尤其是当他小穴的内壁随着John粗糙的手指快速动作而不断绷紧放松的时候。

但最终，John把手指抽了出来，Sherlock可以从一些动静里听得出他在准备着自己。Sherlock的胳膊，已经累得发痛了，抖得厉害，他不知道这只是因为用力还是快感促使他呼吸起伏增加了身体的劳动。他朝后靠向John，后者接纳了，用手搂住他，而他屏着呼吸将臀部向下，向下，向下。

然后又是那种感觉，当他和John在一起时频繁出现的感觉，被如此不可思议地填满的感觉。但象这样，象这样靠近，当John的下身开始缓缓地向上挺动着深入他体内的亲密感，让Sherlock放开手，坐到John身上彼此更紧地贴合——这样的灵肉合一，Sherlock希望这份他们每天都能感受到的强烈的情感能被交缠的身体放大再放大，能大到将痛苦和疑虑赶出John的大脑，将悲伤从他眼里抹去。他知道，可以。以前他也这么做过。而现在，现在比任何时候都要重要——对他们双方而言都是如此，老实说的话（因为眼前仿佛仍有刺眼的灯光，肩膀也似乎仍能感受到安全带勒进皮肤），但Sherlock是隐瞒的个中好手。

然而，当John在他身后动作着，随着Sherlock的放松与收缩而发出欢愉的声音时，没有什么能再加以掩饰。Sherlock下颌颤抖，发出无声的哭喊，重重地落下身体，扭动着臀部，随之而来的高亢呻吟冲击着他的耳膜，驱使他重复这一动作——但这次John向上冲刺着，手指更用力地扣住他的腰部撞击着他。Sherlock闭紧了眼，仿佛他们平静了下来——可是这并非一个平静的过程，确切地说，这是一场挣扎，是他们耗费力气互相倚靠着喘息着，交合，分离，再度冲撞交合。

毫无预警地，John伸过手来划弄Sherlock的分身，间或用拇指摩擦顶端。Sherlock喘息着，往后用力地摇晃起伏使得木头床架都要在下面散架了。然后他抽搐地仰起头暴露出脖颈的线条，听到John从喉咙里发出一声哽咽。John的呼吸扫过他的耳畔，愈来愈急促，Sherlock拼命压抑着向前把自己插入那只美妙绝伦的手里的冲动，收缩穴口包裹住John——一切都是为了他，一切都是为了你。

他用手向下支撑着自己的体重，然后不断地重复这个动作，John的抽插也变得狂暴和混乱。Sherlock能感到紧张的界线正在他们的身体之间弹动着，于是他请求John，以他身体小心翼翼的摩擦和上下起伏请求他，放开这一切。

可是John不肯，他们开始搏斗，他们开始狂乱地斗争着急欲降服对方。John用牙齿啃咬Sherlock的耳垂，手指也先坏心地轻抚他的分身而后突然给他猝不及防的大力揉搓。Sherlock发出叹息般的声音，高尖而亢奋，体内撕扯的感觉也越来越明显。他急躁地抬起身体，让John的分身只有顶端还留在里面，再藉由体重下沉将它全部纳入。可这只是徒劳——即使John绝望地呻吟，这个动作也只让他更深地刺到敏感的一点，而欲望与需求一起涌到那个迫不及待的白热化的地方让Sherlock根本无力抗拒。他弓起背高潮了，哭叫声逸出喉咙，膝盖竖了起来脚趾也痉挛地蜷曲。

他的体内余韵荡漾，但就算这种时候他也没有忘记John。在他背后的男人总是陪伴着他，那个人仍在冲刺，而Sherlock很早就学会如何取悦他。

这不是给他他想要的东西——是给他他所需要的东西；这是他们两人之间能够使所有的一切都不再重要的事，不管是报纸上写了什么，还是他挖掘出什么家庭隐秘，还是什么见鬼的太阳系行星。这永远不会变。

Sherlock把两只脚稳稳地踏在床上，向后依偎过去，软绵而用力地起伏了一下臀部让John发出惊喘。不过这也就是喘息，他可以干得比让他喘息更好。他骑着John的欲望，开口说道：

“你知道你对我做了什么吗？”他轻轻地说着，伸出舌头舔弄John的脸颊，“为什么没有别人让我有这么激烈的高潮？为什么从来没有其他什么人得到我的全部主意？还有，为什么这些事发生了，就再未停止？只有你，John。只有你拥有掌控我的力量。John，唔嗯——你可以感觉到的，对吗？在你体内积聚的，火焰。我是你唯一一个有过这种感觉的人，John。我也将是唯一的一个。所以，亲爱的，来吧。让我知道你有多想要我。我把一切都给你了。你和我的汗水混杂在我的背上，都是为了你，如同都是为了我一样，所以放手吧，让我知道我能让你多激烈地，啊——就是这样——让你多么激烈地，燃烧，飞翔，到达甜蜜的绝顶。告诉我，John，告诉我。”

John嵌进他臀部的手指突然松开了，Sherlock听从他低沉的命令伸手紧紧地抓住床单。John抬起身体，轻声呼唤着那名字，然后——随着一声忘我的喊叫，他射进Sherlock的身体，被极其强烈的高潮阵阵冲击着John用牙齿咬住他的肩膀不放，臀部短暂地抽动了几下，最后才缓过来懒洋洋地垂下脑袋。

Sherlock靠在身后起伏的胸膛上放松了下来，肌肤仍战栗着，感受那余韵在四肢百骸里流淌直至末梢，然后闪灭。这样互相依偎着慢慢平复、逐渐降温和放松的感觉太惬意，太惬意，他不能就此沉迷下去。因为这一切不就缘起于这份惬意吗？然而，若这也是最终结局，那么放任自己沉湎也并不是坏事。

他已精疲力尽，脑中飞速旋转的思绪呈一团混乱毫无平常的章法就是明证。他动了动，脑袋朝下挨着John的，与此同时后者正在他的肩膀上印下一个个恍惚而轻柔的、补偿般的吻。他轻不可闻地笑了。John抬起头，也回以同样的笑容。在最深最深的角落却藏有悲痛的记忆，Sherlock心知这还远未结束。John一生中都不断背负各种痛苦和哀伤，这一份也将会加载在他的肩膀之上——但就算加上这份，他也能够继续忍耐前行。

也许，他想着，随之感觉到一只柔软的手掌贴上他的腹部，安抚性地打着圈。也许有什么东西或是什么人，可以减轻那些负重。

不知是由于这思绪还是被冬天的冷意笼罩住了，他微微打颤，于是便拉高毛毯把两人都盖住。缩进被窝里的Sherlock依然被John抱在胸前，自己一手搂着小腹的重量。

John在意的事太多。显然从一开始他就是如此。而有时，很显然地，那也令人黯然神伤。但无论如何最终这一切都值得。

当John挨着他，呼吸深而悠长，脸埋在Sherlock的发卷儿里紧紧闭着眼睛地抛却烦忧，沉入睡梦之时，Sherlock意识到自己终于开始理解这是一种怎样的感受。在自己胸膛里那块深邃的空荡荡的地方，其实一直有心脏在不断跳动。

——————————

接下来一个礼拜John都密切关注着Sherlock，对任何潜在的危险或是不经意间找到的旧伤保持警觉。Sherlock感觉一道忧虑不安的视线追随着自己，感觉到John努力想装若无其事却又尽量无微不至。不过Sherlock没点穿他。实际上，他能理解John与日俱增的保护欲。他的小腹逐渐隆凸，即使其他的妊娠症状慢慢地减轻乃至消失，但增加的腰围尺寸和不时抽痛的背脊，还有柔软的胸部，都在昭显着某个John已经做好心理准备的事实确凿无疑地到来了。

而在那次事故之后，说真的，他被更周全地照料了起来。实际上能引起John警惕的事并不多。伦敦的罪犯们好像一起去度假了似地进入空窗期，再加上之前John坚决要求不许多带化学药品回家的话，好吧，余下的事情真是所剩无几。虽然Sherlock怀疑过自己能否长时间地忍受这般条件和要求，可时间流逝着，他们共度的这些悠悠闲闲、恍恍惚惚的时光却几乎可称得上……快乐。

他们的伤痛痊愈了。他这么想。而一年已到尾声，即将翻开崭新的一页。

John充满激情地开始准备他们最后一次两人共度的圣诞节，他把这当作一件意义非常的大事来计划着，在某种程度上仿佛淡化了过去留下的痛楚。Sherlock是感觉有点好笑——时常还觉得很迷茫——地看着John在公寓里忙的团团转。慢慢地公寓变了样子。慢慢地，他们也习惯了。

有天晚上John站在火苗旺盛的炉子前面跟他斗嘴，脸被映得通红，头发乱七八糟——他说圣诞节是一个魔法。Sherlock望天，一边非要在John的眼皮底下抢他的东西吃。当然他也可以趁John不注意时从盘子里偷偷捞走饼干什么的，不过呢，他也看得出来John同样在以此为乐。Mrs.Hudson站在灶台边上看着他们，脸上笑得连皱纹都出来了，悄悄地从背后递了一罐糖霜给他。

还有一次他们正围着一具尸体站成圈，为了暖和一点互相挤来挤去地，Lestrade提起苏格兰场正流行的交换礼物的游戏。John立刻来了兴致，并且抢在Sherlock阻止之前——眼下还有个死人呢，John以前老爱这么煞风景——他们就去抽签了。John抽到Lestrade，Sherlock根本不用去看他那张纸条就推理出来了，他兴高采烈的反应已将此表露无遗。至于他自己，显而易见，抽到Anderson。结果Sherlock在去便利店的一路上都生闷气，但等到两人购物完毕回家时他一心要猜出John在纸袋里装了什么，不知不觉地就忘却了不快。之后，他决定要在Anderson的书桌上摆一对从科技商店里买来的，面目可憎的，会唱歌的机械小鸟，这点子令他相当欢乐。那小鸟从古典音乐到重金属各种模式都有，而且只要他研究改进一下就会变成轻轻一碰便能触发开关的样子。哦哦，太棒了，他简直欣喜若狂。

Bill，John的老朋友之一，曾在一天夜里造访他们。John仿佛变了一个人——毫无疑问还是那个John，但昔日战友的到来使他显现出Sherlock从未见过的一面。这再有意思不过。而Bill，可惜，是个很没趣的家伙——不过他自动自发地帮助John在门前挂上圣诞的装饰灯泡——之前Sherlock也被John千请万请地拉去帮忙不过一直没空搭上手。因为John好像很开心，于是Sherlock也尽量对Bill保持笑容。接着他的笑容变得自然，因为John端着热气腾腾的杯子不时自豪地望向他，对Bill诉说着他们的工作，他们的孩子，他的Sherlock。再接着他对这个男人产生几分敬意，因为Bill拍着John的肩膀说恭喜你的时候John的眼睛仿佛闪闪发亮。最后告辞之际Bill拥抱了Sherlock和John，Sherlock感觉到对方背部遍布狰狞的伤疤，从John的脸上可以看出他也感觉到了，并且唤起了他的回忆。

“无法理解，为什么我们要弄一整棵树，”有次Sherlock这么说着，彼时他正坐在自己的椅子里热情高涨地用红笔给一篇关于各种家用化学试剂会对人类皮肤造成什么影响的文章圈圈画画，“更别说一棵活生生的树了。”

John，一边喘粗气一边拼命在把这棵树从门口往里搬，对他抛去无数眼刀。“圣诞节。要有圣诞树。”

“哇，漂白剂灼伤的痕迹是条纹状的？拜托，”他嘀咕了一句，然后放大声音：“这是一项冗余的辛苦工作。”

“坐在椅子上的家伙别说这种话。”John上气不接下气，但终于把那个巨大的玩意儿搬过门槛。客厅的地面上洒了一圈针叶，仿佛庆祝自己到达终点。John瞪着地板眯起眼睛：“你该来帮帮我的。”

“体力劳动嘛，”Sherlock提醒道，指指自己微凸的小腹，同时圈出整整一段文章。“我不该再干体力劳动了啦。”

“好像你以前干过很多似地。”John嘟囔的音量正好被Sherlock的耳朵接收到。他老不爽地抬头，但John用落在他唇上的吻使他安静下来。

Sherlock帮他一起装饰圣诞树，因为他觉得往树上挂小东西不算体力劳动的范畴，而且John一直虚张声势说其实那也算。不过他更觉得——在他们一起打开John放旧东西的盒子，结果用废弃的橡皮带子开始当弹弓玩着的时候；在Sherlock被花环绊到差点脸朝下摔跤，而John笑得眼泪都冒出来的时候；在他们争执往树顶上放头骨先生是不是符合节日气氛的时候；在Sherlock因为John不许他亲自爬梯子上去放头骨先生而闷闷不乐的时候；以及最后John用一个满是糖霜和奶油香气的吻令他心花怒放的时候——他觉得这一切，任何一件事，都不算什么体力劳动。

诚然，当他和John一起躺倒在壁炉前，他蜷起身体靠在对方静静起伏的胸口时，双脚正在抽痛。他也承认，不知为什么，要自己不从John的盘子里偷偷抓走饼干来吃更加困难。并且就连这空气中的冷意流淌也变得愉悦，变得令他享受了起来。可是现在没有案子，他没有尼古丁贴片，昨天John还把他最后一些实验用品丢进垃圾桶。

他不再用荷尔蒙来解释这种连自己都惊讶的惬意状况。已经有足够证据表明这与所谓的家庭有某些因素相关。有些什么东西，凌驾于一切之上，能使所有的付出都值得。

也许，现在，他只是感觉自己做对了。在他这么多年每一次正确无误每一次成功得意之中，他从未因做对某件事，而如此快乐幸福过。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/490993

(Sunday, December 25th; Week 15)

Sherlock轻轻地推着John的身侧。那家伙睡得好沉，推了半天也只有拧起眉毛这么一种反应而已。他叹气，手下更用了分力，John又打了个呼噜接着猛地惊醒，视线摇曳了片刻才集中到Sherlock身上。他用手肘撑起上半身。

“唔唔，几点钟？”

“三点零九分。”

John慢悠悠地望向时钟，瞪着那跳动的数字。

“三点。”

“嗯。”

“凌晨。”

“凌晨三点，没错。”

“我了个去的凌晨三点。”John朝枕头上一倒，陷入体温犹存的被褥中。他的这副迷糊样子看上去总是那么可爱，导致Sherlock又忘记吐槽他有多迟钝。“没想到你这么急着要礼物。”

噢。Sherlock皱眉：“礼物？当然不是。有案子了，John。”他脸上扬起的那抹坏笑令John联想起狼类，不由裹紧自己身上的羊毛睡衣打着寒颤。

“一桩圣诞谜案。好吧，那比我能给的礼物好多了，可不是嘛？”John嘴上嘀咕着还是爬起来穿衣服，而Sherlock——已经敞着外套激动地在房间里转圈圈了。怎么会有人一大早三点精神那么好？就算是圣诞节的早上也不该兴奋成这样。

等到终于看见John撑着没精打采的眼睛朝自己走来，Sherlock便抓住他冲下楼梯，穿过厨房，跑进起居室。突然他在门边停下，转头看着John，等待着。

John疲乏的样子还是很分明。基于他一如既往地看不透对方的脑瓜，只能对Sherlock的期待目光眨巴着眼睛，如同平常那样，等待着Sherlock吐露真相。

不过，这次，他收到的提示只有一个望天的表情。Sherlock瞄着天花板，直到John恍然大悟。

他的笑容里疲乏一扫而空，靠过去贴着Sherlock给了他一个吻。Sherlock回应的笑容尽管不如谈起案子时那么夸张和狂热，但依然明朗，并且温暖。

“圣诞快乐，Sherlock。”John说。Sherlock没有回答，只是眨着眼睛走出门去。他的手还是暖和的，被John握在手心。

 

——————

现场算不上令人失望——或者正确地说，根本算不上现场。那是一个失踪女人的房子，里面有一大堆支离破碎的拼图片儿，有些边缘上还溅到过血迹。Sherlock很高兴这堆拼图在经过警方的分别取证（这吃力又不讨巧的过程等得他心焦）之后，他（施以各种威逼利诱，从而）被允许把这些东西带回家（研究解谜！耶！货真价实的Puzzle！）。他有点担心John的想法正确无误——这的确是今天他能收到的最棒的圣诞礼物啦，尽管一天才刚刚开始。接下来的时间只会变坏不会变好，毫无疑问。不过他可以好好地研究这个拼图，还有什么比可供持续把玩的礼物更好的呢？

在他们等候工作人员把拼图一块一块装进袋子封存的时候，John把Lestrade拉到旁边，从外套口袋里掏出一个小小的、包扎着缎带的盒子。Lestrade打开盒盖，拎起一根固着在老旧怀表上的金色长链——Sherlock从未看见他这么欣喜若狂的表情。

“你是从哪儿——怎么搞到的？”Lestrade的口吻中有着不可思议，他拎着链子，看着怀表晃来荡去。

John把视线投向Sherlock。“我跟Sherlock提到要给你买块表什么的，他就跟我讲了一堆你那个了不起的叔叔的事情，包括他打仗时的伟绩，还有你总是随身带着他的老怀表之类的。我问起你现在把表放哪儿了，他告诉我它坏了，然后，呃，经过一番推理和……一点点撬锁的活儿，”他看到Lestrade瞪起眼睛，赶紧加快语速，但嘴角却浮出一丝笑意，“总之我拿到手之后呢，把它修了修，清洁了一下。我有个好兄弟是干这行的，所以呢，其实这也不算是……”

“不，这——这棒极了。谢谢你。”Lestrade打断他，目光仍无法从怀表上移开，“从没想过它还能被修好，真的——谢谢，你们俩。”说完，他才满怀感激地分别朝他们望去，手指微微发着抖，将盒子小心地放进口袋里。Sherlock不确定他的眼角是不是泛红了些许，但他也没吱声。

John则是一脸如释重负。但当他看见Lestrade掏出一个信封又不觉惊讶。Lestrade笑了笑把信封塞给Sherlock：“虽然我是你的圣诞老人，不过这份礼物似乎应该属于你们两个。打开看看。”Sherlock戴着手套接过。

里面是厚厚的纸张，不会太高级，但是是质量上乘的卡片纸。侧边有花纹细节，而摸不到签名或者什么具体痕迹。典型的印章盖戳的纹理。很轻，没有凹凸。信封一角有咖啡渍，可见Lestrade已经在口袋里放了一阵子了。除此以外再没有其他蛛丝马迹可寻啦——得打开才能一窥究竟。

两张票落进他的手掌。生怕是什么足球或者橄榄球票子，他赶紧翻过来。

噢。

“犯罪的历史。”John从他肩膀上伸过脑袋读着，“嘿，那不是——那不是博物馆新开的展览嘛？”

Lestrade点点头。“我知道你对犯罪史烂熟于心，Sherlock。不过呢，呃，那里有些人造场景可以参加体验一下玩玩，你可以尽情欣赏别人一筹莫展的样子啦，还有那个——”

“谢谢。”Sherlock一边嗫嚅，一边用手指抚过那些侧边的花纹。其实他本来也想过要去，但是，当真的有人把票送到眼前，他仍然感到……一阵激动。没错，他的大脑正因激动而加快运转速度。这该多有意思啊，甚至不仅仅是有意思——如果他能站在那里用各种渊博学识让John和其他观众都叹为观止的话。

不过他更加在意的是——Lestrade和他的接纳。包括那种鼓励的态度。他不该再觉得大惊小怪了，因为对方本来就和John一样很会关心人，可是每每事到临头Sherlock依然会在意。此时Lestrade又显现出他体贴的一面。他微笑了（不管他有没有注意到Sherlock的眼角在泛红，反正，他也没吱声）。

“要说在孩子的方面我有什么心得体会的话，就是家长们也得有私人时间。你……你们两个人都要有自己的乐子，生完孩子可别忘记。”Lestrade对他们点点头，说着，“圣诞快乐，我们会先把拼图检验一遍，一个小时左右过后送去。”然后他便把头转向身边的技术人员。

他们俩盯着他看了一会儿，最终，John的视线移到Sherlock身上，一语不发。他的嘴巴翕动几次，结果却只是笑了起来。他笑啊笑，一直笑着，笑到后来Sherlock忍不住跟他一起笑。

“我们到底为什么在笑啊？”Sherlock气喘吁吁地问，而John摇摇头，努力呼吸半天才能说出话来。

“因为是圣诞节，圣诞节就该笑嘻嘻地才对，再说了，你不是心里都乐翻了嘛。”

完全缺乏现实性的话语。可是Sherlock情不自禁地产生同感。

 

——————

 

John泡茶的时候Sherlock也在心心念念着那些拼图。虽然他得拿到手才能推理，解谜，总结答案，不过就算两手空空的现在，这个谜团仍在他脑中一角——蠢蠢欲动，与迫切的Sherlock一样希冀获得任何一丁点儿资讯。

突然门铃响起，他从椅子里跳起来（对自己现在的身材和前方空间大小计算错误，导致与John和他手中热气氤氲的茶杯险险擦身而过）。他象秃鹫盯着猎物一样绕着送包裹的技术员们打转，而后者一边拆包装一边不自在地——在每一次Sherlock凑得太近连鼻尖都要撞到他们的时候（当然那家伙基本一直都那姿势）——瞥他，结果却是发现每逢搬进一个新包裹，Sherlock的眼神就更……如狼似虎。

不过带头的Sally Donovan无动于衷。她朝Sherlock丢去鄙夷的眼神，并且无视对方的回瞪径直走向John。“这个。”她说道，递出一个包装得很漂亮的小包裹。

John放下茶杯，茫然地接了过来才恍然大悟。“哦哦，对了，圣诞礼物。我能不能——？”她点头，于是John开始撕包装。至于Sherlock呢，忙着吐槽某个不小心失手摔落盒子的技术员之余，用眼角注意着他。

John大笑：“1001种放松方法。”他读出声，“谢谢你，Sally，真的。”Sally的嘴角上扬地回应两人之间的秘密笑话——那可是Sherlock绞尽脑汁也理解不了的东西。

“以防万一你受不了要暴走。虽然现在看起来，好像已经没事了。”她意有所指地瞄着Sherlock隆起的腹部。

“这辈子都注定想暴走又暴走不了啦。”John应和着她，眼里却闪烁着亮光。Sally只好摇摇头，两手一摊装出遗憾的苦笑模样。

“就知道。不过，你一定没问题，Dr.Watson。你们两个互相不可或缺。”Sally的话仿佛是之前Lestrade话语的回声似地。

John的微笑更柔和：“谢谢。圣诞快乐，Sally。过个开心的圣诞节。”

Sherlock旁观John送她和剩下的工作人员出门。随着关门声而来的沉寂感觉如此奇怪，Sherlock把注意力全部集中在跑上楼梯、手里还拿着那本书的John身上。

“等我们老得动不了，倒可以用这东西——”John说到一半，意识到落在自己身上的凝重视线。他的脚步也在门边停下了，因这凝视而迷茫地歪过脑袋。“怎么了？”

体内有种意外地冰冷的感觉。那是一种翻滚着升腾着的，他很久没有重温的感觉。起码上次是在车祸前了——不过现在更象是某种不安，渗透到他的皮肤，乃至在白皙的表皮上起了一个一个鸡皮疙瘩。Sherlock压抑着颤抖冲动。

“你会不会——会不会有一天觉得受不了？”

John眨着眼睛：“什么受不了？”

“这样，”Sherlock在空气中模糊地比划了一下，“这一切。案子，危险，怀孕，孩子。以及我。”末了他添加道。这不是他第一次问。在John之前每个人都会这样。当然，是不是真的能称之为“受不了”还有待商榷，因为基本上没有人能等到真正与他相处过了才离开。

John的表情和姿态都叫人捉摸不定，叫人不得不回避目光。他说：“你是怎么想的？”

Sherlock一脸侦探模式的表情，审视John的全身上下。他试图归纳出结论，但沉重不已的思绪反复纠缠涌现，难以摆脱。他轻轻地，温柔地梳理，用试探的抚触解开这些死结。

John，前军医，肾上腺素成瘾者，退役回到伦敦，发现自己再也无法获得那份急欲重温的惊险刺激。而Sherlock和接踵而来的生活却带给他无数心跳经历。他不太会舍弃这样的生活。不管John有多少琐碎安静的小爱好——看电视，喝茶，在壁炉前烤火，过圣诞节以及所有其他稀奇古怪的传统兴趣——他终究是一个会在书桌抽屉里藏着把手枪的男人；他会跑到Manchester帮他抓犯人，会一大清早跟他一起钻出被窝查案子，更令人震惊的大概要数他……还会在晚上，跟他一起重新钻进这个被窝。初遇那天John就干掉一个家伙，冒着坐牢的危险；而如今他已经变成肚子里的孩子的父亲了。没错，确实也有很糟糕的日子。有次他们激烈争吵过后John离家出走了两天。可他最后还是会回来。每一次，每一次，每一个结尾，他都会在。自始至终——Sherlock储存在脑海中的画面一帧一帧飞速闪过，所有的，全部的画面，最后都定格为无法动摇的真实场面——John自始至终都在微笑。那就足够了。

“不。”

最后，Sherlock说道。用这个单字将对话告一段落。John郑重地点了点头，把书放到茶几上转身投入一盒血迹斑斑的拼图碎片中。

John扶着Sherlock坐到地上——Sherlock咕哝了几声不过还是接受这份协助——他们将这堆形状各异的东西在地上一一铺开，摊满了起居室里的有限地面空间。地毯上散着的这些小碎块和它们参差不齐的边缘，犹如一块遍布裂痕的污迹斑斑的玻璃。Sherlock仔细地摩挲着那些锐利的边角。

“这到底是什么？”他不经意地脱口而出，一边将另一大盒也倒在地上。一条讯息，一个画面，一种信号。这些东西没有在他头脑里形成任何关联，其含义也随着逐一接合的拼图而愈加不清晰。妙趣横生，又令人抓狂。

“让我们想想看。”他听到John在说话，仿佛隔了很远的距离似地，然后身边那个男人也弯下腰琢磨起这堆碎片来。

时间一点一滴过去，他们的专注研究中只间或响起几声轻叹，还有John不时去厨房拿姜饼人的声音。屋外的伦敦正了无新意乏善可陈地欢度圣诞，屋子里面，他们在研究罪案。

直到突然John的手表响了两声，他跳起来。“呜哦哦哦。”他呻吟着用手捂住背上抽筋的部分，瞄了一眼手表，然后说：“考，真见鬼。”

他以最快的速度龇牙咧嘴地爬起来。Sherlock的思绪立刻从手里的东西上抽开，因为刚刚John叫得太凄惨又作孽了。

“干嘛？这又是干嘛？”他看到John朝自己伸出手，问道。

“圣诞晚餐。预定时间只剩一小时了，路上起码要花四十五分钟。我的老天吖，万一堵车怎么办？”John的胳膊伸到Sherlock腋下象抱一个孩子似地把他拉起来，被微凸的腹部蹭过侧腰。他无意识地帮Sherlock脱掉家居用的破旧T恤，一边还是龇牙咧嘴地：“我们得出门啦。”

Sherlock皱起脸。该死的家庭聚会就是不肯放他好过。特别是今天这种日子，圣诞节啊。“我们就说在看女王陛下的演讲，没注意时间。”他想出一个借口，然后已经打算继续坐回去研究拼图了。但John拼命摇头。

“别，别，你从不看演讲这种东西。Mycroft立马会识破的，然后我们就别想有好日子过啦……为了寻点乐子他会跟人说我们在滚床单的。”

“就算他人品很差，也不至于那么卑鄙。不过我们倒确实可以——”

“不可以。”John打断Sherlock眼里闪起的异样光芒，表情坚毅但已经濒临破功边缘。“我才不要打从一进门起就被你母亲看出我们刚滚完床单，我会没脸见她的。好了，就去一小会儿。”他尝试晓之以理，“然后我们就说你有点儿不舒服，早早回家，接着在地毯上爽一发。”

Sherlock有些恼羞成怒的样子，他意识到自己没法说服John这是个多么糟糕的主意，多么差劲的计划，多么自寻烦恼的一趟旅途。最后他朝卧室挪步，高高地扬着头：“总之我是在查案子，工作期间不亲热。”

“你要知道对大部分人来说，今天是节日。”John跟在他后面，表情有些挫败。

Sherlock打开衣柜大门，对着镜子里的自己露出坏笑。

“John。我们可不是大部分人中的一员。”

 

——————————

 

两人驾轻就熟地互相整装完毕，不一会儿就坐进出租车朝Sherlock的老家前进。John很应景地穿着他的绿毛衣和红色打底衬衫，看起来相当之冷静。而Sherlock却恰恰相反，当他们在一望无际的暗红色天空下穿过起伏的丘陵与棉花糖般的羊群时，他感到难以言明的压抑，仿佛天上那些丑陋的晚霞沉降在头顶。

上帝，他恨死乡村了。

一只手搭在他的大腿上。Sherlock转头，看见John了然的目光。

“Oh，你别开口。”他的话语听起来十分疲惫，结果只引得John又按了按手掌试图令他安心。可是真奇怪，他还是没觉得放心多少。

他不明白自己为什么会惴惴不安，或许这才是整个状况中最令人恼火的一环——不明白当自己要面对家人时心头的感觉为何物。确切地说，是和家人一起吃这顿圣诞大餐的感觉。再确切一点儿，是和家人，还有那个尚未出生但无法抹去存在感的成员，一起吃这顿圣诞大餐的感觉。是一种无法分辨的、各种感触交织而成的，就象他经历过的那些呕吐和胀气的不适一样混杂的感觉。毫无愉悦可言。

但他还记得当John在说Harry的意外时脸上那种希望化为泡影的表情。而那时的自己又是多么地——平生第一次——愿意给他一个家。这种感觉足以让任何人为之努力，特别是在为一个象John那样的人而努力的时候。

因此他咬着牙，朝那片傻乎乎的羊群望去，深呼吸。

他们沿着蜿蜒通向大门的石子路走，最后Sherlock被不安感打败。“John，”他用疑问句说着，嗓音听起来尖细地可笑，“万一——万一他们不欢迎这个宝宝怎么办？”

“你几时在乎过家里人怎么想啦？”John停下步子反问，转身盯着他，盯到他发毛。

“但你在乎。你会在乎。”Sherlock脱口而出。他第一次在John面前这么紧张地拉扯围巾。

John叹了口气，握住他的两只手将它们拉下去，紧紧地握住。

“我希望他们能感到高兴，嗯，不过他们不高兴的话天也不会塌。他们是他们，我们是我们。我们是要有属于自己的家。那才是我在乎的。”John看起来对于自己说出的话有点意外，但他只是看着Sherlock。

他听完，嘴角不自觉地勾起，就这样手拉手地两人走到门口。最后，稳稳地按下门铃的人是Sherlock。

 

——————————

饭后甜点上桌前他们宣布了这个消息，短暂的震惊过后，整个原本井然有序而高贵恐怖的Holmes本家突然颠覆掉了。

妈咪象Mrs.Hudson那样大哭起来（John就知道Sherlock这么喜欢房东太太是有原因的），向他们保证她从没那么开心过。她吸着鼻涕抽抽噎噎地唠叨着根本没人想象过Sherlock会有后代，还有如果是个孙女的话一定得以她的名字命名，还有诸如John是个多么善良稳重可靠的好孩子之类。

而John，在尽量对Sherlock那个大着嗓门巨细靡遗地讲述自己第三次怀孕细节的叔叔Reginald，保持礼节性的倾听之余，脸色已经发红了。另一边Aunt Sue也不时凑合，同样用大嗓门补充她的生育经历。

Sherlock不由想，要让一个医生觉得难为情，实在是个大工程。不过他的家里人根本不能用普通水平去衡量。

他的表兄弟James，Jack和Jerry（从起名上就可以看出父母有多缺乏想象力，可见他们也一脉相承）因为抢着当教父而开始吵架，当Sherlock很清楚地表示他们谁也当不成之后Mycroft却不幸地变成炮灰。Sherlock希望Mycroft也别太自以为是，感觉能获此殊荣似地，特别是在他仍旧不断干涉他工作的情况下。于是Mycroft老奸巨猾地在半当中插入一通包含了对某些特定政府部门的评头论足。最后，John不得不火速挣脱Reginald的钳制——便盆吖！孩子！——去安抚这一大家子人。可是三个表兄弟试图摸Sherlock肚子的行为让情况变得更糟，Sherlock从没搞懂这一习俗存在的意义，更别说允许了。这次他用大衣牢牢地盖着腰腹部，仅靠瞪视就令对方退却。但不幸的是，他边想边瞄着肚子，这招估计用不了多长时间。

甜点——经典布丁，多……有传统气息啊——上桌了，救他于水火之中并且让餐桌气氛维持了片刻的恬静安宁。直到Aunt Gale，人如其名地强硬，存心说起他们还缺一纸婚书以及缺乏婚姻保护下有个孩子是多恐怖的事等等等等。Sherlock最小的表弟原本与她一起坐在桌子另一端，在她的波浪红发遮蔽下表情千变万化地发着短信，却突然开口，尖锐地指出旧观念已经过时，现代社会理应更加自由开放。Sherlock不知道她家的人是不是都这个脾气，不过最终决定无视，她便以嗤之以鼻的态度作结：事业正如日中天却那么急着要孩子，真是不懂事的年轻人。

Sherlock对自己开始变得象Uncle Reginald一样而感到惊恐万分，为了避免过多争辩，当有人向他抛出一个问题时他都采取三言两语打发的策略，再附加几个不时朝John露出的微笑——John和他一样，烦躁极了。

但不论怎样还是有些欢乐时光的。伟大的Aunt Matilda保证为孩子织毛衣，这令John感激万分，虽然就季节而言等到需要穿毛衣的时候孩子早就长大好几圈了。Sherlock还得以与Uncle Samuel开心地聊了会儿后者的学生在大学里进行的某个新型化学实验（当然啦，Sherlock从他的话里就成功地归纳出一个结论，不过基于缺乏亲手实践，他只能将其作为一种可能性）。John很难得地安静，抱着表姐Mary的小宝宝，这一幕落在Sherlock眼里，使他奇怪地感觉——紧张。

待到有人建议起唱圣诞颂歌时，他们匆忙地告辞了。万分庆幸，无人阻拦——好像都觉得他们是该有点儿两人世界的时间。唉唉。Sherlock用双手捂住小腹。总算有点好事啦。

他们来到冷冽的室外。安静沉甸甸地降临，犹如某种冰凉的抚慰，和着冷风一起进入他们体内。

“好啦。”两人一道站在街角等出租车时，John开口，“比想象的好。”

Sherlock无法确切地说出自己一开始害怕的是什么，但对于那回忆——抑或只是单纯因为太冷——他打着哆嗦朝John挨得更近了一点儿。

“他们就是——嗓门太大而已。另外还有些固执。”John继续说着，搂着Sherlock腰的手悄悄地开始摸他的肚子，托大衣很厚的福，别人看不出来。Sherlock皱起鼻子。

“傲慢，古怪，令人厌恶。”Sherlock补充道。他们一家人从没在一起安分地呆过五秒钟，过高的智商，过低的社交能力，往往导致不欢而散的结局。

“或许你们本质上都是相似的。”

“拜托你告诉我，不是想暗示我跟他们之中任何一个有任何相似之处吧。”

“反正你们都是一家人。”

“可你和我在一起就很开心。”

“是啊，天知道为什么。”

Sherlock表情狰狞地回应John的调笑。他们沉默着坐了一会儿。出租车拐过弯道、车前灯穿透夜的薄雾仿佛初升的太阳一般亮起时，John又温柔地开口：

“个人意见是，你们一家人都很在意彼此。就算你们都憋着不肯表达，还是有太多的爱。不然，你们何必每年这个时间都想办法聚到那个房间里去，就为了几个小时？”

“个人意见是，你喝太多酒了。”Sherlock反唇相讥，但那句——都怪Mycroft手段残暴，都怪家族规定，他才会一直回去——的回答却始终没出口。因为John看起来好开心，那么如释重负的样子，所以觉得就算他的话大错特错，只是又愚蠢地编织了一场美梦，Sherlock也不愿再加以否定。

 

——————————

 

“你睡不睡？”过了十二点John问，他从地上爬起来，一边收拾杯子一边看向Sherlock。

第十六块拼图已经在面前完成了，如果Sherlock的猜测没错的话（一般都不会错啦）。它看起来是无法判断原产地的某种部落碑文。那些记号，图腾，一定是传递了什么信息，而最后一块拼图很可能就是解谜的关键。Sherlock雀跃不已，一心想着要搞定它于是对John的问话只是摇了摇头。唉眼前有工作的时候John怎么还睡得着呢？

John叹气：“记得我们说好了的，每天起码睡5小时。”

“记得，记得，没问题。我很快就来。”Sherlock以他标志性的漫不经心的挥手表示：你快走。John似乎纠结要不要再继续和他争下去，但最终摇摇头，弯下腰在他发间啄了一个晚安吻。

温柔的触感蔓延为一阵暖意，然后，蓦地，变成一记惊跳。Sherlock扶着沙发猛地站起来朝角落的圣诞树跑去，差点磕碎John的下巴。

“Sherlock？”John带着倦意问着，走过来站到跟前，显然对这种一惊一乍很迷茫。

“我们忘记互相送礼物。”

“但我们本来就不送礼物，至少不在圣诞节。”John完全有理由迷茫。在那次灾难性的圣诞礼物事件之后（足够让麦琪的礼物都无颜以对），他们决定互相送的礼物要让对方在一整年都看得到，或者可以用特别的手势表达。Sherlock在去年七月二十三日突然去收豆子的事，估计John这辈子都忘不掉了。因此Sherlock看到John两根眉毛都拧在一起，让他格外地紧张。他觉得口干舌燥，嘴巴都不听使唤。于是他深深吸了口气，从背后掏出一个黑色小盒子，然后跪下来。

John脸上的微笑消失了。“Sherlock？”他又问，与其说紧张还不如说冷静自若地审视Sherlock焦虑的脸，“你是要跟我求婚？”

Sherlock皱眉，十分不快：“我认为当一个男人在你跟前跪下时，他的意思已经很明确了。好吧，没错，如果不得不那么说的话。”他喃喃着，却在看到John逐渐露出好笑的表情时生起气来：“但是——John。John。”

John在笑，在嘲笑他，啊啊，他怎么可以这样子。Sherlock坐回地上，瞪着室友：“John。”他抱怨着，John居然还在笑得肩膀都发抖，“你的反应不对啊。我很认真的。”

John冷静了一下，不过Sherlock一开口他就继续发笑，也跟着蹲到地上。Sherlock，有点受伤，在John伸手搂他的肩膀时挣扎了几下。最后John吸气呼气总算冷静下来，微微摇头。

“你根本不喜欢婚姻。”

“明显那是错的。”我喜欢一切能和你一起做的事，白痴。

“为、为什么现在呢？”

“圣诞节，节日。得选个我记得住的日子。”

“不，我的意思是——不管别的——为什么？”

“孩子。”Sherlock轻轻地回答。

“什么？”

Sherlock发着牢骚，不爽地用手捂住脸的样子一定十分不符合他的个性。“为什么你非得这么迟钝逼人呢，John？”他撑着对方的肩膀站起来，挪到沙发边上往里面一倒——当然是小心翼翼的一倒，还先用手撑在下面。

“你的父母年轻时就离婚。你的童年好友都来自幸福的家庭。在你远赴别国时父母离世。这都令你格外渴望能有一个幸福快乐的家庭，尤其当你的姐姐出了那个意外。况且，你甚至愿意忍受我家人的无礼与可憎举止都想与他们联系和见面，再加上我们有关系之前你曾经告诉过我的，想要定居下来跟某个什么‘好姑娘’结婚过安稳日子。据此我认为你其实比较想在结婚情况下要孩子。还有，根据研究，表明——”

“别提什么研究。”John发出货真价实的咆哮，大步过来压上Sherlock的身体，手臂绷紧了撑在他的头侧。“不管过怎样的生活我只要有你就够了。难道我做了什么让你觉得我在拥有你之后还想索取更多？这样的生活有哪里不好吗？”

Sherlock慢慢地摇头，眼睛与对方尖锐的蓝色瞳孔胶着凝视。

“没有？很好。”John放松了，脑袋垂下来靠着Sherlock的。他的目光柔和了些许，但依然凝重。“那么，结婚，结就结吧。老天，我真想跟你结婚来着。”他柔情地说，“但要等到你——我们——真正想要结婚的时候。而不是挑容易记得的日子。”

Sherlock吐出气：“我想……我想这些条件可以接受。”

John的脸上扬起一抹大大的笑容：“很好，我也是。”他说完便沉默地上楼去了，好像还轻快地哼着什么圣诞歌的小调。Sherlock在沙发上注视他的背影，微眯起眼睛，沉思着，听着音调渐弱，最后万般寂静。

他又看看手里的黑色盒子，咬着嘴唇塞回口袋里。他没再思考这件事，而是就着闪烁的炉火回到拼图中去。

——————————

(Saturday, December 31st; Week 15 continued) 

新年来临时，Sherlock正致力于解开拼图之谜的途中，而John则只想把他哄到天台上去一起看泰晤士河上燃放的烟花。John跟几个老友去俱乐部消磨掉了白天，十分想跟Sherlock在冷空气里互相搂着度过一年的最后一夜。Sherlock也不好说自己对这个打算毫无热情，于是顺从地跟他上天台。

然后便是宁静，小声对话，还有当烟花飞过头顶时John露出的惊喜表情。

但当倒计时开始，John却转头迫切地看着他：“好了，开始了。从现在起一切都不一样了。”

Sherlock默不作声，看着火光稍纵即逝。

“新年，新出生的孩子，新生活——所有的事，真的。”

他喉咙里咕噜一声算是同意。

“今晚过去以后，我们的一切都不一样了。”

Sherlock猛地回头与他四目相对，他的眼睛，在这焰火飞闪又灿烂落幕的夜空之下，是这夜晚自己能看见的唯一闪烁光芒的东西。“每过去一秒我们就和原先的不一样。时间不停地往前走，我们本来就无法回头。但是，John。”

“什么，Sherlock？”

他笑起来，是平常很少出现的笑容，美妙，绚丽，让他的脸变得光彩照人——是John平生所见的最美丽的笑容。

“我们永远是一对咨询侦探和他家军医的组合。永远不会变。”

他早已不再动摇，但当John贴近时他依然感觉格外的热情在洋溢，John说：“是的，不会，总有些不会变的东西。”然后吻了他。在焰火灿烂的夜空下迎来更好的一年。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/503213

(Tuesday, January 24th; Week 19)

 

生活并未发生骤变。鉴于他们已经完全地（起码，基本上）适应了这种跟平凡二字无缘的生活，新的一年里他们依然过得很开心。

Sherlock破解了密码。有关地下拳击场的一系列更可怕的案件浮上台面。Mycroft威胁说要授予一个爵位给他，于是Sherlock只得以接受他某一桩无聊案子作为交换（虽然这么说，回家路上他还是很专注这个案子的）。当没有新案子时，Sherlock也会干别的事情聊以度日。他花在拉小提琴上的时间变多了，还读了许多本来抽不出空来读的杂志，除此以外就是对John各种纠缠。有时候他实在忍不住要那么做。

当然，还有一个不断刷着存在感的东西，开始愈来愈在生活中占据主导地位。在这个新年，它是两人共同的首要焦点。

偶尔地，他会看看镜子，一天天变大的部位一次比一次令他心悸，令他战栗。他在家里活动的时候越发小心翼翼，也比过去更频繁地停下动作好喘口气。他不再兴冲冲地在犯罪现场上窜下跳了。厚大衣还能盖住肚子——不过时日也无多。

他更多地将细长的手指搭在腹部，仿佛出于潜意识要保护它的欲望；但他无比清醒地意识到，这是一个怎样的奇迹。感觉有如整个世界都在他的手掌心。每当John偷瞄到这一幕整个人就会柔和下来，把遥望的视线移向他的双眼。然后他们就会安静地坐到一块儿，坐上很久很久。太不可思议。即使过了这么多个星期，并且还将这样度过许多时间，它的存在依然美妙神奇。

“John。”

一天，Sherlock从沙发上发出非常冷静的声音。他慢慢地坐起来，先是眉毛因凝神而微蹙片刻，身体其余的部位却保持完全的静止。正在写作的John（不知道该不该说他在写作。他已经在电脑跟前坐了一个多小时了几乎没打上几个字；到底那家伙是怎么保持博客更新？有空得弄弄清楚。）转身朝向他，十分耐心地等待着，直到最后，Sherlock吸了一口气。

“我似乎感觉到孩子在动。”

John的蓝眼睛差点瞪得掉下来，Sherlock的本能都来不及抬手阻挡就见他冲过来，途中还差点被茶几绊倒。他蹲坐到Sherlock身前，抬头的时候脸上是激动的喜形于色；他的样子好像炽烈地燃烧的太阳，让Sherlock感觉到牵引，感觉到被拉近，拉近——

他抿住嘴，微微朝后边退了一点儿，好奇又谨慎地瞧着对方：“你是个医生，John。你该知道现在这时期只有我能感觉到胎动。”

明知这是事实的John还是露出一脸沮丧貌，不太好意思地把重心往后移去。他的视线中止了与Sherlock的交汇而慢慢落下。再一次地，John陷入冥思，但表情上增添了几分困扰。他呼出一口气：“我能看出来。”没有抬头，他轻轻地说，“你的体重增加。你的背经常在痛——你的脚踝，胸部，小腿，都在痛。一眨眼似地你就变得饭量很大。并且远远不止如此，我能看得出来，这真美好。比美好更甚，这——”他环顾四周，仿佛悄无声息的房间角落里会蹦出合适的言辞一般，但持续的沉寂里他只好摇摇头，“可是——现在却好像只有你感觉到，好像它只介入了你的人生似地。”

最后，John再度凝视Sherlock的双眼，把手温柔地放在他的膝盖上。Sherlock看到两人逐渐交缠的手指才意识到自己已经伸手过去与他交握了。他端详着John的脸。

John的脸有如一张无边无垠的、包罗万象的画面；锐利的凹陷处阴影分明，能令他呼吸加快，而浅蓝色的双眼又令他安心；岁月留下的细纹也好，只要被日光照耀就会闪烁金色的发丝也好，他可以永远地一生地沉湎于这个地方，这个不知尽头的，满足他一切渴求的地方。

他的手指与对方肤色较深的指节交缠更紧，轻而易举地就抓着John一起站起来。他朝卧室迈步，而John由他牵着手跟在后面。

“Sher——我是说，不是它不好，”John在后面急匆匆地说，为了赶上他的步伐而不时地中断话语，“我爱它，上帝，我真爱它，你明白的。只是——算了当我胡说八道。”

Sherlock连带最后那句气话也一并无视掉，沉默着带他穿过房间，回到卧室。

“Sherlock？”John又在问，不确定的低语声在空气里漂浮片刻，消弭于无形。

室内光线昏黄暗淡，还未调整过来的视觉只能看到眼前的东西。Sherlock小心地睡到床上自己那半边，并把John拉过来坐在隔壁。被褥凹陷，下沉，然后包裹住他们的身体。在幽深得近乎暝暗一片的微光中，在John困惑而直率的视线中，Sherlock挪着身体直到与他并排而卧，脚背擦着John的脚指头，膝盖顶在他的小腿上方。他用一双纤长白皙的手捧住John的脸。真暖和。他忍耐下后颈部的酸痛不适，一边悄声说：“把眼睛闭起来。”一边伸长拇指，抚过顺从地闭目的John的睫毛。

“手，放到我的肚子上。”他发出指示，John也再一次地欣然从命。昏暗中Sherlock感觉到腹部那温柔的轻压。John总是随时都听凭他发号施令，这么想着的Sherlock先是微笑，但很快也跟着闭上眼睛，不让自己再想下去。

有那么片刻，在John迟疑地吸了一口气，还未来得及发问之前，两人就在那凝重的清醒中沉默着，让这沉默反复加叠，笼罩全身。最后他们的四肢都被它重重缠绕。当Sherlock开口，仿佛是来自一个遥远的地方，仿佛来自这房间、这城市、甚至这宇宙的虚无一角。

他说：

“从十九个礼拜以前开始，你就真正地成为我身体的一部分，你的基因与我的相融。很典型的过程，生殖，物种进化——看起来——所必须的过程。成千上万个细胞，生长，分裂。从一个变成无数个，以一种看起来不可思议的效率去完成一种看起来不可能完成的任务。最终目标？当然就是孕育。”Sherlock吸了一口气，拇指不断地摩挲着John沧桑的皮肤。“就在我的身体里面，孕育。”

他平复了一下心跳，再度干涩而低沉地、温柔而沙哑地开口：“就在现在，你的手指安放的位置之下也有另一个人的手指，有它的血与骨，——大概还有眼睫毛吧？”他的声音很轻很低，手指底下John皮肤潮湿，微颤，“神经系统正在发育——神经会产生情感，突触会感觉并回应，大脑则让它有清醒的意识。一个生命，John。集中精神——感觉到了吗？它就在你手掌底下？”

持续的沉默，与他们的呼吸一同象潮汐般地起伏着。Sherlock听见自己的心跳声，以及那个只存在于他脑海中却不断给予他慰藉的心跳声。他感觉被这蔓延的沉默所笼罩，感觉到它在脉动在振颤，因为这不仅仅只是无声的寂静——在他体内有一条生命，它那么美妙绝伦，那么生机勃勃，那么喧哗响亮，又那么活生生地存在。

John的声音柔和又流畅，不是划破而是钻进这空气，美好的嗓音里夹杂轻微的、纯粹的惊叹，仿佛更多地融入那个成长的胚胎中。“我怎么会感觉不到？”他低沉地说着，然后俯过身更加更加地靠近Sherlock直到彼此的距离连沉默都无法插足。

“谢谢你。”

John的嘴唇贴上Sherlock的，把这句没有说出口的话传递给了他。

他们没有起床也没有多作动弹——就坐在那里，聆听，彼此交握着手，互相抵着额头和膝盖，被两人共同的骨血紧紧连在了一起。直到时间流逝。直到睡梦降临。

——————————

John从楼上下来时Sherlock已经起床好几个小时了。他一言不发地将空杯子朝John那边推了推，继续坐在餐桌边上苦思冥想几天前收到的加密代码（尽管其他的细节太好猜，有点可悲）。还剩几个字母就能破译了，John却意有所指地瞪他一眼（当然被无视掉了），然后接过杯子并且烧上开水。

“你知道，”John的声音渗透进他的潜意识——不像别人的声音那样是种打扰；而只是脑海中某个思绪一闪而过那样，因为John无时不刻不在他脑中——Sherlock微微扬了扬头表示自己在听，“我们还没讨论名字的事情。”

S。他剔除那个字母，本来激起的兴奋之情又被John的话语平息。最后他抬起眼，斟酌了一下：“等性别明确了再讨论不是更妥当吗？”

“性别鉴定也不一定百分百准确。我不想毫无准备。”John一边朝他的杯子里倒水一边说着。蒸气袅袅上升，在冷空气中消弭分散，而John穿过这片朦胧来到他身边。他递过杯子：“小心烫，还有，我们总要有个名字称呼他，而不是，呃，‘那个’。”他皱皱鼻子。

Sherlock抓着把手放下杯子，向后靠着椅背双眼遁入虚空。他的下巴抵在指尖上。John啜着茶等待着，不过在五分钟的静默以后，他挨上来。

“Sherlock？”他催促道。

“A。”Sherlock喃喃，眉飞色舞地写下这个字母，将谜之符号填充完毕。等他兴奋地喝完茶抬头看向John，后者瞪过来的眼神足以让除了Sherlock以外的所有人退避三舍。Sherlock脸上的笑容消失了，叹了口气，耸着肩膀摊手。“干嘛啦？你真的想现在谈这个事情？还差一个字母，John，然后就能全部破译出来。逮捕犯人就是几分钟——唔，几秒钟，谁叫我太聪明——的事啦。孩子呢，还会在我的肚子里安全地呆上，那个，二十三周多？”

“没那么久，象你这样吃喝休息的话。”John低低地说，看上去有点焦虑。Sherlock也眯起眼睛瞪回去。

“拜托，停止这种毫无必要的担忧，”他装出一脸嘲笑的表情，“回来手头的正事上吧——哪一个字母才能解开这密码。你想要的不就是这个吗？正义，诸如此类的？”

John依然扁着嘴，端着逐渐变冷的茶杯。尽管Sherlock试图把注意力全集中到解谜上去，最后还是丢下钢笔两手朝桌上一搭。“John。”他用这几年培养出来的耐心严肃地开口，“这——”

“那不是毫无必要。我是说我的担忧。我只是——努力想参与进来，”John深呼吸，喝了口茶，镇定下来才再度开口：“现在，我真切地感到仿佛……仿佛有什么东西活在这世上，”他的口吻变得温柔，变得每一个词汇都带有几分怯意，但他仍继续道：“不能再说是‘什么东西’了，一个有名有姓的孩子。我们的孩子。”

Sherlock沉默。他想起昨夜，昨夜John渴望的神情和他爱抚着摸索着的双手。他慢慢地开口：“那么再等一会儿。马上就来一起想名字。但是现在——工作第一。就现在。”即使是你，John，也要理解这点。特别是你。

他能明白想要给孩子起名的迫切感。一旦有正式的称呼，他知道，这一切都将更加真实。当称谓改变，当这模糊隐约的存在变成确凿无疑的生命，当他们的孩子不再是一种遥不可及的梦幻，而是有名字的他或她——他知道John是多么地渴求，多么地急切，多么地想要获取这一切。

但这是个缓慢的过程，是一个等待的游戏。

眼下却有个不必等待便可开始的游戏。Sherlock键入最后一个字母，一切茅塞顿开。他露出得意的笑容。

这是弥足珍贵的一刻。由初露端倪，至谜题的破解，为了它的临近而愈来愈迫不及待的一刻。

他不知道该怎么对John说出口，不知道该怎么把这份思绪化为言语，于是他抓着两人的空杯子随手朝水槽边一丢。也许等一下会去洗吧，不过，先抓凶手。

但随即他意识到自己的生活中的确无时不刻需要维持平衡了。之前草草堆就的锅碗瓢盆加上两个杯子的外力，终于滑落到洗碗池底，四分五裂——John在他背后发出隐忍的叹息，起身收拾碎片——他骤然感觉自己仿佛站在悬崖峭壁，即将飞跃而下。可是能落足于何地却毫无头绪。

“你今天要上手术。”走到门前Sherlock说着。John，因手指不小心被锋利的碎片割到而咬牙切齿了一番，只是点点头。鼓足决心的Sherlock转过身，双手交握在身前，以一种恳切的姿态，问他：“要我等你吗？”

他已经能想见那些难熬的等待的时间；只能干坐着，毫无目标，只能那样等待John的归来，等待John回到他身边。

因为，John虽然是个现实主义者，但他搬进这里时微微颤抖的双手和从那以后改变的一切，都足以证明他也有部分不切实际的本质——那些疯狂的追逐，那些现场，那些经历过的、令他忍不住大笑一边喘不过气来的全部。而现在的Sherlock再也不能独自经受这些。他需要那部分不切实际的John。其实是全部的John，全部，他愿意去等待一个完整，等待这份除了John之外无人能满足的亟需。

John的脸上展露出一抹笑容。缓慢地，而又是灿烂地，如同初升红日。如此明朗的John开口说：

“其实我大概还有几天病假可以请。”

然后，Sherlock着地了，又轻又柔象羽毛一样，安稳地落足。

——————————

几个小时以后，Lestrade把他们送回公寓。三个人浑身湿透从头到脚都是泥土——特别是John，他不得不先脱了袜子上楼。而Lestrade和Sherlock——不知道谁扶着谁——有气无力爬了好久楼梯，叫苦连天。

“我简直不能相信，”探长一边奋力把两人往上拽一边低声抱怨，“我们竟然追一条狗，一条——狗。还追了十五个街区。就为了抢回整整一大包拇指。”

Sherlock也回以同样忿然的瞪视：“不是‘我们’。我很郁闷地被排除在外了。”他朝John的背后丢去白眼，可惜对方浑然不觉，于是Sherlock继续郁闷。

他们摇摇晃晃地爬进起居室，摇摇晃晃地栽进沙发里。John发现他们身上的泥水都渗进沙发套，不由心灵受了点儿伤。但他自己也实在累得够呛，无力制止，索性自暴自弃地哼了一声跟着坐到旁边。

“John，给我们泡茶。”Sherlock嘟囔，弱弱地戳了他一下。

John没理他，而是把头搁在对方肩膀上，深深地叹气：“你个懒蛋，以后怎么来照顾宝宝？”

“John！”他以最夸张的惊讶口吻回应，“几年内我们都不会喂宝宝喝茶的。”

“但你需要这些时间来锻炼泡茶技术。”John反唇相讥，不过还是呻吟着站起身，“Lestrade，想洗澡请自便。”

“那我恭敬不如从命啦。”Lestrade嘴里这么说，却依然趴在沙发那头动也不动。他的眼睛闭着，Sherlock打量了他一会儿。不是平时那个对部下发号施令的Lestrade，然而，莫名地仍有种威严感。

这番打量被Lestrade察觉到了。“虽然我不是世界上独一无二的咨询侦探，不过你偷瞄时我还是有感觉的，Sherlock。真叫人背后发凉。”

“我又不是鬼。”Sherlock嘀咕，忿忿地缩回自己那一角沙发。

“好啦你不是。”Lestrade拖长尾音慢吞吞地说着。Sherlock微眯着眼朝他投去一瞥，看他是不是在取笑自己——果不其然，Lestrade满是污泥还带有淤青的脸上挂着一个巨大的微笑。Sherlock忍不住碎碎念了几句幼稚的气话。

他们听着John在厨房里乒乒乓乓，水流声，杯子磕碰声。没过多久，Lestrade坐直身体转向Sherlock，换上认真的表情：“听着，Sherlock。我就想说句，谢谢你。”

Sherlock的眉间拧起来。“为什么谢我？”他把腿盘到沙发上，脑袋对着探长，看着对方抓后脑勺的样子。

Lestrade嘴角抽动了几下，表情还是很坦然地开口——他用深邃的双眼注视着Sherlock，眼中隐约带着谢意。“为你没跟着狂奔。”他说着站起来朝厨房看一眼，再看向Sherlock，双手揣进口袋。“为你起码是能耐下性子了。你——你正在学会一些很重要的事。”

“没有什么事是不重要的。”Sherlock这么回答道，开始明白Lestrade的言下之意。他用手肘支着泥泞的膝盖，手指堆成塔尖。

“好吧，那就当是为你能分得清孰轻孰重好啦。我们本来还没想到有一天你也会懂，”他的口吻更柔和，“大家……呃，看你这么过日子，可以说，我们都挺担心的。担心你应付不来之类。可你证明了自己，Sherlock Holmes。”

Sherlock正在回忆中渐行渐远。因为他也记得那恐惧感。那随着全然的失控与无措而来的恐惧——每当他的头脑掌管起一切而案件成为它的唯一重点；每当周围的人事物与它的炽烈绚烂相比都黯然逊色。甚至在夜里，当索然无味感沉重地压迫在他的身上，让他渴望有别的什么东西来驱逐这份无聊——是的，他还记得自己蜷缩在房间一角，独自喘息，或是钻进John的怀里紧紧地紧紧地闭上眼。因为他是Sherlock Holmes，从很早起他就明白，自己的头脑如此杰出优秀，而感情又如此浅薄贫乏。

“证明什么？”他问，话语带有一丝颤音。

Lestrade一边绑鞋带一边抬头：“证明了你是一个好人。”

他就这么轻松简单地回答完毕，站起来往门口走：“好啦，我出去啦——不然泥巴要湿透……”

“你也是。”Sherlock打断了他，双手抓住沙发套的布料。他微微抬起头，湿答答的卷毛粘在脸颊两边，眼睛睁得很大——Lestrade突然想起他药物上瘾时的模样——被自己发现时那个一塌糊涂的迷离着啜泣着的家伙，被自己关押时那个毒瘾发作的疯狂的家伙，让自己花了好久劝说吃喝休息的了无生气的家伙。但最后只留下一种感觉：这个健康、活跃、快乐……容光焕发的人，与多年前的样子，已经那么地不同。

Lestrade笑了，他们彼此注视了片刻，接着他走出门，走进街上的树影。

John歪歪斜斜地端着几个杯子进来时刚好跟他错过。John停下脚步，迷惑起来：Greg去哪儿了？“

”噢，他——他还有工作要做。去那个，呃，停尸间了。“Sherlock飞快地眨眨眼，爬起来从John手里接过杯子，并在他脸颊上印了一个轻吻作为感谢。

是的，对，很重要。这个。非常重要。

”唔。好吧，太可惜了。不过我想他确实得去检查一下我们找回来的那堆拇指。“

”对，很有趣的拇指。“

”十分有趣。"

Sherlock专注地凝视着John，还用肚子贴着他，最后John只好叹气，移开目光。“我要出去采购。如果你想去看拇指——唔唔唔唔唔！”

Sherlock吻着他的嘴唇，笑了。John抬起手，用指关节轻抚着他高高的颧骨。“呼，”Sherlock最后又湿润地舔舐过他，后退回去，John喃喃道：“不用客气。但你得先洗个澡。”他拍下大衣肩膀上的一小撮泥巴，看它们落在地上，不由苦着脸，“别冻死了。”

“拜托。这点温度哪里冻得死人——”

“小心一点总比后悔要好。”John插话，Sherlock翻翻眼睛还是点头了。不过他又看了一下John，皱起眉。

“你呢？你跑的路可比我多。”

“打的架也比你多。”John小声咕哝，从椅背后面抽出被Sherlock压着的外套。“等我买了东西回来再洗。Tesco里不会有人管我的，反正更狼狈的样子他们也都见过。”

Sherlock想起那件蓝宝石和大白鹅的案子，笑嘻嘻地。“你要不要……跟我一起洗？”他问。John显然想象了一番，眉毛忽高忽低最后还抖了几下。

“不，你现在肚子都这么大了。”他坚定地表示，把一只温热的手掌搭上Sherlock的胳膊。“去吧，洗干净。然后去看你的宝贝拇指。等你回来时我会叫好外卖。”

Sherlock微点一下头。“英雄所见略同。”

“很好，就知道。”

“只要不是咖喱都好。”

John一笑，穿上外套。“行，不吃咖喱。还要我带什么回来？”

“昨晚我把薄饼都吃光了，再买点。”

“Sher——昨天才买的！”

“和宝宝一起吃的。”

“才没有！”

“好吧，就算是饿昏了头的我吃的。”他嘟囔着，从John身边走过开始爬楼梯。

John在他身后大笑，笑了很久，还笑得很响。John的笑声直到Sherlock走进浴室站在镜子前时还能听到。Sherlock看到镜中的自己——面带笑容，灿烂而无拘无束。有好几次，John宣称孩子笑起来会象他，基于遗传证据Sherlock也不想否认这点。他脱去潮湿的衣物，视线落在腹部隆起之上，他突然觉得John也该学着去分享。

“分享我的食物……我的笑容……”他对隆起的浑圆部位喃喃道，“没有再单独只属于我的东西啦，难道不是吗？”他拧开热水，等待水温升高，然后两手搂住腹部：“甚至John也不是我一个人了。你当然会想得到他的关注。而且已经得到好多好多了——他已经为你发好几次脾气，你知道的。叫我睡觉。不准我追犯人——就算他明知道我会努力跟上。”他气呼呼地抱着肚子，想忍住但没成功——真是没有当父亲的样子。

他小心地踏入花洒下，水流冲刷过他紧绷的身体，舒服得令人叹息。“这……很好。”他抹着肥皂继续自言自语，“虽然并不是自始至终那么美妙。但大多数时候，几乎所有的时候都很美妙。”他艰难地思索了一下该怎么解释John这个人，但随后他考虑到不管肚子里的孩子什么样都是John的一部分，于是决定略过这一条。他拿过浴巾，开始为腹部按摩。他想找出更多话来说，但突然一个字也蹦不出来。

但他又想到那样一个永恒的事实：他们，是血脉至亲。也许它——他或者她——也能真切地感受到。

他从喉咙里发出一串声音，一种哼唱的曲调。尽管那是毫无意义随性而为的音符他也没有停止。自从他开始在洗澡时哼歌已经有很长一段时间，而John则一直就那样子——Sherlock永远也不会承认，在他们同床共枕之前，自己曾把头靠在浴室门上，听里面的John哼着各种走调的歌，而在水声戛然而止时赶紧逃走；他会感到热气从门缝下溢出，真切地将温度传递入他的体内。Sherlock早就知道——几年前就知道了——John会在他的生命中留下印记。有些很大。很大很大，就好像此时在他体内长大的那条生命。有些又很小，就好像在潮湿的空气中轻柔微颤的歌声，与水流一同鸣响。

直到John走远了，走在Sherlock看不见的地方，走出家门走上街道，他的脸上仍带着仿佛再也不会被抹去的微笑。

而此时的Sherlock刚把自己擦干。冷空气令他打了个寒颤，拉裤子时他又微微一抖。到现在为止他的丝绸衬衫都穿不下了——也因此炸过毛——不过家居服也很好，可以拉伸的弹性面料加上硬质纽扣，十分合身的上装。他穿上这凉爽轻便的衣服，间或想象一下孩子会不会象John那样穿毛衣（当然，是为了保暖），然后走下楼。

头发还没干，在他脖子上打着卷儿不时擦过衣领。冰凉的感觉贴在他的皮肤上几乎起了鸡皮疙瘩，他一手拨拉着头发一手没忘捞过围巾。

他将这归咎于天太冷，才不是一种预感。脖子上直直竖起的寒毛只是对低温刺激的条件反射。绝不是什么宇宙干扰，也不是什么命运。都怪讨厌的冬天。

但他不得不承认，当他打开大门看到一个熟悉的女人站在那儿，顿时觉得腰更痛了。

“噢噢，帅哥。让我进门好不？外边冻死人啦！”

充血的双眼，带着暗黄，瞳孔略微扩大，也许是光线，但更可能是由于酒精的缘故。手指不自主的颤抖证实了这点——他当然能发觉了。他找的就是这个。

“Harriet Watson，”他立刻说道，以紧绷着的虚伪微笑回应对方同样装模作样的露齿笑容。“你不进来吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/513095

(Wednesday, January 25th; Week 19 continued)

Sherlock第一次遇到Harry，被她浇了一脑袋的实验试剂。

某天的夜里，她毫无预警突然造访，仿佛是想让John能多不爽就多不爽似地。因为那天夜里，他们正在……忙着干一件事。

“Sherlock——Sher……我觉得门外有人。”John呻吟着，三心二意地拉扯着指间汗湿、漆黑的发丝。他弓起腰，半是颤抖着犹豫要不要停下，半是想就这样立刻射在对方唇舌间。

Sherlock的手指正专注于抓紧John的臀部不让他摇晃，因对方的话语，他的手指抓得更紧。嵌入John大腿肌肉留下的红痕充分表达了这份不悦。他试图用更激烈的动作使对方无暇他顾。John在他用舌头戳刺铃口并且用整个口腔包裹住他那濡湿的阴茎头端吮吸时嘶声喊了起来。

“男孩儿们！有个人来找你们！”楼下传来Mrs.Hudson的声音。

然后下一秒：“Johnny？你在楼上吗？”

“妈的！”John喘着气。Sherlock因为察觉到恋人的呼吸无关情欲地停滞了一下而发出警告性的低鸣。你只能为了我停止呼吸。他这么想着，爬上对方汗湿的身体趁着John抽气开始吞噬那双嘴唇，用热烈探寻的舌头侵入对方的口腔。John先是含住他的舌头吸吮并用牙齿轻轻厮磨，但突然，他仿佛醍醐灌顶一般抬手推开Sherlock。一开始，Sherlock推拒着，将臀部稳稳地抵向John的所在，甚至扭动身体引出对方一声愉悦的呻吟，但很快便被推得摇摇晃晃地坐倒在地。他坐稳之后朝John投去怒火中烧的一瞥，阴茎贴在腿边泛红地抖颤，而表情也同样恼火难耐。他瞪着床上的男人。

“为什么停下？”他用一副看上去最痛苦的忍耐样子问道。不过，John大胆地无视了这点，只顾着手忙脚乱地把自己那根没空去照应的老二塞回裤裆，然后拼命擦掉脸上的汗。

“因为我姐姐在外头，我不想让她听见我们滚床单。”John低声说，一边四下寻找他刚刚丢掉的衬衫。Sherlock，瞄见那衣服正躺在自己一伸手就能够到的地方，把它抓在手里不放。John威胁性地眯起眼睛走近：“Sherlock。”他发出警告。

Sherlock咬牙切齿，但终究还是把衣服丢去John的脸上。用了很大力气。“你干嘛不能让她也一起参加？”他开始挖苦，同时站起来捡拾自己那些七零八落的衣物，尽可能地把身上清理一通。

“她是个女同性恋，你没忘记吧。而且是我姐姐。”

“没忘，既然她非要来当电灯泡，就干脆一块儿来呗。”他边说边走向门。

门突然被大力撞开，一个气喘吁吁的Harriet Watson往里走了两步，然后劈头盖脸给他浇了一堆可疑的混合液体。

“噢！不，你竟然，你这个死变态！”她哭叫起来并且朝他的小腿上猛踹，把他踹得又一次摔在地上，晕头转向。

“Harry。”John目瞪口呆，脸色苍白，显得之前被亲吻过的嘴唇格外红润。“你在做什么？”

“呃，我听到一些，唔，吵闹声，然后，呃……他是不是……在搞你？”Harry小声问，她被刚才的爆发耗了不少力气，手也在发抖好像拿不住碗了。

“没错，在被粗鲁地打断之前，我就在干那事。”Sherlock反击道，不敢睁开眼睛。他还想不起来那个碗里……此刻正淌满他一脸的东西……到底是什么。

“不，”John迅速打断他，“不，不，Harry，这完全是双方自愿的行为。”

“噢！”她皱眉，“可你不是基佬啊。”

John忍不住捂脸。Sherlock，因为还是不敢碰脸上的东西，简短地要求给他拿条毛巾过来。然后Harry带着毫无紧张感的、犹如鬣狗一样心情愉快的嘻笑声应允了他的请求。接下来这趟拜访遭到大幅缩短，因为当他们聊了十分钟关于如何不过度地留下性爱痕迹之后，Sherlock的皮肤开始泛出一种古怪的紫色，并且还有不，Harry，等等——你他妈是什么意思？‘你一开始就知道？’

就这样。总归在实验上还有点成果，或多或少。

 

基于以上各种因素，他们会面面相觑一言不发地隔着桌子坐着也就不足为奇了。Sherlock没去给她泡茶。他可不确定对方会不会再泼自己一脑袋。他觉得在来意难以揣摩的情况下，不提供任何攻击性道具才是明智之举。

“没见你做实验了。”她最终试着活跃气氛，视线落在眼前空荡荡的餐桌上。

Sherlock目光不善地瞪着她那头。“不明物质对胎儿不好。”

“‘胎儿’，你听听。”她煞有介事地作欢呼状，向后靠上椅背，手却在桌面上反复握拳，仿佛要抓住什么并不存在的东西。“我敢说是John把你之前那些东西没收的。他可真喜欢瞎操心。”

“有时他是唯一一个会担心的人。”Sherlock声音低沉地回答她。但那示威只换来对方好整以暇地一笑。她往前挨到桌子边上，日光灯照耀下眼睛看上去大得出奇。“你是怎么发现的？”

“发现什么？”他回问。他没空陪她斗智，根本连跟她坐在一块儿都不想。他曾无数次抱住John，每当John为想到那个不知感激的、不如不要存在的姐姐和她日日夜夜的胡作非为而心碎的时候，他抱住他。所以要平静地坐在这里面对对方无意义的索取以及自私自利的欲求，实在比平常更加费力。

“父性。”她漫不经心地耸肩，“怀孕。对你来说一定很难吧。这一切的……束缚。所有的感情。”

他露出甜蜜得令人反胃的笑容，看起来更像一头狼在奸笑。“你本来也懂的。”他决定不去考虑当John听说这番话时会作如何表情。至于Harry，却一脸冷漠，简直有点吓人。他体内有什么东西沸腾起来。“你在乎过吗？”他扫视她，刺进她的灵魂深处每一个角落，每一个别人以为能在他眼前隐藏的地方。但没有人，没有人能逃开，以后也没有。

不过John会例外。John总是例外。

“当你知道自己为了酒失去一切时有没有难过？”他悄声问，从椅子里站起来压上桌面。他两手抓住边缘，上身探入她的领域。“你就为了喝酒，失去了一切，这个事实让你有什么感想？那种一饮而尽让它流进你的喉咙象强酸一样腐蚀摧残你的一切的欲望？那是什么感觉，Harry？”他说得很轻，他知道这么做很残忍，但他也知道自己根本不在乎，因为John的表情，John红肿的双眼，John颤抖的肩膀正在他脑海中回旋，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，他一生都无法忘记这些画面，“当你知道你本可能拥有的一切和将来可能拥有的一切，都因为那么扭曲的欲望而化为泡影，是什么感觉？”

她冷漠地望着他。方才懒洋洋的昏沉的视线被另一种沉吟的，掩藏在醉意中的视线所替代。有那么片刻，Sherlock想着，Harry是否并不总象她表现的那么胡天醉地？亦或是她走到今天这一步已经不在乎还会有多少伤痛，而伪装得若无其事？但她的声音，锋利如刀，直直地插入他的思绪。

“是的，很难过，难过得要死。你知道吗？”她也站起来，摆出与他一样的姿势。他直视着对方湛蓝的双眼，原本浑浊的眼睛却穿透一切直到他的心底，就像另一个人的蓝色眼睛曾经注视他的样子。“我确实失去了一切，现在我来到这里，准备再全然放弃一回。”她在发抖，起初他以为是恐惧，但并没有实际感受到——直至现在他发觉了，这份尖锐。是愤怒。“我到这里来寻求帮助，因为，也许，也许——也许我确实需要它。”她咬着嘴唇承认了这点，“或许我准备要做点什么，因为我已经太累了，无法再这样明知故犯地错下去。”而后她的目光又变回昏沉的模样，“不过，啊哈，好极了，我碰上了John的真命天子，”她以讽刺的语调打破这片静谧，“完美无瑕的Sherlock，精彩绝伦的Sherlock，如此擅长破坏人际关系的Sherlock。你也不是那么无懈可击，阳光小子。”她笑着，低低地，残酷地：“别以为我会忘记John出现在我家门口的那个晚上，就是因为你——”

“别说了——”他打断她，回忆使他紧闭双眼。他能感觉对方的嗤笑。

“孩子对我来说无法承受。对你来说会吗？”

“我们不是同一类人。”

“噢对啊，不过我们也相差无几。我们两个人，都只顾着自己。我们两人都是这样，但却又用这一点彼此攻击。”她整个样子就好像一块剥下来的柠檬皮——苦涩，蜷缩，病态的黄；她忽地生出力气从桌边走开，走向大开的房门。“有时John也会被他所着迷的东西蒙蔽双眼。某种程度上他也是个瘾君子，你知道，你就是他迷恋的东西之一。对你的迷恋会让他灭亡，就像我们所追求的最终也会成为我们的绞架一样。”

“错了。”Sherlock猛地抬起头回答道。他迎上对方回过头注视过来的双眼。“在我对任何事物上瘾的这些年里，只有这一个才是感觉最为正确的。我很明白，何为从毒瘾中解脱。”解脱，净化，全部所有。

“也许我也只是想要知道这种感觉。”她说。尽管高高扬着下巴目光也很强硬，却不能掩盖掉尾音的颤抖。

Sherlock一动不动，但是急促的呼吸暴露了他的质疑。“你曾经……曾经怀着一个孩子，可你却根本不在乎。那现在你怎么可能又去在乎这一切呢？”

他希望Harry能明白这是一个无法回避的问题。当他凝视着眼前这个女人——美丽（她有着和John一样的基因，当然了），可爱，却无法将一件事坚持到底——他理解不了怎么会有人怀着孩子又想要抛弃它。或者更糟糕的程度是，他们竟然能不在乎。因为，就Sherlock所体会的，这世上没有东西再比它重要。

她似乎发觉了；她感受到Sherlock抛出的疑问中所蕴藏的绝望，也感受到自他灰绿色瞳孔中流露出的不确定。她颓然靠在门边，失去了全部张牙舞爪的气焰。顿时，房间里的紧绷感消散了，一阵无力感取而代之，弥漫在两人之间。“但我真的在乎过。我在乎。上帝啊你怎么能说——”她用沙哑的声音说着，然后吞咽了一下，视线迎上Sherlock的。崩溃的视线。只有这个词足以形容。Sherlock忍下了今晚不知道第几次颤栗。

“可是那个时候，我还没有——我就是还没有意识到。”她笑道，发出那种与笑意根本不相干的声音——冰冷，死气沉沉，好像是从她喉咙里钻出来的来自负伤野兽的哭吼。“那感觉太朦胧了，好像某一天这件事突然降临在我身上，然后就在某一天，我，和Clara在一起，怀着孩子，有一个家，还能真心微笑。一个发自内心的微笑，老天，我都不记得那是什么滋味了。因为很快地，再一次地，我就失去了家，失去了妻子和……孩子。”她的话语末尾是一声叹息，仿佛坚持至今的锋芒已经开始塌陷。但是，她又顽强地继续开口，以几乎算是自言自语的口吻说着：“其实那些事情都算不了什么，真的，没怎么触动我。直到Johnny那天到我家来滔滔不绝地说了许多，许多我失去的东西，我不再拥有的一切。他说着说着，于是我第一次——觉得好痛。真的，真他妈痛得要死，那种痛就连——就连酩酊大醉都消磨不掉。”

没错，Sherlock想。不管要不要为此负责，他从不认为失去一条生命这么重要的东西还能让人无动于衷。现在的他更无法想象这点。不自觉伸向腹部的手——好像要安抚它，保护它，把它藏好——就说明了一切。他维持着令人捉摸不透的表情等她说下去，但她似乎言尽于此。Sherlock只能垂下头。

“你说得对，Harry。我们都做过一些可怕的事。都说过可怕的话。但我们也都拥有John。”他走上前几步，扶着餐桌好站得更直更骄傲的样子，与眼前这个同样骄傲和强大的女人互相凝视着。“如果你愿意弥补失去的一切，那就去吧。但你要为了John坚持下去，因为我不会在一边旁观着让你再次用失败伤害他的心。就是这样，Harriet。”他怀疑对方这次会不会再轻易失败。

他伸出一只白皙的，修长的手。

她看着他，露出一种与其说象John，不如说是他更多地在自己脸上找到的表情。寻求，渴切，急于抓住一切并赶紧拆解开来——因为有的时候面临的东西太多了，太难从中抉择。哪一个，才会象古老的童话中那样，只要你找到了就能够走出那片黑暗森林回到家中？对Sherlock来说，是那个跛足的、拄着拐杖的退役军医，是他那无聊透顶的话语和平庸乏味的过去，还有他出人意料的，无比美好的超越一切的本质。

而对Harriet Watson来说，就是这个不熟悉的男子，抓住她的手坚定地摇晃了两下，然后将她带领到了起居室。他让她颤抖地安下心来，让她怀着期盼等待John回家。John，他曾救过个人——还好几次呢——Sherlock知道他也能拯救她。

但是时间一分一秒过去，他们之间的安宁逐渐转为不自然的沉默。他思考着John去商店晃一圈回家平均时间是多少；发现已经久得不正常。再等一会儿，万一有什么耽搁了他呢？也许他去酒吧了。可他都会先告知Sherlock。起码会发个消息过来。外套口袋里的手机始终悄无声息，黑色的屏幕和空荡荡的收件箱里什么都没有，即使Sherlock发去短信叫他立刻回家。

他打电话过去。没人接。

留言。告诉他Harry来了，想重新开始生活。

房门始终紧闭，Harry时不时焦虑地拧起眉毛。Sherlock表面冷静，内心却愈来愈清晰地意识到有什么事情发生了。他压下任何一分毫无助益的情绪波动，深深吸了口气转头看向Harry，从椅子里站起来。

“他老忘记给手机充电。”他想了个理由，“来，先到空房间里去安顿一下。我们……明天早晨再一起谈。”

奇怪的是他脑海中闪过那间停尸房。他突然想到很可能John去那里找自己了，因为John有提过外卖什么的……

“柜子里有床单。”他说，径自掉头朝大门走去。

“嘿，你去哪？”Harry在后边喊，从沙发里爬起来跟着他连蹦带跳地下楼。

“太平间。”

“为什么？”

他瞥了她一眼，带着手套朝门把伸出手去。为什么就没人跟上他的思路？“John可能会在那里。”他用谈话就此结束的口吻回答，但Harry好像不觉得事情就这么完了，她从他手臂底下钻过去挡在门前。Sherlock居高临下地俯视她，仿佛她只是脚边的一粒无足轻重的尘埃——或者说，至少他希望对方有此感受。不过，Harry根本不为所动，反而翘着下巴反过来瞪他。

“我要跟你一起去。”她宣布。

Sherlock眨眨眼：“此举有何意义？”

“我会帮你一起找John。两个人总比一个人好吧？”

“如果John在那里，我可以毫无困难地找到他，保证。”

她怒目仰视着他，这副表情，Sherlock可以发誓，曾经无数次地在John身上见过。通常是在浴盆里出现不明物体，或者他又说了什么有失礼数的话的时候。“那好吧，就当是我不想呆在你们家里无聊。”说完，她没给Sherlock回答的时间就打开门走下通往街道的楼梯，甚至已经伸手拦出租车。

他眯着眼，盘算着，沉吟地跟上去。“你可……真够顽固的。”他这么评价，不确定自己是否用对了措辞。她一定明白他只是在无关好恶地评价。Harry抛来一个微笑，走向停靠在柏油马路上的出租车。

“就我所知你身边不能没有一个Watson，既然我的弟弟目前不在，请让我替补上场。”

他想说自己的生命里只有为唯一一个Watson空出的唯一一个位置，但基于之前他们的谈话还是忍住了。John是他唯一需要的Watson，而她就在跟前。就这么办吧。暂时。如果他能为了John好好关照她，那么也许她也能为了John……。他不情不愿地想着。可能也会挺有趣的吧，可能——既然这将是他绝无仅有的一次和女版John共处的经历，他会花点儿时间收集各种相应的性状信息，看看如果怀着的是女儿会遗传到哪一些。

即使，这只是一个打发时间的游戏，只要能让他不再专注于John不接电话、John说过会回家却不在这里、怎么也找不着他的事实，就这么办吧——暂时。

他钻进出租车，他们驶入繁忙的伦敦街头，直奔Bart's。

——————

太平间里空无一人。

手指头还收在冷藏盒子里，上面有Molly整齐的书写笔迹。没人动过，容器开口处的粘帖胶带仍密封完好，边缘也没有任何翻卷痕迹。他把盒子放回去关上门，审视这间空旷的屋子，大脑的硬盘开始飞转。

这里没有任何John带来的食物气味残留，也没有任何泥泞或者汗味，只要他来过一定会留下痕迹的。

电灯开关只要关了太久就会很难开，此刻它仍保持着难以扳动的样子。有几个小时没人动过了。

甚至连泥脚印也没有。清洁人员至少要再过半小时才会打扫到这里。

一切证据都支持同一事实——今天John没有到这里来过。这个房间里没有留下一丝一毫属于他的印记。这里，连活人的气息都没有，太平间只属于那些离开人世并为科学捐献一切的存在。

“他不在这里。”

正在他后面摆弄一个显微镜的Harry哼哼说：“我也看得出这点。”她示意整个空房间，“那，你就在这儿工作的？”

他飞快地朝外面走，一声叹息：“我没空回答这种蠢问题。”

“喂！”她差点被门打到脸，不由喊起来。她紧跟在后头，拼命赶上Sherlock一双长腿迈出的步子。“我不知道，行了吧？Johnny从来不告诉我你是干什么的，在和他简短的会面时他从来都不肯停止唠叨好告诉我你到底——是干嘛的。”

“咨询——”

“侦探，世上独一无二的，yeah，这条我知道。不过其余的，尸体啊疾病啊那一堆我是不知道啦。你会解剖人体嘛？哦哦哦，你开过枪嘛？”

“Harry，”他打断她，回过身低头简短地说，“John失踪了。”啊啊，当人们脑子转不过弯时真是讨厌啊。既讨厌又多话。老天。爱说闲话的人最无聊了。有时是挺有用的，没错，但不是现在。现在根本没用。

她沉下脸：“啥？”

“坏话不说第二遍。”他不觉得自己还能说得出来。他的胸口一片冰冷。

“你——你确定他不是，我是说不准啦，比如去喝一杯什么的？”

他挥了挥手机，向出口的玻璃大门走去，大衣下摆在膝盖周围飞舞着。“没有短信。没有电话。没有回音。”第一次，即使步履平稳，他也不得不忍住颤音，“没有任何理由会让跑一趟超市变得这么久。”

所幸她也沉默了很久，才开口：“或许在得出结论前，我们去一下超市比较好？”

他对她扯出一个笑容，若不是脸上其他复杂的神色这个笑容甚至可称得上真诚。“这真是Watson家特有的经验主义作风。”

John，医生范儿，总是等到每一个病症，每一个症状出现，才做出诊断。Sherlock，则因为对自己的假设充满信心——因为他从不靠胡乱揣测——而会更加大胆地断言一切。不过，当他们一起踏进超市，Sherlock仍罕见地庆幸自己没有太早确定。

但是，当他们在超市中间重新碰头，Harry满怀希望地看着他时，Sherlock却不得不面对这个无法回避的现实。有如突然发作的疾病，一开始没有警惕结果它就爆发出来，危在旦夕。他面无表情，却止不住颤抖地去掏电话，他可以确定了，可以作出结论，无法再逃避。

他把电话挨近耳边，只听那里咔嗒一声就开口说：“Mycroft。是John。他……他不见了。”

——————

等他们回到家走上了楼，Mycroft已经在起居室等着了。Sherlock知道现在不是问为什么的时候，因此他只是站到对方所坐的椅子前面。那是Sherlock的椅子。他怀疑Mycroft是否明白此刻John的所有物都是神圣不容侵占的领域。都需要尊重。可能就是因为这个理由吧，他想着，背对着John的位置——才不是因为那里空荡荡的，让他沮丧得喉咙发堵。

“请？”

“你不给我介绍一下这位朋友吗？”

“行了，你大概已经把她的祖宗十八代都摸清了吧，”Sherlock嘲讽道，这家伙为什么不懂这类繁文缛节从来都微不足道，特别现在，John不在身边John不见了John——

“但我不知道他的祖宗十八代诶！”Harry插进来，连带整个人一起——她绕过Sherlock去和Mycroft握手。“Harriet Watson，当然你很莫名地已经知道了，你是——？”

“Mycroft，Mycroft Holmes。很高兴见到你。”Mycroft笑嘻嘻地闪出一排牙。

她点点头，恍然大悟状。“啊啊，Holmes家的。可以理解了。”

“请问我们能否开始谈正事？”Sherlock吼了起来，一股急躁不安的怒火顺着他的手指一起穿过头发，然后来到小腹反复爱抚。“John正失踪。”

末尾的那个单词——不得不说出来的，支离破碎的音节象玻璃一样划过寂静的空气——引来了另两个人的目光，两道极其相似的目光不容他回避地重重落在肩上。他不需要他们的同情。也不需要他们的体谅。他只要找到John。只要John。John可以给他一切，John会给他泡茶会在浴室里哼歌会杵在他的大脑里会陪伴他，会让他安心。

可现在他全身心都明了的一个事实是John不在，哪里都找不到。

Sherlock发誓以后要把John用链子跟自己锁在一块儿。从Lestrade那里顺一副手铐要多容易有多容易，然后把钥匙丢进泰晤士河也不过一眨眼的事情。让分开他们的任何可能性都被水冲走。他看够了John落在别人手里，无法再容忍下一次，永远不能有下一次，特别是——

手指的狂乱摸索停止了，僵硬地垂到身侧。再怎么抓狂也无济于事。他早就懂，刚开始工作时就懂了。可是现在的他已经拥有和John关系紧密的一部分血肉，要怎么忍耐？John体贴的一部分，John好的那一部分——都在他身体里，或许正在他血管里冲撞着，要从他的喉咙里蹦出来。舌尖上可以品尝到那感觉，粗砺，迷离。

他吞咽了一下清清喉咙里的苦涩，让头脑恢复冷静，才毫不掩饰地看向Mycroft沉着的双眼。

“我不在乎你用什么手段。找到他。把他带回我身边。”

在Sherlock脑中，他早已回顾John可能出现的每一处。他罗列着所有对此知情的、可能用John来打击他的人，抑或那些只是想要得到John的人。他找出他们的隐匿场所，列出他们的诡计谋略。将自己闭锁在思维的洞窟中，Sherlock重建了John曾经每一次被劫持的前因后果。他知道自己可以——他非要这么做，因为若没有了John，这个世界对他而言就不再有任何意义了。

可那是过去——在他的计划和准备之前，在他们结合之前；在怀孕和与之相关的事情之前；在他和John的结晶诞生之前。

而他明白，不用Mycroft说他也明白并矛盾痛苦着，自己该怎么做。

“当然你不能亲自出去找他。”

他深吸气，闭上眼睛。“我不会的。”

回答他的是一片沉默，足以使他不用睁眼就了然Mycroft脸上的怀疑神色。他的迫不及待并没有驱逐脑中的迷雾，但他继续道：“John，如果在这里，不会赞同我怀着他的孩子还跑出去抓绑匪。既然孩子有他的一半，我必须将他的半数意见纳入考虑。因此，我要承认自己的……界限。”他咬着牙说出最后一句话，痛恨每一个逸出口的音节。他恨自己必须抉择；这些互相矛盾着的冲动——都是那么地美妙纯粹无可比拟——强大到可以压制住他令他低头。“我会把自己知道的都告诉你，”他轻声说，依然紧紧闭着眼睛，“你得亲自跑个腿了。然后把他带回家，带回我身边。”

他静候Mycroft重新恢复理智，接着，听到对方柔和的话语，和承诺：

“我尽力。”

不够。Sherlock蓦地睁眼，目光如炬：“不，你会带他回来。”

Mycroft再度沉默以对。但他很快就不屑于此，整了整衣服站起来，表情好像有一点儿不高兴。今晚与他的计划大相径庭。尽管Sherlock很乐于戳破他布置周全的虚伪表象，此刻能做的也只有持续凝视着对方，等待一个回答。

“我……我会。”

“很好。”Sherlock总算不再紧盯着他，而是转向窗户，望进一片漆黑的夜空。“你干嘛还不走？”他嘀咕道，但不象平常那样充满怨念劲儿。话尾有几分减弱，有些惘然。

不过Harry将他从刚刚踏入的暗无天日的路径上又拽了回来。“那我该干什么？”她从沙发上站起，双手在身前交握，“他是……他总归是我弟弟。”她对Sherlock微微一笑，但后者没有转身所以错过了。

他只是用一根手指划过眼前冰冷而透彻的玻璃，注视着倒映出的自己的双眼。那双眼睛也一样冰冷，但却并不那么清澈见底。

“Harriet，你应该去休息。去冷静一下，这里已经有够多的担心了。”Mycroft因Sherlock的缺乏回应而答道，却被Harry丢了个白眼。

“嗨，我想担心就担心！我弟弟都跑不见了天晓得发生什么事，别跟我提冷静！你可以直接闭嘴走人然后把他找回来，就象Sherlock说的那样，我才不管你叫什么——Mycroft的。”她想起来了，然后更精神抖擞地说：“再说，我是在问Sherlock。”

第一次，今晚，Sherlock感到嘴角微弱地试图上扬。他转向她。

“随便你平常怎么做吧。”

她冷冰冰地回瞪：“平常我都来一瓶。”

“你不打算那么干吗？再度失去一切的现在？”

“那你会不会再去嗑药？”

“我得为别人而努力。”

Harry异常傲慢地扬起下巴，眼里却闪烁着光芒，回答道：“我也是。”

这个繁复纷杂的宇宙，也许能带走他的John，但又给了他一个有着同样灵魂的Watson。

并非一模一样。但也足够了。

不过尽管Harry豪情万丈，最后还是因为一连串的情绪波动过后的疲惫，而在某个空闲的房间里睡着了（过去是Sherlock的房间，早就换做储藏室，偶尔给客人留宿）。与此同时Mycroft则从Sherlock口中获取所有他能收集到的信息。

等到最后，他的手下无疑全方位地开始行动了，Mycroft才告辞。他门口停下脚步。

“你长大了，弟弟。”

这句话近乎一个表白。

Sherlock知道今夜自己无法入眠。他只能为了John和体内的小生命不再过分专注于这件事上，但他无法入眠，因为除此以外他什么也做不了。他脑海中的一切都旋转着，如此惊人地飞速旋转着没有办法压制下去。身边没有一个温暖的怀抱可以供他投入其中，消除所有的灼痛只留舒适的安宁；也没有温柔的话语驱走头脑中连续不断的无声的喧嚣。

他象一抹游魂，在漆黑的公寓中飘零，蓝色睡袍在身后幽幽地荡漾。他讨厌自己仿佛维多利亚时代的悲剧女主角一样等着爱人归来，却想不到其他更形象的说法。他一直都很讨厌这种故事，因为结局注定悲伤，那意义在哪里？注定痛苦结局的意义到底在哪里？当他一次又一次焦虑地站到窗前，凝视着这个乏味的世界，仍然感到无法理解。

别人都是怎样不断地忍受下去的？庸庸碌碌。毫无意义。他几乎无法忍受，甚至无法喘息——只要想到他本来能做的和实际上不能做的，这些事是多么地——多么恐怖，多么可怕，多么惊人地——相同。

他曾经有过这种感觉——以前有过。在那时候，朝胳膊里扎一针就能带走这份难耐。在感觉不至于那么糟糕的情况下他甚至可以用尼古丁贴片。其他时候则有案子。后来John出现了，成为一剂新药。

失去他，所有痛苦都加倍回到身上。

他坐在地上抱着膝盖，急促地喘息着提醒自己不要忘记呼吸；即使一切重要的东西都不在了也必须要呼吸下去。因为他还有这个。他狠狠地对自己说，垂下头让鼻尖擦过隆起的腹部。他吸气，紧紧地紧紧地紧紧地闭上眼，还是那样地，痛苦，但至少程度稍微减轻。

只要这个就够了，现在，必须这样告诉自己，必须。

“你好。”他轻声地说，可从喉咙里蹦出来的声音犹如是拔出一座水坝的栓，忽然间，一切倾泻而出。如洪水般从他口中流淌，无法停止，无法收回。非常非常少见的情况下，John会让他这样释放出来，让他趴在胸口战栗颤抖，让他用各种语言述说着各种毫无意义的事甚至只是嘟哝呜咽，直到话语平息，直到他的喉咙与胸口一样感觉刺痛，直到陷入睡眠。

即便，事实之一，是现在John并不在身边，他似乎也依然能这么做。而事实之二则是来自John的小小一部分——那很微小的、只有一点儿大的部分——已经是Sherlock能够拥有的全部。他把它抓紧，让轻声细语流泻而入，希望能它就这样不要离去。

——————————

Harry从噩梦中惊醒，发现自己在弟弟家的一个陌生房间里。她大口喘着气，哆嗦地伸出手想抓住并不存在的酒瓶。然后她的手落在床单上握成拳，呼吸急促努力忍住哭泣，并且思考着这是怎么回事——啊啊。她想起来了。

她重新躺平，心跳开始逐渐缓和。她就那样瞪着不熟悉的天花板，枕着别人的枕头，躺在这样一个她无法归属的房间里。就算John在，她也不属于这里。插足别人的美满家庭——若他们真如此美满，她并不想瓜分而去。

但是她还是来了，她知道这么做表示自己依然有所渴望，可此时此刻这房间如此昏暗冰冷，一切都如此遥远，她什么忙也帮不上。她开始觉得自己的举动没有意义，至今为止她所努力的一切似乎都没有意义，微不足道。John过去没有帮到她，现在，还是没有。将来也不会。他早就放弃了她，早在她违背他的原则时就不再爱她——但是，她曾相信着如果自己能主动伸出手，也许，也许John会继续为她努力。也许如果她能举起拳头，John会站在场外一路为她欢呼。

这想法现在看来真蠢，在昏暗中，每一次失败都尖锐刺耳地回响。

她违背了之前的意志，悄悄溜出房间转了个弯拐进厨房。脚下的瓷砖冷得象冰，仿佛是在滑冰似地，她慢慢滑向冰箱。每一根神经都在虚弱地阻止，但终究抵不过。虚弱的决心怎可能与本能的、原始的迷恋相比。若非她早已对反复的苦涩的刺痛感到麻木，她一定会为自己失败的意志痛哭一场。可她已经麻木了，所以她没有流泪，双手继续搜寻着可能储藏在里面的东西。

突然间，响起乐声。柔和而甜蜜。

她整个人冻住了。她回头寻找来源。就在那儿，窗边的黑影，棱角分明，看不清眉目。是Sherlock。他的动作流畅得如同水面上漂浮的油滴，起起伏伏，不知不觉地成型。他的手指攀住架在颌下的乐器，另一手持着弓，在琴弦上舞出温柔得令人疼痛的音符。琴弦在振颤，Harry觉得它们仿佛在他柔缓的动作下流泪；仿佛在空中宛转轻鸣，尽情地哭诉伤痛。而Sherlock的脸却在月光下白皙而平静。Harry看到悲伤将他包裹着，泛着微光；他孤独地占据的这块空间里只有颤抖的美丽乐声，他可能甚至都没有听见吧——只能感受；用他扶持琴头的手，用他来回舞动的手臂来感觉，来感觉海，感觉空中有鸟儿一飞而过。

她感到这份情愫也在自己体内滋长。某种尖锐的，深切的，又是真实的情愫，痛苦地滋长。那么地真实，让她放开紧握门把的手；那么地真实，让她悄悄回到卧室，合上房门。

即使身边的一切都只是让她坠入另一个不安的梦境，那份真实感，依然让Harry在记忆所及的岁月里，第一次没有哭着或是酩酊大醉地睡去。

——————————

 

(Thursday, January 26th; Week 19 continued)

/

Text From Mycroft Holmes (10:24AM)  
找到他了。

Text From Sherlock Holmes (10:24AM)  
他还好吗？在哪？告诉我。立刻。 - SH

Text From Mycroft Holmes (10:27AM)  
在医院。派了车来接你。

Text From Sherlock Holmes (10:27AM)  
他还好吗？我自己叫车过来。哪间病房？ - SH

Text From Mycroft Holmes (10:32AM)  
进门右拐第二幢楼，6层。请放松一点。

Text From Sherlock Holmes (10:32AM)  
Mycroft, 他还好吗？ - SH

Text From Mycroft Holmes (10:33AM)  
他没事。

Text From Sherlock Holmes (10:40AM)  
……谢谢你。 - SH


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/520825

(Thursday, January 26th; Week 19 continued)

 

John在床上看着他。Sherlock发现最可怕的是他的眼神，那么迷茫。

“Mycroft？”他问道，因忍耐而僵硬地站在床边，发出一种好像被人勒紧了一样的声音。他用了全部的自制力才没有在跳下出租车朝病房里冲的时候把挡路的护士们揍扁。John会皱眉的，如果看到他那么粗鲁无礼地用言语将别人一一击退的话。但他一点也不在乎。这一点上，John也会批评他。但他连John的批评都顾不上了，因为突然间John就在跟前，还会眨眼还会呼吸，还活着，而那就是唯一重要的事。

可陌生的眼神，困倦的眼神——他没有想到会迎来这样的眼神。“被你找到时他是不是被迷晕了？”

“对，Sher——”

一阵苦涩的怒火涌上心头，他的喉咙酸楚刺痛，几乎是低吼着说：“哪一种药？迷幻剂？有持久药效？剂量大概是——”

“Sherlock，他会没事的。”Mycroft一字一句地说，觉察到Sherlock的激动，他微微皱起眉。“医生向我保证他——”

“噢！你可比谁都清楚那些医生水平有多差。”

“——经过适当休养就会恢复健康，而你，不应去打扰。”Mycroft的意思不言而喻。Sherlock，暗自窃喜地注意到对方听到最后那个说词时手指在雨伞柄上紧了一紧的样子。但是很快，随着室内恢复沉寂一片，紧张与焦虑又冲走了这阵窃喜。Sherlock把它压下去，用冷静的双眼注视着兄长。

“要多久？”

Mycroft已经在掏怀表。他瞧了一眼，咔嗒将它合上。“普通成年男性平均需要七到八小时的睡眠，从而获得充分的休息，Sherlock。你可以自便。”说完，他再度关切地望了望床上的男人，然后以审视的目光看向Sherlock。不习惯被人用自己平常的眼光打量，Sherlock有点毛骨悚然，但只是呲牙回应。

他并不常思索有关他们两人之间彼此对立的事情。他知道从自己生下来起，Mycroft，他的兄长，就是一个大大的混蛋。就是这样。去寻求他的帮助等同于自取其辱；只要想到他不但总是那个领先一步的家伙，还能再一次地居高临下，就令人十分恼怒。Sherlock感觉自己只能象忠犬一样听他指挥。

可是不止一次地，Mycroft非但没有滥用权力，反而在用它帮助弟弟。虽然事情不会立即改观，甚至也许（很可能，绝对地，他想着，为自己有这种念头而不屑地颤抖了一下）永远不会好转，这一回他还是带着些微感激而不是怨恨地容忍了对方意有所指的坏笑。

他低下头。Mycroft仿佛就在等这一刻似地，最后瞥了一眼John，离开了病房。

Sherlock没有多发一秒钟的呆——一等Mycroft的脚步声从耳边消失，他立刻来到John的床边轻轻地坐下，一手扶着腹部另一手逐一地检查John的生命体征。John的眼睛还是模糊失焦令人揪心，但Sherlock的指尖触摸到他腕部不断跳动的脉搏，与旁边的监护仪频率一致，呼吸也平稳深慢。Sherlock飞快地在他的脸上摸了一遍，不明白为什么受了这么大的罪之后John看起来却无甚损伤。而在这短暂的安静过后，在脸颊被Sherlock抚摸着，头发也被他梳理过以后，John看起来就象平常那样沉入恬然的熟睡。

他感到无法忍受，无法就这样等待John醒来。他几乎等不下去，因为无论结局如何John都曾被人从自己身边偷偷夺走，被施加如此多毫无必要的焦虑，恐惧，与愤怒；但解答这一切的关键却在John紧闭的双目下。他想掀开他的眼皮，想把John摇醒倒出他小脑袋瓜里的记忆。他想剖析出一切让那个人付出代价，让一切恢复原状。

过去John也曾被绑架。但Sherlock从来没有象现在这样需要他平安无虞。每一次这样的经历，感觉都同样痛苦，但每一次Sherlock都能为之画上句号。而现在，他只有无力感——一种软弱。他第一次这么强烈地渴望John回家，无法忍受John落在犯罪分子手里，他已经怀孕十九周，独自承担这件事变得非常……不便，John已不可或缺。

他就在床边静候，静候许久许久，手指轻柔地爱抚着John的手腕，John的脸，或者其他Sherlock突然想起来已经足足一天没有触碰的地方。

“他怎么样了？”

Sherlock不自觉地转过头，但视线没有离开床上平静地呼吸着的生命体。“没事。”

他感知到另一具躯体的靠近。单薄的床垫愈发下陷，接着他的手里被塞了一个盒子。他总算挪开视线，看向手中Harry递来的塑料饭盒，里面放着一个看起来油腻腻的，感觉上就很阴郁的医院牌三明治。他朝Harry投去怀疑的目光。“别指望我会吃这种玩意儿。”

她抱起手臂：“我会让你乖乖吃掉，说到做到。如果让你就这么干坐着什么都不吃的话到时候Johnny会把我脑袋拧下来。”

说实话，Sherlock的胃已经在抽了——肾上腺素消耗殆尽，也没有需要集中精神的事情。不过他还是厌恶地瞥着那个劣质饭盒。“我不确定这东西是否能归于食物一类。”他嘟囔着，最终还是掀开盖子。

Harry看起来相当满意，她飞快地扫了弟弟一眼，掏出自己那份吃的。“我很高兴……很高兴能找到他。”Sherlock没有发表此类显而易见的事实无需赘述的评价，只是努力不要让油滴到外套上。她摆弄着包装纸好一阵但并没开始吃，而继续说了下去。“我们一直处得不太好；他应该跟你说过。自从我酗酒和——和Clara的事以后，就糟透了。但我们也一直象小孩子一样你争我斗的。我讨厌他，因为他总是受宠的那个，他总是完美又迷人，无可挑剔，真的。我从来做不到象他那样。但我不知道……不知道如果失去了他又该怎么办。Johnny始终努力帮我，即使我一次次把他推开。只有他一直在努力帮我。终于等我觉得自己该重新做人了……”她哽咽着，咬了咬嘴唇，重新开口：“人总等失去才知道珍惜。”

Sherlock尖锐地看着她：“不。”

她扬起一根眉毛：“为什么这么说？”

我从不觉得John不重要。我从不觉得孩子不重要。我也从未失去过这两者，而我压根不想尝试失去他们。但是说到工作之类的事的话……有工作我会很高兴，而没有工作时，我才会觉得工作更加值得珍惜。他想着对自己来说最重要的事物，把这份想法藏在了心底，即使他的生活已经发生如此大的变化，他也——他居然也——一直没有注意到。“真正重要的事物会在进入我们生活的一瞬间就被注意到。只有自以为是理所当然的事物，才要经过失去，获得珍惜。”他慢慢地说。

“就好像呼吸。”Harry说。现在轮到Sherlock挑起一根眉毛了，Harry继续：“从降生起我们第一件事就是呼吸，而从那时起，就不再注意它。那是多自然的一件事儿。可是，直到我们停止呼吸——当我们屏住气，才会意识到身体多么地需要新鲜空气——它真正的意义才昭显出来。我想每个人都有自己重要的事。我也不想说自己把Johnny看得太理所当然，但……”

“你就是那么看他的。”Sherlock说，语调冰冷，而难过。他冷硬地注视Harry，将这份难过传递了出去，她接住了，没有要比的蓝色双眸里写满了然。“John总是在帮你，在其他大多数人都会——早就该——放弃的时候他在帮你。你却把他的心意弃若敝履那么多次。你就象需要呼吸一样地需要他，但你必须将他看得更重要。不管是对他，还是对你来说。”

“他也伤害了我，你知道的。不全是我的错。”

“我为了别人的生命去抓杀人犯，但我不会为他们的所作所为要他们的命。”这句话看似毫无关联，但她眨了眨眼睛，似乎意识到了什么。“John的错误能给你伤害他的权力吗？还是让你努力战胜这个错误？”

她很艰难地沉吟片刻，但终于，也明白了沉默的可贵。于是她没有出声地，用力而肯定地——因这种确定，Sherlock知道一切真正发生了改变——点了点头。

“比呼吸更重要。”他们一起安静地坐了好一会儿之后，她小声说。旁边心电监护器上稳定的心跳声和闪动的亮点是房间里唯一的动静。Sherlock看向她，捕捉到她脸上所绽放的最为柔和的——也是最灿烂的——笑容。他忍不住也无声地咧嘴微笑，不得不把头转到John的方向不让Harry看见。

而John正看着他们，朦胧的眼睛正努力聚焦。“Sh'lock觉得呼吸很无聊。”John口齿不清地说，挣扎着想清醒过来。

Sherlock脸上的笑容因他的话语而更加扩大。“本来就很无聊。”他这么回答，低头亲吻John额头上的皱纹。他吸气，鼻尖埋进John的头发里，他意识到如果自己吸入John的气息也许看待一切的立场也会发生变化。

“你怎么样Johnny？”Harry从背后问道，双手紧张地在大腿上绞紧了。

John听到她的声音，眨眨眼睛，Sherlock仿佛能听见John的脑袋里面正慢慢地思考推理这一状况。“很好，Harry。Harry？你在……这儿？”

她张开嘴想说话，但Sherlock插进来。“继续睡，John。”Sherlock低低地说，又吻了一遍他的脸——用嘴唇很温柔地轻轻触碰，让John轻叹着沉醉于这份温暖。

“等会儿再……”John迷糊的话语以无意义的尾音作结，而后，他再度挣扎着说了一句“……我很好。”就进入睡梦。Sherlock在他的鼻侧印下最后一个温柔的吻，直起身体，将John身上的被单盖的更严实了一点，就好像记忆里每当自己生病时妈咪会做的一样。也许John不算在生病，但他也会在这么紧密的包裹中感到……安全，和温暖。那曾在Sherlock发烧时助他免受噩梦困扰，他希望John也能不被梦魇抓住。也许这想法很可笑，但为了John的健康做什么都可以。为了John，怎样都可以。

等他总算回过头，Harry正难以置信地看着他。“你一直等着他醒过来，现在又叫他继续睡？你不想开始询问他？然后去抓干这事的混蛋，诸如此类？”

“通常，成年男性每天需要七到八小时的睡眠。”他嗤之以鼻地回想起这句话，“我认为John经受的不能被称之为‘通常’，因此——”

“你，不肯睡觉的机器人，……却让他多睡觉。那真是……”Harry皱着鼻子，“真是可爱。”

“经过充分休息的大脑能更好地提供我所需要的信息。”Sherlock傲慢地解释，但Harry依然挂着一脸坏笑。

“真可爱呀。”

“我不可爱，Harriet，——”

“啊啊，还要当一个该死的爸爸。”

他嘴硬到一半，低头迷茫地看着她。“我？什么？”

她笑了。“乖乖接受称赞吧，阳光小子。”她的眼里有一抹戏谑的光。接着这抹光变得柔和，她也深呼吸了一下。“你知道——你并不……Sherlock，你……谢谢你。”她吞吞吐吐地说。Sherlock可以看出对方矛盾的心情。他歪过头，怀着期待等待接下去的话。一如既往地，她鼓起Watson这个名字所包含的勇气，与他四目相对，接着略带惆怅地摇摇头。“我到这里来，希望获得John的帮助，而到现在为止——是你在帮我。我从没……从没想到你会心地善良到愿意对我伸出援手。可他说得对。Johnny说得没错。”她上下扫了他一眼，然后又深深吸了口气，后退两步把手插进大衣口袋里。“其实我……在这里有些事情要办。等他醒了给我发个短信，好吗？”

他点点头，仍有些吃惊，最后在她出门前问道：“John说了什么正确的话？”

她在门边停下脚步，扭头对他又露出了那种温柔而灿烂的笑。“你是个好人，Sherlock Holmes。”她挥了一下手，带上门。

“她是对的。”一个疲惫的声音说。Sherlock朝对方翻了个白眼不让他再把Harry的话题继续下去。

“快睡觉，John。干嘛不睡？”

John紧紧闭着眼。“讲话。”

Sherlock沉下脸。“她已经走了，我不会再说话。”

“不，不……继续。继续讲话。很想念你的声音。想……要听你的声音。”

Sherlock在房间另一边摆弄窗帘，把它们放下隔绝了日光。然后他坐到床边的椅子里，认真地注视John的脸。“想听我讲什么？”

“什……么都好。”

Sherlock笑了。“那可得讲上半天了。”

他几乎可以百分百肯定，如果John正精神着的话，他一定会无奈地瞥他。他带着微笑靠上椅背，背脊随着动作有点抽痛。要在这么单薄的靠垫上坐得舒服也太勉强，但这点牺牲不算什么，因为当他开口，他能看到John在枕头上放松下来，嘴角微微地，如梦幻般地，上扬。

他不知道自己说了些什么，也不知道说了多久——他一直看着John，无法移开视线。但John很快又睡去了，意外的是，没过多久自己也跟着一起入睡——因为现在，已经没有别的问题。这个房间，被机器的嘀嗒声充斥着，充斥着安心；床上有John那么令人放松的身影；已经不必刻意在如此宁谧的时候保持清醒。

——————————

Sherlock短暂地醒来，他的脸颊上有十分轻柔的吐息，还有一双有力的手臂将他搂紧，让他舒适地沉浸在那片温暖中。

象翅膀，他朦胧地想，象翅膀那样温柔地抱住他。他在思绪飘得更远之前就再度被夜召唤而去。只不过，已经不是一片黑暗。他感到自己正在阳光下飞翔。

——————————

 

Sherlock动了动，完全地清醒过来。他立即用手环抱住腹部，睁眼环视四周：原本身下咯人的塑料椅子已经变成舒服的被单，灯光也十分柔和，不再是头顶上亮度刺眼的日光灯。瞬间，他意识到这是在家里。

他用了整整一秒钟发觉自己身边有人，下一秒他认出这个人就是John，就躺在他身边，就是一切的缘由。

John的蓝色眼睛镇定地、带着几分温柔与欣喜地将他的一举一动纳入眼底，当Sherlock抬头看他时还笑得眯出皱纹来。“早安。”他的嗓音有点粗重，但在这样一个清晨Sherlock仿佛能从这个词里感受到暖意，感受到金色的日光洒在墙上，感受到身边这个人传递过来的热度。

“我们怎么不在医院了？”Sherlock把这句话权当问候，因为刚睡醒声音还很沙哑。他不习惯这种感觉——这样子，舒展着身体，完全地被包裹着，满足的四肢沉沉地不想动。他从未放纵自己感受这么多——总是不断地在忙案子，总是没有空闲这样放松下来休息。他不知道自己是否喜欢这种感觉。还需要多试几次。目前得出的结论里有一点极其重要：只要是和John一起，做什么事都很愉快。

John意识到他的迷茫，很快地回答道：“你似乎睡得很熟。医生也认为药物完全代谢出体外以后我已经没有任何不妥。”

他慢慢地点了点头，理智旋即就明白了John的话，但身体还在努力地纳入John的存在这一事实——John强健而有力的躯干一如既往地在床单上轻轻压出凹陷，没有淤青，没有伤口，没有痛楚。他的表情丝毫不带紧张，眼睛和煦而明亮，好像已经醒过来一阵子了。他很放松，没有压抑感——没有任何呼之欲出的黑暗。就是说，没有做过噩梦。还有他的手，就算伸到Sherlock的脸颊边，想来握他搁在枕头上的手，也没有一丝颤抖。

当这份重量靠在旁边，当John的手指滑入Sherlock修长手指的间隙，他却并没有同样地安心下来。有时候，即使在这宁谧的清晨，即使整个世界都还轻忽朦胧，他也能感觉到——也许永远也逃脱不了这种感觉吧，他怀疑，在各种各样纷乱繁杂的外力之下——要失去这一切是那么地轻易。John会这样那样地永远离开他。好几次他差一点点就不在了，即使Sherlock知道无非就是这——子弹，疾病，或是陷阱——也无能为力。他想知道，别人是怎么忍受这种感觉的？这种……了然。这种既定事实一般的、一切终究会结束的了然。不管它是来得突兀迅疾，亦或是拖沓，漫长。

这些疑问总有一天让他受不了。他的头脑再广阔无垠、想象力再怎么突破天际，也无法忍受。因为这些东西原本不该存在于他的头脑里，这些东西是更本能的情绪。

不再理会这些沸腾着的疑问——他握住John的手，试探性的、急切的姿态。“你对此有什么专业性的意见，医生？”

John的脸上蹦出一抹微笑，让疑问更悄无声息地隐没了。现在，这些事，在晨光中已经淡去。只要John在这里就好，他想，别的以后再说也没问题。“我很高兴能回家。”John低下头在Sherlock眉间的皱褶处印下亲吻，仿佛想要将它抚平。他成功了。“睡吧。”John喃喃低语，如同早前Sherlock对他说的那样，“事情以后我们再谈。”

Sherlock的睡意已经消得差不多，但要装着再睡一会儿也并非难事。因为John把他抱在怀里，John的一只手来回轻抚他隆起的腹部，John把两人的身体几乎有点儿太用力地贴拢在一起，仿佛再也不会放手。

“早安，我要上来了！两位！”几个小时以后，楼下响起叫喊声，“我上来了噢，你们可别光着！”

Sherlock瞥向John的眼睛。“你知道你姐姐来——”

“知道。”John点头，然后呵欠了一声从床上爬起来，抹着脸。“昨晚我们聊了一会儿。她基本上……把细节情况都告诉我了。”Sherlock决定这个话题需要详谈，毋庸置疑——但John困扰的表情使他没有立即就抛出问话。还是以后再说吧，他想。他跟着John一道爬起来，百般抗议的腰背部让他苦着一张脸尽量把之前僵硬的脊椎舒展开来。John忧心忡忡地看着他，但被Sherlock弹了回去。才刚发生了这样那样的事，哪里轮得到他重拾旧业来操心别人？但Sherlock依然想念这样的他。一时冲动地——明知冲动是魔鬼也不管了——他俯下身吻住John的嘴唇，并且沉迷于口中的柔软，轻轻地叹息。

“多谢。”John耳语道，嘴唇的动作挠痒了Sherlock的脸颊，于是他又吻了过去。“你照料Harry的事，多谢你。”短暂的一个拥抱并没有掩藏他的颤抖。

Sherlock坐直身体，勾在John颈后的手无意识地摩挲对方颈椎的第一小节。他维持扑克脸说道：“不算什么，真的。”

John笑了，额头贴着Sherlock的；望进他的灰绿色眼睛，可以看见自己凝视的倒影。“你还把啤酒藏起来了。”他声音很低沉地说，仿佛这么一句平白乏味的话讲述的是一件世上最奇妙的事情。

他还没来得及回答，Harry已经闭着眼睛在敲敞开的卧室大门。“安全嘛？”她开着玩笑，一边踮着脚走进房间一边从指缝里往外瞄。

John对她露出的笑容绝对有点赧然了，他翻了个白眼，脸有一些发红。“你就装纯洁吧Harriet。”他说，拍拍床罩边缘以示邀请。她有点儿尴尬地在床边坐下了，两手搓着大腿，然后眼神锐利地瞥着John。

“你是干嘛来的，罗马大教皇？”他们在Sherlock的注视下大笑，彼此之间有什么东西，Sherlock无法理解。但毫无疑问，他……并不介意。无法理解也没关系。有些事，Sherlock看着那两人边笑边不好意思地互相凝视，想着，有些事是他们的私密。

Harry又笑了一声，垂头把玩着手镯同时平复呼吸。她数度张嘴，但似乎说不出话来。最后她抬起头，有点局促地说：“我刚刚出去料理一些……事情。那个……呃，老天，我不知道从哪里说起。”

“就从你去Northumberland那儿的房产经纪商开始吧。”Sherlock慢吞吞地说，对一脸难以置信的Harry挤挤眼，露出坏笑。

Harry哼了一声：“好吧，既然你这么聪明，不如你来告诉我。”

John看看他们，一丝笑容闪过。Sherlock转转眼睛，动了动身体靠在床头板上。他懒洋洋地打量Harry片刻，将自己从她踏进房门就推理出的内容再度确认了一番。

“我说了，你去过房地产经纪商那儿。”

“你怎么知道的？”Harry抢着说，叉起腿饶有兴味地注视Sherlock。

Sherlock为这番抢白皱起眉。John的微笑变成大笑，伸出一只手放到Sherlock圆滚滚的肚子上，几乎是带着优越感地轻拍着。“他最喜欢先让人惊慌失措摸不着头脑，然后才慢慢解释。”Sherlock眉头拧得更紧。不论John是不是在说一个事实，其结果只让这对姐弟再一次笑到打滚。

不好意思啦。John总算抬起头对Sherlock做出这样的口型，但眼角还有笑出来的水光。Sherlock继续皱着脸，对他们的幼稚充满鄙夷的样子。于是John笑得更欢，还给了一点额外福利——他靠过来，在Sherlock额角的柔软卷发上亲吻。

“我可以说下去了吗？”Sherlock咕哝，另两人都歪在一起点头。

“当然。今天我还去过哪里？”

他的眼神瞬间不再带有赌气的成分，而是锐利、透彻的审视目光。话题就这么回到逻辑推理上。“房地产经纪商的话，如果你非要知道，是因为你的左脚鞋子内侧沾到一点红色泥土。你要穿过一个建筑工地，那儿开挖出来的地基泥土是红色。房地产经纪商办公室就在正对面。况且你又是从医院过去的，更证明了要经过那边道路。”他眯起眼，看得更深，不自觉地坐直了拉近观察距离。大脑全力高速运行，运行，跳出一连串答案。“衣服上有咖啡渍。距离那家房地产商最近的咖啡馆是哪个？显而易见，Danielle's。所以……”他沉吟着，“接下来你去了咖啡馆。昨天下过雨，但你的鞋子上泥土是干燥的，咖啡渍却刚溅上——还能闻到咖啡味儿。”

Harry看上去已经惊呆了，眉毛快要飞上头顶，但Sherlock以惯用的塔尖姿态支起双手继续审视着她。他的目光犹如银色火焰，不断闪耀。“你不是一个人在那里。咖啡味里混着别的香味，并不是咖啡的，是香水，而且不是男用香水。因此有个女人和你在一起。或许是你的新房产经纪人，但你才第一次去那儿，裤子口袋里还放着一张名片。所以你们还没有好到一起喝咖啡。是别的朋友。不过……”他推导着结论，上身前倾，“金发，香水——茉莉花香，我确定。年轻女性用的香水。还有一点很有趣，如果我没记错，John每年圣诞节都会送Estee Lauder茉莉系列，给Clara。现在才2月，当然不可能用光。所以……”他静静地笑了，往后躺回去，靠在枕头上，充分享受着她愈来愈惊奇的表情。“你和Clara见了面。”

 

室内一片沉寂，Sherlock便趁此空隙享受胜利。要获得他们的敬畏、凌驾于一切之上犹如神祗，真是轻而易举。这愉悦的感觉渗透全身，令他叹息。迷人欲醉的优越感。他沉湎在脑中的眩晕里，好一会儿才眯开一只眼睛。

Harry，看上去有点羞涩，正在John的视线下躲闪；而John已经一脸震惊到下巴快脱臼了。“Harry？”他一字字地问，柔和地刺探着，仿佛生怕刺激到——她，还有他自己心里微弱的希望。

就在这紧绷而愈发膨胀的疑惑快要到达顶点时，Harry的视线投向她绞在一块儿的手指，接下来，她微笑着轻声地说：“对，对，John，Clara和我……我们又开始交往了。我们不想太着急，”她赶紧加上一句，仿佛是为了加以肯定（不过Sherlock说不出来是对她还是对John），“不过，嗯，是的，我们在交往。”她自己看起来也不象百分百有把握的样子，双手紧张地绞个不停，但嘴角细微的上扬已经给了John足够证明。

“噢，Harry，”他说，上前把她拉进怀里。她惊讶地瞪大眼睛，双手先是僵硬地垂在身侧，然后抬起来搂住弟弟的身体。“那太好了。”John在她耳边低声说。她原本张大的双眼突然紧紧闭上，手臂也在弟弟结实的背上收拢了几乎就要沉溺在这个拥抱中。Sherlock看不到John的表情，只看见那份紧张的疑惑切切实实地消散，彻底无影无踪。好像现在只有姐弟间温暖的爱才是他们所需。Sherlock本以为自己会对此闷闷不乐——这世上竟有他不能给予John的东西；但当他看着他们——轻轻摇晃着，Harry把鼻子埋进John的肩膀里吸气，John则温柔抚摸她的背——的时候，感觉却恰恰相反。

他感觉好像突兀地闯入一个私密空间，然而又并无不妥。因为他有一种奇妙的……归属感。

充当神祗什么的，他心想，该多孤单啊。放在过去他或许不会介意孤单——若有力量与智慧作为交换的话。可是现在，他看着眼前两人慢慢分开，看着他们彼此相视而笑，心里又想：即使有这样的交换机会，他也很可能会做出另一个选择。

John叹息着再度坐正。他的表情坦率而真诚，只是有一丝谨慎若隐若现。“我不想……不希望你以为我会……为此不开心。或者……不支持。”他不自在地动了动，伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，随后继续道：“但作为兄弟，我不得不问问你关于，呃，饮酒的问题。”

Sherlock站起来，好像突然想起来有什么极其重要的事情似地打断他的话。“哦，我没提到吗？Harry，你口袋里的名片，应该说是，两张名片。”

Harry将目光从弟弟忧虑的脸上挪开，朝Sherlock做鬼脸。

“你真是明察秋毫嘛！”她夸张地说，手指从衣服口袋里挖出两张名片。她把名片放进Sherlock摊在跟前等待的手掌，失望地叹气。“那你继续，都告诉他。”

“证据就在这里，我何必多费唇舌。”Sherlock淡定道，举起第一张名片——房产经纪商的，London Living and Co., James Madden - Real Estate Agent。他为自己正确无误的推断微笑半秒，把这张纸片交还给Harry（尽管脑海里对于她口袋里其他东西各自的含义已经有了一堆新的奇思妙想），另一张，他反手丢给John。

John被他在鼻子底下塞了张名片，无奈地只得接过来端详上面的印刷字。“AA……Alcoholics Ano——Harry。”他倒吸一口气，让Sherlock觉得他的脸会不会被这么巨大的笑容咧成两半儿。今天他笑得也太多太夸张了，可尽管如此，Sherlock也不愿错过每一个珍贵的瞬间。“你——你终于——”

她点点头，带着几分欣喜，但眼里却有着Sherlock只从某一个前军医身上看到的，毅然决然的闪光。“第一次会面就在明天。我需要——需要改变，我决定要好好地坚持下去。如果……如果Clara会和我重新开始，我就必须全身心地投入。那也是找房产经理的原因，”她向Sherlock再度拿过去对着光重新研究的名片歪歪头，“住在城里的话会离会面地点更近，我也就没别的借口了。”她笑了，这笑声和Sherlock记忆里她第一次出现在玄关时那个刺耳的声音截然不同。不是一头负伤的、受惊的野兽的嘶吼——而是象在空中汲取了阳光的一个水晶瀑布般耀眼的，炫目的微笑。是希望的笑声。奇迹的笑声。“那样我也会和Clara住得近一点儿，可以一起计划以后的事。还有和你也——更近。”她深呼吸，“我真的，真的很想成为一份子。成为这个孩子的家庭一员。和你一起。我不想再失去家人了。”她说完，将目光投向两人，这番决定虽然下得仓促，她的目光却清澈明亮。

Sherlock觉得自己又介入到一个预料之外的拥抱场景里。一个姐弟之间的拥抱，就象刚才那样。但这一次他真正地成为其中之一。因为有一条结实的手臂就在他的旁边，而Harry的发梢正擦过他的脸颊。

“对，你不会再失去了。”John在说话。他重新坐好，脸上又闪过困扰的表情。他已经这么挣扎了好几个礼拜了，Sherlock看着他，看着他的回忆和噩梦一齐交替涌现。以前他在John梦见战场时看见过，在自己死而复生，回家的那个夜里见到过，只是现在又多了一些愧疚。John看着他的姐姐，目光痛苦而纠结。Harry一脸茫然但Sherlock明白了。他明白了，他等待着。

Sherlock在等待John说出他必须说的话。他对这件事一直绝口不提只是帮助John让他自己慢慢疗伤。可现在，John，身为一个医生，终于自我诊断并且找到问题的根源。而对方就坐在这里，一直，藏在他的心里。

“Harry。”他开口，从阿富汗回来以后他的声音就没有再那么颤抖过，“我……是的，你不会再失去家人。但以前也并不——都是——你的错。我也……”他停顿下来，喘口气再试图继续。Sherlock无意识地将一只手搭上他的膝盖，他也无意识地挪近，仿佛鼓足力气：

“那天晚上我对你说了一些可怕的话。我应该——天啊，Harry，那些话太伤人了，我甚至都没有停下来想一想你遭受了什么。被自己的怒火蒙蔽了……是的，我总想着自己。这才是一切矛盾的源头。我确实应该悲伤，应该对自己感到生气。真的。你和我都知道有些事情是你的无心之过。那并不——并不意味着我该放弃你。我错了。我发誓绝不会抛弃你却违背了自己的誓言。在你明明需要我的时候。”他眼里一片失落，“我很抱歉，没有设身处地地为你想想。很抱歉没有发现你的失落和迷惘。我——都不知道你会不会原谅我。也不知道我能不能原谅自己。”

Harry面无表情。片刻之后，她轻声说：“有一阵，我觉得自己永远也不会原谅你。你伤害了我，Johnny。我很痛苦，你却什么都不明白。”她的声音里回荡着非常，非常低沉的冷意，Sherlock几乎被它压得哆嗦起来。但是慢慢地，她的表情变了，她迟疑地伸出手，缓缓地搭在弟弟的肩膀上。“可我现在来了。我在这儿，John。我们……我们都犯过错。好多错误，好多蠢事。”

毫无预警地，她凑上前来，他们的视线再次交织在一起。姐弟两人头一次这么坦白地互相凝视着，承载着Harry方才表露出的一切情感。然后，仿佛，某种毋须言说的理解滋生了，融在微笑里，慢慢呈现在他们的脸上。

“可我们也都在前进。一切都会变的，会变得更好。”

Harry让John把脑袋靠在她的肩头，两人都没有去管对方流下释怀的泪水。Sherlock微微地笑了。他并不能全然理解眼前这一幕，但他依然感到满足。

而当John把他也拉过来抱住时，Sherlock忍不住想，也许自己也学会了，学会了很多很多。

之后他们就那样安静地坐了很长一段时间，直到最后Sherlock发现自己被抱得这么紧这么久连脚都失去知觉，背脊也已经因长久的弯曲而抽痛。

但他觉得没关系。即使有千万种思绪堵在喉咙，哽咽着想脱口而出，即使后背的紧绷不断加重，他也获得了更多。

这个房间里有些曾经失落的东西，再度出现了。在如此漫长的时间里，第一次，这个家，和家里的人们，感到完完整整，牢不可破。

“你怎么知道她是金发？”Harry在他脸颊边上悄声问。

Sherlock觉得两人微笑的嘴角都贴在了一起。“你肩膀上的头发。其实我觉得最好别把谜底告诉你弟弟。”

“‘迟钝的小脑瓜’，对吧？”John好声好气地嘟囔，让另两个家伙又嘻嘻地笑了几声。Harry戳了他一记，引发一场小规模的角力。Sherlock发觉自己甚至无法停止微笑。

他们在公寓里陪Harry度过闲散的一天。John和姐姐大谈特谈——确切地说他们不谈Harry的过去，只着眼将来。不过他们还聊了许多John之前的经历。她迫不及待地从John口中挖出每一件关于孩子的事情。

Sherlock，大部分时间都负责围观。只在John说得过于天花乱坠激情澎湃时予以纠正。他基本不怎么发言，单纯地欣赏着John久违的“叹为观止！美妙绝伦”神情和肢体语言。他还默默地看着Harry时不时咽下话尾，眼中漾起少许遥远的悲哀的样子。也许她在怀念她失去的一切。这令她现在重新获得的机会——或者说，能参与到别人生命里的机会——变得弥足珍贵。Sherlock对此没有做声。他默默地找出第一次做超声的图像资料给她看，并在最后她收拾好东西准备离开时站到她跟前。

她似乎被Sherlock贴上来的、隆起的腹部惊到了。“手。”Sherlock发出指示，尽管他平常都不准别人这么做——甚至在Mrs.Hudson头一次朝他的肚子摸过来时都被拒绝了——这一次，却是Sherlock自己将Harry的双手轻轻地放在浑圆的部位。她的手指大张着，眼睛也瞪的大大地，然后抬头看了他一眼。

“真美。”她轻声道。Sherlock过去从不曾理解人们为何热衷于此，以前他都觉得被别人的手在肚子上乱摸乱碰很讨厌，但当话语从Harry口中吐露而出，Sherlock发现自己只能点头。

她感受了一会儿，最后收回手，转身给了兄弟一个拥抱才走向玄关。他们跟在后面向她道别，John还反复保证明天会给她打电话。下一秒，仿佛Watson家族的某个遗传特性似地，Harry从敞开的门口走回来抓住Sherlock脖子上的围巾，将他的脑袋拉下来，在脸颊上印下一吻。

“谢谢你。”她低语，话音中有一点点沙哑。随着木头房门轻巧地合上，她也带着微笑离去了。

John朝他看，傻乎乎又显然是开心到爆表的样子。他的眼睛真明亮，一点也不象是个刚从绑架中逃脱的男人该有的表情。“谢你什么？”John这么问，抬头的时候不自觉微微耸了耸肩。

他正从狭窄的窗口往外看，注视那个渐行渐远的、了不起的女人的背影。他用手指笨拙地刮刮自己的脸颊。“所有的事。”他喃喃道，然后向John伸出胳膊圈住他的腰，两个人一起走上楼梯。

 

——————————

“从头开始，把一切都告诉我。”Sherlock坐回椅子里说着，十指已经搭成尖塔顶着下巴。

John叹息，摇头坐到Sherlock对面。他的双手垂在两膝中间，肩膀轻轻地耸了耸。“我已经告诉你啦，几乎什么都不记得。前一秒我还刚从Tesco走出来想着要去吃哪家餐馆的外卖，立马就被磅——地打到，失去意识。接着直接跳到医院里朦朦胧胧的时候。”

Sherlock的眉毛拧成一条线，深深的皱褶勾勒出棱角分明的线条。“你说你真的完全不记得任何事了？没有任何可疑之处、任何预料之外的状况或者人物，任何——”

“Sherlock，”John打断他，不悦地看了他一眼。“要是有什么不对劲我肯定会告诉你的。可事实就是，对方给我用了不知道什么玩意儿，相当相当彻底地抹消了这段记忆。为什么你就是不相信我呢？”

Sherlock站起来，心头涌上一阵怒气。抽筋的双腿令他趔趄不稳，脸皱成一团。“没事。”他冲着想来扶他的John吼道，借着桌子慢慢走到窗口。他努力吸气呼气，感觉肺里好像被怒火充盈，涨得满满地。他闭上眼睛，继续平复着呼吸，听见John缓缓重新坐下，仿佛还能看见他的欲言又止。“我……我不能相信，”他停顿着，咬了咬牙，再度开口，“竟有人将你从我身边带走。有人把你带走，给你下药，而我们却对他们一无所知。你知道这种感觉是什么样的吗？一无所知的感觉？”Sherlock苦涩地哼出一声轻笑。

“我知道。”John又一次打断他。John又站起来，但没有朝Sherlock的方向走，只是在房间的另一边用严肃的目光注视着他。“我们并不能无所不知，Sherlock。”

“连我都不能，这我当然懂了。”Sherlock发现自己的讽刺态度比想象中还要尖锐。“可在你被什么神出鬼没的神秘人物用魔法轻轻松松地迷晕了之前，至少应该能明白发生了什么事吧。”

“我也在努力，Sherlock，你当这对我来说很容易？”John反驳道，音调开始提高。“你当我没有拼命在想发生了什么事吗？你当我回忆了半天却什么都想不起来的时候，没有吓到半死吗？你当我不在乎自己就这样被——”他哽咽了，说不出最后那几个字。

Sherlock咬着嘴唇。他感到要注视着John而不被怒气激惹到发抖是多么困难的事。而当他察觉John的手也在颤动时就更难以压抑。“不，我……我知道。但我本来不该让你出事的，如果有什么万一，我就必须找到罪魁祸首。”并让他们付出代价。然后他们才会知道自己踩过了多严重的底线。

John清清喉咙。“Sherlock，你不会失去我的。你不是那种，我不知道该怎么说啦，复仇天使之类的，我也不是百无一用的小跟班。”他自嘲道，双手抱胸。

“并不仅仅是我失去你。”Sherlock觉得有什么东西飞快地火热地在脑中堆积上涨，他拼命地眨眼。“而是……想到，你将不在了，再也没有你了。”想到这里他紧闭上眼，“这并不只是……只是我，不是我一个人了。你一定要回家，为了它，为了他或者她。我不会允许任何人将、将我们孩子的……父亲，夺走。”

两人之间被一种痛苦的静默压抑着，但John接下来的话打破了它——把它完全、彻底、从头到尾打得粉碎。他走到Sherlock后面，一手抚过他的身侧直到轻轻托住那个日益膨隆的部位，另一条胳膊在Sherlock瘦削的肩上收紧。“我保证，会尽力避免这种事情的再次发生。我也会努力地回想，真的。我已经很用力了，老天，绞尽脑汁地想着。这很恐怖，Sherlock，一无所知的感觉很恐怖。你说得对。该死地恐怖。但即使这样，互相争吵也无济于事。”

“不是你的错。你明白我并不是，唔，在对你发火。”Sherlock有些不知所措。不，John，我从不会——但我无法摒弃脑海中你的惨状画面，那些血腥，死亡，一切的终结，那些在认识你以前我从不在乎的事。这些字句在他脑海里变得杂乱无章，他甚至无法理清头绪。它们在舌尖徘徊，他只能张着嘴可一点声音也发不出来。于是接下来的静默就变为一团乱麻，死结。

“我明白。”John说，他的嘴角有微微挑动的迹象，双眼和煦——如此深邃如此湛蓝如此温暖。那一团乱麻就开始分解了，Sherlock也开始放松。“我明白，我也没在对你发火。只是这整件事，都让我们有点紧张。现在已经没事儿了。”他用一个拇指抚摸Sherlock衬衫领子下露出的锁骨，一个很小的，仿佛顺理成章的动作。“确实有些……糟糕的事，Sherlock。但这才是我们的人生，我们只要一起尽力克服就好。象以前那样，以后也会那样。不管有多么可怕的事情发生。”

Sherlock靠在眼前稍矮一些的男人身上，后者被突增的重量压得动了动，没有推开他。Sherlock把鼻尖埋进沙金色的柔软发丝中。“有时候我会受不了，大脑里，身体里，实在太多的东西。”他的嘴唇贴着头发呢喃。“我不知道——John，我们会给这个世界带来什么？这是个有人绑架别人，杀害别人的世界，这个世界里我们的孩子还未出生就可能会失去他的父亲。这就是现实，我们要把这样的现实加诸另一个生命，John。”

毫不迟疑地，John把Sherlock转过来面对面，Sherlock凸起的腹部顶在当中。他执起Sherlock的手交叠着放在上面，然后用自己的手覆盖上去。“当你茫然的时候你会怎么做，Sherlock？我的意思是，假设？”

“研究证据。”Sherlock很快答道，不知道是到底为什么John要这样说。“看它们是否有线索。”

“没错。”John表示同意，用手来回摸着他的肚子，“你决不会就此放弃。”

Sherlock觉得这种想法简直是在侮辱他，John注意到他的表情，歪了歪头。“即使你迷茫之时也从不逃避。就象我即使心怀恐惧也不会从军队中逃离。我们不是爱跑的那种，除非是朝着麻烦跑。”

一抹微笑慢慢地在Sherlock脸上绽开，并且随着恍然大悟而逐渐扩大。

“以防万一你忘记了，”John继续，一边自然而然地环住Sherlock的腰，手指搭在他的臀部上，“有充分证据表明，事情的最终结局都是好的。”

“什么证据？”

“你不看育儿读物嘛？上面说一开始每个人都会有点晕菜。”

Sherlock冷哼，随着John一起从窗边走开了。“我可不属于‘每个人’的范畴，John。你也不算。”

John抬头看他，表情难以捉摸地停了片刻。“很晚了。我们都累坏了。睡吧。”最后他这么说，尽管仍然没有流露出任何情绪，搂住Sherlock的手臂却收紧了些，并久久不愿放开。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/528503

CH 11

 

(Monday, February 6th; Week 21)

 

“你知道，我想过这个。”这天晚餐时Sherlock说着。他们正在Gower街上一家小饭店里，周围足够安静，Sherlock也不用担心会因为John一开始没听清就打消继续说下去的勇气。这是一种不寻常的感受，明明即将进行的话题与危险毫无干系，却仍有肾上腺素分泌过高的感觉。

John瞧着他，咽下一大口点心。“那你该尝尝，美味极了。”他一边赞美一边胃口打开地又叉起一块。

“不是在说吃的。”Sherlock嗤之以鼻地说，肩膀绷得直直地，带有几许恼火。他朝椅子里坐了点儿，又扫视一遍四周，然后压低声音说：“是名字。”

“噢！”John放下叉子，无意识地拿起一张纸巾在手里擦来擦去。“什么时候？”

“之前一整个礼拜都在想。”Sherlock承认道，两手在大腿上握成拳头。那些日子里他把大部分时间都用于研究John的短暂失踪一案有何古怪之处，但每当郁闷烦躁太占上风，他就转而思考别的事情来分散精力。

这个问题想起来也真是相当伤脑筋。只是一个名字，只是字母而已，但Sherlock了解它的重要性，了解特定词语的深远意义。他了解一个J，一个O，一个H，一个N分开来时什么都不是，可是组合起来就代表着他做梦都没想过会拥有的丰富的感情。所以他也能明白，两个人的结晶，值得这番深思，甚至更多。

可John却在摇头。“没想到，确切地说，我也曾考虑过，不过——也许我们应该等等，等到做了超声再说。”

Sherlock板起脸。“预约时间还有一个礼拜呢。你自己都说超声很可能会错。”

“呃，好吧，我们做个几次。”

“几次？”板着脸的Sherlock说，“你明知道不能指望我……”他嘴角在抽，“乖乖躺那么久。”

“没让你一次性全做完，”要把多动儿一般的Sherlock按在椅子上复诊一次就要费九牛二虎之力，基于对这个事实的充分了解，John赶紧补充。“而且我是在开玩笑。不过不管怎样我们都能有心里准备，而且那样就不会浪费时间了。”

“从技术上来说，你就把我们这次谈话时间完全浪费掉了。”Sherlock嘀咕。

John的叉子正朝嘴里送到一半，闻言又瞥了他一眼。“好吧，”他说着叹了口气把叉子放下。“你想谈谈名字？那我们就开始——从姓开始，”John得意一笑，“Holmes-Watson？Watson-Holmes？”

Sherlock的眉毛充满警示性地挑高。“别这么荒谬。我们孩子的名字里不会有Holmes。”

John怀疑地沉吟了几秒，而后问：“为什么？”

“别明知故问。跟我有关系的必定会跟危险有关系；我可不要孩子有危险。”

“呃，虽然我不想戳破你的美梦，”john神神秘秘地压低语调，“不过孩子已经算是跟你有一半关系了，而且相当紧密。你懂的，基因上。”

接着他感觉自己好像真的被Sherlock的眼刀戳中，只能后退少许。“我是认真的，Sherlock。”他笑笑，“你早已是孩子的生命一部分，如果还想着它能脱离我们的生活，那你真是个傻瓜。”

Sherlock继续在桌子那头朝他丢眼刀。“那我想保护它照顾它又有什么错？”

“Sherlock。”John严肃起来，“我不是指不要去努力，但你得明白无论挂不挂你的姓名，别人也都会知道它和你的关系。我现在都不算完全的无名小卒了，想挖消息的人总能挖得到。最好承认这点。然后呢，”他的声音更轻，“如果可以，从我个人角度上来说还是喜欢Watson-Holmes，谢谢。”

Sherlock的脸皱了起来。他不想在这件事上违背John的意愿，但他也知道自己才是更有逻辑性的一个。这也许都并不会大幅地改变孩子的生活，但即使一点点也是好的。只要能在这个充满危险的世界里保护他们的孩子，任何方法都值得一用，就是这样。“我还是不喜欢。”他慢吞吞地吐出几个字。

John插嘴：“你还有时间慢慢接受。”

“所——所以我就没发言权了？”他忿忿地安静了一会儿，嘟囔着。

John望了他很久。“你当然有。等你愿意从我的角度来想的时候。”

“你那角度显然太感情用事。”

John没有用回答来宣示胜利。实际上，当他团起纸巾招呼服务生的时候，样子十分一本正经，还给了他一个兴高采烈的——恼人的——微笑。“等你真正愿意从我的角度来想的时候，亲爱的。”

Sherlock瞪着John的后背，慢慢离开桌子，或者说起码是从椅子里爬出来——太挤了，接下来几个月都不要再来，不管John怎么喜欢这里的中式点心。他比平常更别扭地想着——跟在John身后。成为动作慢一拍的那个真讨厌。不过总会赶上的，他知道，他的目光聚集在门边等待他的军医身上。

他总会赶上。

只是有时用的时间比希望的要久一点而已。

“为什么你连想想名字都不肯呢？”坐上回家的计程车，他开始抱怨。

John朝他耸耸肩。“没说我不肯啊，只是再等等会更好。我没想到的是你会愿意……”他停下话语，又耸耸肩，扁着嘴，嘴角却上扬。“还以为你会专注其他的事。案子，诸如此类的，而且要是你说等以后再谈我也觉得没错。”

Sherlock几乎要笑出来。他们不约而同地想着能让对方开心的事。真是不可思议的一对。

突然，他浑身一震。

他并没有说出口。当确实地认识到John的观点的部分正当性时他发现自己的想法也是对的。他已经办过无数失踪案，其中有无数儿童失踪案。他还因工作树过不少敌。所以不管有没有感情用事，为了安全起见采取任何手段都是可以原谅的。

他明白自己是完整地拥有着这个孩子，反之亦然。无论醒着时的思绪还是睡梦中的颤栗都被它占据大半。他不用再为它挂上自己的名字，因为他们已拥有彼此的全部。

用John的名字就足够。

总之他把这个话题搁在一边——暂时——然后困扰地望着John。“我早就说工作第一了。”

“对。”John说着眼睛垂向脚底板。

Sherlock皱眉：“我希望，你不会觉得我把工作优先于……”他喉咙紧了紧，“家庭。”又一次，这个词滑出舌尖时他怎会感觉如此愉悦？词语只是词语，直到它们被赋予深意。“工作第一。案子必须要解决。这比来日方长的谈话更加重要。”车子在靠边，他便怀着前所未有的急切心情，手指攀上John的胳膊，对上他的视线。

“以前，工作永远第一。但那是因为除了工作我什么都没有。可只要能够进入我的生命的东西也能获得以前我投诸生活中唯一重要的事情同等的关注，甚至更多。我——我在努力，”车子减速驶向一处停车位，他踌躇地说，“我在努力。”他很轻地重复。

John只是点点头，手指抚着他抓住自己胳膊的手。

“你做的非常，非常棒。”Sherlock看到他朝自己闪出一个微笑，然后John的手穿过他的头发，搂着他的脑袋亲吻额头。“和你一起做爸爸我已经很骄傲了。”他贴着额头的皮肤说。

Sherlock，感觉着对方嘴唇的弧度，也回以笑容。

 

——————————

事情变化之快，令人始料未及。

就在Moriaty用枪指着他，让他怀着前所未有的恐慌感靠在墙上时，Sherlock才意识到这个想法——这一切——有多蠢。就在这一瞬间他明白了自己和腹中胎儿将随着扳机扣下而一同殒命，无法逃脱。

他不顾Lestrade的电话去巴兹医院调查一枚子弹，却发觉那儿空无一人。医院里从没有这么空旷荒芜过，他缓步走进一条没去过的走廊，然后在灯光明灭烟雾缭绕的昏暗楼道里迷了路。只有古怪的一点一点红色亮光给他指引，犹如夜与遥远的星空。他知道有什么不太对劲。仿佛耳边有人悄声叫他回去，叫他住手，你可是Sherlock，看在上帝份上，你什么事儿也干不了。一切，就连脚下随着水流波动的地面，都好像在叫他回头。

但他在曲折昏暗的长廊里继续前行，一定要找出谜底。

终于，他在某条走廊尽头推开一扇挂着“医生”字样的门。他松了口气走进去——因为，医生，当然说的是John，只要John在这里，那么一切都不成问题——

但门自动关上，锁了起来，然后从阴影里走出来的人，是Moriaty。

“一个意料之外的结果，不是吗，Sherlock？”Sherlock背靠上门时他这么说，他的声音和John一样。“但果真是意料之外吗？他们都走了。”

“你杀了他？”他听见自己说，象是在这冰冷的、充满消毒水气味的空气里发出的子弹。

“噢，不，我，是个好人。”嘲讽般的四句话，“你杀了他。”

Sherlock不想相信他，也不会相信他。但突然间John出现在那里点头附和着，目光冷硬如钻石却毫无光泽。他死了。他咧开嘴对Sherlock投以冰冷的嗤笑，没有一丝生气，用那双Sherlock非常熟悉的手拉开已经被血浸透的大衣。血液向前喷涌而出。从他的胸骨左侧的那一点肆意流泻。Sherlock心里有什么东西震动了，他跌跌撞撞地朝前走，但Moriaty伸出一只手。

“停。你对他干得够多了。确切地说，已经把他毁了。你总是这样把身边的一切都毁掉。得说，我真是服了你，Sherlock。不过你忘了一个人。”

他艰难地说：“谁？”

Moriaty微笑着，用一种截然不同的声音——沙哑，阴沉，语调中克制不住地流露出疯狂的意味。“我。”

他扣动了扳机。

Sherlock惊叫着睁开眼睛猛地坐起。那声惊叫仿佛还在空中回荡，还在耳边回响着令他不知所措，令他花了足足五秒钟才意识到这只是一个梦。他在做梦，Moriaty也没有——

“Sh'lock？”

他跳下床，裹着被单脚步踉跄还差点一头撞到门上。他旋开门胡乱向楼下冲去，摸进厨房。他死死抓住餐桌让自己站稳，指关节泛着白，用力而急促的呼吸根本无法平息。强烈的恐慌堵在嗓子眼，甚至堵在大脑，五光十色的爆炸，缭乱旋转的话语，即使他拼命地眨着眼睛想摒除这些东西仍无法思考，喧嚣和混乱的头脑之下他什么也看不见，什么也做不了。动弹不得。仿佛有什么狂野致命的东西挣扎着要破壳而出。

身后有脚步声顺着楼梯拾级而下，最后停在右边。“Sherlock？”那个再度发问的声音迫使Sherlock紧紧闭起眼睛。

“John，我，我——”

一只手轻轻地搭在他肩膀上，他不知该说些什么，突然间这就象是最后一根稻草，一切都决堤了，他只能向他靠近，靠近，在这浮沉中抓住唯一稳固的支柱。

他钻进对方温暖的怀抱里，极力压抑着一声声的哽咽不让它们落在那个伤痕斑驳的肩膀上。他把汗湿的额头靠在熟悉的躯体上汲取安慰，不知所措，心跳得杂乱无章。“放松，嘘——放松。”John在他脑袋上方低声呢喃。关切的语调里还带着睡意，另一条手臂已经抬起来把他抱紧。他战栗着，细小的震颤沿着手臂和身体不断加剧，但John用温柔的话语和缓缓拍打的手将它们一点一滴地成功驱逐。

许久，他平静地吸了一口气站直了。“抱歉，我不——不知道自己是怎么了。”

“别跟我胡扯。”John轻轻地说，但温和的口吻中只透出关切。John以前也做过噩梦，知道被恐怖的梦魇深入内心、即使在阳光下也无法忘掉它是怎样的感觉。他曾经受着黑暗的蚕食却无法逃脱。尽管现在John并不知道Sherlock的天才头脑里究竟发生多么严重的浩劫，他也能从那个人的眼里看到与自己过去镜子里的倒影一模一样的深入骨髓的恐惧。

也许就是因为这么沉重的恐惧，当Sherlock只想赶紧转移话题的时候——比如讲讲上次那个委托人，说不定很有用——嘴巴却不由自主地张开，发出微弱的、令人羞愧的声音。“是Moriaty。”

John只是等待他说下去，但温柔的目光却继续在Sherlock脸上流连。

Sherlock咽着口水。“他，他抓住我，然后，要杀了我，他杀了我。”

现在John的目光转为探究。因为Sherlock挂上一张扑克脸，只有咬紧牙关的下颌还在不断微颤。他知道Sherlock不会因为光是想想自己的死亡就这么大惊小怪。除非他真的危在旦夕了，不过即使真的那样他也会有足够的勇气与Moriaty同归于尽。所以，现在……John用一只手摸上他的脸，拇指来回地揉着那块紧绷的皮肤。“然后？”

“然后什么？”Sherlock没好气，“就那样了，只是一个梦，你该回去睡——”

“他说了什么？Sherlock？”

他居高临下地瞪着John，但John没有退缩。挫败与不甘的感觉交织着弥漫在空气里，连同几分真实、深切的恐惧。“他说我杀了你。”Sherlock的声音刻板平淡，是百般挣扎着努力发出来的声音。“他……的声音和你一样，”迟疑的喘息，“然后你出现了，已经死去的你，说——用一样的声音说了一样的话。一样的话。然后还给我看——”子弹直接穿透心脏。他闭着眼睛，握紧了仍然揪住John的睡衣的拳头。“接着他也朝我开枪，朝我的——我们的——”无言地，John覆上他的拳头，收紧。当Sherlock睁开眼，他看见John的表情如此憔悴如此悲伤，他懂了。

因为也经历过这样的噩梦，John便不再多问。“没事了，你在这儿，我们都在这儿。很安全。”他喃喃着这样那样的话语，Sherlock本想说自己不需要安抚，但终究接受了。

可是，同时，Sherlock也知道这些事尚未结束。他们并不安全，片刻大意不得。这个认知冰冷地坠入他的腹部，把那块本来又暖又热的地方冻成了冰。他跟着John回到床上，整夜再也无法入睡。

——————————

(Monday, February 13th; Week 22)

“好了，来吧。”听见John这么说，Sherlock挑起眉毛。他没有搭腔而是等待John继续。后者便一如既往地叠上报纸，两手托着下巴，眯起眼睛盯着Sherlock。“有事情不太对劲。你得向我说实话。”

Sherlock的眉毛飞得更高。“噢？是什么让你这么肯定‘有事情不太对劲’，医生？要是真的有事，你是想逼我开口吗？”他发觉自己的语气并不象习惯性的那么咄咄逼人，但还是有一定的杀伤力。John的眼里闪过受伤，然后是恼火。

“证据就在眼前，Sherlock。你一直都很……”他找不到合适的言辞，挥了挥手。Sherlock微微地笑起来，让John更有气无处发。“……焦虑，好几天了。”

于是微笑变成了嗤笑。但John在他驳斥前抢白：“Sherlock，别装得若无其事。”他恳求道，采取迂回的谈话策略并且加以关切的眼神，“要是你在担心什么东西或者只是——只是有什么不合心意，就告诉我。我想帮你。”

Sherlock都快觉得……愧疚了。John真是聪明。他从那扇供他心血来潮时审视行人的窗户边上走开，晃进厨房翻箱倒柜。他不饿，真的。不过喝杯茶不成问题。至少能没事找点事儿干。说不定John会觉得他没什么异常就此闭嘴。

不过，John，在某些方面总归比Sherlock预想的要出色。他只是跟着站在门边，双手抱胸。“找什么？”

“出口。”Sherlock低语。

John额头上的皱纹更深。“什么？”

John说话的当口Sherlock正好不小心把茶叶罐扫落到地上。“妈的！”他说出鲜少使用的粗鲁用词，这让John的表情变为实实在在的忧虑。

“Sherlock，别——你会伤到自己的，别动。”Sherlock皱着脸试图蹲下来清理，他连忙过来收拾罐子和茶叶。

“我很好。”Sherlock咬牙切齿，但还是乖乖地等在一片紧张与漫长的沉默中，看着John清理完毕。

John弄干净地板，然后就着蹲坐的姿势抬头望向Sherlock任性的脸。“不，你不好。如果，”他指向Sherlock与自己，还有某个若有似无的第三方存在，“我们还算一家人的话，你就应该对我坦诚一些，Sherlock。你——难道你不相信我吗？”

“要是你那么想才叫荒谬。”他低低地说。

“那你为什么不让我帮忙？”

“因为我不需要帮助。”

“这又是怎么回事，Sherlock？”John几乎在怒吼，过于狭小的室内空间回荡着他的爆发，“为什么你晚上也不睡觉？为什么你总是盯着窗外，若有所思？为什么你看我的样子好像——好像——”

“好像什么？”Sherlock在片刻剑拔弩张的静默后没好气地问。

“好像只要你一分心就会失去我似地？”说到这里，John已经接近抓狂边缘。那眼神让Sherlock意识到这番谈话无法轻轻松松地结束。“是因为那个噩梦？”John按捺住问，Sherlock已经开始摇头。

“不。没错。”他说，不知为何自己没有否认到底，只能叹息着继续。他用脚跟转了个身，然后，无意识地，手指落在凸起的腹部。“John。”他张开嘴，十指不安地轻弹着，John站起来将它们握在手心。

“妈的，你的手好冷。”John向上扯着嘴角，温柔地在他冰冷的手上打着小圈儿爱抚。Sherlock看着他重复这样的动作直到呼吸平稳，知道有些话必须要说出来。

“就是，那个，”他沉吟着，眼前的John专注而沉默，“我要做的太多，要改变的太多。我已经让你进入我的身体，现在你又想在我的大脑里占有一席之地吗？其实，真的——你已经有了，John。你一直在我的脑海里。”最后他以叹息作结，声音听起来那么疲惫。John的手紧紧地握住他的。

“从未想着要用我们的感情迫使你改变。”John坚决地说，但Sherlock皱眉。

“和别人产生感情就是一件我根本不会去做的事。”他苦涩地自嘲，断断续续的笑声中不带一点欢愉。他抽出一只手撑在柜台上，不复自信的样子。“从定义上来说，和人交往，需要我具备很多以前不具备的素质——爱。诚实。温暖。和善。热心。”手指不自觉地随着他说出每一个词而一下下敲着台面。

“但人是会变的，Sherlock。”John理论道，把Sherlock转过来面对着他，直率的目光与对方谨慎而深邃的目光相接。“你和我在一起这件事就是全部证明。我看着你变得温暖，对我诚实，而且——而且你爱我。”他更温柔地说着，Sherlock的视线落在他的唇上看着它们吐出那些字句。“这点你可骗不了我。我懂。”

“我也懂。但这不是我的本性。全部的，任何的一点都不是我的本性，你明白吗？我那么努力地让自己相信。”他飞快地抽身走开，突然好像并非在对John说话，而是自言自语。“那么努力，结果徒劳白费。”

“Sherlock。”John想让他回神，但Sherlock根本没在听。

“我们还以为可以做到。我，就凭我这样的人——我是个傻瓜，John，以前我从没这么犯傻过。本来应该听他们的话的。”

“他们说了什么？他们是谁？”John的声音变得几近绝望，他的手指那么用力地捏住Sherlock的手腕，令他快要失去知觉。但Sherlock不在乎。他真的，真的不能强迫自己去在乎那么多。忽然地，这份新的认知沉重地压在他胸口，用绝对的不容置疑碾压着他。

“所有人。我不是——我不是当父亲那块料。我——”他开始发抖，不知道这么费力地说话到底有何意义。“我不是个有爱心又体贴的人。我不象别的人那样充满感情。就我，我这幅样子，是不足以去……去养育后代的。还有我的生活方式。天啊，John，我当时怎么会作出生孩子这种不现实的决定？我们确实在保护它，可是我们也一直被追击。我们永远都会有敌人，总有一天你或者我会无法在场阻止他们。谁知道还要牵扯到什么人？Mrs.Hudson以前就被劫持过；他们不会放过我们的孩子。不会。这会是对付我们的最好方法。伤害我们。从怀孕起这个孩子就在危险边缘，永无止尽。永远，永远不会停止。”他的激烈陈述戛然而止。他不敢抬起眼睛看john，但最终还是望向他。

他呆住了。眼前的这个男人看起来完全不知所措，这反应出乎他意料之外，让他几乎要屈服。但，只是被他注视着，John那冰冷哀伤的视线就变了。他咬着牙抬起脸，满是坚毅的决心，好像刚才流露的困惑已经全被压了回去。

“哦，那又怎样？现在你想放弃啦？行。我肯定你知道起码有50种药能够——”

“John，”Sherlock惊诧，目瞪口呆无比恐慌地抱住自己的肚子，“我不能——”

“所以你看！”John咆哮着走到他跟前，两手捂住Sherlock纤长的手指，“就是这样！你才不是你口中的变态，Sherlock。你看看自己，看看你做的一切。看看这些事实。你再也不抽烟，你会睡觉，会吃饭，会关心它。我看见你对着一个还见不着的东西微笑，我答应和你要一个孩子，我和你在一起，我会吻你你也会回吻。我还和你做爱。Sherlock Holmes。我看见你高潮崩溃，在我身下。”他噎住了，用额头对上他的呼出一口温暖的气息。“听见这些，你知道个中原因吗？”

John靠得不可思议地近，歪着头用鼻子磨蹭Sherlock的鼻子，嘴唇擦过他的皮肤，凑到耳边低语：“因为你那么地爱我，那么地爱这个孩子。你无法理解，所以被吓到了。你已经在恐惧着会失去它。别因为你在迷惘就连我都拖下水。我——我看人很准的。”嘴唇在耳朵上的触感告诉Sherlock，John在微笑，但当他放开时眼睛里仍留有些微害怕。“我想，你不该再考虑别人的想法，专注于你自己的意愿就够了。”犹豫了片刻，他又说：“连我也不用在意。这是你的事，Sherlock。你的爱就在大脑里。告诉我，你的头脑说了什么？”当你拥有一颗未曾希望能拥有的心时，你在想什么？

——————

John上了床很久以后Sherlock才跟着钻进棉被，但当他贴着对方躺下时John的眼睛还清醒地睁得很大。他闻着John的味道，许久，感觉一条手臂搂住自己的腰。

John的鼻子拱进他的锁骨，轻哼几声，Sherlock呼吸着，然后说：“会危险。”

“以前你也说过危险，我不是还在。”John低低地说。

Sherlock笑了。“那时我就意识到……这只在我们的生活中起作用。我们都对危险上瘾，期待冒险。而与此同时……你是对的。我——我已经变了。”他仿佛在疑问，“变得能够爱你。虽然还有些事我不——不会——擅长，但如果我已经改变，就可以继续改变。这一点我也很喜欢。我刚才只是……吓坏了。会出问题的事情有那么多，我——”

“Sherlock，你真唠叨。”John用宠溺的叹息打断他，并轻轻地啄着他的唇让他停止抗议。“我明白。”John就这么回答，但他的靠近，他的拥抱，让Sherlock听见的是我明白，我也有这样的感觉；我被这份爱吓呆了——但我们会象以前一样，用它克服一切。他们就那样无声地平静地拥抱着，沉入夜的安宁。

——————

(Tuesday, February 14th, Week 22)

Sherlock，已经不是第一次这样躺在一把医院的长椅上，让冰凉的胶体均匀涂抹于自己的腹部皮肤。

不象上次，他们安静而紧张地等待护士做好准备工作。不过John放在他脸颊边上的手，和时不时安慰似地爱抚他侧脸的手指，都是温暖的。这才是关键。他们相互微微一笑——交换了许多没有出口的承诺，还有很多很多不必说出口就能彼此明白的心意——，然后护士将探测头放在他的腹部，他们便都望着那个模糊的马赛克。在几秒钟无意义的图案之后，突然有灰白的阴影震荡着，接着——

屏幕上呈现出一张图像。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/556663

(Tuesday, February 14th; Week 22 continued)

 

他们默不作声地乘坐计程车回家，各自一动不动地陷入沉思，只有John的手指轻轻敲击两人座位间隙的声音。Sherlock的眼睛朝他瞄了一次，两次，最后叹息着伸手把它们抓紧。John向下看去，注视着两人接触的部位，然后捕捉到Sherlock慎重的视线。他深深地吸气，两个人异口同声地说——

“你觉得——”

“我想——”

他们停下，默默地低头，然后再度互相对视着忍不住小声窃笑起来。愉悦的笑声里他们不知不觉地靠在一块儿，紧张的气氛随之烟消云散。

John先渐渐止住笑声，喘息着开口：“我想问的是，既然你之前说过那些话，呃，我不知道……那个，是说——你觉得这样可以吗？对——”

“不管我是不是‘觉得可以’，”Sherlock学着他的话，相当不能苟同地瞥了他一眼，“现在也没办法再和你争啦。不过，很好。当然。我觉得很好。”他说得很轻，仿佛更多是在说给自己和腹中的生命听，同时一只手抚上隆起的部位，想着底下的细小手指头能否回应过来。“你呢？”他想起对方，从垂在额头的刘海后向他看去。

John与他依旧交握着的手紧了一紧，他的笑容——明朗，灿烂，无拘无束，温暖得能使太阳黯然失色。“好极了。天啊，好极了。”

他又笑了。带着惊叹，带着难以置信。他伸出一条手臂搂住Sherlock的肚子，下一秒就低下头将嘴唇贴在上面。Sherlock的呼吸因这份毫无保留的亲密而微微一滞。

忽然他震惊地想到，他们两人竟然已经走到这一步了。他还记得最初的那个夜晚，John和那些小孩子在现场，那时他第一次感受到体内有种欲望恣意生长着，叫嚣着要吞没一切。他还记得自己是如何在昏暗的公寓里坐了很久、很久，眼睛看着窗外但毫无焦点，思绪徘徊在伦敦的大街小巷，仿佛铭刻在眼帘上一般地感受到——孩子的目光——他们有淡色的瞳孔（蓝色，大部分是蓝色，中央则是棕色，或是阳光般的金黄，边缘透着绿……）以及漆黑的头发，还有的则是灰绿色瞳孔，光滑的额头上垂下一缕缕沙金色的卷发。

他们那无穷无尽的探寻的视线投射而来，一层一层地打开他的身体，显露出重重保护之下的心脏，显露出埋藏最深的秘密。

之后，当他终于回到现实，张开眼睛看见John坐在餐桌边，头发乱翘眼睛也睡意朦胧，脸上却带着那样的笑容时，心血来潮的欲望便成为纯粹的需求。

想要看到John能永远活下去，不论过了多久他的笑容也不会停止。不仅仅是笑容——还有他的喜怒哀乐；他紧张时舔嘴唇的样子；在开水壶里发现脚趾头时整个脸拧成一团的样子；他的顽固，他的活力；他明明只有晦暗的过去却散发出席卷一切的热量，犹如光一般，那样难以言喻，那样出人意表的一个人。

甚至一开始他的动机可称得上自私，因为他想让自己也成为一分子，直到天长地久。他想以这种自己从未希冀过的方式与对方彼此拥有，即使死亡也不能打破牵绊。

而John用他特有的方法一次次地给予了肯定回应。从过去到现在，有那么多潜在或浮现出来的阻碍，但每一个与之相关的部分都被排除在外，让他们能共享这份完美的喜悦。那些匪夷所思的事情实质上只是欠妥，或者象他说的那样，连欠妥都算不上。Sherlock不知道如果时光回溯过去，他是否还会将这件理所当然的事称之为奇迹，但当John亲吻着他的皮肤，亲吻着包裹住两人的结晶的唯一屏障之时，Sherlock感到要说出这个字再容易不过。

一声轻咳让两人坐直身体，看向后视镜里司机的倒影。

“我们到了。”司机看起来有点尴尬，好像觉得自己打扰到他们似地。

John，不出所料地，朝他友善地微笑。司机收到的一大笔小费和一句“谢谢”使他如释重负，但显然他一放松就开始大大咧咧了。他从驾驶座上扭过身指着他们俩。

“你们是那两个侦探，对吧？我看过你的博客。”他欢快地说，随后那双和气的褐色眼睛上两道眉毛打了结。“可博客上面怎么没说你们有孩子了。你应该多写点！粉丝最爱看这个啦。”

John很吃惊，与Sherlock短短地相互对视了一下。后者以笑作答，越过John去开车门。

“噢，我保证他很快就会更新的。毫无疑问他会管这个叫‘粉色的研究’或者诸如此类烂大街的名字。”Sherlock打开车门，发现John还杵在原位不动。他无视John的瞪视轻轻地推他。锲而不舍地推他。John也锲而不舍地瞪着。

“你这样强行规定性别特征会被Harry干掉的。她小时候就喜欢蓝色和橙黄色。”推到第四下时John说。Sherlock，众所周知，对男性和女性的细节琐事压根不感兴趣，扁起嘴靠在座椅上无精打采。

“可是，蓝色和橙黄色，不是便于照料的颜色。”

“不过它们互补，对吧？”John终于让步之后他们准备下车，却听见司机这么说。Sherlock翻了个白眼，不过这一次John只是笑眯眯地把他扶出车门。

“好吧，这么着，‘是个女孩’。简明扼要又切题。”

“一如既往，John，你对肤浅的事物有着令人震惊的偏好。”

John摇着头，抿紧了嘴将笑容隐藏起来，而Sherlock晃到他前面，走向公寓大门。

“多谢你夸奖，我可努力呢。”

——————————

“Karia。”

Sherlock鄙夷地哼了一声，挥动相片说道：“你觉得她看起来象是叫Karia的吗？”

John眨了半天眼睛，俯身跪坐下来。“老实说，她看起来还没成形。”他承认。

Sherlock的喉咙里又发出一记声音以示烦躁，并把那模糊的图像放远了仔细地审视。“不，她——”

“Sherlock。”John飞快地插嘴，一边坐进沙发一边在眼前放了一杯热气腾腾的茶，“这不是给——一只猫什么的起名字。你选出一个自己喜欢的，而他们会在这名号下成长。他们与名字合为一体。”

Sherlock继续眯着眼睛钻研那朦胧的相片。“那……毫无意义，”他喃喃道，一根手指沿着黑色的轮廓滑动，“我从没养过猫。”

John叹息，转身跪坐在Sherlock面前，慢慢地从他的指尖下抽出那张相片举到视线水平。他端详了一阵子，拇指在她的头部——他们孩子的头部，他们宝贝女儿的头部——灰白的区域摩挲着。一抹温柔的笑意挂上他的嘴角。他忍不住笑出声，而后翻过相片，让Sherlock再一次地凝望着它。

他近乎饥渴地将之纳入眼底，仿佛可以永不疲倦地看着这个东西。他舔了舔嘴唇，看向John。此刻两个最为珍贵的人，就在自己跟前。他们都还有更多更多的琐碎细节等待他挖掘和发现；他们比这世上任何人都要有吸引力。此刻他们就在手边。真是实际意义上的“手边”，他想着，伸出一只手贴上John的脸颊。John满足地哼着靠过来，在他掌心印着吻。温热的空气擦过皮肤令Sherlock哆嗦了一下，John轻笑着。再一次，他们四目相对。

于是Sherlock猛然意识到在这些无声的对话中他们互相倾诉了多少。他牵起嘴角，而他微微点头，一切便了然于心。这个认知让Sherlock想亲吻他。总是那么心有灵犀的John立刻俯身过来，搂住他的身侧将吻落在那心形的嘴唇一角。Sherlock转过脑袋轻轻地呼出一口气，额头靠在他身上。

John放松地享受着颈窝部位温暖的接触，又笑了。“不管她叫什么名字，只要有一丁点儿遗传到我，”他呢喃，“肯定会死心塌地的爱着你的。”

“Jean。”Sherlock突然说。一个证明，他过去这么说过。而现在，是他们两人的一副绘卷。

John沉吟。“那不是，呃，有一些象我的——”

“对。不是有一些。就是你的名字。法语。”以防万一John不知道，他又附加说明。

不过显然他明白，并且愣住了。Sherlock似乎能看到思绪慢慢地在他脑海里滚动。Sherlock喜欢看他思考的样子不亚于John对他推理的钟爱，所以他向后靠在椅子上用指尖顶着下巴，无声地凝视着。John的脸上闪过笑意但又很快摇头把它驱散了——细微的头部轻颤。“那个，在这种情况下我们可以就起个名字叫John Jr……”

Sherlock皱着脸：“你喜欢？”

“不，Sherlock，不喜欢。”他匆忙回答，“那……是个玩笑啦。我只是想说，这总象是把我的名字给她一样。那感觉不——如果没有包含你的部分就不太对劲。她会拥有她自己的人生，所以我——”

“那就起个中名。”

John看起来有点不安和赧然的样子，还有些高兴，夹杂着困扰和动摇。Sherlock突然对此感到前所未有的渴求，因此在John开口反对前他轻声地，十分轻声地说：“拜托。”

 

John蹲下身。“为什么？”

“为什么不呢？”

“Sherlock。”John继续问，蹭过来把脑袋搁在他的膝盖上，仰头微笑地注视着他。他的眼睛睁得大大的，看起来很无辜，于是Sherlock挫败地叹了口气，只不过脸上一样带着微笑。

“因为你。”Sherlock简单地说，一手无意识地抚过John的头发。他时常因为John的头发日益灰白而抱怨个不停，但当那些发丝滑过指尖时，他仿佛还能在其中看到活力；当日光斜斜地落在他的额前，他的头发仍有如麦穗般金黄，薄薄的一层，却满含夏日生机。他急于用触摸来感受，他迫不及待。

“你……是……现在这一切的缘由。”Sherlock开口，慢慢地品味着每一个字的含义。“直到现在为止好像都是我一个人在忙似的。计划，怀孕——你自己也说过我总算也有一次负责累人的活计了。”听到这句话John笑了笑，找了个更舒服的姿势靠在他的腿上，眼睛一瞬也不离开Sherlock的脸。Sherlock的手指在他脑袋上使劲拽了一把，嘟囔着，但这只让John笑得更大声，最后Sherlock也跟着忍俊不禁起来。

“不过，”冷静下来的Sherlock说道，“我并未忘记你也想参与其中的渴望。而我……我需要通过某种途径告诉你，你很重要。我最重要的两样东西——”

“三样啦。现在是三样啦。”

Sherlock收回原本注视着房间虚无一角的视线，翻了个白眼，不过决定不予置评。他抬起身体从茶几上抓过John的手提电脑，不耐地等它开机运行。

“我也已经做了很多研究了。显然在历史上这个名字意味着‘仁慈的上帝’。虽然我们都没有宗教信仰，第一次——我对你产生好感的某些时刻之一，是你告诉我，你的遗言将会是——”

“求你了，上帝，让我活下去。”John抿着嘴微笑，唇边的线条绷得有些紧。Sherlock的表情柔和起来。他当然不会忘记。

“对。然后在那一刻，我——你的回答让我惊讶。我知道这句话背后的意义比你表露出来的更大，在那一刻，我也十分感激。我感激你所祈求的神明，不管他是谁，让你在战场上活下来，让你来到我身边，让你回家。”

“Sherlock。”John的音调介于呼吸与轻哼之间，这声呼唤仿佛无法承载他的表白，在空气中打颤。

Sherlock吞咽了一下，继而说道：“随着时间过去，我觉得——越来越感谢这一切。某种力量，不论是神灵还是命运，亦或是那些傻瓜秉持的一堆傻瓜理论，”他边说边微微地皱着鼻子，让John强忍着不露出笑容，“也可能只是一段愚蠢的、盲目的、侥幸的、仁慈的好运气——我受到了……上天的眷顾。”Sherlock如同在说出神祗的启示一般，再一次地开口：“得到了祝福。”

许多年以来Sherlock只相信自己。他的身姿凌驾世间万物，高不可攀。他创造奇迹，获取赞颂，以此作为生存的意义。然后却出现这个男人，一个非常非常普通的男人，将他带下神坛，而从此他比以往任何时候都要快乐。接着他个性中谦和的一面开始凸现，在受到一次次细小而简单的眷顾之后他开始明白自己是如何幸运；除了那些辉煌功绩之外的人生意义——最终他也得以感受到了，因为他被爱着，对方爱着他的全部，仅此而已。

“现在我们已经走到这步，做了……这么多超乎想象的事。我本来没有想到会这样。”他诚恳地说，“也没有想到过你和她对我来说会这么重要。所以这个想法很适合，”他结论道，“它很适合，将我最重要的两个人联系在一起。”

“噢，老天。”John突然开口，Sherlock眯起眼睛先是迷茫地看了他片刻，之后了然地睁大：John的眼角已经泛红。“我以为你说的是我和工作。刚才。”

“在有这个以前，”Sherlock说，两手合十托着下巴，嘴唇微微地朝John的方向撅了一下，“那的确是事实。”

John起身走到他跟前，将Sherlock拉入怀中用力地吻着。他的手牢牢地托住对方的后颈不放直到Sherlock开始扭动，甚至抬起手轻柔但坚持地把他朝外推。但John仍只是稍稍放开他一点儿，紧紧地锁住他的视线。

“可以吗？”Sherlock回应着他的凝视，低低地说。

“只是，”John顿了顿，思考了一秒钟，手指抚过他颧骨的线条，“只是想要确定这一切真的有发生。”

Sherlock转转眼睛，完全地挣脱开来靠在椅背上，把手提电脑摊在腿上打开。“我认为我们已经度过这一阶段了。”

“永远不会啦。”John笑嘻嘻地站到他背后，俯身看向屏幕。“你在干嘛？”

“给Jean找个相配的名字。”Sherlock说，噼噼啪啪地打着字，眯眼看着跳出来的搜索结果。

“我还没说‘好’呢。”

Sherlock不做声，得意地笑了，John的手又搂在他的后颈，手指头轻轻地拨弄着衣领，感觉如同在他的皮肤上承诺——接下来他要做点别的了。接下来的几年里一切都会变得更多。“不，你说了。”

“既然如此，那么，你对我提议的姓氏有没有考虑过？”John轻声问。

Sherlock的手指停止敲击键盘。他缓缓地在椅子上转过身，目光上移与John对视着。“我……我还需要点时间。只是——”

“好，当然可以，没问题。”John打断他的话，嘴唇又在他耳后的皮肤上厮磨了一下子，便向厨房走去，“我懂。”

Sherlock凝视他的背影，久久地，表情困扰而不安。John的声音里并不带有怨忿之情。也许他是真的明白这个决定有多重大，会让危险那么轻而易举地降临到他们的孩子身上。但Sherlock现在同样明白John的想法也有一定的道理。只不过……有些细节需要从长计议。John这么简单就接受了中名使这件事变得更纠结。就象他已走到半途，而尽管Sherlock那么想赶紧追上去，却被重重顾虑所困，无法径自前行。

过了很长一段时间，他的心思才回到电脑上。

 

——————————

“Sherlock？”那位房东太太在喊他，将他从沉思中突兀地惊醒。对出现在厨房和起居室拐角处的房东太太他仅以挑眉作为回应，而对方的无动于衷让他只得费力地叹口气（真的很费力，他集中全部精神在思考着，起码John还知道他不喜欢被打断）然后抬头望过去。哈德森手里挥舞着两张纸条。

噢。门票。“是的，展览今天就要结束了。”Sherlock说着，视线回到屏幕上。

“我在书架上那堆东西里找着它们，”她抱起双臂，指着——现在变得光洁亮丽的——书架。“你想找东西时能找到的话可真是奇迹了，Sherlock，还能按时付清账单，令我惊讶极了。”她干笑两声，“不管怎么样，既然你们俩都忙着宝宝的事儿我就稍微帮忙做做扫除，然后我意识到你还没去过呢！这展览你不该错过，亲爱的。”

Sherlock正打算拒绝，John突然出现在她身边，手里拿着饼干。“这是？”他嚼着饼干问道，结果哈德森又重复唠叨了一通。此时的Sherlock已经专心于电脑不再理会他们，但John的声音却比预想中更加兴高采烈，闯进他的意识里。“那确实会非常有意思，对吧，Sherlock？我记得之前咱们还聊起过，真不能相信竟然还没去看看。”

那两张门票现在到John的手里了，挥来动去的。Sherlock露出嫌恶的表情。

“可我能在家工作。”

“那里会很有趣。”

“工作就很有趣。”

“不，一点也不有趣。你会被名字的事情搞到抓狂的。我们又不着急起名字。”

“而且今天是情人节。”哈德森的话一针见血，愉快地晃着脑袋对John挤挤眼。即使从很久之前起就已经是事实了，John还是无法免疫她这种拐弯抹角的话，脸上飞过一阵红晕。他对着依旧一脸嫌恶的Sherlock。

“节日很无聊。”Sherlock吸鼻子，仿佛这能帮他结束这个话题。

“Sherlock，我想你可能忘记了，这是个犯罪展览。犯罪不无聊。”

犹如整个世界突然倒转一般，Sherlock的表情瞬间变得意外地柔弱。“但你想不想去呢？”

John笑了。“你认识我多久了都？别胡思乱想，Sherlock，你知道不管什么地方我都会跟着你去的。更何况，我也很喜欢跟人分享案子和推理故事。”

“你的博客不是推理故事，”Sherlock喃喃道，为自己的疑虑而有些赧然。真正的犯罪现场和犯罪博物馆是有区别的。John可能并不喜欢后者。但Sherlock观察着他，看到他流露出毋庸置疑的好奇和刚刚开始萌芽的兴奋。老实说Sherlock也感觉到了。再者，既然这是最后一天……

他站起来——有点吃力地从沙发里脱身——，站直身体，嘴角上扬。“现代的犯罪学课程似乎有所欠缺。我不反对用过去的案例充当一回讲义。”

John的笑容也随之扩大，哈德森很是怜爱地看着他们。

“亲爱的男孩儿们，玩得开心点。我过去常常——”

“好的，谢谢。”John带着温暖的笑容打断她，忽地给了她一个拥抱。“非常感谢你。”他亲吻哈德森的脸颊，弄得她非常不好意思地傻乐着，然后跑回自己的公寓。

“她可真是个宝贝。”John满足地叹了口气，转头对着Sherlock。后者深有同感，点头作答。他们就那样沉默地注视着她的背影，片刻，John突然再度转头对着Sherlock，挑眉。

“商业化的节日。还是浪漫性质的。没想到你会用这种方式庆祝。”

Sherlock同样戏谑地看着他。“日期并不重要。”就象他们的圣诞礼物，两人的感情也是一如既往不会在哪一天停顿中断。他不需要什么特殊日子来让John知道自己的心意。

况且他考虑的都不是日期，而是待会儿要去参观的罪案展览，即使都是些很久很久以前发生的事。挑中适合表白爱意的今天这个日子去参观，仅仅是机缘巧合。但如果John想要确认他的感情，只要去看看那张钉在日历旁边的超声照片，还有日历上那些小小的红叉就好了。那是最深切又最表面的证据，关于他们之间的一切，关于那隐秘的、本质的点点滴滴。

而John对此了然于心。美好的，神奇的，精彩绝伦的John，只是微微笑着点了点头。“对，你说得对，亲爱的。咱们走吧。”

——————————

展览非常引人入胜。当然，绝大多数案子已经告破，否则证物也不会被用作展出，但Sherlock依然乐于从这些东西里找出线索——当John指着一个手工艺品问他这东西有什么意义时，他就更开心了。John的眼睛里闪着光，嘴角边含着笑，他抓着Sherlock的手把他拖到一条血迹斑斑的围裙边上向他问东问西；他聆听Sherlock的一切推理。Sherlock，被某种感情驱使着，想要推理得更快证明得更多，仿佛他变成了一个青涩的小家伙，拼命想给心仪的男孩留下好印象。这感觉很古怪，但Sherlock却感觉它在心里蓬勃生长，随着他们经过一个又一个展品，最终开放为一朵愉悦的花。很快这份欢愉变成了笑声，他们靠在一起象两个小鬼一样地对着一些狰狞的死人面部模型嘻笑不已。其他那些——本来还没对这个跑来看死者陈列区的孕夫产生怀疑的——人都对他们投以异样的视线，但收效甚微——Sherlock心里有更重要的事情。

他们在开膛手杰克的陈列室里呆了很久——Sherlock因为这一系列案子太有名而觉得它们很无聊，通常都不会去考虑。但最近曝光出很多信件，使得他饶有兴味地低头研究了半天。不知道将来会不会成功地破解这个案子？他思忖着，不知不觉对John说出自己的想法。而后者迅速将他朝另一个房间推：“噢，别这样，我才不让你一头钻进这个案子呢。”

他们晃进现代展厅。Sherlock一边得意地看见自己的名字被记录在苏格兰场的光辉成就史册上，一边对那些明明由自己直接侦破却绝口不提及他的案子嗤之以鼻。John保证他们不会忘记的。尽管觉得这样很无聊，Sherlock还是心情又好了不少。

John在凶器陈列馆里也尝试了一下推理，某个滑动一块嵌板就能真相大白的案子。他以惨败告终，不过Sherlock还是觉得他很可爱——当然，Sherlock自己是将它一一解决，并且喜形于色，导致John气呼呼地把他拽出去了。John的牵引似乎快要成为习惯，但此刻的Sherlock只是满足地跟随在后。

他发现自己玩得太入迷，沉醉于两人同游的每分每秒。之后他们来到的一间展馆是关于最近几个世纪以来那些没那么有名的案子的，Sherlock想到自己能了解这些新奇的东西就心跳加快。一个戴着眼镜的男人，头发乱糟糟的象个教授，浑身散发出一种终日埋头于旧书堆里的气场——正在角落里对一群学生说话。他和John一边兜兜转转一边漫不经心地听着。

“先生，Frances争论又是怎么回事？”靠后的一个学生问道。

男人沉吟着点点头。“啊啊，对，关于Kray兄弟最大的一个问题——Ronnie真的杀害了Reggie的妻子吗？他的动机是什么？嫉妒？”他耸着肩。Sherlock悄悄地靠过去半步，耳朵对着那边，目光还停留在指着一把小刀之类东西的John身上。那个不着急——在他的大学时代，Kray兄弟还流行于一时(他甚至写过一篇抨击此案调查方法的文章），但他从未听说过这点。之前一直假定是自杀。他专注地拧起眉毛，在John投来一个疑问的眼神时立马平复，等他背朝自己，又再度拧了起来。

这其中有什么……有什么很重要的东西……。查案子时，每当真相快要水落石出，他就有这样的感觉。千头万绪在脑海中回旋，他心知这一切都彼此关联着，将会被某件事情串在一起。但线索还没有具现化，暂时还没有……

Frances。Reggie的妻子。药物。Reggie的兄弟。彼此关联。它们是如何——

“可她死于药物过量，”一个学生说，怀疑性的口吻，“记录上这么说来着。而且直到最近他们才提出这种异想天开的理论。”她的一小群朋友窃笑着点头赞同，而教授则摇头。

“强迫某人服药并没有那么困难，”教授说，“还记得之前Holmes办的那桩案子吗？”

Sherlock的嘴角牵了一下。

“连续自杀事件的始作俑者是个司机，对吧！”有声音喊道。人群里爆发出一阵兴奋的私语。

教授花了一点时间让他们安静下来，用手帕擦擦眼镜，再度开口：“更重要的是，犯罪总在不断演化，即使是那些已经解决的案件。”Sherlock本想就此提出不同意见，起码他的案子不是这样，但那个教授继续说：“另外，这个想法很美妙不是吗？你们想象一下——Ronnie杀了他兄弟的妻子，也许是为了将他从悲惨的婚姻生活中解救出来。给她下药，让这件事看起来只是过量摄入的偶然意外，从而撇开自己的嫌疑。最后又在别人怀疑他之前就死掉。”

Sherlock全身颤栗，一份认知如同冰冷的指尖般滑下他的背脊。

Ronnie介入了。将Frances从Reggie身边带走。给她下药。杀了——

教授灰白的头发随着他摇头的动作而晃动，他耸耸瘦削的肩膀。“最终，这也只是这起案件中的一小部分。现在还有什么关于Kray兄弟的问题吗？我们还有别的事儿呢，小家伙们，所以有问题就快……啊，好，Jenna。”

Sherlock已经没有在听，因为，突然，刚才的感觉——某块缺失的部分在脑中努力挣扎，终于破冰而出——让他恍然大悟。

如坠冰窖。刚才的欢乐喜悦突然变成肥皂泡沫一般被冲走了，徒留他全身冰凉。这么地、这么地冷，冷得那么钻心那么彻骨。但这种冷意并非来自绝望，也并非震惊。这是愤怒。那么炽热又那么冰冷的愤怒，仿佛一碰就会烙下冻僵了的灼伤。他的眼里有一束冰冷的蓝色火苗在跃动，因此当他回头看着John时后者不自觉地瑟缩了一下。

“呃……Sherlock……？”他张开嘴，但眼前只有飞扬的衣角——侦探以最快的速度从展厅里跑了出去。

John哀叹一声赶紧跟上，在他两条长腿后面一路小跑。“拜托，Sherlock，你又怎么了？”

毫无回应，Sherlock身周萦绕着些许戾气，眉毛压得很低，脸的棱角都是阴影。John以前只看见过两次这样的Sherlock——第一次，是Mrs.Hudson被劫持的时候；另一次则是他梦见John又上前线去的时候。他们走出博物馆的玻璃大门，Sherlock脸色苍白——John很肯定这绝不是夜晚太过寒冷的缘故，而后他突然伸手拦了一辆出租车。

John抓住他的另一只手，扳过他的身体让他面对自己。他凝视Sherlock的双眼，在那冰冷的目光下依然会无法自抑地战栗。“怎么了？”他问，不容争辩或回避的口吻。通常Sherlock无法违拗这样的John，但这次他紧紧抿着嘴，然后坚决地，倨傲地站直身体。

不管怎样，John总觉得他的目光少许柔和了几分，而后他走向出租车。“我发现了点事儿。”

“然后？”John兴冲冲地喊起来，想要跟上去，却被Sherlock一手截住。

“我要去见一个人，你自己叫辆车回家。”

John瞬间火大起来——不是对Sherlock，而是对无法领悟眼下状况、又手足无措帮不上忙的自己。也许有人觉得他已经对此习以为常了，但看着Sherlock钻进车里关上门的感觉还是令他神伤。

John扁着嘴在玻璃上敲。Sherlock沉吟一秒，意识到John理应有知情权，于是摇下窗。

在冷风里哆嗦的John踌躇了片刻，寻找合适的措辞，最终开口说：“你是想去见谁？”

Sherlock往后靠上皮质的座椅，目光幽深地注视着面前的道路。头顶灯光隐灭，将他卷入一片暝暗，这时他轻声开口，犹如那些被他揪进监狱的家伙一样带着危险的戾气，说：“我的兄长。”

兄弟。迷药。爱人。

John茫然地目送计程车绝尘而去，转了个弯，消失在视线中。

——————————

Sherlock二话不说地把秘书推到一边，晃进Mycroft办公室那扇门。他的哥哥还没来得及表示惊讶就被推到书架上，Sherlock两手颤抖，死死地抓住他的衣领。书架震了震，书还安稳地呆在原位，Mycroft不由稍微松了一口气。

但他旋即对上弟弟那双与自己极其相似的眼睛，便再度瑟缩了一下。Mycroft Holmes是个极具智慧的男人，何况，他也有足够的敏锐度，他了解自己的弟弟。

正因如此Mycroft几乎一瞬间就明了对方为何来势汹汹，又为何颤抖不已。他垂下眼帘。“Sherlock，我——”

“闭嘴。”Sherlock粗鲁地打断他，狠狠地晃了他两下。Mycroft惊讶地睁大眼睛。于是，冰冷地，Sherlock因他的眼底透出了一丝恐惧而感到快意。

“别。”Sherlock说，声音不稳，狂风暴雨般的情感集聚在眼中，“你已经够蠢了，别再继续犯傻。也不要为自己的所作所为找借口。要是他再受什么伤我会毫不犹豫地——”

“怎样？”Mycroft发出虚假的轻笑，Sherlock目光闪烁的短短一刹那，他便换上一副煞有介事的神态。“Sherlock，不要意气用事。你既没时间也没人力物力——”他下垂的视线意味深长，“来跟我较量。更重要的是，我只不过想——”

“我不管你想干嘛！”Sherlock怒吼，Mycroft的喉头动了动，随着他逼近的脚步往后稍稍退了微乎其微的一点点。“这不是意气用事的吵闹，Mycroft。我不管你有什么愚蠢的政治背景，或者无聊的手段方法，或者任何一种你想要加诸在我身上的威胁。只要你敢伤害我的人。”他的话尾不复平稳。

Mycroft迎着他的视线，同样不愿就此示弱。Sherlock努力让自己冷静下来不再被怒火冲昏头。他从未感觉如此失控；特别是对着家人的时候。

但他和Mycroft都太过理智，以至于忽略了其他。而这就是结果。

“你想想看，Sherlock。”Mycroft慢慢地开口。他的灰眸毫不动摇地注视着Sherlock。“你，过去是那样一个——任性妄为的家伙。你的医生出现了，他改变了你。”

“是我做出调整，适应现在的生活。”Sherlock尖锐地回答。

Mycroft歪头。“不管你喜不喜欢这个结论，总之你变了。”

Sherlock气呼呼地瞪他，但没有阻止他继续说下去。

“现在，你和他……在一起了。建立家庭。我想问你……如果有其他足以改变你的事物出现，你会如何？我知道你喜欢刺激，Sherlock。你改变了多少？能把这一点也克服？或者，就我猜测，你还没有象医生以为的那样，彻底地考虑过这个？” 

Sherlock满腹狐疑，两眼眯成细细的一条，更专注地凝视着Mycroft的脸。“什么意思？”

“现在你们有孩子了，Sherlock。你不能再因为感觉无法适应这种生活而就那么放弃它。”

“那你为什么要带走John？”Sherlock半是低吼，攥住Mycroft衣领的手握得更紧，仿佛希望能摇出这唯一一个有能力在自己面前隐瞒真相的人脑海中的一切。是他比自己想象得更加无情？还是真有什么弦外之音？Mycroft不是那种纯粹出于恶意而会去做什么事的人。所以应该是为了证实些什么。是什么呢？为什么——

对方的嘴抿成一条弧线，纤细而不祥。“因为我还记得Victor。或者你已经把他从头脑里删除了吗，我的弟弟？”

Sherlock脸色苍白，表情毫无波澜。直到——他忽地开始大笑。啊啊，他明白了。一切都水落石出。

Mycroft那张千载难逢的震惊脸让他笑得更夸张，但很快地，他冷静下来摇了摇头。再度望向兄长的Sherlock眼里只余一丝戏谑的影子，更多的是某种晦暗不明的东西。

“知道吗，你那堆改变之类的废话其实很有意思。你不是科学家所以或许无法理解，但我能肯定你还记得那些物理和化学变化的特性。”他放开兄长，转身在室内缓步而行，维持着一份嘲讽的神色。他环视片刻之后走到书桌边，从烛台上拿了一支蜡烛放到一旁，对Mycroft举起烛台。“物理变化——物体保持原有性质。”然后他一言不发地斜过掌心，玻璃烛台落在地毯上断裂开来。“还是玻璃，只不过变成了碎玻璃。”

Mycroft不悦地嘟囔了两声，但Sherlock充耳不闻。他拿起蜡烛和桌子另一边的火柴点了一根。火光闪烁，Sherlock将燃烧的火柴举起来注视着，双眼格外明亮。“化学变化。产生了之前未曾存在的新物质。”他点着蜡烛，草草地放进另一个空着的烛台里并熄灭火柴。烟雾升腾，缭绕，他穿过这片朦胧，又一次站到兄长跟前。

他的微笑尖锐而锋利，仿佛是勉为其难的样子。“是的，我也记得Victor。但不论之前还是之后，我都是老样子。你怎能把John和我的现在与那些被我抛弃的过去相提并论？”他盛气凌人地哼了哼，“动动脑子，Mycroft。我才是想要得到这一切的人。我才是那个甩开过往开始新生活的人。而我，我做到了。John改变了我，毫无疑问。但其实我的一部分内在本就渴望这样的改变。任何反应都不只是简单地发生就可以概括的。每一部分都必须恰到好处——电子环环相扣，分子转为稳态，或者在转化过程中分解。”

“如果你重蹈覆辙又该怎么办？”Mycroft轻声说着，听起来有点挫败。

Sherlock耸肩。“某些特定的元素，化学反应性相当之低，因为这些原子外部已经具有足够的饱和电子数。”他笑了笑，比方才略微柔和的一个被回忆包裹着棱角的笑容。“你知道何谓满足感吗，Mycroft？即使是最外沿的边界也被填充完整的感觉？我猜你不知道。”他望向兄长，目光近乎……怜悯。“否则你就能明白，你的担忧毫无必要。”

室内变得无声，变得沉寂，兄弟两人近在咫尺，又仿佛相隔千山万水般地互相注视着。

“Mycroft。”他开口，轻柔而低沉，“我马上要有孩子了。你不能总是为了过去，为了妈咪或者为了你的愿望，而不停地围着我转。现在该轮到我了。成为一个父亲。”

对面的兄长清清喉咙。“我，”他说着，一抹微笑慢慢地在脸上扩大，几乎满怀着……懊悔。“你已经长大了。”他仿佛在叙述一条定论。

“当然。”他的嘴唇抿成一线，“包括我想告诉你，亲爱的哥哥，如果你再动他们，我会毫不犹豫地撕了你。实际上现在我就很想这么干，因为你对我说谎，让我受了一整晚的折磨，绑架了John让他成为你的一个……一个实验道具；你让Harry吓得半死，几乎搅得所有人天翻地覆，就为了——什么？”

“我想保护你——”Mycroft张开嘴就被打断。

“为了什么保护我？”

“为了你。我必须知道如果没有他你会怎么做。我必须试一试你能否料理你所选择的这种生活。不是一天两天而是长久地，理性地对待。”

Sherlock停下系扣子的手，冷静地抬头望着兄长。而后他倨傲地扬起脑袋。“显然你根本不知道自己在干嘛。不过我知道。你可以质疑我，等着我备受挫折，可惜现在还有其他人在我身边保护我。不管怎样，你还是需要提防。无论你出于何种动机——如果你认为自己说的话可以阻止我为我的家做点什么，就更大错特错了。何况你才承认过很可能会再犯——所以这次不要质疑我，Mycroft，当我说要不是为了孩子我早就让你知道你有多离谱的时候，不要质疑我。”他的嗓音危险低沉，随着他重重的脚步声一起来到门边。

他的脚步停在红色的桃木门边，背对着Mycroft，手指摩挲铜制门把。犹豫片刻。“是个女孩儿。”他说，犹如低叹。

Mycroft哽住了，那一瞬间——他看着自己弟弟的背影，看着他一只手轻轻托着腹部，垂着头，指尖轻颤（害怕失去，抑或是心情激动？还是别的？）——他再次被一阵尖锐的懊悔感戳中。即使他依然认为自己做的一切，终究，都会正确无比。无论如何，眼前的青年身上有某种东西，既熟悉又陌生。他的亲生弟弟，那么遥远疏离。他说不出更多的反驳了。

“恭喜。”最后，他艰难地说。

Sherlock推开门，从他的视线里消失。

——————————

在他行走途中，冷却下来的怒火并未复燃，只是在内心暗潮汹涌着。传统与责任之间的矛盾令人郁结，要理清这一切远比解决案子还要难上百倍。也许以后他会理解Mycroft为什么要做这些事。解开难题是Sherlock的拿手好戏，而这正好是一个无法回避的难题。

但是此刻他急于——迫不及待地想要投入John温暖的安抚的怀抱中，他想触碰他，想确信自己此刻自由自在而安然无恙，没有被他哥哥该死地掌控着。他想和他肌肤相贴好感受体内那个生命的振荡鸣响。他把解谜的事情抛在了脑后——等它在黑暗中若隐若现到不得不面对的那一刻再说。因为如果他现在思考的话就再也无法停止，那一夜他的怒火，痛苦，恐惧将会卷土重来，不得到一个结果决不罢休。

他双手环抱住腹部，吸入冷冽的空气，感觉它流入肺中卷走一切的不确定和困扰。他向家的方向走去。安详，宁静的港湾。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original work:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/803230

(Sunday, February 26th, Week 24)

“好吧，我知道了。”

餐桌前的Sherlock闻言抬起头。确切地说是不再盯着那盘John放在面前的叫人无比倒胃口的……不知名物体。他问：“知道什么？”

“我们需要……”John搜肠刮肚地寻找措辞，咬着嘴唇眼睛朝天花板上飞，“……我们需要度个假。”

“为什么？”

John哼道：“因为这一切？没有案子，没有任何客户——连网站都不见动静。我们窝在公寓里会发神经的。”而且从那天晚上你回家起我们之间就变得不同了。他没有把这句话说出来，只是转过头用手抹了把脸，但Sherlock捕捉到他眼里闪烁的潜台词之光。

Sherlock想了想，靠在桌子上（并把那盘子稍微推开了点），指尖搭到一块。“那你有什么打算？”

John眉间的皱痕仿佛加深了，他把盘子再推回去。“你今天……问题很多。”

这下轮到Sherlock皱眉了。“是善于发问。”盘子被坚决地推远，在木质桌面上不开心地磕碰着。“而且你的表达大多很含糊，我干嘛不能问？”

“嘿，冷静点，别激动，”John说，玩笑般地举起双手作投降状，“我只想知道你的想法。最近你有些自闭啊，我觉得。”

“那又有什么意义？”

John朝他一本正经地笑笑。“又来了。”他颇为大力地推过盘子，食物都在里边晃。

“来什么？”

“那个！”

“我不知道‘那个’是哪个！”Sherlock烦躁地大叫，将盘子在桌面上滑出很远。顿时厨房里静默无声，两人都屏住呼吸看着那盘子滑到边缘，晃过来，晃过去，再晃过来，最终逃不过与地面的亲密接触。然后静默再度笼罩，不，是一片死寂，John瞪着他，食物则开始渗进地砖缝隙。

Sherlock无可奈何地摊手。“我连那玩意儿是什么都不知道。”他指指地上的盘子和那摊看起来很阴郁的面糊。

John的表情由恼怒变为忍俊不禁。“你把燕麦粥也从大脑里删除啦？”

他厌恶地皱着鼻子。“谁想记住那个啊？”

听到他这样说，John实在忍不住笑了，一边去柜橱里拿簸箕。“唉，老天，我就说嘛，”他说着握住手柄，转身对着Sherlock。“我们，在为全然无稽的事物争吵。你和我，”他若有所思地挥动簸箕，“我们需要放松一下。”

Sherlock垂下眼。他不否认，自己最近比平常来得恍惚。准备孩子的事，案子的事……加上Mycroft的话。这些东西堆积到一起。他们对沉默也已习以为常——这本来就是Sherlock一开始跟John说的条件。

但这该结束了。当John弯着腰在为他收拾这一出新的烂摊子，他看见对方忿忿然的表象背后是熟悉的关切。他恨自己需要别人照顾；他为有人不相信他能自理而怒火中烧——本来他该这么想的，但长久以来与这个男人共同生活的经历令他本能地做出另一种解读。John的关切并非宠溺。是他的善意。

有时，Sherlock会忘记那无数个奇妙的，将他们联系在一起的巧合。

更有时，他忘记了如果自己真的在乎John（现在这已不算一个问题），就会想让他开心。他真的在乎他。但要忽略这一点太过容易。

“去哪？”他问，注视着John的一举一动。

“你是指度假？”

Sherlock的轻叹仿佛在说：好话不说第二遍。

John站起来，翻了个白眼，走向垃圾桶。“只是想确认一下。我以为你不——不确定你肯去，老实说。”

“那要看地点决定，还有许多其他因素。”

John回来，抓住椅背，直视Sherlock。“我们是在谈字面意义上的度假，还是……？”

“是你提出来的。”Sherlock吸鼻子。

“我本来是只管提，Sherlock，”他警告说，“你才是喜欢为我们俩计划安排的，所以先给我一分钟适应新的权力。”

Sherlock忍不住笑了。John看见，也同样以笑容回应。厨房里最后一丝紧张感也消散无踪。他放下手，指尖不再交叠。

“我要好好再想想。茶？”

“谢谢。”

——————————

(Wednesday, February 29th, Week 24 continued)

John大步走进急诊室，却看见Sherlock坐在一张候诊椅上。他立马耷拉下脸，慢吞吞地蹭过去，哼哼唧唧地坐到他身边。

“别说话，”Sherlock甫一张嘴对方就警告道。他弯起嘴角，似笑非笑地看着John继续叹着气朝椅子里缩。“这里一团糟了，”他嘟囔，朝自己走过来的方向指了指，“有种流感病毒在爆发，我本来还以为我们这儿不是危险区域呢。”

“显然你想错了。”Sherlock说着，两手交叠放在隆起的腹部。John的一根手指伸过来抚摸他的手背，沿着掌骨来回。Sherlock的手在底下微微一动。John抬眼看向他。

“很抱歉我不能陪你去检查。”

Sherlock歪歪头。

John被沉默地回应，皱起眉头。“医生怎么说？”

他重重地呼气。“没什么异常。都很好。”他飞快地笑了一下，但John仍板着脸。

“嗨。”John温柔地说，两手把Sherlock的手包覆着。他侧过脑袋捕捉Sherlock的视线，但Sherlock不愿对视。“你还好吗？”

“很好，很好。”他说，盯着John肤色略深的手按在自己苍白的手指头上，“只是……在思考。”然后他明显放松下来，肩膀不再绷紧，腰也不再僵硬。他翻过手与John掌心相对，十指交叉，把John的手拉到嘴边亲吻。John眯起眼，Sherlock的嘴唇贴在他的指节上，双目紧闭。

“Sherlock。”他声音低低地，不放弃问话。

Sherlock浅色的眼眸猛地睁开，其中却不带刚才亲密接触时的温度。他放开John的手。“出租车正等在外面。”他沙哑地说，避开John专注关切的视线，一手小心翼翼地扶着肚子站起来。

但John抓住他的手指。Sherlock僵硬地想抽出手，John却不放。

他们别扭地手拉手走进出租车后座，Sherlock十分困扰地盯着两人交缠的手指，而John愈来愈不安。尴尬了一段时间，John的手来到Sherlock的后颈，手指卷着他的头毛无意识地打转。Sherlock晃着脑袋，仍然不肯正视他。

“好痒。”片刻之后他又晃了晃脑袋，忍不住眼角带上笑意。John便继续这么发动攻击，仿佛被感染了一样也露出笑容。但当Sherlock终于迎上他的视线，他还是冷静下来，不过表情柔和依旧。Sherlock带着一份意外的——意外地强烈的——迫切，注视着他，出租车不断地驶向家的方向。

“我不知道——是什么出了问题，或有什么不妥，还是怎么样，真的，我不知道发生了什么事，”John迟疑地说，手还放在Sherlock的脖子后面，“我想帮忙，想陪着你。不管你是否愿意告诉我，我只是——就在这里。你明白吗？”

Sherlock惊讶的表情带着某种抵触。可是John真挚地看着他。

“我明白。”他嗓子哑哑地说，靠进John的怀里。John沉吟片刻，叹息着，没有对着Sherlock的嘴唇而是侧头在他嘴角印下一吻。然后是两边的脸颊，眼睛，试图给予自己能够送出的抚慰。Sherlock张开嘴，呼吸与John的交织，直到最后John缩短彼此的距离。Sherlock轻声呜咽着，John更贴近他，气息缱绻而入，让Sherlock也回以同样的举动。

我爱你。John感觉落在脸颊上的吻正传达出这样一个讯息，他把自己的额头抵上Sherlock的，仿佛想说：我知道。他不再疑惑Sherlock隐瞒了多少，他不再疑惑此刻这样无声的对话是否还有付诸言辞的必要。他深信，如同他所明了的那样，Sherlock在这段沉默无声中的告白是真实的，他只是在辗转犹豫。但就象那些案子一样，John信任他，知道他能自己找出答案。

于是John退开，坐回自己那半边，径自说道：“前些天我给Harry打过电话，她还不错。”他这么回应Sherlock略带探询的目光，对方立刻微笑起来。“她和Clara在一起。我跟她说过度假的计划，Clara父母在北面有一间临湖的小屋。那里，呃，游泳的话是太冷啦，不过我觉得还挺不错的。”

“听起来很安静。”

“也很符合我们的风格，”John笑着，Sherlock也跟着轻笑。他看着John。

“那里，很好。”

“真的？”

Sherlock点头。“真的。”他肯定道。

John的脖子浮起一阵愉悦的潮红，完全没有预料的反应，他赶快撇开眼。“我们回家再研究一下。”他对着窗户说，从倒影中，Sherlock看见在灰蒙蒙的飞逝的伦敦道路上，他的一抹笑容。

——————————

 

那天晚上他们给Harry打了电话，但接听的却是Clara。

“John！好久不见！”她在那边热情地招呼着。John闭上眼，向着任何一个能接收到这一切的神明，祈求将来再打电话给Harry时能继续听见Clara的声音。“Harry说你很烦，叫你有话快讲。”

John喷饭。“好吧我尽量长话短说。听着，我们上次谈过湖边小屋的事情，然后——”

“噢！你喜欢吖！就知道，大家都喜欢那儿。爸妈完全没有充分利用它。只要你随时来拿个钥匙就行。”她活泼地说。

“呃，嗯——好的。”他说，因为这样直接地听到她的声音而有些晕乎乎地。但他想起过去的日子里曾经陪她闲聊了那么久，那时她的双手象两只粉红色的小鸟一样飞舞，边讲边眼睛闪闪发光，欢笑时露出洁白的牙齿。John想起过去他也曾在Harry脸上看到的向往的笑容，他们姐弟俩就在Clara的光芒下被吸引，不能自已。Clara对Harry有某种魔法，后者永远对她的魅力抵御不能。John怀念这样的时光。只要想起当年Harry的心情就更为怀念。不过，听见Harry的嬉笑声充斥在背景音里，他发现回忆变成了现实。这份失而复得感弥足珍贵。

他们又聊了一会儿，突然Clara说：“我从没碰到过你家Sherlock。我是说，Harry把一切都告诉我了，但我还是很期待能与他见面。”

John朝Sherlock瞟了一眼，后者正躺在沙发上双手搭在一起顶着下巴尖。“唔，我也是。”

“只是……我知道自己和Harry之间的关系还不稳定，不过，呃……”他感觉到对方的局促，还有突然安静下来的Harry，“……你总是努力想帮助我们。我真高兴你也终于找到属于自己的那一个。”

John哽住了。Sherlock转过头，视线对上他的。“我也是。很幸福。”John说道，意外地感到喉咙发紧，于是Sherlock一边的嘴角上扬起来，脑袋又转回去了。非常、非常地幸福。

John按照Harry的“威逼”，望着天祝她们百年好合，然后挂掉电话。他坐到Sherlock旁边，一手拍着他的大腿：“好了，就这样。我们随时可以去。”

“你说几时呢？”Sherlock问道。

“我在想……周五？有时间先把事情安排好，然后去度周末。要是喜欢就住一个星期。”John笑了。

Sherlock把头靠在沙发扶手上。“可以接受。”他眯着一只眼睛，斜睨着John，“那里有没有wi-fi？”

“度假，Sherlock。这个词在拉丁语的解释为：没有，混蛋，那些玩意儿一个也不带。”

Sherlock的眉间出现一道皱折。“我相当确定，你的说法是错误的。”

John笑嘻嘻地：“随便你怎么讲。没有案子，没有工作，只有我们俩。就几天。”他站起来，“那样可以接受吗？”

Sherlock轻轻一叹，眼中却带着愉悦的神采。他说：“差不多吧。”

John玩笑般地在他膝盖上拍了一下，走进厨房翻冰箱去了。他看着冰箱里的东西（或者说，空空如也的状态）皱眉。“午饭前我得出去采购一下了。反正我们也要准备些食物去度假时吃。你来吗？”

他转身，瞧见Sherlock跟在后面进来，惊讶地张大眼睛。“当然来。”Sherlock说。John点点头，一手按在Sherlock的胸前把他朝后稍微推了点儿，瞄着他身怀六甲的样子。“个人空间，亲爱的，我哪里也不去，呃，除了Tesco。”

John没有察觉Sherlock变幻莫测的视线是如何地变得尖锐。但他在Sherlock继续跟着他挤到楼梯口时关切地望了他一眼。

John仍在等待他的回应，等待着Sherlock，但同时John总能在不自觉中就给予他想要的全部。有些事，无法言说。他象咒语般重复着这句话，并且决心等待Sherlock直至他愿意分享心事为止。John的十指与Sherlock戴着手套的十指互相交握，难舍难分——而现在——这就足够。

——————————

周五的早晨随着太阳升起而清爽地、满含期待地来到了——可惜那期待转瞬即逝。

“准备好了吗？”Sherlock打着呵欠醒过来，因睡意而声音有些嘶哑。John打了个哆嗦，也从梦里醒来。

John看他的眼神很怪异，皱着鼻子，突然抿紧嘴巴。“我好像病了。”他说，在Sherlock还来不及作出什么回应前，就趴倒在另一侧的床边。

——————————

Mrs.Hudson与Sherlock擦肩而过进入房间，后者低下脑袋，审视她手里小心翼翼地端着的、覆着保鲜膜的碗。“你能叫我来是件好事儿，Sherlock Holmes。”她毫无预警地说，把碗放上桌，揭开塑料薄膜丢进垃圾桶。热气从包裹紧密的状态下解放出来，那暖意，稍微让Sherlock回忆起了自己孩童时生病的样子，还有夏天的厨房里洒满金色阳光，四处洋溢着温暖。“我对照顾病号可有经验了，放着我来，保证让你的医生立刻恢复健康。”

Sherlock，谨慎地瞄着那碗里的东西，闻来闻去——然后在她把自己哄走时象犯了错的孩子一样站到一边，默默地看着她忙活。

考虑到自己的处境，有她帮忙再好不过。但是，说实话，那是John要求——确切地说是命令——他接受Mrs.Hudson的协助。“我是个医生。我能搞定自己。”他因疼痛而咧着嘴闷哼，牙齿咬得紧紧地朝毛毯里越埋越深。早晨Sherlock焦虑地盯着他，没一会儿他就脸色惨白浑身发烫地躺了回去，双手捂住紧闭的双眼，说着：“要是你非要候在旁边的话，就请Mrs.Hudson来吧。总不能害你也生病。”

第一次，Sherlock真正地对肚子里女儿感到嫉妒。 

自从John Watson成为他生命中永远不可或缺的存在起，他就已经无数次想过自己会变得多么恼人地——而又并非极其不愿地——无助。

Mrs.Hudson轻轻地上楼去了。Sherlock垂下脑袋，下巴抵在胸前，双手来回抚摸隔着睡袍的腹部。每抚过一下，他便感到咬紧的牙关放松一分。叹息从齿间逸出。“你也早晚会生病的，”他想着皮肤底下包藏着的小家伙，自言自语般地说着，“获得免疫一切的能力是不切实际的，当然我给你的抗体应该帮上一点儿忙。药物也……有所进步。你的父亲——另一个父亲——知道很多的有效治疗方法，高兴吧？你不会遇到特别糟糕的情况。”

他皱眉，手也相应地停止了动作。有片刻他只是怔怔地往下看着，却又好像什么也没看见一样。“这是……警钟，有些事情我们无法彼此保护，避免。我们三个人都是。不——”

腹部一下重击让他哑然失声。他惊讶地望着肚子，被从里向外踢打的古怪感觉仍游离不去。他的手指在犹豫后开始轻柔地拍打，飞快地拍过几下之后，里面回他以另一记颇重的踢蹬。即使眼下状况不断，即使刚才忧虑重重——Sherlock脸上亮起笑容。

“哈。”他轻叹，看看仔细地贴在冰箱上的模糊影像照片再低头看看肚子，这一整张照片上的油墨无法描绘出的东西。“是你啊。”

他不想假装她能理解此刻自己所说的任何话，所想的任何事。就算遗传到自己的才智那也是个很可笑的想法。但怜爱的感情充满了迷惑性，让他柔软，让他感觉并不孤单并不动摇。他将自己抱得更紧。

“哦哦，”他听见有人叫道，于是抬起眼看见Mrs.Hudson——然后那柔情的片刻就消散了——捂着嘴从厨房敞开的门后望过来。她眼底泛着泪光，即使努力眨眼想压抑下去也无济于事。

Sherlock双腿不稳地站起，心里警铃大作。“怎么？”他尖锐地、几乎已经不算提问地质询，“是不是他——”

“哦！”她又叫道，挤出一声笑，“不不，亲爱的，他很好，正在睡。我只是……你和宝宝，在那儿……我看见了。”

他纠结地思考这番话到底暗示了怎样一个流泪的起因。除非——

Mrs.Hudson走近，手掌安慰性地覆上他的胳膊，双眼和善而深切地对他微笑。“你会是个好爸爸，不管你会怎么闯祸怎么吵闹，不管……你是个怎样的人，我都从未怀疑过这一点。”Sherlock还没来得及表示不敢苟同她就竖起一根手指头摇晃，边说：“你也很坚信这一点吧。”

“你怎么能知道呢？”疑问在他压下心绪之前自说自话地浮了上来，硬生生地杵在空气里，杵在两人之间，令他几乎要退却。

她沉着地端详他，伴随着可怕的、如出口的话语一样脆弱的沉默。“将心比心。”最终她低喃道，尽管仍然带着微笑但目光却是破碎的，流泻出深深的哀伤。但这哀伤并未化作眼泪——并未如此；而是化作那熟悉的、无声的勇气，使她抬头直视，使她露出明朗的微笑，更使Sherlock为之感染。

她说着如果要帮忙尽管打电话来，她又一次不吝地付出，给予Sherlock远多于他必须的帮助。但Sherlock没有在听，直到Mrs.Hudson转身欲走时才开口：“她的名字，叫什么？”以前的Sherlock决计不会有此一问。这么无关紧要的事。可……现在却显得很重要。这个名字的意义比它本身更重要。

一段漫长的沉默。“Winnifred。”她说着，犹豫不决的样子。Sherlock看着她挺直背脊，回头深吸一口气。“意思是‘欢乐’。她是我最大的欢乐。”她的声音里已经没有痛苦，经年累月的悲哀已经让痛苦趋近麻木。只有思念，只有无声的忧伤，会永远地在她眼底闪烁直至终结——但她从不因此一蹶不振。这件事——不是她失去的部分，而是她获得的那些——使她……变得更伟大。

只有为人父母者才能体会。Sherlock体会到了，理解了她的话以及两人之间的桥梁——然后她走向楼下自己的房间。Sherlock想，此刻也许独处才是更好的。未来的父亲和曾经的母亲；他们都有着同样好奇的矛盾：既想远离一切，又想进行必要的冒险，不管是他们自己还是挚爱的骨肉。有一个这样的分担者，会让负累变得可以忍受。

是的。最终，Sherlock明白了。他感到一阵长久以来——几天乃至几周——都找不到的冷静，浸透了全身，穿过了一切。他的手摆回以前那种自然的姿势，搁在肚子上。是的，他不孤单。完完全全，一丝一毫也不孤单。

——————————

“你不该到这儿来。”John的声音——会使人联想到那种特别不舒服的、潮湿而粗砺的沙石——进入他的意识，将他从思绪里惊醒。

但他没有回应，而是更紧地贴着John的背蜷缩起身体，腹部随着呼吸起伏而擦过他的脊柱。他呼出的气息吹拂过John肩上攀爬着的疤痕，John的皮肤跳了跳，打起哆嗦。他极轻极轻地笑了。“你个疯子。”他嘟囔，带着恋慕，一手朝后在Sherlock的腰上搁了片刻然后滑走。

“我注射过流感疫苗。”Sherlock回答他，额头靠在John的颈窝。

“我也有。”John反驳道，脑袋微微地抬起来一点好越过肩膀瞟到Sherlock。关得严实的窗帘和房门隔绝了时光，让一切都模糊成很深的蓝与灰。在John浑浑噩噩、隐隐作痛的脑海里Sherlock的身体看起来只是一团微光。他在这样的画面之下闭上眼睛，漆黑中残留着一点白色。

而对于已经有时间适应光线的Sherlock来说，John比平常憔悴得多——他数着John脖子上渗出的每一粒汗珠，听着他不甚安稳的睡梦里每一声低吟，看着他眉毛每一次紧皱。想要复原的身体不断地细颤，所有的动静都被Sherlock看在眼里。他看着看着，不由会想，过去的几个月里John是否也在做一样的事——目睹一个生命的成长，正如Sherlock此刻看着他的腐朽。

当然这只是种极度夸张的说辞——John会康复。Sherlock了解这一点，正如了解John身上所有伤痕的分布。区区病毒性感冒，乃至再糟糕的情况也好，都无法打败John。但眼前的光景使Sherlock思索他们的一生中避无可避终归会经受的事物。即使，现在，他们的孩子还在自己腹中生长，时间也依然在无法挽留地流逝而去，象原子那样地诞生、死亡。这个认知深扎在Sherlock的心里。每一分每一秒，他都感到万分珍贵。

Sherlock没有回应。他用鼻子顶着John背后凸起的那块颈椎闭上眼睛。John试图推拒，生怕传染给Sherlock和孩子，但或多或少总有些半心半意的感觉。Sherlock平稳的呼吸里象是有什么东西似地，连带背部感受到的温暖，都仿佛在诉说Sherlock无法付诸言语的话。而且——鉴于他们本来碰到事情的时候，即使是为了互相保护——也很少会走安全的那条路——要放松身体，聆听他的呼吸，最后陷入梦里，实在太轻松自然不过。

“再给你五分钟。”John轻叹着让步了，“然后你得去洗手，给自己找点事儿做，好吗？”

他应该要求Sherlock快走。最好快走。暴露在这样的环境下五分钟也好几个小时也好，危害相差无几，John体内的医生争辩道。但无论如何，他就是无法抵抗。

他听见Sherlock靠在枕头上点头的摩擦声，带着几乎是羞怯的宽慰，伸过手臂搂住John朝他靠近。John不知道自己是因发热而晕眩还是别的什么，他感到自己听见了这个温暖怀抱的低低絮语，然后随之进入梦乡。

——————

 

一切都带着奇奇怪怪的朦胧感：手里被塞一把药；茶杯烫到了不稳的、汗津津的手指；壁炉边飘来柔和的小提琴声在他的耳朵里回响；有一回Sherlock破门而入说着“John！总算！有个案子……噢。对了。”然后飞快地跑走；还有好几次，John粗暴——但又怜爱——地命令自己的室友（兼爱人）在沙发上补眠；更有无数的仿佛是光怪陆离的梦境的时刻——Sherlock从天空坠落，撞上地面之前伸展出翅膀；五十个Mrs.Hudson出现在他的卧室给他盖了一条又一条毛毯直到床铺都因过热而着火——又或者，现实里也是同样怪异。

不过，最后，迷雾逐渐散去。尽管他还是没法跟在挥舞手机冲向犯罪现场的Sherlock后面连跑带跳，起码也已经恢复到（或者说受够了无所事事）想要自己下楼的程度。断断续续的脚步声使Sherlock有所察觉，他望过来，在椅子里愣住了：John走进客厅朝他微笑。

Sherlock当然忍不住一定会回应同样的笑容，然后，突然地，也忍不住脱口而出的话：“是Mycroft。”

John的笑容变成了困惑。他举起一只手。“不，不，我还没恢复到可以听你抱怨哥哥又干了什么的地步。”

John走进厨房，Sherlock听见按下电水壶开关的声音，有些紧张地等待着。他双手僵硬地搭在一起顶着下巴，翘起一条腿，结果背脊小小地提出抗议，他只能勉强地把腿放下。

John已经回到客厅，以那副久违了一周的标志性半困惑、半好笑表情瞥着Sherlock的局促状。而Sherlock只稍微放松了一点儿——大部分的心思还在与他的谈话上——他们生活中的那些阴暗角落，每一次欲言又止的紧张，还有这次休假告吹背后的原因。这件事的真相，是Mycroft的话使他烦躁不已。明明是那么简单的事，应该很容易就能从大脑里删除，他却始终无法忘记兄长刀锋般笑容里带着的冷酷的优越感。那优越感告诉他对方有多么不相信自己，多么坦率的怀疑。因此连他也怀疑起来，怀疑着自己，还有与John一起孕育的生命。原本已经淡去的不安——只有曾经遭受戏弄的童年和不合群的日子隐约提醒着他——慢慢地复苏；那是无名而又无形的恐惧，恐惧着自己到底是怎样的人、是什么人，却堵得他无法说出想要寻求保证的话语。

但现在他已经开了口，就一定要说下去——只有自己才能解决这个问题，只有他，想要得到证明。

他带着某种古怪的满足感发现，他和John，都是行动派。不管John有多喜欢口头表达，Sherlock却知道，比起说话John更喜欢握着手枪跟在Sherlock身边走，而自己亦如是——比如，在两人初次见面没几个小时就一枪干掉那个司机，其意义远胜于长篇大论的告白。

但即使是Sherlock自己，也不得不承认，有些事，仅用行动就想表达清楚的话很困难——除非借助手语。不过他才不要那样。

因此Sherlock啪地合上书本，严肃地看向John。John的眉毛慢慢抬上头顶又重重落下，嘴巴扁起来做了个鬼脸。“好吧，这次Mycroft又干了什么？”他叹着气坐进沙发里，飞快地左右看了两眼，然后把丢在扶手上的黄色毛毯拉到膝盖上，身体埋了进去。

Sherlock的呼吸顿了顿。

“几个月前你被绑架的事。我最近才知道那是Mycroft所为，而原因，”他呲牙，“即使是我也无法理解。”

John愣住了。

“我……犹豫过要不要告诉你。我知道，鉴于你幼年时期的磨难和我们生活方式的种种不便，你非常渴望为我们营造一个完美的家庭。我以为把Mycroft的把戏隐瞒下去，就是在保护你。”

在John持续的沉默中，Sherlock急急地继续说着，生怕停下来了就无法再度开口。“现在，我意识到了——”他第一次感到犹豫，两手在空中无力地挥动，“真相的价值。”最终他决定了措辞，飞快地说了下去。“以及你的价值。”他一边纠正着自己，一边从John的脸上移开视线。“我以前——现在也——总是很明白你有多重要，但现在我理解了，我的行为或许并不是你最希望得到的。我应该让你自己抉择。”

沉默。

“再怎么说Mycroft也是个混蛋。”

然后，更温柔的口吻，Sherlock说：“我很抱歉。”

他没有再抬头，假装专注于手中沾了尘埃的书皮。甚至眼神也波澜不惊。他的感官专注于那个他不肯去看，却几近痛苦地感受到的存在。白噪音在耳中回响，除此以外一片死寂。

然后，突然，John的影子盖了上来。Sherlock的脑袋惊讶地扬起。John在微笑。他跪了下去，双手覆着Sherlock揪紧的拳头，然后来到他的大腿上。接着John抬起一只手，一根带着老茧的手指刮过他的下巴，顺着脸颊往上。“谢谢你能告诉我这些。”他喃喃道，蓝眸中满怀诚挚，犹如火焰燃烧。

Sherlock的唇间逸出怀疑的笑。“你不生气？”这个想法让他火大极了。他花了那么多的时间，担了那么大的心，结果却得到那么一丁点儿回应，而且John还坐在那里……还在笑？

“生气？我——你刚刚对我坦陈的东西要比过去两三个礼拜加起来还要多。嗯，是有点迟，”他承认道，轻轻地点着头，“但总算说了。这方面我也不太擅长啦。但是这才是我们。我还挺……为你骄傲的。”他有些羞涩地说，然后清了清嗓子站起来。

“我肯定会找你哥委婉地谈一谈。我痛恨他对你做的；痛恨他不肯告诉我，也痛恨他在毫无权利的情况下事事都要插手干预。”John的声音很阴沉，微微扯动的肩膀使Sherlock想起了那个自己一直都只能窥见皮毛的、战士的本质：冷酷，果断，凶暴。Sherlock战栗着，有一瞬间几乎对Mycroft产生了同情。但那刹那间闪现的本质也在刹那间消失了，象一幕幻景，原地留下的是一个更加温柔体贴，隐藏得更加好的John。

“不过那才是Mycroft。他就喜欢管闲事。公平地说，”John鼻尖碰着陶瓷杯测试茶水温度，“你们俩都是彻头彻尾的疯子，对这一点我已经习惯了。再退一步说，他以前是从没用药把我迷倒，不过说到从街上绑架我，你哥也不是头一回干啦。”

Sherlock忍不住笑了。“千真万确。”他挪过去，肩膀蹭着John的腰，“你对这件事打算就这么罢休？”

他感到有一只手揉进自己头发。John的手指在卷毛里穿梭，还有轻柔的爱抚，都是愉悦的安慰。“之前我是很生他的气，确切地说是怒火中烧。不过，嗯……他也付出代价了。我可以保护好自己。”

这个话题的症结就带着疑惑浮出来了。Sherlock一声不吭地思索着，烦恼地将它从心底拔出来。“我知道，我什么也帮不上忙。”

听见他的话，John的手停了下来。当他继续开始动作时带上了更深的关切，还有掌心覆盖着Sherlock的脑袋时全新的温暖感。“我们做力所能及的事，亲爱的。尽管有时候力有不逮，有时候甚至不明白为什么。”

感伤的气氛降临了。虽然只是早晨屋子里却感觉很暗，随着John的话语仿佛连这空间都变得幽闭起来似地。但Sherlock反而挺直身体，突然站起来尽可能轻巧地走到John跟前。他抓过John的手放到肚子上，身体靠近他，把令人窒息的一切都摒弃到彼此之外。他皱着鼻子，朝他得意地、尖锐而又真诚地一笑。

“不，你知道。”

这是他们彼此完全心灵相通的一刻。这一刻无需更多言语。

“还会传染吗？”Sherlock嘀咕着，眼睛死死盯着John的嘴唇。

那双嘴唇间探出一条舌头。“最好不要，”John说，呼吸变得浅快，一只手绕过他的腰，来到Sherlock变得丰满的臀部曲线，来回揉弄，“因为可能光凭一个吻我无法满……”

他的话在Sherlock快乐的轻哼中消失于两人的口中。接下来的一长段时间里，更无需言语。

————————

“Amelia。”Sherlock悄声说，边懒洋洋地咬了一口John柔软的下巴边吐出这个名字。John乐于逢迎他的啃咬，微微张开嘴，脑袋却往后退了一点儿。但他没作声，只是在阴暗中沉思。

“不错，你从哪听来的？”

Sherlock的舌头舔过John的胡茬，来到他的耳廓。“那个不重要。”

John的思绪被背脊上窜过的一阵颤栗打断了，于是，他的手指找到Sherlock横过自己身体的脚，紧紧钳住了脚踝的关节隆起。“理由？”他轻轻地问，拇指在骨头上摩挲。Sherlock神秘地微笑着挤在他汗湿的怀里，一只手摊开，掌心牢牢地按着John右侧锁骨下方令人安心的，心跳的位置。

“它的意思是，作品。”Sherlock对掌心下方的心跳回答道，下一秒，他的笑容与John等候的、微启的嘴唇便近在咫尺。他看着对方沉吟的样子，最后思索了几秒，才呢喃着沦陷下去。

“不管现在，将来，她都会是我们最伟大的作品。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/941131

Sherlock坐在码头，双足在幽暗的湖水中摇晃，荡起道道涟漪飘向远方。他第一次把腿翘出船外浸入水中时John很反对——无疑是想到水里的寄生虫或者细菌感染，要么是突然间小船摇得厉害，几乎要把他们颠进冬末冰冷的水中。

不过无所谓，John现在又不在。Sherlock在一早John仍熟睡时就出门，光着脚，踩着露水氤氲的小草以及冷硬的土地，来到船只停靠处延伸进湖中的地方。那儿因为木桩沉得比较深的缘故，末端微微向下倾斜。

一开始真无聊。没有案子。要查些什么东西也因为没有网络而只能沮丧地放弃。这儿甚至没有一台电视机可以观看那些毫无智商含量的真人秀来打发时间。若是从前，Sherlock没几个小时就会发疯。

然而，此时此刻，在一片寂静之中，当John在身后的小屋里熟睡，胎儿还在腹中生长，没有什么能分散他的注意力——此时就有了一种怪异的宁谧感。脑海中的一切并未全然沉淀，但已足够平息。

有时这会让他困惑，乃至震惊得无法动弹：他竟已改变了如此之多。

他完全了解这一改变的意义，正如他对怀抱中的重量一样熟悉。

因此，当John穿着T恤和短裤，手里端着一杯热气腾腾的茶，拖着脚步来到他身边时，Sherlock没有抗拒内心涌起的那阵无声的、无法付诸言语的感伤。他靠着John的腿，脸颊蹭到John膝弯处的粗糙布料，贴在褶皱与结实的小腿肌肉上。John闻上去睡意朦胧，夹杂一丝佛手柑的味道，度假小屋的松木气息弥散淡去，仿佛在深邃沉稳的呼吸中自己的感官里只余下了John，只有John，如同潮汐般冲撞、鼓动着他的神经。

John那只空着的手伸过来梳理他的卷发，安抚地、轻松地抚过发卷儿，把他搂得近了些一起眺望着远处朦胧的湖水以及徘徊着在微风中忽隐忽现的薄雾。“准备好了？”最终John这么问道，声音因睡意和期待而低沉，嘶哑。

Sherlock仅以点头作答。风无声地吹过，他们一起为之颤栗。

——————————

窗户开得很高，光线投射在厚重的书架以及木桌上，照出顶上白色的雕塑以及象牙色支柱，原本窄小的空间便显得宽敞开阔。时而轻忽、肃穆，时而简洁、宏伟。尘埃如同细碎的晶钻一般在他们头上漂浮。

“有点象教堂，”John耸耸肩，一边在书记官大声的陈词滥调下小声嘀咕一边抬头笑了笑。

Sherlock则开始思考。教堂无甚必要，小型庆祝聚会就足够了。“你想在教堂办个仪式？”他还是问了一句，声音很低。

对方微微的摇头肯定了他的判断。“不重要。”

重心挪回脚跟上的Sherlock暗自表示同意。重要的东西就在眼前。最珍惜的人正站在身边，正被包裹在衬衫之下。这一切都不需要神祗。在安谧的岁月里，在想到他们的分分秒秒，在生活中成百上千个彼此融合连成一片的瞬间。永生永世，难舍难分。

“我愿意。”John扬着头，带着微笑，紧张的样子。捕捉到Sherlock的视线，他放松下来，脸上每一根线条都变得柔和。安详。Sherlock从未见他如此安详。今后无论仙境还是险境他都愿意坦然步入的安详。这一认知令Sherlock胸口揪紧了，紧得快要因为过度的喜悦而爆炸。

有那么片刻他被后边的Mrs.Hudson分散了注意力，瞟过去时她正在吸鼻子，声音很响，还抽泣着长叹一声。对上视线时她朝Sherlock笑了笑，并且和旁边的Lestrade一起做了一个“请继续”的手势——Lestrade的笑容是兴高采烈的看好戏表情。那两人显然在期待地等着，当然没有旁边一步之遥正抬头望着自己的John那么期待——John的蓝色眼睛在光线的照耀下闪闪发亮，而且有几分忍俊不禁。莫非Sherlock刚才忍不住无聊地叹了口气，希望这一整套手续立马结束？是的，他想，自己或许已经迫不及待。

他们在等着自己，等着最后那句话。而事实上他多年前就已经说过。或许那时是另一番说辞，但表述的感情始终如一。甚至从John Watson带着如此炽烈的血与爱进入他的生活的那一刻，他就已永远地承诺了忠贞不渝。无论是否能够，无论以何形式，无论面临怎样的阻碍。疾病也好，健康也好，凌晨两点叫来的外卖也好，在冰冷的大街到处追着犯罪分子也好。永永远远。亘古不变。

Sherlock嘴角向上弯曲，笑容扩大，再扩大，他可以从John的眼中看见自己即将出口的话语，在他们嘴唇贴合的前一秒付诸现实：“我愿意。”

必要的文件填写完毕，宣誓，交换戒指，程序结束。这是一个春日的早晨，快要被雨云遮蔽的太阳在空中俯瞰这一场小小的典礼。他们慢慢地走向停车场。Lestrade是开车载着Mrs.Hudson临时赶来的，他们俩都非常乐意担当证婚人。他的车正停在原地等待返回，至于Sherlock和John，倒想把假期的后半段索性当作蜜月来度。

Mrs.Hudson还在抽泣。Sherlock想说应该哭得差不多了吧，但John以一瞥让他吞下了抱怨。不知为何，这么多年来这是她看上去最开心的一天，对一个总是象慈母般围着他们转的老太太而言，这一定意义非凡。看着John和她一起说笑着走向那部银色Mazda车，Sherlock对个中含义一清二楚。

Lestrade和他一起在后面拖拉着脚步，踌躇着，两手插在衣袋里。他看起来心情也很不错，尽管眉间带着几分心神不宁。Sherlock跟他一起逐渐放慢脚步，直到两人一同在空旷的停车场中央停下，大衣下摆漫无目的地在膝盖上方荡漾。

Sherlock等待着，直到最后Lestrade挺起胸，叹息。“听着，我就想说——谢谢。真的。我为你们感到很高兴。能当证婚人——”他尴尬的样子看起来很滑稽，涨红了脸盯着地面做鸵鸟状。“谢谢你们。我发自内心地感到，荣幸，真的。”他真诚地强调着，抬起头来，目光坦率。

但心神不宁感还在，Sherlock可不会放过。他眯起眼睛，点头表示谢意，然后问：“接下来呢？”

又踌躇了一阵子，Lestrade又长吁一口气。“你哥哥。”

Sherlock几乎要翻白眼。“他怎么了？”

“我知道你们俩相处得一向不是最好，但你得明白他——因为你们之间的某些事情，有那么一点心碎。当然他是什么都没讲啦，”Lestrade哼哼道，“你们Holmes家的人就是这样。”

他的眼睛眯地更夸张，来回审视了Lestrade片刻——没有发现新情况，还是那份对他和他家人是否幸福快乐的关切，以及典型的，典型的Lestrade的样子。“你怎么知道的？”他还是问了一句。

“你就相信我这一次，”Lestrade坚持道，与Sherlock对上的棕色双眼里满载着无尽的善意。最后，他移开视线，一只手从口袋里伸出来。Sherlock往下瞄着那只手。

“如果我和你握手，是不是就得去和兄长见面？”

Lestrade哭笑不得地挑眉，嘴角带着笑意。“不，不，只不过——只不过祝你好运，就这样，关于结婚这件事。你们得——”他看看John，再看看Sherlock，笑起来，“唔，也不一定。”

Sherlock伸手与他相握，手指用了点力。Lestrade也握紧了他的手，笑得更开心。“不过要是你，呃，拜访一下你的兄长，就再好不过了。”

在Sherlock的怒目而视之下——才不可能去呢——Lestrade转头朝John与Mrs.Hudson聊天的地方走去。等到忿忿然的感觉稍微平息Sherlock便也跟上去，并且及时地听到Lestrade的嘀咕：“反正你总归搞得定。”John用大笑作为回应，乐不可支的双眼扫向Sherlock。他们彼此凝视，而John的眼睛变得深邃，有什么熟悉的东西在其中蠢蠢欲动。

“嗯，应该行吧，”John点着头，注意力回到Lestrade身上，露出一张很阳光的笑脸：“多谢你们来参加。”

“千万别客气。你们也要玩得开心。打算什么时候回来？”

“也许下周六吧？”John向Sherlock微一颔首，权当确认，“留点精彩的案子给我们。某人会心痒难耐地找事情做的。”

“我可听着呢。”Sherlock咕哝。

“对，而且你无法否认。”

Lestrade大笑。“好吧，我会的。”他低头对着身边面带微笑的Mrs.Hudson，“您准备好了吗？要把那对小情人单独留下咯？”

她点点头：“好了好了。不过再让我抱一下我的男孩儿们。”她笑嘻嘻地说着，John仿佛毫无婉拒余地，自动自发地走过去和她拥抱。他紧紧地搂住她的肩膀，而Sherlock看到这一幕胸口也揪紧了，当Mrs.Hudson朝自己看过来并且伸手环住他时心脏更加悸动不已。老妇人在自己的拥抱下显得十分纤弱，带着淡淡的玫瑰花水香气，可Sherlock知道，她的份量是那么、那么地重。

就象是一个谜团，他心想，这些平凡的无声无息的人走进他的生命，使之天翻地覆，发生了除非亲眼见证否则绝不会相信的巨变。他分析眼前每一个人，记录下每一点线索，将它们时刻存放在脑海里，等待着仿佛某一天会到来的、交织在生活中点点滴滴的解答。也许解答永远不会到来。在这个谜团里，究极的真相并不重要。

他向John挑眉示意，而对方点头，眼睛里放射出激动而奇妙的光芒。这种光芒是近几个月来他早已熟悉的。毕竟John一直没写进博客里。Sherlock低头看着Mrs.Hudson，后者还被他搂在怀里愣着呢。

“嗯，男孩儿们。”John慢慢地开口。

“……还有个女孩。”Sherlock接上，一只手搭在腹部，微微绽开一抹笑容。

Mrs.Hudson太太瞪大眼睛掩住嘴：“噢！”她哽了一声。她背后站着的Lestrade，表情从迷茫，震惊，喜悦里各走了一遭，两人都再度上前来表达祝贺。

“这下好了，又要抱。”Sherlock嘀咕道，但在房东太太的拥抱中只显出微乎其微的不情愿。Mrs.Hudson的热情，不论是对谁，都……很有感染力。John坏笑着。Sherlock忍住了不做吐舌头这么幼稚的动作。

“你们起好名字了？”Lestrade好奇地拍拍John的胳膊。

Sherlock又一次与John目光相对，这回John没有给予肯定。“唔，还在想呢。”他回答。Sherlock轻易地捕捉到他的迷茫，决定事后再问。他并不十分在意。可以等到John愿意解答为止。何况，如果这也与过去的情况有几分相似，他认为自己也能理解到John的意思——有些东西是他们的，只属于他们俩。至少现在是的。Sherlock感到一阵战栗，他垂头，抚着腹部，发出一声几乎轻不可闻的唏嘘。

John的手，暖和，温柔，环上他的腰把他搂近了。这样的拥抱他从未厌倦过，真是奇怪。John还笑了笑，一个飞快地牵起嘴角的动作，可Sherlock却在心口沉郁的钝痛中意识到自己多么地想低头品尝这个微笑。

“好吧，不耽搁你们了。”Lestrade轻咳一声。Sherlock偷偷瞟过一眼，看到那两个人都笑眯眯地双手抱胸靠在轿车上。看起来得意得要命。“来吧Mrs.Hudson，我们一起回伦敦。”

“对对，那才对嘛，探长先生。”她回答着，眼底晶莹闪烁，绕到乘客席那边打开车门。上车前她思忖了一下，最后还是说：“你们要照顾好自己，还有那个可爱的小农庄。那儿可没有人当你们的管家了！”

“我们尽量。”John忍不住笑起来，说道，“回家路上一路小心。”

“再一次，恭喜你们俩。”Lestrade挥挥手。

“同喜。”John仍保持着愉快的心情，Sherlock也跟着点头。车门关上，引擎发动。他们让出过道，目送轿车驶上蜿蜒的大路，消失在视线中。

John望着车的方向，而Sherlock却更为他手指上闪着微光的戒指着迷。简单的金戒，上面镀着银色Sherlock字样。就这样一片金属，对所有者来说却不同寻常。它代表着John在任何一种意义上的归属。

等车走远，Sherlock把注意力转到John的身上，双手平摊着搂住他的身侧感受掌心下的起伏。John注视着他的脸。Sherlock一只手抚过他的胸口，抚过灰色西装外套，浅蓝色衬衣和靛青色的领带；然后手指碰到了皮肤，向上来到John的脸颊，捧在手里。“我想要和你结婚。”他认真地说着，拇指摩挲眼前的John的皮肤，微微垂下头，让话语甫一出口便落在John的唇上。

John的笑声逐渐响亮起来，伴随着某种无法言说的难以置信感和尚未减弱的惊喜交加。“我也觉得你就是这么想的没错。”他的口吻那么恋慕，同样搂上Sherlock的身体，并且稍微抬头好飞快地偷个吻。Sherlock随着他的后退而依偎上去，低头让两人的嘴唇如胶似漆。他的手指搭在John的后颈，无声地坚持着不肯放。

“我们可是在公共场合，亲爱的。”John喃喃道，这时的Sherlock正把嘴唇移到他的脸颊上，然后是下巴，耳朵。

Sherlock想知道变为“丈夫”这一身份后John的味道是否会不同。他想知道彼此的牵绊是否已经可以从身体上感受到，是否在法律规约、新的认知和确定的归属作用下有所改变。但他和John——现在John已经呼吸急促，反复低唤着他的名字，手指嵌进他的皮肤——知道真相。他们自始至终属于彼此。“我的丈夫。”他试着这么叫了一声引得John直笑。Sherlock把那笑声也吞入腹中，那也是他的所有物。

——————————

 

Sherlock隆起的腹部置于二人之间，紧绷的皮肤犹如一张画布包裹在他的肚子上，然而这画布洁白无暇，除了他有些突出的脐部与John搭在他腰侧浑圆曲线上的手指以外都可算不染纤毫。他的臀部过去相当细瘦，而今与沉重的腰腹融为一体，只有胸部依然保持着骨感。他赤裸着，肋骨随着呼吸扩张，平伏。他的胸部没有象女性那样变得丰满起来，但乳头已经变得圆润而色泽暗沉。都怪John在自己身上慢慢地抚弄的手指，他打了个哆嗦，起了大片的鸡皮疙瘩。John还用掌心包裹住了他的胸部，嘴唇厮磨他的锁骨，在他的耳朵里吹了一口气。温柔的话语在一个又一个亲吻下无声地印在皮肤上，带着爱意的表白。

他们没有做爱。Sherlock的背很酸，脚很痛，整个人都——越来越习惯于——疲惫不已。回到湖边小屋时John问他要不要做，Sherlock摇头。无须更多解释John便与他一起躺了下来，百般安抚亲昵。

“时间多的是。”John说，目光暝暗，同时又显得温柔，一种不可思议的情感与色彩的结合呈现在视线中。在这阵波涛暗涌过之后他伸手小心翼翼地抚摸Sherlock，轻叹一声。“我们的一切都还有时间。”

Sherlock为这想法而战栗。他躺下放松身体，在尚未整理舒坦但足够将就的床铺上赤裸着懒洋洋地伸展手脚，想着——他们接下来的时光，接下来的一切。令他惊讶的是这份思绪如此自然地出现在脑海中，不仅仅是睡在这张床上的此时此刻，而是将来，一生，象他伸展的四肢一样铺陈下去的一生——不设防的，开放的，准备面对并且接受未来旅途中甜美的每一步。

他脑中有面目模糊的孩子坐在John的肩头，John表情欢愉甚至忘记了肩膀的旧伤，他们在某座绿草茵然的山间奔跑，女孩象小鸟一样朝天空伸出手臂；他脑中有森林、都市、郊区里闪烁着红与蓝光的警灯和黄色隔离带，他和John在封锁区内，在隔离屏障里面这块他们真正归属的地方；他仿佛看到了伦敦的天空，看到她的美，她的扑朔迷离，她看守着的、在机缘巧合间恩赐他的宝物。

他们就那样呆在一起。John把Sherlock当作教科书一样研读，他的一分一毫动弹都会化为文字，而John用亲吻，用肌肤温存，用自己的心跳回应着Sherlock与另一个微弱的存在，将那些文字铭记于心。

John贴着他圆圆的肚子轻哼。“我听得见你在思考呢。”他笑，转动脑袋把脸颊轻柔地靠在Sherlock的腹部，眼角余光向上瞥着他。

“不，你才不能。”他用鼻子喷气，这个动作让肚子撞了一下John的头，换Sherlock笑了。“你倒是说说我在想什么？”

John长叹一声，思索着，转身躺到Sherlock身边，脑袋对着他的肚子，手肘支撑身体好方便低头亲吻。他的吻很温柔，是个沉吟的吻。“你在想，”话语从John的口中来到他的皮肤上，“在想这个，”话语变成一条线，如墨水划过纸张一样划到他的胸骨，“这样子，”火热的呼吸吐在他的咽喉，“太棒了。”最终的轻咬落在他的下巴上，跟着舌头舔舐着，还有嘴唇抚慰而过。

Sherlock微笑了。“不对。”

John停下动作。他把身体支得更高，歪头俯视Sherlock的脸。“不对？”

Sherlock摇头。

“好吧，那是什么呢？”John投降了，挫败地侧身躺下，一手托着脑袋。Sherlock固执地伸手把他拽回身上，使得John变成从胸口到双脚都与他紧贴的姿势。John支起的上半身正好靠着他的肚子，象一块遗落的拼图找回原本该嵌入的地方。他们的每一丝肌理都象着火一般，一个牢不可破的高压电流圈。

他的手指抓着John的手臂，一次次地弯曲用力，看着那些凹陷和起伏，看着这样被自己抓住不放的John。他可以留下淤痕。他可以将他撕裂。Sherlock目光闪动，迎上John大睁着、疑问的双眼。结束了对视。John会不假思索立即就同意让他为所欲为。多奇妙。在岁月这样流逝之后自己还能这么奇妙地去触碰，去掌握，去拥抱着不放手，还能获得安宁。这份信任的存在就是最奇妙的一点。他被如此珍贵的一个人所信任。

“我以为自己有一天会恨你。”Sherlock悄声说，无视对方在旁边轻轻的吸气。然后John的一个深深的吻又让他抛却坚持，转而轻叹着和他耳鬓厮磨。“我以为自己会太过无聊，再也无法忍耐。我以为当我忘记某些你很看重的事物时你会冲我吼叫。”每句话都有一个吻随之而来，话语交织着其他一些缱绻而慵懒的东西；沉重地，湿润地，渴求地，他们稍稍分开，立刻又胶着起来舌头互相嬉戏，John在他饱满的下唇留下牙印，每分每秒，欲望的低吟，唇舌的交缠。“我以为我们会吵闹和打架，会在气头上做一场爱。”指甲刮过他的肩膀；那可看作是肯定的承诺。“我以为我们会连做爱都忘记，我们会老去，衰弱。我以为自己会痛恨这一点。会责怪你，而你也会归咎于我。”

他慢慢后退，以不带情欲色彩的轻啄离开John的嘴唇，手指关节摩挲他的脸颊，看着他舒展的皮肤，看着他困惑的皱眉。Sherlock想知道等自己也长了好多皱纹时会是什么样子。他闭上眼把John越抱越紧。烫到发痛，毫无预警的灼热与爱，悲伤、愤怒与爱，恐惧与爱，还有单纯的爱，一起涌上心来。他们之间睡着的是两人结晶，是一个成长为完全不同的个体的存在。重重的一踢。John感觉到了，露出阳光般明朗的笑，收紧手臂期待第二下（左手，金色的戒指在白皙皮肤上闪光）。他们等待着，等到又一次胎动出现——那个小东西由内向外展现的生命力。Sherlock凝视他逐渐变化的表情。他感觉到了。他感觉到了一切。无数次地感觉到了一切。

多可怕。这样的改变。从一个象征变成一种具现。看到吗？身体一直都在背叛我。而现在，连话语也遵循它们自己的意愿来到这个温暖的、金色的下午，来到这个世界上最为安全无忧的地方——有John保护着他的地方。

他凑过去亲吻John，很用力的亲吻，让John永远无法忘记。还有他尚未表白的情愫。他张开嘴。发不出声。他努力了一下子可是话就哽在喉咙里，太多的话欲出口但无从说起。但John说了。

“你想说自己会永远爱着我。你想说我们会做尽最无聊的事也乐在其中。你希望我会在犯罪现场向你表白爱意，其实我不会。但我愿和你一起追赶犯人，那样做就胜过了一切甜言蜜语。你还希望我们会爱得死去活来到处腻人连Amelia都翻着白眼告诉我们那样有多讨嫌，你希望，也许，将来某天，我们会有第二个孩子，会被两个小家伙一起鄙视。你会想在我泡茶时亲吻我的后颈，会想着我们有时能安静地坐在炉火前的椅子里一起看书，有时又能吵吵闹闹地满大街乱跑。你觉得等我们真的老了，会在情事上也力不从心，只好苦笑；但又觉得可以有很棒的性爱，并且即使没有了也无所谓因为我们生命里已经有更美好的事物。你想着早上可以赖床，半夜则偷偷溜出门。你想着我们的一生都可以这样慢慢度过。”John总算停下喘了口气，贴在他脖子上磨蹭着，深深地、缓慢地吸入Sherlock的气息。“你相信我也会永远爱着你，你是对的，因为，无论有多少不完美，那个——有那个就够了。”

John在一片沉默中抬起头，看起来难为情得很，非常好笑的样子。“我说得是不是……”

Sherlock突然发出哽咽般的声音，象一阵爆炸似地，他把额头拱进John的颈窝。他的话语夹杂在呼吸里，但他已无暇顾及。“对，”他哭了出来，被那话语的重量压得发抖，颤栗，“对，那个就够了。”

John拥抱住他，把他一切的喜悦与忧愁都纳入怀中。很快，有吻落在Sherlock的头顶。“好极了。”这句话吹拂着他的卷发，“我也是那么想的。”

————————

他们又在小屋里多呆了一个礼拜，远离尘世喧嚣。孩子不断长大，生活也相应地发生改变。

有一条路可以通往最近的城镇，他们走过几次，去吃午餐。还买过好几回东西——John想给Harry与Clara送谢礼。最后连带Lestrade与Mrs.Hudson的也一起买好了。Sherlock觉得这是可悲的感情用事，但那无法阻止他——当然，是一边不屑地冷哼，一边——评头论足地参一脚进去，比如明明探长更适合紫红色，John却荒天下之大谬地为他挑了灰色的围巾的时候。

Sherlock发现自己在出神。他们正在一个摆满手套和帽子的陈列架前看编织品。那些东西真是小得出奇，他拧起眉毛歪头想着。27周，27周……她大概有两磅重。一个大装的浓汤罐头，或者一小袋子土豆。或者一个菠萝。

小得出奇。

“你正在考虑要告诉伟大的Matilda姑妈，一顶羊毛帽子毫无必要。”

Sherlock转过头看向John，后者正慢吞吞地走过狭长的过道，对他厚颜无耻地微笑。

“John。”他说，对方回以期待的目光，“到了孕期的第三阶段了。”

Sherlock或许永远不会告诉John自己首先注意到的是他的脸。可能有人要说几乎所有人都是先看别人相貌的，但是对Sherlock而言，个中区别至关重要——如果一个女人，手镯破破烂烂但戒指昂贵华丽，那就是很有趣的事情。而一个慢跑者在街上一瘸一拐但又坚持前进，那便意义重大。而John，他的脸是关键。

并非因为他的脸很美；那是后来不经意间才发觉的事。一开始，并非如此。而是在于他的表情能象阳光在水面上闪过那样，那样天衣无缝地改变，强烈，明亮。

一方面，John的脸就像他的人一样开放而外露——Sherlock可以立即洞穿他的心事，通常也就会立即对这样的人失去兴趣。但John的脸表情丰富得惊人——不自在时坚忍的沉默；困惑时额头上的皱纹；怀疑时抿紧的嘴角。还有他和善的眼睛，在Sherlock初次发表推断后大为惊叹地闪亮地睁大。还有，最珍贵的，属于John Watson的各种各样的微笑。

但与之相对的一方面则是，尽管John很好懂，心事都写在脸上了——Sherlock也永远读不厌这样一张迷人的脸，经历了那么多之后还如此坦诚的脸。

于是，就像以前那样，此刻John的脸正诱使他一同进入感知与思维的另一领域，他还未尝试过的领域——一种……父亲般的骄傲。那迫在眉睫的挑战给予的颤栗——Sherlock懂得，与此刻并不相同。此刻的感知是柔软的双眼和温情的视线，穿透一切恐惧、怀疑与不确定。

“我知道。”John说，伸出手去又往购物篮里放了一顶绣着蜜蜂花样的帽子。

很有趣的是，蜜蜂变成了某种主题——他们时常拿它开玩笑。之前，他们曾在湖边小屋的后院里野餐，那儿的围栏刷着白漆，但已老旧而褴褛，几乎黄绿色的草淹没。那里的一切都带着某种快乐地、自然地老去的感觉，一种美好的漫不经心感。从陈旧的围栏杆子和过高的树木间，传来占领着这片土地的蜜蜂的嗡鸣。当John铺上从橱柜里翻出来的旧毯子，并且摆好三明治、脆饼和水果时，它们只是懒洋洋地飞出来张望了一下。

Sherlock把一位来访者从脸上嘘走，仰面躺下，手肘撑在背后。他看着那只小东西在头顶转圈，显然（并且正确地）作出了他不是一朵花的判断，然后嗡嗡地飞远了。

“你知道吗，雄蜂是无性繁殖的。”

John被嘴里的火鸡肉和生菜呛到了。“唔，不。诚实地说我不知道。”他安全地咽下第二口食物，问：“还有什么好玩的蜜蜂知识？”

“蜜蜂能靠色彩辨认东西，甚至隔了数天还能记住。就大小而言他们的认知相当发达——在纯粹科学而客观的基础上，它们构成复杂的等级制度；它们对食物源的地图规划更为复杂。它们——”Sherlock还想接下去，但发觉John望着自己的目光很奇怪。他眯起眼睛。“怎么？”

John并没有收回打量Sherlock的目光。他嘴角的肌肉牵起了，扩大成笑容。“你。你真迷人。”

Sherlock得意地笑了，忍不住心情愉悦起来。“这个你早就跟我讲过啦。”

“每一次我都是真心的。”

闻言，Sherlock抬起头，他回应着John越过野餐篮啄在他唇上的轻吻，但眼睛却在对方后退时带着疑问的神色。

“为什么蜜蜂让我变得迷人？”

“我永远不知道你下一句要说什么。好吧那是在开玩笑——有时候只要看你一眼我就明白你的想法。但也有时候你说着出其不意的话，然后——你总是让我保持着警醒。”John思忖着，“不是蜜蜂让你更迷人，而是你对它们的了解。你可以完全不明白地球绕着太阳转，但又能告诉我，比如，一个蜂巢里有多少只蜜蜂。”

“实际上，数量一直在变化。”

John翻了个白眼。“中心思想是，我所不了解的你的全部。是这些让你更迷人。”

他们沉浸在一片温暖的安宁中，间或有蜜蜂嗡鸣，或是风尖锐地刮过附近一颗橡树的枝条。朝湖里看的话Sherlock能看见一群鸭子，在倒映着晶莹天空与灿烂阳光的湖面上游弋而过。他闭上眼。即使其他的风景都逝去了John也还在身边，带着令人安心的，温柔的感觉。他睁开眼睛，慢慢地坐起来。然后，他看向John。John的视线正沿着山坡往下，往下，直到无穷无尽的地方。这是Sherlock了解的另一件事——时间。他们的时间，没有尽头。象两点间的连线慢慢扩张延伸成为一个完美的圆。

“你现在还不了解。”Sherlock开口说着，又停下了。他的喉咙被奇妙的感觉堵着。“但你终归会的。”

他向John说着蜜蜂的事情直到天色暗去，星光闪烁。尽管他一直趴在毯子上没怎么动，肚子里的Amelia——他们这么叫她，在这个地方，这个时间，私密地，仿佛这还是他们俩专属的宝物似地——也十分安静，即使暮色降临也没有挣动。也许，Sherlock想，她也在倾听。

有时候她好像会回应——在里面责备似地拍一下；或是十分轻柔的一推，轻得Sherlock怀疑只是自己的想象。直到确凿的，有什么东西在自己体内活动的感觉。非常非常地充满活力。

度假的最后一晚，Sherlock蜷缩着贴在John的后背，拥有了一段近几个月来都十分少有的安眠时光，接着他被踢醒——不是被John。他惊喘着，空气从紧咬的牙缝里逸出，迷糊地低头朝下看。身边的John呼噜着悠悠转醒，小幅翻了个身，在昏暗中歪头望向他。

“你刚刚打我的背吗？”John问，半茫然半烦躁的样子。

Sherlock，才喘过气又失笑道：“是你女儿。”

John先是困惑了一下子，然后钻回棉被里，嘟囔道：“也是你女儿。在你肚子里呆了这么久，我一点也不惊讶她还没生下来就学会踢我了。”

Sherlock的笑容扩大了，在昏暗中他带着微笑靠近对方，迫切地想亲吻他。过去的Sherlock更能克制自己的冲动。而当嘴唇擦过John胡茬的时候，Sherlock心想，也许并不是所有的改变都是坏事。“我保证这不是存心的。”他带着歉意说。

“唔唔。”身边的人咕哝着。接着是一阵漫长的寂静，黑暗牵引着他，象深稳而有力的潮汐。John柔软的呼吸声在他的耳畔规律起伏，回响。沉溺其中，是无与伦比的幸福天堂。

最后Sherlock打破这片沉寂，以极微小的声音说：“我还没有准备好。”

John一动不动。他已经睡着了。

——————————

他们把所有的行李都打包放进卡车，John最后回头望了一眼湖水——在晨光下显得灰白一片，映着树木和天空，映着整个世界。Sherlock钻进车厢里，双手交叠在身前而坐。John带着留恋的神情跟在后面坐进驾驶座。关门。发动。没多久他们就驶出很远。

“你脸上是写着‘我现在不想讲话’，”在不停歇的雨中开了大约半小时，John说，“不过，我们能否谈谈？”

“不正在谈吗？”John瞥过来一眼。“看路。”

“不管怎么说。”John叹气，但还是将视线放在眼前空荡荡的道路上。Sherlock也随之眺望出去——乏味的，无尽的，令人作呕的一成不变貌。Sherlock感到厌恶。“我想知道你是不是还有疑惑。”

Sherlock僵硬起来。他张嘴想回答但被John抢先。“因为我还有。”Sherlock猛地转头再度看向他：双手搭在方向盘上，肩膀放松，但下巴却绷得很紧，眼角也颇为不自然。“请不要那样看着我。”John轻声说。

Sherlock眨眼。他根本没意识到自己的目光与平常那种观察性的有何不同。也许John不想让他凑得太近。他觉得自己能看出什么来？对于John竟然企图掩藏心事Sherlock感到万分恼火。

John吸了口气，然后看着前方绵延不断的道路，颤抖地、不稳地呼了出来。“我没有说谎——我为Amelia感到激动，为了要当父亲而欣喜若狂。和你一起成为父亲让我比什么都开心。但我……我只是……压力很大，所有的方面。我觉得在过去几周我们俩都忘记了这点……不，还不单单是那样。”

Sherlock，默不作声地等他继续。气氛随着John所表露的话语而改变。也可能只是聚集的暴风雨中带着电花吧，雨下得更大了。“我们有一阵子没谈了，但我知道你不会放弃案子。万不得已的话我会辞职回家，不过，有时候你的案子并不能收取酬劳，Sherlock。我们得开销。”John听起来还在犹豫，好像绕着圈子找机会切入正题。他深呼吸，开口道：“还有……”他停下来。

“John。”

“我杀过人，Sherlock。”有节奏般的沉默。“你以前——现在也算是——瘾君子。Harry是——过去曾经是——一个酗酒者。她和Clara离过婚又复合，天晓得这次能持续多久。Mrs.Hudson失去了她的孩子，和一个杀人犯结婚。Lestrade的婚姻也一片混乱。Mycroft……更不用解释。甚至Molly——”他顿了顿，对自己相当不以为然地哼了一声，然后摇着头把这念头抹去。“好吧，谁知道Molly见鬼的到底怎样？关键在于，Sherlock，我们要在这一塌糊涂的环境里养孩子，养一个小女孩儿。我们还靠调查这种一塌糊涂的家伙赚生活费，老天。如果这就是我们对于养育的定义，我真是搞不懂了。”

“这就是你要坦白的？”Sherlock在片刻尴尬的静默后说道。他低头看去，自己手指在颤抖。他无法理解。“让我明白你是多么地措手不及？你想告诉我你认为这是个错误？”他的耳边仿佛有整个世界在轰鸣作响。雨水敲打车顶如同暴雷。

John发出反对的低哼。“不，我不是在说——”

“容我直接引用，你把我们都称为‘一塌糊涂的垃圾’。你说我是个瘾君子，却无视我努力改正的一切。你说你自己——”Sherlock顿住了，颤抖蔓延到他的手臂。

“你知道我的意思。”

Sherlock打断他，声音尖锐而冷静。“靠边停车，我要下去活络一下双腿。”

“但是Sher——”

“停车。”

又不悦地低哼了一声，John还是驾车慢慢靠向路边。车还没停稳Sherlock就打开车门，冒着丝毫不减的雨势走上长满杂草的山腰处。他不知道自己要去向哪里。但那有什么关系？等到登上山顶他会决定的。

John在下面甩上门，一副要吃人的表情跟着跑。

“等等，Sherlock，你——等一等！”

“为什么？为了等你列举我们搞出的更多糟糕事儿？”连听在自己耳朵里都可算是幼稚的话语，但Sherlock不在乎。他固执地冒雨前进，诅咒这山，诅咒John，诅咒他自己。不过大部分都是对着John的。Amelia很安静，一动不动。连一点安慰也没有。

“不，是要在我们被雨浇死之前，把你拽回该死的车里。”

他充耳不闻地往上走。“拜托，John。你介不介意告诉我，你对那个，喷泉，有什么感觉？”

下方的John脸色变白了。“我们说好了永远不谈喷泉。”他重重地咆哮道，同时重重地在陡峭的山壁上攀登，双足踏在泥地里。

“一开始是你想谈的，现在你又不想了。快作决定，我鄙视优柔寡断的人。”

“你能不要这么夸张吗？”

“刚把我们贬成一帮犯罪分子的家伙叫我不要夸张？”

“你看！这不是夸张吗！就是……小题大做！”

“我以为那是你的专长。”

“那绝对不是我的专长。”

“好吧，也不是我的！”Sherlock怒道，转身居高临下地看着他。他张开嘴，想说更多气头上口不择言的话，犹豫不决间，他瘦长的黑影就那样映称在灰蒙蒙的天空之下，而两人都意识到他们正在干什么，都惊讶地愣住了。Sherlock一只脚踩到光滑的斜坡，却因雨水混杂着淤泥往下滑，他也跟着往下倒去。

“Sherlock！”

湿润的双手抓住他的衬衫，把他拽过去背朝下按在地上。John朦胧地出现在他被雨水打得刺痛的视线里——原本的愤怒荡然无存，犹豫不决也消失不见。John来回检查，望向他的眼里只有关切。

Sherlock的双臂紧紧抱着自己的肚子。John费力地把它们挪开。“我没看见你是怎么着地的。侧着还是……腹部先着地？”他的语调奇异地变成专业口吻。但Sherlock感觉到的其他方面却背叛了他意欲掩藏的忧虑——Sherlock知道——在John用牙齿咬着下唇的时候，在那短暂的犹豫的片刻中。他感到耳鸣，他想要压下这种感觉，压下全身血管里流窜着尖叫着的担忧。Amelia。它们在说，无声的细语簇拥着他的血液来到她栖息的地方。Amelia，Amelia，Amelia。

“侧着。”即使如此。

John的手掌温暖地盖在那块地方。“没事的。”他沉吟片刻说道。他的笑容很微弱但确实浮现在脸上。“尽管不敢完全保证这一点——我们该尽快回车里去。”

“John，万一——”

“我知道。”

这些话就足够了。

Sherlock踮起脚，然后趴到John的肩膀上，鼻子钻进他的颈窝里，呼吸，睫毛扑扇着，眼睛闭合了。

“我也有困惑。”

这句话贴着John的皮肤变得模糊，John把他扶着坐好，问：“什么？”

Sherlock重复了一遍。John的眼睛因了然而明亮起来，但Sherlock还没有说完。他挣扎着站起来，John候在身边。他的丈夫。他的家。John总是在他身边，总是在那儿。“我从一开始就表达过自己的疑惑。但决定这件事的并不是你，是我才对。我……忘记了。我忘记你也从一开始就不甚确定。自始至终——”他的声音越来越轻，尽管双手在刚才的意外里沾满泥泞但他并不在意，无法顾及那些了。他捧住John的脸。“你自始至终都在安慰我，鼓励我，而我却不知道自己有没有安慰过你哪怕一次。”

“好啦。”John笑了，是近乎轻轻地松了口气的笑，“你现在就在安慰我。”

John靠近他。Sherlock低下头去。“这是唯一一件会让我们感到困惑和不确定的事，我可以想见以后我们会倾向于把自己想得更糟糕。”

“我觉得这话有点嚣张啊。”

“这话符合我的个性。”

他们相视而笑。John说：“你觉得，我们到车子里去，快点回家，怎么样？”

Sherlock示意：“你先请。”

他们小心翼翼地彼此挽着手走下斜坡，发动车子向城里驶去，而瓢泼大雨依旧落在空旷、宽广的城郊。

——————————

 

“特大惊喜！”

打开公寓大门，这是他们听到的第一句话。聚在他们起居室里的一群人在他们拎着行李走进玄关时立马就一起大叫起来。

“吓我一跳。”在欢呼后的静默里John这么说。然后大家都笑了，除了Sherlock——他正忙着一个一个看过去，好推理出究竟是哪些人，究竟为了什么目的，而坐在自己家里。特别是现在他只想洗个澡然后睡一觉——这份渴望本身就叫他恼火，因此他也更加不爽。

“迎接新生儿的派对？”他这么判断。不合时宜的派对啊。他诅咒自己不够完美的潜意识，最后认为自己比原先预想得更累。

“我早该告诉你的。”John喃喃道，瞪着茶几上各色各样数量多到令人失笑的礼物。

“我们觉得你们俩会没空考虑婴儿必需品这方面来着，再说，谁不喜欢开派对呢？”Greg Lestrade露齿一笑，来回摇晃手中的玻璃酒杯。他好像已经有点醉意了。他望向Sherlock。“可不是给你的礼物，伙计。”

Sherlock颇为不悦地哼了一声。“当然。”

“我们以为你们会回来得更早一些。”Molly带着歉意解释道，从人堆里挤出来朝Greg微微点了点头。

John和Sherlock互相交换视线。“我们绕了不少路。”他们在路上还去过诊所，听医生讲了半天一切正常，没什么好担心的，只要注意一些诸如此类的话。后面的Sherlock就没听进去了。但在冗长的等待之后，又累又提不起精神应付对方的两人终于得以回到温暖的家中。

John急忙露出微笑：“不过派对也很棒。”说真的，他被感动了——Sherlock看得出来，John非常高兴，向对方一个个地点头致谢，而且已经自动自发地去拿饮料了。

他瞥着John，那家伙好像挺想参加派对的呢，但Molly在旁边发声了。

“我来帮你拿大衣，”她提议道，“你就可以在那儿坐下拆礼物了。我们刚放在一块儿就等着你们呢。”

Sherlock脑内把“提议”自动替换为“命令”，叹了口气，脱下大衣。

“你干了什么？掉进泰晤士河里了？”Harry喊道，她正倚靠在沙发扶手上，Clara的胳膊环着她的腰。

“确切来说并非如此。”他脱下大衣，朝着等待的Molly犹豫了。“你知道，不是要你一定得做这种事的。”他用只有她能听见的音量说。

Molly真诚的双眼充满恋慕地望着他。“这个我知道。我也知道怀孕没有让你一下子变得手无缚鸡之力……如果，如果你是这个意思的话。我想帮忙。你是我的——”轮到她犹豫了。

就这一次，他发觉自己能够与她互相理解了。“谢谢你。”最终他说道，把那件高级大衣交到她手上。

“宝贝儿，你的肚子越来越大了。”Mrs.Hudson说道，Sherlock正坐在她与Clara当中。Molly坐回地板上原来的位置。“几个礼拜了？”

“第28周。”John自动自发地回答，满足地叹了口气坐进椅子里，“没有多久了。”

Mrs.Hudson继续唠叨着，而Molly则偷偷地开始把礼物朝眼神很警惕的Sherlock方向推。“噢，要是这里多了个小家伙该多不一样啊。想想看她会搞出来的事儿。”

John笑了。“是啊，估计跟多了一个Sherlock似地。”

“她？”Molly和Clara异口同声地说。

Mrs.Hudson的手飞快地掩住嘴。“噢！糟糕，我忘了。抱歉，男孩儿们，我不想——”

“放轻松，Mrs.Hudson。”John安抚道，“既然我们已经告诉你，就不再是一个秘密了。”

“尽管这样说，你们可能更想自己亲口说出这个消息。这可是激动人心的时刻。我记得——”

他们的谈话被Sherlock举起一块奶油色的毯子打断了，毯子的正面是——元素周期表。

等到笑声渐歇，John搭着Molly的肩膀问：“是你做的？”

她温柔甜蜜地笑了起来。“不是很难。我听说学习要从小开始。”她大笑，引得其他人也跟着微笑。虽然累，Sherlock还是看到了这件手工织物中包含的勤勉与劳动。她真是个不可思议的家伙，这一点再次震撼着Sherlock。看看John身边的她，两个人谈笑风生，比划着这个那个，脸上的笑容如出一辙，Sherlock意识到这情景的似曾相识。

真的，在这个房间里，所有的人，都是一样。他扫过四周。朋友。

“谢谢你，Molly。”他说道，企图用低沉的声音掩饰喉咙里的哽咽，把毯子叠放在腿上。Molly捕捉到他的视线，笑的更热切。一切尽在不言中。她很快把其他的礼物也推过去，闲聊变成了令人舒适的背景音。

他翻出一双Sally送的绿色婴儿袜——她织得不是很好，但还是和其他礼物一起送了过来，连John的目光也因此变得柔和——还有来自Greg的某个奇怪的把婴儿挂在胸口的装置；Sherlock敢肯定那要多滑稽有多滑稽。“好好带着小崽子。”这句话让John脸色发白，而Greg忍不住狂笑不已。看完那两样东西正想拆下一件，Sherlock被一阵尖锐的收缩感击中了。

不对劲。

他猛地吸气。“胎动？”Mrs.Hudson同情地问，手指搭着他的肩膀。

不象。“是的。”他还是这么说。露出被John称作“正常人类的”笑容。

他早该知道John会察觉的。显然John正试图对上他的视线，而Sherlock则反其道而行之，故作轻松地避开他，目光望向其他的地方。以前也有过宫缩；也许这次只是特别强烈而已。理智上来说等待才是正确选择。他压下被认作是无意义的担忧，伸手去拿下一件礼物。

二小时后他从“理智”变为“忧虑”，再过一个小时，他甚至能客观地说，自己已经到了“惊恐”的程度。从未经历过这样的情感冲击——当然毋庸置疑他很可能一早就把那种经历从大脑里删除了——他实在说不准——。但这次，是真的。这比他所想象的更为强烈，比一个小时四次宫缩更为强烈，越来越重，越来越久，有什么东西沉沉地下坠的感觉非常、非常不对劲。

他起身。“请让一下。”他说，众人都没有从方才叫的外卖里转移注意力到他身上。众人，确切地说，是除了John以外的人。John几乎是跟着一起跳起来的。Sherlock试图躲进洗手间但John的手指缠上他的手腕，而此时Sherlock的小腹又掠过一阵紧绷感。他弓起身子，一边的肩膀撞上墙壁，急切地喘息。

啊啊。他突然意识到顺着大腿向下流淌的液体。

“Sherlock？”John的声音拔得很高，但握住他手腕的那只手还是无比温柔。这给了Sherlock勇气，让他抬起头，让他带着恐惧和对即将到来的疼痛的预感，从卷发的遮蔽间看向John。

他模模糊糊地意识到——仿佛象一个观察者在很远很远的地方看着他们这团昏黄的灯光中每一丝变迁似地——这是一切的开始与终结。

“John，”他努力开口，一只手环抱住自己，“计划有点提前，我要临盆了。”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/979116

(Tuesday, March 28th - the present)

 

潮湿而灰白一片的周二。早晨。

静脉输液管里液体稳定地往下滴。嘀嗒，嘀嗒。外面有位护士一手扶着身着如纸一般薄的棉质病衣的孕妇，带她走下大厅。轻声细语随着她们在门前经过渐响又渐轻。室内只有昏暗的光线，透过僵硬的百叶窗缝隙照进来。他眼前一片晕眩，别开了头。

远处的某个地方传出尖锐的哭声打破了平静，令人烦躁而惶惑不安，久久才再度平静下来。一个婴儿。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

他闭上眼，睫毛轻柔地蹭过枕头表面；仿佛有什么被开启了似地，记忆象电影胶片在黑暗中开始转动一样地播放起来，他无法挪开视线。

 

33小时前

John的脸上，震惊、兴奋和恐惧交织在一起旋风般地刮过，突然定格为一片冷静，如同台风的风眼。声音丝毫不带动摇地，他问：“你确定？”

Sherlock，与他相反，全然无法冷静。“我当然能该死地确定，我可是Sherlock Holmes。”他嘶嘶地从牙缝里吸气。

John低低地笑了，但随即Sherlock的身体明显地摇晃起来。这不有趣。不是什么有趣的事儿。这是他们，是她，是该死的总有一天会发生的事；当然了，她会提前降临这世界；当然了，自始至终这件事就带着危险；当然，当然，当然当然当然当然当然当然当——

“Sherlock。”

Sherlock又因疼痛而抽气，注意力转回在灯光下呈现金色的John的脸。灯光映着John额头上每一条辛苦的皱褶，脸颊上每一道凹陷，还有他紧张的、向上牵起的嘴角。他的舌头伸出来舔过下唇，留下湿润的痕迹。Sherlock无比渴望那双嘴唇的安抚，可现在不行。他努力集中精神，捧住自己脸颊的温热的手带着他的视线向上看去，紧紧地与对方胶着在一起。

有那么片刻他们一言不发——沉默着，Sherlock沉沦在这片深蓝色的海洋里；而John看透了他深邃无尽的黑眸，找到属于夜的安宁。他们彼此共享这最后一刻，须臾间时光流传飞逝，仿佛两人置身于寒冷空旷的城市里。他们的城市，回忆之楼高高矗立，过往是铺满鹅卵石、通向未来的小径，这条小径的尽头是一扇大门，他们在那儿的街灯下彼此拥抱，最后的拥抱，静寂如落雪。

但冬天还是过去了。

你准备好了吗？

没有语言，他们之间不需要语言，吐息的雾气间什么都没有。只要这样就足够了。一向如此，将来也一样。直到死亡，直到这宇宙都化为灰烬，直到没有人再记得起这个拥抱的意义（如果它有的话；它当然有，永远都在那儿）。

最后，在千千万万的犹豫与踌躇之后，这个瞬间到来了。

准备好了。

回到起居室，Sherlock很直接地说：

“我早产了。John和我马上就去医院。”

五双眼睛立刻瞪得比杯碟还要大，然后房间里所有人立刻行动起来——真奇怪，Sherlock想，立刻开始发号施令的哈莉与马上各就各位的众人，竟然是一阵相当有条理的喧哗。

“Mrs.Hudson，你——好吧，留在这里把家准备好就行了。Molly——或者John——如果你们有任何与医疗有关的东西都最好带着。Clara和我负责食物和守在医院里。”她东张西望，不自觉地点着头，人人都行动着，交谈着，一片低低的紧张感。   
“我有车。”Lestrade插了一句，一边去拿外套，还笑嘻嘻地加上了：“附带警笛。”

哈莉也朝他笑：“太赞了。”接着几乎同时她又皱起眉：“John？”

Sherlock转头看去，看到John眼里无从掩藏的水光。他惊讶地挑高眉——尽管总是面带微笑也不吝发出“美妙绝伦！”这样的赞叹，John其实并不会表露太多情感。他只会忍受着Sherlock（相当）恼人的行为举止，以不爽的叹气和偶尔爆发的怒吼作结，其他态度都鲜少出现。John的心理治疗师，如果没记错的话，几乎从他身上引导不出任何东西。直到现在，直到大事小事多如牛毛的现在，他倒要泪奔了。

“只是……”John轻轻地说，声音颤了一下，再度努力：“……你们。”

Sherlock望向那些人，他看见的不是哈莉与Clara刚刚做过爱，或者Lestrade明天要和孩子们见面，他看见了其他的东西，更象是John会注意到的——Molly扎起头发开始发短信，Greg手忙脚乱地找车钥匙，Mrs.Hudson帮别人穿上外套，自己眼泪在打着转。

他们在乎他，一个简洁明了的推论。

而不简单的是John受到的触动——突然，连Sherlock自己的喉咙也意外地发紧，让他无法呼吸。他独自生活了那么久。过得也不差。但现在这一切——他们因自己的沉默而看过来，和善的目光，那么危险，危险的情感——好吧，以后他会多加研究。

体内又是一阵绞紧的感觉，他猛地闭上眼。不是痛，只是逐渐叠加的沉坠感。只是一个开始。等痛楚降临他也不会害怕。他从不害怕疼痛。他害怕的是它背后的含义。之前那次滑倒究竟会带来什么。那染着血迹、令人精疲力尽的结果，又将是什么。

等他再次睁开双眼，房间里的人全都停下了动作，关切如波浪般直直向他涌来。

他起了鸡皮疙瘩。或许接下来无微不至的关照会更难捱吧……“怎么？”他不耐地说，态度比百无聊赖的艰难日子里——没有精彩案子，John又毫不合理地对他各种不满，连Mrs.Hudson都不给他泡茶的时候——更加恶劣。只不过这一次，大家心照不宣，是前所未有的艰难。

被他那么呛了之后人群瑟缩了起来。Greg与John交换了一个眼神。探长努力将紧张感掩藏在无畏的笑容之后，点点头说：

“好了，现在，去医院。”

————————

 

Sherlock的双手握着拳放在腿上，不知为何拳头是看起来很大、很不自然的样子。有此感觉，大概是等候在医院里的漫长时间中他开始想那些小东西的缘故吧——她那小小的脚，小小的手，她的份量。她的肺，嘴唇，眼睛和心。有看不见的吸引力将这些部件串连起来。还有那些小小的希冀：等到一切瓜熟蒂落，她又会不会无病无灾，一帆风顺，拥有圆满的人生呢。

这都是微不足道的东西，是的——但对他而言不只如此。它们的意义不同一般。

他思考这件事原本该是怎样的结局，或者有上天眷顾与垂怜的话，眼下又会迎来怎样的结局。他的脑中飞过许多婴孩的照片，从婴儿床里向上望着，眨巴着深蓝色双眼，向自己张开十指，伸出手臂。还有一个拥有同样眼睛的蹒跚学步的幼儿，接着是一个孩子，仿佛正因John所说的疯狂侦探的故事而咧着嘴在笑，还缺了一颗牙齿；亦或是专心致志地眯着眼睛拉小提琴。Mycroft绝对会想办法拖她去学钢琴，但她将会很聪明，深知小提琴更为高雅的事实。是的，聪明，智商和情商都高到令人震惊，毫无疑问她会进入研究院甚至继续深造。在完美的世界里就是如此。

也有可能她会太过聪明。或许她所有正确的疑问都只能收获错误的答案，或许她会恨她的父亲们，正象Sherlock恨自己的父亲，最后人生轨迹成为一根下降的曲线，若感觉世界太陈腐乏味就无法画满一个圆。需要救赎。

也许就会象自己一样。

Sherlock完全不在意。对未来的预测本就荒谬无稽。此时此刻他只希望她活下来。

这才是眼下唯一一件重要的事。

他抬头，看见John站在门口，望着他。

“Sherlock。”他觉得John在叫他，遥远的声音，25分贝，100赫兹。

接着又是一声。

灯光太明亮，把其他的一切都照得朦胧，恍如水晶，像是显微镜下尚未聚焦的画面。

两名助产士一名医生她叫Dr.Lee手中拿着一杯不加糖的柠檬茶山坡上的那次滑倒是不是诱因他们怎么那么不小心B号新生儿监护室在下面三楼走廊上还有监护病房正在呼叫噪音噪音噪音不是我的错是意外真的只是意外三个怀孕的女人其中一个怀着双胞胎还有一个怀孕的男人医生肯定能处理好的宫缩每隔四分半钟一次仍然处在活跃期我们还要过多久才能知道还要过多久才到

“Sherlock。”

终点？

要对上John的目光就仿佛用尽了全身力气。

“来，”最终John说，声音中却是全然的平静与确定，“我和你一起上去。”

犹豫了片刻后他顺从地站了起来，双脚还不太稳。John的手滑到他的后腰，保护性地扶着他，就那样站了一会儿。他在站立的实感中，靠着John慢慢地恢复了平衡。

一阵剧烈的绞紧感令Sherlock抽气，他默数着一……二……三……许久才慢慢呼吸。

自始至终都注视着他的John微微颔首。“最后的决战？”

他忍不住笑了，品味着John脸上同样一闪而过的笑意。“当然。”

“间隔多久了？”John接着问道，两人默契地转向长廊，Sherlock被他的手臂搀扶着，慢慢地开始前进。

“四分钟。”皱着脸在墙上靠了一会儿，Sherlock毫无焦点地望向长廊，然后又将视线移回John脸上，勉强地一笑。“三分半。”

他们抵达医院是七个小时之前，当时宫缩间隔十分钟。然后他们开始了一场名为等待的游戏，在医师之间兜兜转转，听他们争论着诸如推迟产期，剖腹产，激素以及抗生素的使用乃至硬膜外麻醉等等一切无聊琐事，他们唾沫横飞的吵嚷根本毫无意义，而Sherlock几乎已经因为得不到有价值的讯息而开始对护士态度恶劣起来，连John也累得不想阻止他。

不可思议地，这让他们得以忍耐了更久的等候——心神都在另一个地方的等候。他们犹如被放逐至此，一间小小的病室，与寥寥几人一起等待新生命的降临。而安静则给予Sherlock过多的束手无策的等待。在他脑海中有了过多的空白。

真好笑，他想道，视线飘到身边的男人身上。John感受事物的方式和观察的技能实在糟糕。只不过他就是了解Sherlock，只不过就是在千万件小事中他独独能感受到他，并把他在自己的思维宫殿——估计就是一间工作室吧——里妥善保藏。而这种感受又驱使John进入他的生命，带来了他所钟爱的——不可预期。John的活跃。John的介入，非但没有让Sherlock从其他细枝末节中分心反而令他更能专注。John引导着他一直走下去，而那就是Sherlock一直需要，并且唯一渴求的东西。

John点头示意准备继续前行。两人再度起步，小心翼翼地，步子很慢，但充满决意地走下这弯曲的长廊，走向那个生命的起点。John的话语伴随在耳边，给予他安心的保证，间或是叹息和说到什么了轻轻一笑。他正在做心理准备，也可以说是在努力做好心理准备……平常会体谅地沉默的他此刻因彷徨而自言自语个不停。说真的，他也是在等待吧。所以，Sherlock，一改以往喋喋不休的风范，选择同样的沉默，直至重压下不得不寻找出口。

“要是她死了怎么办？”

John猛地噎住了，人来人往的大厅里他顿住脚步，指甲用力得几乎嵌入Sherlock的手臂。他扶着Sherlock，正面面对着他，眼里泛起水光。他知道Sherlock一定看见了，他甚至捏住他的下巴，把他的脸拉到跟前。

突然他感到不堪重负。几小时来的紧张，压力，John眼中的痛苦，脸上的皱纹，茫然和不确定。Sherlock望着他的眼睛，望进即将发生的，未来可能会发生的，生命中他所能料到的一切可能性里。每一种可能，每一种因素，都流逝了，只留下那会令他们今后——十年二十年——都被困在这个地方的结局——John疲惫的眼睛，悲恸的心。Sherlock脑海中充斥了无比可怕的事实……

经历了这么久之后一切化为泡影，回到原点，怎么做得到。

John象是被雷打到一样安静下来。Sherlock看着他吞了吞口水，然后抬起双手紧拥他入怀。那怀抱是深切的痛楚。那抓住他头发的双手也是迫切的需求，还有John的脸，埋进他的颈窝里。John比Sherlock矮，Sherlock自己又肚子圆滚滚的，但这都不重要，都不算什么——他们契合得那么完美。天衣无缝。John在他的生命里，在他的身体上，都巧妙地契合着。他们之间有一个新生命。属于他们的生命。这个存在强硬地介入Sherlock原本圆满的生活里——于是他们的边界融化了，互相包含住了彼此。John拥抱着他，他也拥抱着John，体内——也许还太早，也许已摇摇欲坠，也许他们也将因此沉沦——是他们结合的证明。

“不准那么想。”

Sherlock沮丧地一笑。不假思索地，他亲吻John的后颈，并情不自禁地贴在他耳后柔软的发丝上磨蹭。“我什么都没法想了。”他坦白地说，紧闭双眼不愿看见那无数平行世界中最黑暗的一个。

John默不作声。两人靠在墙边。Sherlock的腿在颤抖，呼吸也加快了——宫缩频率不断地变高。他们随时随地会踏上真正的战场。他把John抱得更紧，绝望而无望地想要在最后的珍贵时光中驻足。

“存活几率有80%，”John最后说着，“只有34%可能留下后遗症。”

他也听见了几小时前Dr.Lee一边放下他的病号服一边手持病例时说的话。他闭了闭眼，再睁开，让John的话语给他——他们——动力，继续前进。

“要是她是个自闭症怎么办，Sherlock？万一她脑瘫，肺发育不全，或者是个弱智呢。”John退后了，然后抬起头望向他，视线却是无尽的温柔。“七、八个月前你肯定会对这种说法嗤之以鼻。”搂住他腰的那只手向上滑去，做着毫无意义的比划。“但你还是坚持到了现在。我只是一个助力，全部的起点都是你一个人。”

他们额头相触，他也不眨眼睛，就看着John。

John的眼睫扇动着，垂下视线，嘴角却出人意料地上扬。“关键在于我们从一开始就在不停地假设。‘要是我怀不上孩子怎么办？’‘怀上了又怎么办？’‘John会不会恨我？’”

Sherlock吸了口气，笑起来，抓住John肩膀的手指收紧了。“你永远不会恨我的。”

“你又知道了？”

“那才是我的重中之重。”

“关键在于，Sherlock，”John继续道，胳膊环着Sherlock的身体，在他因强烈的抽紧感而浑身颤抖的时候扶持着他，“我们无法预测未来。”

Sherlock故作惊讶：“我也正那么想呢。”不知为什么他的声音很轻。

John也同样轻柔地问：“那你为什么要怕？”

Sherlock踌躇着，答案早已昭然。“因为那是我不知道的事。”

其他人也对此一无所知。医生不知道，助产士不知道。他们花那么多年学的那么多无用功的东西取得那么多头衔，却对他一无所知。他们无能地围在床边，潦草的病史和装腔作势的专业术语只能显露出他们对现状的茫然，对结局的困惑。这种事从来没有——将来也不可能有——任何的确定性，他们眼神冷漠地说，即使Sherlock只要这么一想就觉得心碎，即使他的整个世界就是建立在真相的基础上，而他们正以最恶劣的方式将这基石夺走。仿佛做父亲的不是他，仿佛他们谈的不是他的女儿，他那或许无法存活下来的女儿。

“我总是很向往那种客观的冷静态度。如果你太……感情用事的话，怎么可能专心得起来？我曾对你说，在病人床边哭泣是无济于事的。这仍是真理。没有任何助益。”他哆嗦地吸气，呼气。

“但事情落到你身上就不一样了。”John轻声接上他的话，与他对视。

“这想法自私吗？”

“你以前什么时候在乎过自私不自私。”

他们互相淡淡地一笑。这是个无限循环的轮回，无法回答的疑问。也许他们永远也无法知晓答案。他这么想着。一阵新发作的疼痛慢慢攫住他全身。再多的药物也帮不上忙，再多的言语也无法表达的此时此刻。但Sherlock仍尝试着说：“我只希望他们知道该怎么办。这总归是他们的工作。而且，我也想知道——我希望自己能知道她是否会……她是否会……”

他看见John眼中的一点破碎，无意识地就靠近上前，接受John给予的，心碎的吻。未完的话语漂浮着，但他们都知道背后的含义。嘴唇贴合又分开，然后他的脸颊边拂过一道气流，然后……John笑道：“你以前还不知道地球绕着太阳转。”

Sherlock也笑了。不知为何听起来是哽咽的。“现在我可知道了。”他说着，毫不惊讶地看见John脸上的泪痕。他伸出手，颤抖而不稳地，抹上John的脸颊。“这就是你想说的吗？”他喃喃道，看着手指划过John皮肤上的液体，“终有一天我会知道真相，仅此而已？”

John的鼻尖在他掌心里留下鲜明的感触。“我想是的。”他的呼吸好痒，Sherlock心想。“那个也是我告诉你的。”不止是日心说。

Sherlock轻哼着。“而你会和我在一起，这时……或者不论何时。这也是你想说的？”

这都是Sherlock早已知道的事实。

Dr.Lee的脚步声在长廊上愈来愈近。Sherlock几乎已经到了产程末期，到了最后一个阶段的起点——光是站着他的腿就在发抖，额头上不断地冒着汗，能躺下来就再好不过了。但他想用最后的几秒钟来确认这最重要的事实，这个将伴随他们今日，将来，一生的事实。

所以他没有让John有回答的机会，只是把John的手放到自己的腹部，与他十指紧紧交缠。他们无法分离，在任何一方面都是。“我全都明白。”他低喃着，最后再一次吻上John。他依然在对方舌尖品尝到悲伤。

——————

他哆嗦着，腹部阵阵的抽搐绞紧感，一波未平一波又起。他努力把精神集中在慢慢的吸气和呼气上。

“就这样，亲爱的。”John呢喃，手来回抚摸他的胳膊。Sherlock半心半意地瞥他一眼，脑袋靠上枕头。

“真不知道都在大惊小怪些什么，哪有那么糟。”他嘟哝，不过在宫缩缓解期还是长舒一口气。

John望天。“只是现在不太糟而已。”

他们沉默地在缓解期中等待，监护仪的滴答声和John的手掌摩挲他皮肤的声音是仅有的动静。过了大概一分钟，John皱眉：“你确定不用任何的药物？现在还不晚……”

“我会——啊啊！——没事的。”他咬紧牙关忍下一阵抽痛，那强烈的抽搐感扩张了宫颈口，闭合直肠括约肌，令连接阴道的开口变宽。一切可笑的，滑稽的用于生育的部分都在改变，让他诞下一个生命——

人类很奇怪。他们这样千辛万苦地，只为了给自己带来更多的磨难——他们去关爱一个毫无用处的生命，他们花费时间金钱和心力真的去爱这样的一个生命。他们会用多到令人恼火的爱去包裹它，希望它是世上最幸福的存在，他们会爱到自己生命的尽头。

John的手按在他肩膀上，沉稳的手臂，沉稳的站姿；最基础的支持，又一次让Sherlock明白，正是爱这种简单的东西扶持着他。

床尾，Dr.Lee在他腿间察看过后，表示还算顺利。“你已经进入过渡期了，Mr.Holmes。作好准备——接下来可不容易。”

John蹲到他旁边看着他双眼，突然，房间里仿佛只剩下他们两个，正要共同达成某个目标。“有什么想要的？”

Sherlock不屑地想用笑一笔带过，冷淡又顽固不化的样子，而体内却有什么东西惊慌地揪紧了。

John不挪开视线，看了许久，再度开口时全然地严肃起来。“你以为我看不出你在害怕？”他轻声问，还带有方才沉默的余韵。

“当然看不出来了，你——”

John歪过头。

Sherlock意识到John微张着嘴，还有什么话没说出来。他可以遥远地不断地感受一切的John，看到他眉间的汗水，几乎触到他跳动的脉搏，John的存在就那样紧密地贴合着他，象是他的第二层皮肤，是他的血与肉与骨。但在近距离下，在只有他知道的领域，John铭刻着他的手脚，头脑，乃至灵魂。John就是这样的存在——Sherlock心底的恐惧向他涌来，但却被某种坚固的东西阻拦了：象是棵大树，象是座水坝，象是一整片树林；隔绝那恐惧的浪潮将他安然地包围着。John是暴风的呼啸，是暴风的中心，是Sherlock需要的甚至从未想过自己也会需要的全部。Sherlock无法想象自己还能与其他的什么人经历这一切。

所以John当然知道。

Sherlock晃了晃脑袋。

John靠近过来，握住他的胳膊。“我了解你。”

Sherlock忍不住反问：“象神父了解圣经那样？”同时因一阵宫缩而差点喘不上气，不过他觉得没关系。

John微微一笑又沉下脸。“是的。没错，就是那样。我看过那么多次你高潮的表情。看过你精疲力尽满脸通红还他妈差点爽晕过去的样子。但是，Sherlock……”随着这句话他靠得更近，嘴唇贴着他的额角短暂地、用力地吻过，仿佛话语能全部透过这个渴切的吻而传达到Sherlock的心里。“我也看过你其他的样子。在巴兹医院，你还记得吗？”

他当然记得。小腹剧痛，他一下没忍住哭了出来。

“看你差点吃了那颗药，小笨蛋。”

Sherlock在吐气的间隙笑着，“那时候你也，”吸气，“叫我小笨蛋。”

John微笑。“我也大概这么记着。”他一边紧紧地握住他一只手，一边揉他肩膀。“每个犯罪现场，每次你感冒发烧，每一回度假，每一个吻，我都见过。而现在也一样。我看见你在听见我们女儿的心跳时哭了，我看见你这么一路上都告诉我，所有的一切都值得。我相信你。上帝，你已经是我的信仰。Sherlock Holmes。我们两个人，还有她，是我的信仰。”

此刻Sherlock没有再犹豫。他张开手指回握住John的。他没有象John曾见过的那样软弱——他抬头，瞥见对方的笑，也同样以笑回应——他更坚强了。他点点头。准备好了。

——————

他们已经商量过——不用镇痛剂，也不进行硬膜外麻醉。不冒任何的险。但是上帝这疼痛——

一滴汗水流过他脸颊。John吻掉这液体，鼻尖磨蹭他的眼眶。真是……不错的安慰。

——

“呼吸，呼吸。嘘——加油，呼吸。”

他大口地喘着，生平第一次，他想抛却脑中所有的思绪。他的决意开始动摇。

——

数小时后。“怎么这么久。”他气喘吁吁地说，仰起脖颈。剧烈抽搐的身体，连皮肤也泛起红色。在医院的灯光下他的汗水晶莹，全身都笼罩其中。他的肺挤压得令他窒息，下腹沉重而撕裂般的痛楚，还有各种各样的思绪、忧虑，统统缠绕住他。

医生们低低地商讨着什么。忽明忽暗的灯光。遥远地，他听见有人叫喊。他恍惚着，时而清醒，时而沉沦。清醒，沉沦。沉沦。

————

“Sherlock，你要再加把劲。来吧Sherlock。再——就这样，亲爱的，加油。”

并发症。他们正在说并发症。她不太好。

“你是最棒的，我们一定能撑过去——定定神，很好。再努力一下，我保证。”

已经过去了好久。那个下午的回忆在他脑海中与成功的可能性一起渐退——

John的话化为涓涓细流。

——

在某个间歇的片刻John看着他，呼吸粗重，泪盈于睫，颤抖地露出一个笑容；他温柔地为他擦拭额头上的汗。“千万不要放弃。”

Sherlock闭上眼睛……放弃的冲动就在跟前，隐匿地诱惑着他……

可在他脑中那个空旷的无边无际的地方，却有John。

John也是体内生命的一部分。那个不顾一切的部分。只有他才能拥有的部分。Sherlock是破坏是毁灭；消耗且不知餍足。需要同样强大的对立的能量才能将他们带领到这一步。到现在。他每一次艰难呼吸，肌肉每一次艰难的扩张，每一刻心甘情愿忍受的痛苦，都是为了让这个小小的、属于他们共有的存在挣扎出世。都是为了她。

值得吗？

John仍在对他微笑，明朗得不可思议的微笑；他断续吐露的安慰和鼓励都无法与这微笑相比。

值得。

因为，如果John就是那样——广大、无垠、宽阔、不可思议——的存在，那自己或许终究做对了一件事，将John的一部分继续传承，传承，让他在时光中永恒。即使John本人不在了他的一部分也依然在。让世界变得更好。

这愿望，真是荒谬。但没有这愿望或许就更荒谬。在这漫长的八个月里他无时不刻地感觉到他们的结合，只要有了她，所有分离、失去的可能都轻而易举地消散，就象黎明时要升起的朝日。我不会失去你。这是我给你的证明。

Amelia Jean Holmes-Watson。

“我爱你。”

这只是心里的化学反应，Sherlock，拥有与侦探能力不相上下的化学常识——他解开了这个谜，解开了这些化学反应的含义。比什么都要巨大的谜底揭晓了。

他张开眼睛凝视着John。“用力。”医生指挥道。

他用了最大的力气。

————

“噢——上帝。”Sherlock痛得呻吟，节律的收缩开始紊乱、陌生。有什么事发生了，痛楚来得快而持续，他被扩张到极限，颤抖，颤抖，浑身颤抖。

“快好了，”Dr.Lee喊道，同时John也开口：“那是她的头，她的头，Sherlock，我的上帝，她的脸，她——”

“大口呼吸，Mr.Holmes。轻柔一点。”

“——真是太棒了。加油，上帝，你太棒了，你简直无与伦比……”

“吸气，然后——一，二，用力——”

“……我真的爱你。”

“再用力一次！”

“非常非常地爱你。”

 

Sherlock的脖子逐渐无力，脊柱也从原本僵硬的弯曲中舒展，最后那次用力娩出了Amelia的肢体。

静默。

他猛地起身，脸上都是汗和湿答答的头发，他大喊：“让她呼吸啊！”

他的宝贝没有哭。当他看向床脚，第一眼所见的那个在体内生活了那么久的——他一直对她说话，哄她，仿佛爱了一生的小东西，甚至都没有呼吸。“让她呼吸！”他再喊，半是狂乱，要不是John抓着他的肩他早就不待在床上了。看着别人给她擦拭，Sherlock只觉耳鸣，视线模糊不清。有人在给急救部门打电话，其他人则试着刺激她，挠她的脚，按摩她的背。她看上去灰扑扑的，灰暗，太灰暗。Sherlock觉得生命中所有的色彩都在这一眼里流失殆尽。

不，他不能袖手旁观。

为什么她还会不安？Rachel。Jennifer Wilson那胎死腹中的女儿。这个名字带着尖锐的鸣响从他的思维宫殿中闪回，令人恐惧的清晰感。曾经，在他和John初次相遇的那天夜里，他问过。现在答案浮现了。让他几乎要吐出来。

他软倒下来，John的怀抱让他再度回到现实，在无从抗拒的恐惧中与他相拥。他们的心在一起跳，他感觉到了，融合的律动——他希望自己可以把生命分给她，希望这样就能足够。他深呼吸，他还和她连在一起，他知道，或许，这样就足够。她会适应，她会呼吸，她会……她会……

“不！”这声音悲恸可怕，他觉得应该是自己发出来的吧。John苍白得仿佛死神降临。

新生儿急救科来人了。他们对John说了些什么，后者点点头。Sherlock仿佛失去了听觉，仿佛除了看他们开始施救以外什么都不能做；那些设备的名字他或许知道，但已经不重要了，他无法在乎其他的事。只有她，躺在床尾，气袋鼓胀起来，她的胸在小心翼翼的手指按压下一起一伏。

他感到胎盘的滑动。他和他的女儿相隔咫尺，但随时随地他们会天人两隔，永远分离。

无法想象。

他最后一次吸气，身边的John也是。然后他们慢慢地，深深地，叹息，时间减慢了脚步，空间压缩到了眼前，那一瞬间——

抽泣。

细弱，微小，几乎听不见——但确实是一声抽泣，他们的女儿的声音。片片的粉色逐渐蔓延，在她身上绽放，她动了动，轻轻抽噎了一下，有点结巴的样子，然后张开嘴巴开始大哭起来。

Sherlock的头靠上床。胎盘全部娩出，Amelia也放声大哭着，他终于可以放心地任由疲倦笼罩。他闭了一会儿眼睛又睁开，他无法从她身上移开视线；她在动，尽管有些生硬有些困惑，但她在动，拳头握紧放松，并在医生有条不紊的摆动下打嗝。身边的John也释然地笑了起来。此刻，只有John能让他分心——他向John看去。John也在不断流泪，但那不是Sherlock所恐惧的悲恸——是耀目的阳光。那是纯粹的狂喜，不会退缩的，可以穿透一切的笑。Sherlock的嘴唇干裂着，但也忍不住浮起一抹疲惫的笑容。

John俯下身亲吻这笑容。他低喃道：“我这辈子没这么怕过。”

这是一位战士的告白。他们生活中充满惊险曲折，但他却从未经历这样的心跳。他一定是从Sherlock眼里看到了同样的念头而付诸言辞了。两个面对凶手都不假辞色的人会因一个婴儿而崩溃的事实真是令人既沮丧又兴奋。

“幸好你在，John，不然——”Sherlock说着，声音忽然哽住了，可恶的哽咽感害他说不下去。

John点点头。他懂。

不然，这一切都会更凶险更艰难。要克服简直是不可能的任务。

所以最终Sherlock的结论是，他们必须在一起，才能做到这一步。

John察觉到他无法出口的请求，便走到床尾Dr.Lee身边悄声说了些什么。Sherlock仔细地看着，看到她教他扎紧并切断脐带，那时John脸上出现了意想不到的震惊，表情令Sherlock想笑。然后她又将Amelia放入John的臂弯中。Sherlock看着John回头，无意识地轻叹——John看的不是Sherlock而是如此温柔地怀抱着的那个小东西。他脸上的线条都柔和了，注视着臂弯里的襁褓，John看起来很年轻，又充满了畏怯。

走到床边，John坐在Sherlock肩头附近。Sherlock挣扎着坐高了一点想要好好地近距离地看看她。他发现自己的心在狂跳，不过他对此毫不惊讶。

典型的为人父母者的反应。对后代存活的反应。亘古不变的旋律。

John微微地摇晃着她，几乎没有自觉地一边凝视着他皱巴巴的小脸一边把她晃来晃去。“欢迎，Amelia。”他极力控制着表情，但Sherlock，如同以往那样地善于解读John的表情，他看见了背后凝聚的泪。这一回Sherlock也感同身受。“爸爸在这儿呢。”

Sherlock靠在John的手肘上，鼻尖蹭进那温热的皮肤。他吸气。John的气息进入他的身体总能给他家的感觉，这次也一样。并且还混杂了一些全新的部分。

“我到底还能不能抱到我女儿了。”他靠了一会儿，抱怨起来。

John失笑。“再让我抱一会儿。”他这么说着，没有任何不乐意的样子。轻柔地，John把婴儿转过来。Sherlock便惊讶地，怔忡地，意外地看见了她。孩子，婴儿……他们不太一样……

“Sherlock。”John催他。他瞪了他一下。John脸上有看好戏般的微笑，双眼却是温柔的海，湛蓝，深邃，沉稳。“你都怀着她八个月了。”

他想争辩说那可不是一回事，完全不可同日而语。可是不知怎么地，看着她，仍感安心。Sherlock点头，体内扑颤着的期待蔓延开来。John非常小心地把她放进Sherlock等待的怀抱。

她好轻。这是Sherlock的第一印象。估计还不到一公斤吧。那斑驳的、皱巴巴的小脸对着他，眼里含着水光眯成一条缝。如此纤弱，令人不敢凝视，仿佛此刻捧在他手心的是最危险的物品。仿佛这个存在随时会在眼前消散，不见，象一场梦——他从未想象过自己会有这种感觉，但此刻就是如此。

透过皮肤，他能感受她的心跳。

Sherlock颤抖地呼吸，笑得笨拙又不得不用咳嗽掩盖这奇怪的声音。他学着John刚才的动作，小幅度地摇晃着她，几乎入迷地看她安静下来的样子。原本不安地摆动的双手落回胸前，细小的哭声也渐息。

他能对她说什么？第一句话该怎么说？必须是一句不那么荒谬的，不那么千篇一律的，不那么无聊又不那么空泛的话——他该用自己的声音说点什么来欢迎她到来？其实她根本就听不懂，可是，那又非常关键，非常重要……

毫无预警地，她的眼睛睁开了，斜斜地向他瞥来。

啊啊。蓝色。象John那样的蓝色。

“生活奇妙至极，远比任何人能想象的任何事来得奇妙。”他悄声说，虔诚的口吻，一只手抚上她的脑袋，梳理掉几根稀疏的、潮湿的卷发。“原来的我根本想不到平凡生活会如此与众不同，但你让我明白了……没有什么东西，能象‘平凡’这样地精彩。欢迎来到这平凡的，奇妙的世界，Amelia。”他柔柔地唤着她的名字，犹如祈祷，“欢迎你降临人世。”

John亲吻他的额角，两人脑袋靠在一起注视着他们的女儿。“你说得真美。”

“别多嘴。”

John搂住他，紧了一紧。“我说真的。”

Sherlock的视线扫过她近乎透明的皮肤，在思维宫殿里为她建立了一个新房间，将每一处可以记下的细节存放其中，包括扑扇的睫毛，包括朝他伸出来的手指。John用一根食指戳她的掌心，她抓住了，抓得非常用力。John慢慢摇了几下，被这算作正式的问候逗笑了。他们三个挤作一团，因为喜悦也因为疲惫，几乎无法从这一刻脱身。

不过NICU的医生就焦虑了——John是说想把孩子在恒温箱里放几天，以防万一。她算是早产，还有无数检查要做。Sherlock抱着她。他多么希望能用自己的怀抱给她安全，给她保护。

“John。”

“嗯？”

“我担心我放不开她。”

John轻笑。“我明白。你还有几分钟，放松。”他们一起沉吟片刻，John又说：“我们居然要养孩子，是不是很奇怪？”

“不。”Sherlock侧过脸，仔细地端详着John。他感到自己此刻非常地、极其地，完完全全地象个普通人，似乎这特质在他不经意间悄悄爬上他的皮肤将他包裹住了。但Sherlock没有什么“不经意”的时刻，没有他发现不了的事。是他让自己变成这样，让自己沦落为普通的人。

“是你改变了我。”他还是粘着John，轻声说。他等待John的回答。

“是的。”John简单地回答，露出大大的笑容。“而她改变了我们俩，彻底的改变。听起来象是个谜似地。幸好我们是个侦探之家。”

Sherlock的视线落回两人交握的手上。他们一起抱着怀中的婴儿。他们的孩子。他笑了，他想象这个孩子会有一半来自John的温暖，John的天赋。如果真是那样，那么自己所做的也就足够了。他说：“还是世上唯一的一家。”  
——————————

（现在）

轻轻的敲门声打断了他的思绪。护士和病人已经走了很久，病房和外面的走廊都静默无声，一片昏暗。电视里在放着什么没营养的东西。他拿起遥控器，屏幕闪灭。他转过头。

都是他熟悉的脸，是他生命中的一部分——Mrs.Hudson，Lestrade，Harry和Clara，Molly，Mycroft。他们都站在门口，一脸期待的样子很滑稽。为什么他们那么迫切地想分享他的生命，Sherlock可能永远也搞不懂。但对于这个谜团，他会全力解决，不论花上多少时间。

人群最前方是John。稳妥地睡在他怀里的，是Amelia。John抬眼望向Sherlock。他们之间流淌过某种不知名的，私密的情愫，最后Sherlock嘴角浮出一抹笑。

John上前一步，挑眉。

Sherlock朝他伸出双臂。他的家，近在眼前。

——————————


	17. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/300526/chapters/989806

“我猜想会在这里找到你。”

Sherlock仍然坐在地上没有动，旁边就是恒温箱。背后脚步声从容地踩着地毯逐渐接近，伴随着某物轻轻敲打到地面的声音，似有若无，又无比熟稔，是那个东西和主人一起无数次踏上贝克街楼梯的声音。Mycroft坐到他身边，艰难地折起身体，高级西装都皱了起来。

他们就那样沉默地坐了一会儿，耳边是监测仪的声音和彼此的呼吸。

“John呢？”Sherlock终于开口。

“据我推测几个小时前他已经回家洗漱更衣了。他通知我和其他人，想来探望你们还是从明天开始。”

他的弟弟冷哼一声。“那你来得有点儿早。”

Mycroft的肩膀在Sherlock旁边微微轻耸。“我是当叔叔的人了。我不得不……”他沉吟片刻，“加以关心。”

“难道你不是一直这样？”Sherlock转身看向自己的兄长，是真正的凝视，观察，仿佛这是他的工作。Mycroft抬眼与他四目相对，不着痕迹的关切的神情。“John说你是真的关心我。他说你喜欢管我的闲事是因为那是唯一能进入我生命的途径。”

Mycroft一言不发。Sherlock歪头，然后摇了摇，露出缺乏兴趣意味的微笑。

“我干过这个。”

微笑消失了，取而代之的是皱眉。“什么？”

兄长转过身体正面着他。Sherlock惊讶地眨眨眼，因为对方脸上的笑容并非那种自视甚高、装模作样的假笑，并非那种在他们过去生活中几乎无时不刻地挂在脸上的笑。此刻的Mycroft Holmes很奇怪，显得弱势，却又诚挚。Sherlock可以一眼看穿伪装出来的示弱感，而这……这是……

“在你出生之后，妈咪告诉我，我的工作就是永远照顾关心你。所以在你刚出生那几周的夜里，我总是坐在你的摇篮边上给你讲故事。我只想让你知道身边有人在，永远都会在。”Mycroft叹息，一只手无意识地不断地摩挲着大腿。“当父亲去世，母亲又过于……沉浸在悲痛中，那段时间，照顾你就是我的工作。而当你在大学里过得一塌糊涂，也由我来让你振作。我确保John Watson是适合你的那个人。我测试了他，也测试了你。”

“我从没有向你求助，Mycroft。”

Mycroft微微撅嘴。“是的，你没有。但无论如何我也帮了你。”

“多管闲事。”

“难道闲事不是一种——爱吗？”

头顶传来Amelia的哭闹声。Sherlock立刻站起来打开玻璃上的门闩，伸进去一只手，口中发出安抚的嘘声。婴儿的手指自然而然地抓住他的指尖，柔嫩的粉红色包裹住了白皙。她有一点新生儿黄疸，不过在将近两周的饮食调整以及光疗之下，蜡黄的皮肤总算有点恢复的迹象。刚出生时的紫绀没有复发，但由于当时情况太吓人，还是一直监测着她有无颅脑损伤。所有的化验都没有特殊的阳性指标。

只能通过时间来证明一切了。不过走运的话，明天他们就能回家。啊啊，他多想带她回家，真正地开始生活。

“快回家咯，Amelia。”他呢喃道，手指弯曲嬉戏。第一节，第二节，第三节。她收拢手指，抓握那么的有力，令人惊讶。Sherlock也轻柔地使力握回去。

“那是你该做的事吗？”

Sherlock的视线从婴儿脸上滑开，落在地上某处表面略微破损的瓷砖上。“不是‘该’或者‘不该’。”他转身，手还放在恒温箱里面。他才不会放开那只小手。“如果你是不得已而去做一件事的话，和想要付出更多却心有余而力不足，只能做到这一步，是完全不同的。责任是一种束缚。爱……也是……一种负担。可它比责任更美好。这——我无法解释。”他叹着气，为自己寻找不到合适的措辞而郁闷不已。感情从来不是他的领域。自己都才刚开始理解这种情愫，又怎能让Mycroft——偏偏是Mycroft——明白呢？

但当他再度望向兄长，不抱有任何希望地将视线从地上飘至他的脸，却不禁思忖，他们两人，是否真的如此迥异。

“我能否……”

Sherlock惊讶地，怔忡地犹豫了一秒——然后点头。Mycroft也同样地踌躇不前，一种从未见过的彷徨的姿态。Sherlock再捏了一把那只小手，收回了手臂。他让开入口，Amelia眯着眼睛向外看过来。Mycroft，试探性地，把手伸进去。

第一指关节。她用小拳头紧紧地握住了。

最终，他们身上都有同样的基因。

Mycroft脸上是一种奇妙的说不清道不明的表情，也许连他自己都无法辨析吧。不过隔天医院并没有放Amelia回家，夜里Sherlock去看孩子，却发现兄长已经坐在恒温箱旁边的地板上。他背对着门，看着自己熟睡的侄女，低低地不断地讲着各种故事陪伴她的美梦。

Sherlock觉得他们已经找到了那失去的东西。

——————————

Mrs Hudson瞪着他们俩，双手抱胸，歪着脑袋。“你们确定？”

Sherlock望天。“天气凉了，我想马上进房间，所以，我确定，交给你了。”

“他其实是想说，”John苦恼地叹了口气接上去，“我们很荣幸，请您帮忙。”他对房东太太露出一个疲惫但真诚的微笑。

她的脸颊上飞起两朵潮红，然后在她挥手的时候慢慢散去。她的笑容也是真诚的。她从门边走下台阶，在John跟前停下，期待地张开双臂——而脸上的不安却与之形成了古怪的对比。Sherlock好奇地看着John，看着他把他们的女儿放进Mrs Hudson的臂弯中。她一下子一动不动，脸色苍白。在医院里她第一次见到Amelia时也是一模一样的反应。

“后来她趴在我肩上哭了大概有一个钟头。”当时，访客都离去之后，John低低地说，那一幕就在他眼底闪烁，“特别是我告诉她各种并发症时她哭得更厉害。”

不过现在她没有哭。那个勇敢的妇人已经回来了。她低头看向Amelia，然后一抹无畏的笑容破壳而出绽放在她的脸上，无所畏惧，永不言败，不落的太阳。

或许她不会再有失去女儿的恐惧了。

所以，是的，Sherlock想。是的，他们很荣幸，能将那恐惧驱逐，永远驱逐。

Mrs Hudson转身，望着贝克街那一排灰白的墙，然后走向自己敞开的房门。“总觉得好像你的爸爸们昨天才搬进来一样，明明一见钟情了还不相信我们的话……”她笑着，那笑声飘到了屋外，仿佛牵引着他们，催促他们跟上去，向前，向上，向往更美好的一切。

使别人快乐了，自己竟也感到快乐。奇怪。Sherlock开始相信，也许人类并不完全是自己想象中的那样。

他关上大门，跟着John上楼。回到他们的家。

————————

“就知道你不会缺席太久！”Lestrade兴高采烈，一看到他们走进停尸间整个人都灿烂起来了。他身后Molly激动地挥手表示欢迎。不过一等到Sherlock从John身后出现那两个人就傻掉了。哼哼。很可能是因为他胸口绑着的婴儿背带，里面裹着一脸平静的Amelia，正淡定地看着一具具尸体和各种各样的解剖器械。Sherlock觉得她接受度还挺高的。

“噢！不你不能这么干！”Lestrade警告道，Molly忍不住附和了一句“我的上帝”，还脱掉手套。两人上前一步异口同声地说：“把孩子给我。”

最终抱着Amelia的是Lestrade，他在停尸房里看似比较无害的区间打转，用傻乎乎的声音叽里咕噜地说着话哄她。至于Molly则满足地玩着她的小脚，发出同样愚蠢的声音和不一样的话语。

“以前有尸体看的时候，我可从来不用担心你会不会拉着脸呢。”John得意地嘴角上扬。

“得了闭嘴。”Sherlock冷哼，存心把注意力都集中在眼前的珠宝窃贼的尸体上，而不是旁边两个和他女儿玩得开心的傻瓜。

不过等他从死者的胃内找到一条项链时还是情绪高涨了不少。算是，略微有趣之事。

他感到一阵温暖的熟悉的振动感，像是乐曲变换时节拍器开始改变节律，那是他象自己心跳一般熟悉的律动——等待侦破的案子，倒计时开始。他笑了，眼里的光芒扫到John身上，几乎狂野的目光。

“我有六个设想。还不包括死者袖口的蓝莓气味。”

——————

“我才不会把她的房间粉刷成该死的粉红色！！”Harry咬牙切齿。

Clara把她瞪到瑟缩为止。Sherlock倒是从连环杀手脸上看见过类似表情。“粉红色很好看。她爱什么颜色就什么颜色。”她边说边傲慢地哼了一声。

Harry猛戳色板，订婚——复婚？——戒指在光线下折射出彩虹般的色泽。“绿色或者橙色。那才好玩。”

“啊啦，因为她跟你弟弟和他那个神经病丈夫一起生活，她就会追求无尽的‘好玩’嘛。”Clara反驳。

Harry束起头发，站起来整理了一下外套。Sherlock歪头，暗忖是否自己家里就要发生一起谋杀事件。以涂墙刷为武器——不，他可从没见过这种武器。“绿色。”Harry威胁道，挥舞着绿色刷子，“否则一周不做爱。”

Clara扯着嘴角。“你才不会。”

“我说到做到。”

现在Clara也站了起来，悄悄伸手去拿身边的粉红墙面漆罐头。“不，我是说，你连一天都忍不住。”奚落完毕她抱起罐头朝楼上狂奔，一路大笑。

“Clara！”Harry尖叫着追上去，“我向上帝和他全家发誓如果你敢在我侄女房间上刷那么一道恶心的颜色我就——”门摔上了，一切都被隔绝开来。

“是说，”John在一片寂静中懒洋洋地开口，喝了口茶，“她们处得不错。”

背后，Amelia在婴儿床里咯咯地笑了。Sherlock除了同意别无他想。

——————————

喜得贵子，恭喜恭喜。很快我们会重逢的，宝贝们。——JM

Sherlock的视线从手机上移开，落到坐在沙发里的John身上。Amelia正趴在他胸口睡觉，一头卷曲的黑发戳着John的下巴，随他平稳的呼吸而起伏。他们两人的目光穿透了空间，交织在一起，某种无法言说的情愫蔓延出来。渴望，拥有。

Sherlock疾步走进起居室，迫不及待地，却又小心不干扰到熟睡的婴儿，将嘴唇与John的贴在了一起。

“我们不会有事的。”他艰难地开口。基于古怪的缘由，他并不害怕，毫不害怕。他颤抖的手绕过孩子单薄的小肩膀，带着沉默的决意，将三个人拥在一起。无论如何，这，才是一切的根源。

“嗯，不会。”John说，又一次吻上他，吻走了全部的惧意。

Amelia开心地叫了一声，继续在梦境中游戏。

——————————

是的，John和Sherlock从不平凡普通，“平凡”一词在他们日常的生命中往往等同于“无聊”，那是他们避之不及的东西。尤其是，他们已经找到了——尽管并不总是快乐的美好的，也绝对是不平凡的——更合适的人生。

从一撮小小的细胞，到今天这样：

那天下午在摄政公园，接近傍晚了，John把Amelia架在肩膀上，快乐地忘记了旧伤，在晚秋的夕阳余晖中奔跑。

他们欢笑的身形划过Sherlock眼前，他觉得心中有东西绽放开来——或者，是那东西，终于面向光明，不再遁形。

满足。我……很满足。

他匆忙跟上前去，看着他们的女儿，大胆地，向无边无际的天空中，伸出双臂。

END


End file.
